Damaged Because Of You
by jalex1
Summary: They were suppose to be each other's forever, have kids, be happy have a white picket fence and go the whole 9 yards but that didn't happen. If someone told you that Finn would end up hating Rachel instead, no one would believe you. Rachel comes home and thinks it's time Finn finally knows the truth. Will he forgive her? Will their love have a second chance?
1. Chapter 1

****"Mainly for Cory Monteith and All the Finn Hudson fans! I write these stories because I miss him every day and it helps fill the void that was left in my heart. :) Hopefully these stories make you all smile as well!****

**Reviews mean a lot to writers so please take the time to comment let me know how you feel about the story that's all I ask in return.**

AUTHOR'S NOTE. This Story is Super Angsty. and Super dramatic but there's a lot of Love too!

_~2 years ago~_

_The Wedding venue was empty everyone who was invited was now in the dance hall talking about the events that just occurred, or rather what didn't occur. The Hudson family was upset everyone was livid, The Step Father Burt shook his head in anger knowing he had thrown 10 thousand dollars down the drain. Kurt the Step Brother tried to hold in his anger as he knew his brother needed him to be calm sure he would curse up a storm once he got his hands on his so called "best friend." And the Mother was crying for her son who was now broken and in complete disbelief._

_"How's Finn doing?"Santana walks over to Puck he shakes his head._

_"How do you think he's doing San?"Puck scoffs as he opens up a beer and starts to chug it._

_"We have 200 guests here and no one knows what to do."Mike says_

_"I say we just trash the place."Puck laughs._

_"Where's Finn?"Mike asked_

_"He's taking time to himself you know how he is when he's pissed."Puck says_

_"This is so screwed up how could Rachel do this to Finn?"Santana asked_

_"Because she's selfish only thinks of herself. From now on No one bring up that name to my brother ever again."Kurt says Everyone nods and Kurt sighs._

_Finn is in the room and he chugs down a bottle of vodka, today was suppose to be the happiest day of his life but it seemed like a terrible nightmare._

_The Wedding March Began Finn was at the alter in his black and white tux awaiting the love of his life as he watched his best friends walk down the aisle to their respected corners Finn looked up and awaited for Rachel to walk down to him and finally become his wife. As the Bride's march began to play about a minutes into the song people began to whisper "Where was Rachel," Whats taking so long" Suddenly Will runs through and he looks Finn in the eyes and then walks over to him._

_"I'm sorry Finn Rachel is gone..."Will says handing him a note Finn opens the note and it was most definitely Rachel's hand writing_

_"**I love you so much Finn, I'm sorry."~Rachel **Tears fall down Finn's face and he shakes his head running out of the chapel and to the Room Rachel was suppose to be in._

_"Rachel!...Rach...This game isn't Funny Rachel...come on stop playing games we need to get married now."Finn yells Carole walks over to her son and Finn begins to break down. Carole pulls her son into a hug and Finn begins to sob in his mother's arms._

_Finn walked out to the Ballroom and saw everyone look at him. "Thank you all for coming down and making time in your day to attend this so called Wedding Im sorry that it didn't end up happening...Please enjoy the food and music while you are here..."Finn says into the microphone. He walks to the table where it held a big portrait with him and Rachel on the stand he looked at it then picked up the large frame he broke it in half on his knee then threw the pieces across the room. Finn grabs a big bottle of Wisky and holds it up to everyone. _

_"CHEERS!"Finn calls out as he walks out of the ballroom._

~Present time~ Finn is helping Will move a few items from the Gym he now owns. Will Shuester was a retired Teacher who thought opening up a new gym in Lima would be a good investment. Since Finn was a fire man he would get his buddy's at the station to join along with everyone else he knew. Plus Finn helped invest in the gym he and Will were business partners and being part owner of a gym had its perks he could work out all of the aggression he had.

"You're off duty today?"Will asked Finn nods "Captain didn't need me today."Finn says as he pushes the weight bench.

"These are beautiful at the station all we have a crappy rusty weights. Where'd you get these?"Finn asked

"Emma's father knows someone down in Cleveland who manufactures weights he let me have this one free of charge I just need you to do the labor."Will says Finn laughs and shakes his head. Will grabs Finn a gatorade from the fridge and they sit down.

"Your 26th birthday is coming up."Will points out Finn shrugs "I haven't really celebrated my birthday all Puck wants to do is get drunk all Kurt wants to do is throw dinner parties I just want to sleep."Finn jokes

"I must say I'm proud of how far you've come along in the past 2 years you've kicked some tail to get to where you are today. Are you happy?"Will asked Finn shrugs.

"Im alright I guess."Finn says

"No Finn..are you happy?"Will asked Finn scoffs. " I don't know the meaning of the word anymore. Happiness doesn't really exist for a long period of time."Finn says.

"Finn you know that's not a life worth living."Will says Finn chuckles

"Well I tried to fix that problem about 2 years ago and you stopped me from jumping off the bridge so."Finn shrugs

"I meant you should find something that will make you happy."Will says

"I don't need to be happy to live my life I just need to be busy. I gotta go see you tomorrow man."Finn pats him on the back and walks to his car.

"You can't keep driving away in that fancy ass car of yours Finn!"Will calls outs

"It's a Nice car!"Finn yells and smiles and walks to his 1950 Jaguar XK120 Roadster since he didn't have much to worry about he invested most of his Fire fighter and Gym Salary to getting the car of his dreams. Finn drove back to his home which he was given to by Burt and Carole since they were now retired and traveling the world, his brother Kurt live there with him as well since he just broke up with his long time boyfriend Blaine. Finn didn't mind the company at all he enjoyed his brother being there sometimes.

Finn drove home and sees his brother and their friend Santana exercising to a Jane Fonda tape.

"I knew I heard your old fashion car in the drive way."Kurt says

"That car is a class and it runs smoothly you're just mad because I won't let you drive her."Finn laughs

"How is it possible you allowed Santana to drive your car rather than your own brother I don't understand."Kurt frowns.

"Because you crashed your BMW a year ago and I won't let you do that to my car That's a vintage car and there's only a few made like that still on the market."Finn says

"Yeah Hummel you suck as a driver."Santana laughs as she sits down on the couch

"What I am appalled I do not suck as a driver! That's it no lunch for you two."Kurt huffs and sits on the couch Finn looks over at Santana and they smile at each other.

"COMBINATION PIZZA!"They both yell Kurt rolls his eyes and laughs at his brother and friend.

"I'll dial you get the money."Finn hollers at Santana. Suddenly her cellphone rings and she answers it.

"I'll be right back."Santana walks out of the room Kurt raises his eyebrow then shrugs changing the channel on the television.

"Long time no talk Berry."Santana says as she leans against the house railing.

"I spoke to you a couple of days of Santana don't tell me you actually miss the sound of my voice."Rachel laughs

"Of course not you sound like a loud ass Duck."Santana scoffs Rachel scoffs then giggles.

"I needed to tell you something."Rachel says

"What that your animal sweaters finally burned in the dryer."Santana laughs

"I'm going to me coming home...I'm coming back to Lima."Rachel softly speaks. Santana nearly drops the phone and she turns around looking into the house she sees Finn laughing as Kurt is singing to a PINK song and dancing in front of the TV.

"Does anyone else know?"Santana asked

"Just my Dads. Which is why I need you to pick me up from the airport"Rachel says

"Okay I'll be there text me your flight information...Rachel are you prepared for what's going to happen I mean..it's been 2 years since you left Finn at the alter."Santana softens up.

"Santana one of the main reasons I'm coming home is because I need to see him...It's time he knew the truth anyway."Rachel says

"Alright I'll see you in a few days then."Santana says

"San...thank you."Rachel says

"Whatever Berry."Santana hangs up and sighs then takes a deep breath trying to figure out what to tell Kurt especially Finn.

Finn walks into his room and he closes his door he sighs and opens his sock drawer he picks up a picture and it was of him and Rachel a few years ago it was the night he had proposed to her...The picture has a big tear in the middle but Finn decided to tape it back up. He scoffed and shook his head it had been 2 years since he last heard from Rachel..actually the last time he did hear from her was when she left him a note during their wedding day saying Im sorry. He still kept that note it was in a shoe box under his bed. Finn didnt know why he kept all of this stuff it just added more fuel to his hate. Yes that's right Finn Hudson Hated Rachel Berry. He was almost glad he didn't ever see her again. She ruined his life. Finn crumpled the photo in his hand and shoved it back in his drawer slamming it shut.

Rachel zipper up her suitcase and placed it on the floor Hiram walks into her room and hands her a glass of water.

"You're sure you want to go back to Lima? It's not too late to change the plane tickets we can go to Tahiti if you want."Hiram smiles Rachel looks at her father and shakes her head.

"It's about time I told them the truth Papa."Rachel says as she folds her hands and looks over at the photo of her and Finn Hiram takes the picture in his hands and smiles.

"I took this photo. It was the night you two got engaged...look how happy you two are."Hiram says

"Were...I took the easy way out and just ran out on him..Finn deserves an explanation and I should give him one. Two years without one is long overdue."Rachel says

'You still love him huh lovebug?"Hiram asked

"With all of my heart..it kills me knowing I left him. I regret it every single day."Rachel says

"Honey you did what you thought was right at the time... No one can be upset with you after everything you've been through the past couple of years. Finn will understand."Hiram tries to comfort his daughter.

Rachel looks at her Papa "Papa I hurt Finn in the worst possible way, I left him on our wedding day...all because I didn't want him to know I was sick."Rachel begins to cry.

"Honey.."Hiram says

"I've been keeping this a secret from all of my friends back home and it's just time they knew the truth."Rachel says

"Alright Honey. I know this is important to you so I will stand beside you."Hiram says Rachel nods.

~The next morning Santana is outside of her car waiting For the Berry's to walk out of the terminal she smiles when she recognizes the small petite brunette.

"Rachel Berry."Santana smiles Rachel walks over to her and they hug.

"Look at you...Your hair is so long now."Rachel smiles Santana laughs

"Looks like Cancer hasn't affected you that much you kicked it's ass You look better than when I last saw you."Santana smiles

"Trust me I feel better than when you last saw me too..."Rachel says Santana looks up and smiles at Rachel's fathers.

"Thank you for making arrangements for us on such short notice Santana."Leroy says

"It's nothing really I booked you guys at the Hilton so I'll drop you guys off so you can rest and relax and I mean it Berry Rest and Relax."Santana glares at her Rachel laughs.

"San I've been in remission for a few months now I can handle Lima."Rachel says

"Not after you explain to Finn why you left him at the Alter. That will definitely wear you out."Santana says Rachel stays quiet as she plays with the engagement ring thats on her finger.

"Well Berry Clan Welcome back to Lima!"Santana says Rachel looks around at the city she grew up and smiles she had the best memories here...hopefully she can have a bright future here as well with the man she has never forgotten she just hoped he didn't forget about her.


	2. Chapter 2

****"Mainly for Cory Monteith and All the Finn Hudson fans! I write these stories because I miss him every day and it helps fill the void that was left in my heart. :) Hopefully these stories make you all smile as well!****

**Reviews mean a lot to writers so please take the time to comment let me know how you feel about the story that's all I ask in return.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE. This Story is Super Angsty. and Super dramatic but there's a lot of Love too!**

Rachel is in the hotel room looking outside the window then Santana walks in and places the food on the small table, "Rachel it's Lima it's not like this place got any prettier same dirty ass streets, fishy smell." Santana jokes Rachel rolls her eyes.

"You'd be surprised at how much I missed the simplicity of this city. Plus this place is just home to me."Rachel smiles

"So are we going to talk about you know..."Santana looks down at her feet.

"San you can say the word cancer."Rachel laughs Santana crosses her arms "It's a fragile subject and I didn't want to upset you ...let's talk about it." Santana says as she sits down.

Rachel sighs but then smiles at her "What am I suppose to say San? Ovarian Cancer takes a lot out of a person the treatments were brutal and the pain was unbearable. My father's had to put up their house for sale just to pay for my treatments and they had to work nearly triple over time just to make sure the hospital I stayed in was the best. The past two years were certainly the worst ever but it didn't matter to me..none of the pain that came with cancer hurt more than my broken heart."Rachel says Santana nods knowing exactly what's coming next.

"How is Finn?"Rachel asked Santana clears her throat then shrugs "Frankenstein is good he's doing well at the fire station they just promoted him to Lieutenant a few months ago and he's invested in Will Shuester's gym it's pretty popular in town."Santana says

"I want to see him.."Rachel says

"Rachel I don't know if that's a good idea I mean, Finn was in bad shape 2 years ago yeah he's much better than before but seeing you again will bring back a lot of pain and anger that he's still holding in."Santana says

"Finn deserves to know why I left him at the Altar..I have to tell him the truth and I have to tell him I'm sorry..Santana could you please help me?"Rachel asked

Santana closes her eye "Alright Alright I'll see what I can make happen but Rachel you may not like what Finn has to say to you I mean it's been 2 years of unanswered questions."Santana says

"Which is why I need to see him Santana I need a chance to explain."Rachel says Santana nods

"Okay I'll help you now eat up."Santana says pushing Rachel's salad in front of her. Rachel smiles and begins to eat.

Finn is on Duty at the Fire Station and they are finishing a job at a local Pub the was a kitchen fire and Finn was finishing up inspecting the building. Finn walks over to the Owner of the Pub and he hands him a sheet of paper.

"There's about 3 Fire safety violations here you see the Electrical wiring in this building isn't up to code so you need to work on that you've got about 2 months to work on that but everything is else is in shape I strongly suggest you don't light up your alcoholic beverages if you must do that get a better bartender."Finn says

"Yes Lieutenant I will follow all procedures Thank you so Much."The man says Finn nods as he shakes his hand and he walks outside to his team.

"Alright guys you can head back to the station I'm going to call HQ make sure they know not to close this place down great work guys!"Finn says

"I thought I heard the youngest Fire Fighter Lieutenant's voice." A familiar voice says Finn turns around and is in shock.

"Mister Berry.."Finn walks over to him and shakes his hand.

"Finn you look fantastic it's been a long time."Hiram says Finn nods "Yeah Two years."Finn says not really sure what to say to the father of the woman he was suppose to marry.

"Son, I know you have a lot of questions about what's happened the past couple of years.."Hiram says Finn clears his throat.

"Actually I don't have any questions at all."Finn says

"Y-you don't?"Hiram asked Finn nods his head. "Whatever I was feeling two years ago I don't feel now I mean what's the point Rachel made her decision and she decided to leave me at the Altar. I made my own decision too in the past two years."Finn says

"And what decision was that Finn?"Hiram asked

"I decided to move on with my . Forget about your daughter. So it was nice seeing you Mr. Berry."Finn says

"Finn wait...Son..Please don't..I know this is a lot for me to ask of you but maybe you should get all of the facts before you really close the door on Rachel."Hiram says Finn looks at him.

"Sir with all do respect I don't want to her or even see her. We were suppose to spend the rest of our lives together...and Rachel knew she could talk to me about anything, so I don't really see a reason why I should listen to her side of the story it was pretty straight forward. She didn't want to Marry me."Finn says then walks away.

Hiram sighs then shakes his head walking back to the hotel.

Finn goes back to the station and he sees Puck sitting down in the locker room. "Hey Huddy!"Puck smiles Finn nods at him as he begins to changes out of his uniform.

"Whats wrong man?"Puck asked

"I saw Rachel's Dad today."Finn says Puck is sipping a soda and he nearly drops it.

"How did that go?"Puck asked

"Wasn't too bad just told him I didn't really care about Rachel anymore."Finn says as he turns to face him. Puck looks at his best friend knowingly.

"Who are you trying to kid man I've known you since Kindergarten. You and I both know the truth."Puck laughs Finn glares at him then raises his eyebrow.

"Look I'm pissed okay I've been pissed for 2 years so I have a right to not care about her anymore."Finn says

"I get that bro and like I said whatever you decide Im behind ya."Puck smiles

"Come on let's go to Will's and play some full court basketball."Finn says grabbing his gym back

"Can I drive your sweet ride?"Puck asked

"Hell No."Finn laughs and shoves Puck out the door.

Santana drives to Finn and Kurt's house and she uses the key Finn had given her. Once inside Santana walks into the living room and sees Kurt in a downward dog position she laughs

"So this is how you get ready for your wild blind date nights."Santana laughs Kurt scoffs

"Excuse you for your information I am trying to expand my core."Kurt says

"Whatever so we need to talk about something."Santana sits down Kurt listens carefully

"Rachel is back in town."Santana says quickly. Kurt drops his pose and looks at her

"We agreed you would never say that name ever again."Kurt bluntly points out.

"No I agreed never to say it around Finn he's not here right now, Kurt what are we going to tell Finn?"Santana asked

"Nothing, Why should we ruin the progress Finn has made just because she's back in town. I say we just pretend she doesn't exist which she doesn't by the way considering the way she broke my brother's heart."Kurt says

"Kurt you don't know what the real story is okay.."Santana says Kurt looks at his friend

"Have you been keeping in touch with her? Seriously Santana after everything she's done to my brother how could you do that? How could you betray Finn after he took you in and let you live in our home with us."Kurt says

"Kurt I'm not betraying Finn Rachel is my friend too."Santana says

"I can't even look at you right now, Im serious Santana do not bring that woman back into my brother's life I will not let him get hurt again."Kurt yells and storms off.

"Shit.."Santana sits on the couch and runs her fingers through her hair.

Finn and Puck are at the gym hitting the punching bag and laughing Will shakes his head as he watches from his office that over looks the entire gym his two former students enjoying their time.

"Mister Shuester."Rachel smiles Will turns around and smiles widely.

"Rachel Berry, I never thought you would one to step forward in a gym."Will smiles

"Well I had to considering my favorite high school Teacher is the owner Hi."Rachel smiles Will walks over and hugs her.

"You lovely as always something's different though.."Will says as he looks at Rachel not being able to pin point what is different about her.

"I guess The Lima Air has gotten to me."Rachel jokes and they sit down

"How have you been it's been a long time.."Will says

"Two years since I've been in Lima..I'm sure you remember the last time I saw you.."Rachel says

"The day before your wedding...Rachel, uhm...Finn is downstairs he usually works out here with Puck after his shift at the station."Will says Rachel's head perks up when she hears his name but knows now probably isn't the time to speak to him.

"I really just came to see you..."Rachel smiles but can't help but want to out the window to see Finn.

"Where have you been for the past 2 years, no one ever found out where you went off to. You didn't keep in touch at all, you were just gone."Will says

"I know, a lot of things have happened to me and I wish I could have handled the past two year better but my only instinct was to run, and I did that hurting all of the relationships I had back here."Rachel looks down.

"What happened Rachel?"Will asked. Rachel sighs and looks at Will deciding to share her story. After Rachel is done she looks at Will who had tears in his eyes.

"My Goodness Rachel, you kept that to yourself all of these years?...And You didn't tell Finn? How could you not tel him?"Will asked

"I didn't know how to handle everything I panicked and I just needed to run it was a poor choice in judgement and there's not a day I don't regret it there's not a day I don't regret hurting Finn."Rachel sobs.

"Finn hasn't been in the best shape Rachel, he's trained himself to built a concrete wall around his heart he doesn't believe in happiness anymore he doesn't know how to let people in anymore he just...he's not the same he doesn't have that twinkle in his eyes that we all used to see...Maybe now that you're back you can fix that."Will holds her hand.

"I just hope he'll listen to what I have to say."Rachel tears up Will nods as he hands Rachel a tissue.

"I should go, my fathers and I have an appointment with an Ovarian Cancer specialist and she's going to see what else I can do to make sure the cancer is really gone."Rachel says Will nods and hugs her

"Please come by again..and Rachel Don't worry true love always finds it way in the end."Will says Rachel nods and goes out the back door she searches for her car keys but stops in front of a vintage Jaguar she looks at the license plate and it says FH19994 suddenly Rachel smiles this was Finn's car the car he had dreamed about.

_~ 2012 Senior Year Finn and Rachel were hanging out in the Auto shop as Finn was shining up an old mustang Rachel smiles as she watches him. "This guy saved up 20 pay check salaries in order to pay for his dream car, that's amazing."Finn smiles Rachel laughs and hops off of the stool and walks over to him._

_"So what is your dream car? A muscle car like this?"Rachel asked Finn kisses her lips then walks to the bulletin board and unpins a picture A 1950 XK Jaguar Roadster."Finn smiles _

_"In English please."Rachel laughs Finn laughs "This car is super fast and I can make the horse power super strong Babe once I save enough I'm going to buy this car and we're going to travel the world in style."Finn smiles_

_"Ohh Do you think we can drive to New York?"Rachel smiles Finn laughs_

_"Thats like a 8 hour drive I don't see why not."Finn says Rachel sits down on his lap "So here is the plan for us then you get your dream car, Jaguar Rooster..."Rachel says _

_"Roadster."Finn corrects her _

_"Whatever."Rachel kisses his lips_

_"We graduate High school, Drive to New York, Go to College, Get married and have a long happy life..I of course will be a brilliant Broadway Sensation and You will be my Brave Fire Fighter."Rachel says Finn nods_

_"Sounds perfect."Finn says_

_"Will you let me drive?"Rachel asked Finn raises his eyebrow_

_"I don't know Babe your driving skills are.."Finn stops_

_"Are What!?"Rachel pouts at him Finn laughs_

_"They're great...just great."Finn lies Rachel rolls her eyes and pulls him into a kiss._

Finn is packing up his gym bag and helping close up for the night he looked up and saw Will's office light still up he figured he was talking to someone who wanted a membership as Finn was sweeping he knelt down and found a Teal Medical bracelet on the bracelet was an inscription Ovarian Cancer. Finn shrugs and places the bracelet in the drawer for the lost and found.

"Hey Finn Thanks for closing."Will walks down from his office.

"Hey I found a medical bracelet it's in the lost and found if anyone claims it. You were up there for a while did you get another member?"Finn asked

"No uhm I just caught up with someone special."Will says

"You know You're married Mr. Shue."Finn laughs noticing Will is acting strange.

"Well I have to run Kurt is cooking dinner and he'll kill me if I'm late. See you Saturday."Finn calls outs

Will sighs hoping Finn will give Rachel another chance she's the only one who could ever bring back the old Finn.


	3. Chapter 3

****"Mainly for Cory Monteith and All the Finn Hudson fans! I write these stories because I miss him every day and it helps fill the void that was left in my heart. :) Hopefully these stories make you all smile as well!****

**Reviews mean a lot to writers so please take the time to comment let me know how you feel about the story that's all I ask in return.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE. This Story is Super Angsty. and Super dramatic but there's a lot of Love too!**

Finn is walks up to his room and hears angry music coming from his room he walks in and opens the door he sees Kurt throwing darts. Finn crosses his arms and looks at his brother.

"What are you doing Kurt?"Finn asked knowing his brother was pissed off at whatever happened.

"Nothing just some people can't be trusted."Kurt says throwing the dart harder. Finn clears his throat and turns down the music.

"Kurt talk to me man."Finn says

"Things are better Finn...things are better now than they were before that's not going to change right?"Kurt looks at him. Finn looks at him confused.

"Nothing is going to change Kurt I promise."Finn says he walks over to his brother and pulls him into a hug.

"Whatever has got you worried or pissed off stop okay, everything's going to be fine. Okay?"Finn smiles Kurt nods

"I'm going to shower then we can watch a movie on Netflix your pick."Finn says

"Or we could go out to eat? How about Breadstix."Kurt smiles

"I love how you know me brother give me 15 minutes to shower."Finn says Kurt watches him leave then he throws the dart hitting the bulls eye

Rachel is sitting at a table at Breadstix with her fathers as they are reading her new treatment plans Santana rolls her eyes and signals the waiter to get her a glass of rum. Rachel sighs and her Papa looks at her.

"Basically you can't over exert yourself and you must keep your stress levels to a minimum."Hiram says

"Papa I'm not going to be staying in the house like I did in New York I'm going to be up and about I'm healthy now."Rachel says

"We shouldn't risk anything Honey."Hiram says

"I'm not listening. We agreed once I got through this I would be free to do what I wanted."Rachel says

"We did agree to that Hiram."Leroy says

"Rachella I don't want you to feel like you don't have your freedom but Honey..."Hiram says

"Papa I know, You worry about me but Im Fine Really."Rachel smiles holding his hand. Hiram sighs and nods.

Finn and Kurt walk into the Restaurant and Kurt smiles at the hostess asking for a table. Santana looks up and nearly chokes on her drink.

"See what happens what you drink Coke and Rum too fast."Rachel jokes Santana coughs and looks at her.

"Remember when you told me you wanted to see Finn.."Santana asked

"Speaking of..I ran into him today."Hiram says Rachel looks at her Papa and waits for him to elaborate

"Honey He seemed very different, He's definitely not the same Finn we've grown to know."Hiram says

"I figured that much..I just need a way to figure out what I'm going to say to him when I do see him."Rachel says

"You should figure that out now."Santana says quickly Rachel looks at her confused.

"Why?"Rachel asked

"Because he's about 3 feet away from our table."Santana downs her drink. Rachel quickly turns her head and sees Finn and Kurt taking their seats the booth.

"Oh my Barbara."Rachel says panting holding her chest.

"Honey its going to be fine it's just Finn.."Leroy says

"Just Finn? Daddy I left him at the Altar. I've recovered from Cancer and I didn't even tell him."Rachel panics

"You can either bail and hide until you're ready or just go up to him and talk to him..."Santana says Rachel looks at her friend and closes her eyes.

Finn and Kurt are looking at their menus and Kurt's phone goes off Finn chuckles "Is That the new guy you're dating?"Finn teases

"Finn! I told you you're not allowed to tease me and Yes if You must know his name Is Sebastian and he works at the new Record store he is so hot he looks like that Actor from the CW Show The Flash."Kurt sighs thinking of his new guy Finn laughs and shakes his head.

"Whatever dude Just remember the house rules notify the people in house if you plan on having a naughty sleep over oh and use protection."Finn cracks another joke

"FINN! I swear you're unbelievable. At Least I am out in the dating world you haven't been on a date in...forever."Kurt says Finn's smile fade away and Kurt looks at him.

"Sorry Did I hit a nerve?"Kurt asked Finn scoffs and shakes his head "No You didn't I just uhm am trying to decide what I want, Chicken Parm or Rib eye"Finn says

"You should hit on that cute hostess she's been making eyes at you since we got here."Kurt says Finn turns around and sees a Young blond smiling over at him.

"Yeah she's cute I guess."Finn smiles and waves at her Kurt laughs and shakes his head he looks up and sees Santana walking over to their table.

"Ms. Lopez Hello lovely for you to join us this evening."Kurt smiles

"Uhm Actually I came to uhm..Warn you."Santana nerously looks at them

"Warn us about what? Have the Breadstix gone bad here? I mean it's called Breadstix people come here for the stix."Finn jokes Kurt laughs

"Berry is Here."Santana says Kurt glares at her.

"Yeah I ran into Mr. Berry today after my shift so what..."Finn asked

"No Finn..BERRY IS HERE."Santana clarifies. Finn raises his eyebrow at her. "Rachel's back?"Finn asked

"Not a false statement so I'll just add on to that...She's actually about a foot away from you."Santana says pointing over to the table she was just sitting at. Kurt looks up and in fact sees Rachel with her fathers she looks different smaller some how but he ignored that since he was still upset at her for leaving his brother on their wedding day.

Kurt looks up at Finn who stands up and grabs his jacket then walks out of the restaurant.

"Finn."Rachel quickly grabs her purse and follows him. Kurt tries to get up but Santana holds his arm and shakes her head.

"No..."Santana whispers

"I can't believe you're doing this to him."Kurt raises his voice

"Im not doing anything, but you can't keep trying to protect Finn from this. Lets just see what happens."Santana reasons Kurt shakes his head and calls the Waitress over to their table.

Finn takes out his keys from his pocket and he storms out of the restaurant and walks to his car.

"FINN!"Rachel calls out as she stops Finn stops walking and he closes his eyes, then slowly turns around faces Rachel. Rachel walks towards him and slightly smile.

"H-Hi."She says Finn looks at her and starts laughs he shakes his head and clears his throat then puts on a straight face.

"2 years of silence and your first words to me are Hi."Finn chuckles

"I guess I don't know how to approach you right now...it's very weird."Rachel says

"Yeah well it's not pleasant either."Finn says turning around again

"Finn please."Rachel holds his arm Finn pulls his arm away.

"Whatever you're doing here, I don't care. This town is big enough for me to avoid you."Finn harshly spits out

"You have every right to be mad at me I get it..and I hate myself for putting you through what I did all these years..I'll do anything if you just let me explain."Rachel begs

"Anything?..."Finn asked

"Yes Anything just you can talk to me and let me explain."Rachel says Finn nods

"Leave me the hell alone."Finn fakes a smile then walks to his car and drives off. Leaving Rachel standing outside alone.

"I take it that didn't go well."Hiram says Rachel turns around.

"He wouldn't even listen to me ..."Rachel looks down.

"Finn is going to need time come on Sweetie you shouldn't be out in the cold let's get back to the hotel."Leroy hugs his daughter Rachel turns her head and watches Finn's car speed off out of the parking lot.

Finn drives to his house and he slams his bedroom door He paces around in the room and holds his head he begins to laugh then he wipes the hot tears that are streaming down his cheeks.

"Damn it."Finn yells kicking the chair in front of him. Finn looks at himself in the mirror and takes a deep breath. 2 years ago he promised himself he was never going to let Rachel Berry get to him, she didn't deserve any space in mind or in his heart. He took another deep breath and closed his eyes.

~The next morning~ Finn is at the gym hitting the punching bag as hard at he can it was moments like this he wished he got into a fight, he really needed to punch someone in the face right now but the punching bag would have to do.

"You're here early..it's your day off Kid shouldn't you sleep in?"Will smiles Finn ignores him and hits the bag even harder Will holds the bag still and Finn stops and looks up at his Mentor.

"Whats going on Finn?"Will asked

"I saw Rachel last night."Finn blurts out. Will nods "Did she mention where she's been all this time?"Will asked

"Nope I didn't even bother to listen to her once Santana told me she was in the restaurant I bolted out of there but she caught up to me and I looked at her."Finn says clenching his fist.

"What happened after that?"Will asked

"She said she wanted to explain I basically told her I don't care why shes here and told her to leave me the hell alone."Finn shrugs

"Not saying I didn't expect that from you but, you're better than that Finn."Will says

"Maybe I don't want to be better than that. Maybe Im still pissed at her for everything that's happened Maybe I don't want to see her face and Maybe I don't want to hear what poor ass excuse she's come up with not only leaving me but for not giving me an explanation for 2 years!"Finn yells Will looks at his old student and sees he's still hurting from the pain that was caused a couple years ago.

"Finn.."Will holds his shoulder.

"Don't. I'm fine Mr. Shue I am I just need to keep hitting this."Finn faces the punching bag again then begins to hit and kick it.

"I gotta run a few errands with Emma Lock up when your done."Will calls out as he walks out of the gym.

Rachel enters the gym and hears loud music coming from the inside she sees Finn hitting a punching bag intensely it looked like it was going to fly off of the chain thats how hard Finn was hitting it.

"Pretending it's me?"Rachel asked Finn ignores her and just hits the bag harder.

"Mr. Shuester isn't here. You can leave now."Finn grunts and kicks the bag. Rachel turns down his music and walks over to him.

"I actually came to see you."Rachel whispers.

"Well you see me. You can leave now."Finn says

"Finn..."Rachel speaks softly Finn holds the bag and takes off his gloves he walks over to the bench and wipes his face with his towel.

"Are you going to listen to me or just walk away.?"Rachel asked

"I don't need to listen to anything you have to say."Finn shrugs

"Yes you do...you need to know why I...Why I..."Rachel stutters.

"Why you left me at the Altar?...Why you humiliated me? Why you broke my heart into a million pieces."Finn asks with a straight face.

"Y-Yes..you have to know what happened."Rachel tries to reach out and hold his hand.

"And I told you I don't care. I don't get it why wait 2 years to want to explain yourself? I was getting by perfectly fine now you're just here to mess with my head again."Finn yells

"No that's not...Finn Please.."Rachel begins to cry.

"I feel nothing for you now. I always wondered how I would feel and react when I saw you again and here it is...I feel nothing but anger, when I see you just the mention of your name makes me upset. And now that you're here in front of me I can finally say what I've been holding in for two years. Rachel I hate you."Finn viciously proclaims. Rachel sobs then sees Finn begin to walk away Rachel quickly runs to him and wraps her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm sorry. I'm Sorry."Rachel cries into his back as she holds him tightly Finn tries to pry her arms off of him but Rachel won't let go.

"I'm so sorry Finn, if I could go back in time I'd re do everything I'd take it all back please Finn please. I still love you."Rachel cries Finn chuckles and finally pulls her off of him.

"You can't take it back. You can't take any of the pain back and what's funny is YOU caused that Pain Rachel You Did! There is nothing you can say to make this better...There's no excuse in the world to justify the pain you left me with. You're just going to have to deal with the fact that you and I are never going to be together again. I don't love you anymore."Finn expresses.

Rachel wipes her tears and takes a deep breath Finn notices she's breathing extra hard and trying to get air in. He can't help but worry a little bit. Finn grabs his water bottle and leads Rachel to the bench.

"Drink."Finn holding the bottle in front of Rachel's face she softly smiles at him and begins to drink it feeling herself calm down.

"Finn please let me explain."Rachel whispers Finn looks at her and shakes his head.

"None of it would make a difference Rachel. I needed an explanation 2 years ago what am I going to do with what you have to say now?"Finn asked

"Please meet me at this address once you're done here."Rachel begins writing down the address on his hand.

"Rachel No."Finn sighs

"Please...Just do this one thing for me I know I don't have a right to ask you for anything but please. Meet me here at 5 pm."Rachel says

"No promises."Finn taking the piece of paper from her hands. Rachel nods and gets up and begins to walk out of the gym hoping Finn will meet her at the Ovarian Cancer Clinic.

Finn watches her walk away and he runs his fingers through his hair. How was it possible Rachel still had a hold on him.

Kurt was driving into the Clinic to pick up his Father's heart medication so he could mail it to them currently Burt and Carole were somewhere in Mississippi for who knows what reason old people do weird things as Kurt got his father's prescription he was walking and looking at his cellphone he bumped into someone they both grunted and Kurt looked up.

"Mister Berry I'm so sorry here let me help you up."Kurt says and he picks up the prescription bag and hands it to him.

"Thank you Kurt its nice to see you."Leroy says

"Like Wise...I guess"Kurt smiles

"I know you and Rachel haven't spoken lately but she would love to catch up."Leroy smiles

"I have nothing to say to her Sir. Im siding with My brother on this...she hurt him pretty bad."Kurt says

"I'm praying those two will work it out. I hope to see you soon Kurt."Leroy holds up his bag then walks to his rental car. Kurt goes back into his car and calls his father.

"Hi Dad I got your medication."Kurt says

"Is it the one for Low Cholesterol? I think thats the one I needed more of."Burt says Kurt laughs

"How do you not know let me see one second."Kurt looks at the label and it wasn't the medication his Father was used to getting Kurt looks at the Label again and sees it's under BERRY, B. RACHEL. PACLITAXEL

"What the hell.."Kurt says

"Kurt?"Burt asked

"I guess I got the bags mixed up I'll get it Dad and ship them to you Love you."Kurt says as he hangs up and uses his phone to look up the prescription that was given to his former best friend.

~At the hotel~ Rachel and Santana are talking about the events that happened with Finn.

"I told you Rachel Finn's just not ready to see you..and it sure as hell didnt help that you said you still love him."Santana shakes her head

"It's the truth...No matter how mad Finn has gotten at me which was rare by the way he never said I hate you to me...you should have seen his eyes Santana I've never seen Finn look at me that way."Rachel places her head in her hands

Suddenly they hear a knock on the door Rachel opens the door and smiles seeing its her Daddy.

"Daddy Did you get them?"Rachel asked

"Right here Sweet pea"Leroy hands her the bag and kisses her head. Rachel opens up the bag and takes out the vile of medicine. She looks at the label then frowns.

"What's wrong?"Santana asked as she walks over to Rachel who seems confused.

"This is Medication is assigned for Low Blood Pressure...for Burt Hummel."Rachel reads Leroy quickly turns his head.

"I ran into Kurt earlier we both dropped our bags they must have gotten mixed up."Leroy says

"That means..."Santana says Rachel closes her eyes "Kurt is going to find out I'm recovering from Ovarian Cancer."Rachel sighs.

Kurt is looking up the Drug Name and all he could see were the following words in bold Print. CANCER.

"Oh My God."Kurt drops his phone in his car.


	4. Chapter 4

****"Mainly for Cory Monteith and All the Finn Hudson fans! I write these stories because I miss him every day and it helps fill the void that was left in my heart. :) Hopefully these stories make you all smile as well!****

**Reviews mean a lot to writers so please take the time to comment let me know how you feel about the story that's all I ask in return.**

**:) You guys are amazing the amount of Love Im getting from this story is over whelming I hope you guys are enjoying it so far!**

Kurt drives back home and sees Santana pacing back and forth he looks at her and she looks up at him.

"Kurt.."Santana says

"Is it true?"Kurt asked

"Kurt listen...just calm down.."Santana holds her hands up

"Answer the question."Kurt yells Santana looks down.

"I don't want to be the one to tell you this it's not my place Rachel should be the one."Santana says Kurt shakes his head then shoves the bag into her hands.

~At the Clinic~ Rachel is sitting down looking at her watch it was 4:55 she told Finn to meet her there she had hope that he would should up. She looked down at her cellphone and saw a text from Santana.

"Kurt gave me your medication I'll drop it off to you, you should talk to Kurt."~Santana

"I'll come by once I'm done at the clinic."~Rachel

"No Finn yet?'~Santana

"Not yet I'm hoping He comes though"~Rachel Before Santana has time to reply the front door opens and Finn walks through it.

"Finn what are you doing here?"Santana asked

'I live here San. Remember the house is under my name."Finn chuckles and takes off his jacket.

"Yes I know you douche but you shouldn't you be meeting Rachel..."Santana questions

"Nope."Finn shrugs and he walks into the kitchen and getting a bottle of water.

"You're just not going to show up?"Santana asked Finn sips his water and shrugs "Let's see how she handles waiting for someone and then realizing they'll never come."Finn says

"Finn you're a really good guy but you're being a prick."Santana spits out

"Yeah I am but I guess I don't care. And I don't care about her."Finn voices as he walks up the stairs and slams the door.

Santana sighs "I'm coming to meet you at the Clinic...Finn isn't going to show up."~Santana texts Rachel.

Rachel closes her eyes and wipes the tears from her face she knew Finn was still upset with her but if maybe he was right would telling him she was recovering from cancer even matter?

"I'm going with you."Kurt says Santana turns around and nods "Come on then."Santana waves her arm and they walk out to her car.

Rachel is speaking to her Doctor and she is barely listening to him, She was telling her something about the possibility of the cancer returning but Rachel didn't really care at this point the man she was in love with wanted nothing to do with her. For 2 years she had thought she was protecting Finn by keeping all of this a secret but in the end she just ruined the best thing she had.

"Rachel are you listening?..You must take precaution if you even miss a day of this medication the consequences will be severe."The Doctor says

"Yes I'm listening."Rachel lies she shakes her doctors hand and walks out the door once outside she sees Santana and Kurt...wait Kurt?

"Oh Crap."Rachel whispers and walks over to him.

"Kurt wanted to come along."Santana says Rachel looks over at her "best friend" and smiles

"Hi Diva."Rachel softly manages to get out Kurt sighs and just hugs her Rachel is taken by surprise Santana watches the two and is confused as well. For 2 years Kurt has said nothing about Rachel, he didn't want to hear her name, or anything about her...he was set on not being friends anymore with her after she left Finn at the Altar.

"Kurt it's okay..I'm in Remission."Rachel pats him on the back

"How could you not tell me?...How could you NOT tell Finn, How could you just keep this all a secret Rachel!"Kurt cries

"I thought I was doing the right thing, Clearly I made the wrong choice."Rachel jokes Kurt shakes his head

"You had to deal with battling Cancer Alone."Kurt cries

"My Dads were there...Santana found out because she ran into my Dad in New York while she was there on vacation."Rachel says Kurt looks at Santana surprised

'You knew about this for how long?"Kurt asked

"I found out a month after the Wedding, Rachel's father took me to the hospital where she was under going Chemo and I've kept it a secret ever since."Santana says

"Have you told Finn.."Kurt asked

"He won't even speak to me..Finn wants nothing to do with me."Rachel whispers as tears fall down her cheek.

"Let's get some food."Santana breaks the ice Kurt rolls her eyes and Rachel nods. Santana opens the door to the house Rachel holds her hands together.

"I shouldn't be here guys."Rachel says

"We live here too not just Finn so you can stay."Santana points to the couch Rachel sits down and Kurt hands out plates.

"Don't worry if Finn sees that you're here and I'm not yelling at you he'll be more calm."Kurt hands her a slice of pizza.

Finn walks down the stairs, and sees Rachel sitting on the couch he raises his eyebrow then looks over at Kurt and Santana.

"It's Pizza night."Kurt smiles handing him a slice of pizza

"No thanks I'm not hungry."Finn lies as he walks past them and goes out into the garage he turns on the light and begins to work on the engine of his car.

"You should go talk to him I know Finn is hungry."Kurt says giving the plate to Rachel she nods and walks out to the garage.

"This is a beautiful car. I'm glad you got to buy your dream car."Rachel says Finn tenses up a bit and takes out the wrench.

"What do you want Rachel?"Finn asked not bothering to look at her.

"I know you're hungry so I brought you some pizza."Rachel places the plate on the table. Finn sighs

"What do you want."Finn looks at her Rachel looks down at her hand and Finn sees her playing with the Engagement Ring he had given her.

"I uhm...I don't know how to..."Rachel says

"IF you're here to just waste my time I think you've done enough of that."Finn says Rachel closes her eyes

"Finn..."Rachel whimpers Finn places the tool down and crosses his arms.

"I've been sick.."Rachel whispers Finn listens

"2 years ago do you remember when I was having those really bad cramps?"Rachel asked Finn nods

"Yeah you said it was no big deal because Women get cramps all the time."Finn shrugs.

"I went to the Doctor for my monthly appointment and she discovered that I had Ovarian Cancer...for the past 2 years I have been in treatment and just recently I was put into Remission..."Rachel opens his eyes and looks at Finn seeing him process the information she just laid on him.

Finn shoves his hands in his pockets "You're okay now?"Finn asked

"Yes I have to keep an eye on myself and take medication but I feel alright."Rachel nods Finn nods

"Good for you."Finn says Rachel looks at him confused.

"Good for you?...thats all you have to say?"Rachel asked

"Yeah Good for you that you beat Cancer."Finn nods at her.

"Finn..."Rachel says

"What I can't understand is...why you didn't tell me why did you leave me at the altar?"Finn asked

"Finn I got scared okay so I just ran. But there wasn't a day that past by that I didn't think of you. The thought of you and being able to hold you is what got me through the hardest time of my life."Rachel says Finn shrugs

"What do you want me to say Rachel? Im sorry I wasn't there for you? Im sorry YOU kept this secret from me."Finn yells

"No I just...I want us back."Rachel cries

"You were so afraid for some reason that you didn't even give me a chance to be there for you."Finn says Rachel sobs and looks down at the floor. Finn walks over to her and holds her face in his hands he wipes her tears.

"Finn I still love you so much. I never wanted to hurt you the way that I did. I'd rather die than hurt you."Rachel grips his wrists as tears continue to fall down her cheek.

"You're not suppose to stress yourself out remember."Finn tries to calm her down as his thumb rubs her cheek. Rachel exhales and looks at him.

"What I said yesterday, I don't really hate you...I just have all of this anger and seeing you doesn't make anything easier."Finn says

"Please give me another chance Finn, I swear things will be different."Rachel begs. Finn shakes his head "I can't do that Rachel."Finn says

"Why not?"Rachel asked

"Because I don't trust you with my heart anymore."Finn says Rachel looks at him and he looks away.

"Come on let's take a ride.'Finn says opening the passenger door of his Jaguar Rachel nods and slightly smiles as she get inside.

Finn closes the door and goes around and starts up the engine. Finn drives up the hill on to Lima Oaks Peak.

"So you went to New York for your Chemo therapy?"Finn asked Rachel nods

"When I left the Church my Fathers were the only ones who knew about my cancer at the time and when I told them I didn't know where I was going they bought 3 tickets to New York and I was checked into the hospital for the past 2 years, The medical bills started to add up so My Papa decided to short sell the house here in Lima and get jobs in New York to pay for my treatments."Rachel says Finn nods

"You didn't lose your hair."Finn turns as he runs his fingers through it Rachel smiles and she holds his hand and places it on her lap. Surprised by himself Finn laces their fingers together he couldn't understand why but he had some sort of sympathy for her...even though he hasn't fully forgiven her Finn actually enjoyed being this way with her.

"Some people don't lose their hair everyone is different but I lost a lot of weight."Rachel says Finn looks at her confused

"You weight like 95 pounds."Finn jokes Rachel pushes him

"I weigh 105 but during Chemo I lost like 30 pounds I was so frail you could see my bones it was scary. I had to change my diet once I started gaining an appetite again"Rachel says Finn looks out at the view and Rachel squeezes his hand.

"Not that I dont enjoy this right now...but Finn why are we here?"Rachel asked

"I guess I just wanted to forget everything for a couple hours, Forget about the anger .."Finn states

"Yeah being here with you helps me Forget that I was sick."Rachel nods

"But what about us..."Rachel asked

"We can't just pick up where we left of Rachel, too much has happened over the year. With You...with Me."Finn says

"What if we take it back to the start?"Rachel asked Finn looks at her unsure.

"Finn if I've learned anything in the past 2 years is it's to not be afraid I know I caused you a lot of pain in the course of 2 years but if you just let me show you how much you mean to me I won't ever break your heart again..."Rachel says Finn clears his throat and wipes her tears away.

"Let's just be friends okay."Finn says

"Friends?"Rachel sobs

"Look I don't want to give you false hope or anything Rachel I don't think Im ready for a relationship especially with you...I think right now Friendship is all I can offer."Finn says

"Then I'll accept it."Rachel holds his hand Finn nods.

"You don't think Finn killed her do you?"Santana asked

"He wouldn't do that he's mad but not serial killer mad."Kurt says

"You never know. Do you think he'll forgive her."Santana asked Kurt shakes his head

"You saw how hurt Finn was if anything I think he'd be scared of his feelings for Rachel shes the only one who can make his change how he feels. Finn was so set on hating Rachel but now that he knows what happened to her he's probably confused. "Kurt says

"I hope he learns to forgive her and just falls in love with her again Rachel's been through so much she just wants Finn back in her life."Santana sighs.

Finn and Rachel have been talking for over 2 hours now he looks over and sees her closing her eyes.

"I should take you back to your hotel."Finn says sitting up

"No I just want to be with you."Rachel says moving her head on his shoulder Finn looks down at her.

"I'm awake I swear keep talking about your job I'm listening."Rachel softly speaks Finn can't help but chuckle

"Yeah we'll you're also drooling on my leather seat."Finn jokes Rachel sits up and quickly wipes her hand with a napkin from her purse Finn laughs and Rachel looks at him and blushes. Finn starts the engine and drives her back to the hotel Finn parks the car and walks her inside and to her Room.

Rachel takes out the key card and faces him. "Thank you for Finally listening to me."Rachel smiles Finn nods

"You had a pretty damn good reason for leaving Rachel I still don't understand why but I guess I can over look hating you."Finn shrugs.

"I want to see you again."Rachel whispers Finn clears his throat and rock himself back and forth on his feet.

"It's a small town I'm sure you will."Finn says Rachel places a hand on his arm.

"Please?"Rachel leans closer to him Finn sighs "We'll see. You have a good night."Finn nods at her then walks away. Rachel enters her room and smiles as she closes the door.

"You have a good night Honey?"Hiram asked

"The Best Ive had in a while."Rachel says

Finn drives back home and Kurt smiles once he walks through the door. "Hey where did you go off to?"Kurt asked

"Rachel and I went to Oak Peak to talk."Finn says sitting down.

"She's been through a hell of a lot Finn but so have you."Kurt says Finn places his hand on his chin and nods.

"I can't let my guard down Kurt, I won't do that to my heart again."Finn says

"This changes everything though right? I mean Rachel fought Cancer and now all she wants is to be with you."Kurt nudges him.

"She didn't have to do this alone but she chose to. I'm not saying what Rachel has been through isn't terrible but she didn't have to do this alone. I would have been there for her every step of the way. The fact that she thought that my feelings for her would have changed because she was sick...it does change a lot Kurt."Finn says

"I think you should find it in your heart to try and forgive her. She's still the same Rachel who loves and adores you"Kurt tries to reason with his brother.

"As true as that is...The Guy Rachel Left at the Altar isn't the same."Finn says

"Yeah I know."Kurt says

The next morning Rachel is walking down to the fire station and she hears kiddie music playing she walks inside and sees Finn dancing with a bunch of little kids.

"Now what do you do if you accidentally catch on fire?"Another Fireman calls out

"STOP DROP AND ROLL!"The kids yell

"Show me how it's done!"Finn smiles all the kids fall to the ground and they roll around Finn laughs

"Alright kids Freddie the Fire Fighter Dog has a treat for you all down the hall! Everyone is getting a fire hat! So go follow Freddie!"Finn claps as all of the kids follow the Dog costume Finn looks up and sees Rachel holding a basket.

"Hi."She smiles Finn walks over to her confused.

"What are you doing here?"Finn asked

"I told you I wanted to see you again. We are Friends right?"Rachel smiles

"Yeah but I saw you just last night. And Friends don't drop by randomly holding picnic baskets this seems sort of romantic."Finn gives her a questioning look.

"You can interpret this any way you want. I just wanted to see you and have breakfast."Rachel smiles Finn rubs the back of his head and he holds out his hand.

"Come follow me then."Finn says leading the way Rachel smiles and Finn takes her to the patio where there is a bench Finn takes the basket from Rachel and sets it on the table.

"How was your night?"Finn asked

"After you took me home I just watched a movie with my Dads."Rachel smiles

"So you guys are what living in a hotel now?"Finn asked

"Well For now its just safer to be in a hotel we're being cautious you never know when I'll have to go back to New York to do Chemo again."Rachel remarks. Finn looks at her.

"Sounds uncomfortable to be in a hotel you don't even know how long you'll be staying here. That's going to get pricey."Finn says

"It's not like we have anywhere else to go Finn."Rachel shrugs Finn sips the juice Rachel handed him and he licks his lips.

"You could stay with Me."Finn says Rachel's head shoots up and he slightly smiles

"Burt and My Mom are traveling the 50 States and since they're doing that Burt gave me the house, Kurt's been staying there since he's on a soul searching quest and Santana needed a new place to live...theres a guest room for you guys, I mean someone will have to sleep on the couch but I figured it's better than spending like $200 bucks a night right."Finn asked

"Are you sure?"Rachel asked

"What are friends for right. Once we're done here go ahead tell your dads to pack your things and come on by the house."Finn assures her.

"Thank you Finn. Thank you so much this means so much."Rachel says on the verge of tears again Finn rubs her cheek and kisses her forehead. Rachel closes her eyes enjoying the feel of Finn's lips on her again. She smiles at him and Finn smiles back. Maybe things weren't going to be harder than she thought.

Finn looked at Rachel and wipes her tears away. Ignoring the warning flags going off in his head. He was surely setting himself up to get hurt but he needed to do this for Rachel. He may still be unsure of how he feels but he wanted to make sure she was properly taken care of.


	5. Chapter 5

****"Mainly for Cory Monteith and All the Finn Hudson fans! I write these stories because I miss him every day and it helps fill the void that was left in my heart. :) Hopefully these stories make you all smile as well!****

**Reviews mean a lot to writers so please take the time to comment let me know how you feel about the story that's all I ask in return.**

**:) You guys are amazing the amount of Love Im getting from this story is over whelming I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! And For Guest ThatThing6733 Who said Finn was taking this lightly? :) You have no idea what i've got in store it's going to be angst city coming up.**

"So let me get this straight you said it was okay for Rachel to move in with you?"Puck asked as he throws the football at Finn, Finn looks at him and shrugs.

"Her Family needs a place to stay and my house is big enough to accommodate them, they don't have to cash out on a hotel I'm just helping them out."Finn throws the ball back at him.

"You're taking this better than I thought you would."Puck scoffs

"How do you mean?"Finn questions.

"For 2 years we've all wondered what you would do if Rachel ever came back to town, she's back and it's like your a love sick Puppy again."Puck cracks at him. Finn shakes his head.

"I'm not in love with her."Finn bluntly points out.

"I call Bull."Puck points at him. Finn catches the ball and looks Puck right in the eyes.

"I'm not in Love with Rachel. I stopped loving her a long time ago."Finn says Puck realizes Finn is telling the truth there wasn't a hint of hesitation at all in his statement.

"I think I may have bitten off more than I can chew by inviting her to stay with me but she's been through a lot and she should feel comfortable while she's here."Finn shrugs

"SO since you're over Rachel I can finally set you up on a date."Puck smirks Finn raises his eyebrow at him.

"What? Puck We talked about that no Bro."Finn shakes his head

"You need to get laid come on the last time you got any was a year ago and you were drunk off of your ass and had a one night stand! Come on man please!"Puck jumps up and down Finn rolls his eyes

"Fine."Finn nods

"YES She's gonna be smokin man I promise."Puck high fives him Finn shakes his head and takes a deep breathe.

"You're moving in?"Santana asked as she puts down her menu

"Not moving in per say, Finn offered the guest bedroom and couch to my fathers and I while we are here I talked to them and they said why not."Rachel says

"Don't you think you're setting yourself up for something I dont know awful?"Santana asked Rachel looks at her friend and frowns.

"Finn and I have agreed to be friends and he's being an amazing Friend."Rachel says

"Yeah I can understand that but you and Finn have never EVER been able to just be friends in the years that I have known you two it's all or nothing do you really think you can handle being friends with Finn especially since you're still head over heels for him?"Santana asked then stops and looks at her

"You think he's going to fall in love with you again."Santana points a finger at her Rachel bites her bottom lip.

"Rachel I swear."Santana leans back in her seat.

"Finn is mad at me yes I'm well aware of that and I'm not saying earning his forgiveness is going to be easy but I know I want to win him back I have to. I've fought through everything just to be with him..."Rachel says

"Finn is not the same guy anymore You've seen him."Santana tries to reason.

"I don't think that's true at all. Finn could have shoved me aside and pretended I didn't exist but he didn't he offered his friendship yes everyone knows that Finn and I can not be friends I know that and he knows that, so I'm going to play my cards right and get Finn to realize he still loves me."Rachel smiles

"And if it doesn't work?"Santana crosses her arms.

"I have all the faith in the world to know this will work."Rachel says

"You're being clingy and pathetic Rachel."Santana rudely states. Rachel shakes her head "No I'm fighting for what I want."Rachel says.

Back at the house Finn and Kurt are rearranging the furniture in the living room so mainly Finn is doing all the heavy work Kurt is just telling him where to put the couch.

"You could help me Brother."Finn glares at Kurt.

"No You have this it's a good thing we have a pull out couch, Im sure Rachel would love to have the guest bedroom across from your room."Kurt snickers. Finn drops the couch and looks at Kurt.

"Too soon to joke?"Kurt asked

"Rachel being here is just better for everyone you guys can keep an eye on her and her Dads don't have to pay for a place to sleep. Everyone wins."Finn shrugs

"How do you win?"Kurt asked crossing his arms. Finn sighs "With her here I can finally prove to myself that I have moved on."Finn says

"Finn if you still have to prove that to yourself the answer is clear you're not over her."Kurt says

"Whatever Kurt. I have to get ready."Finn says as he walks up the stairs Kurt hears the door open and sees Santana with Rachel and her Dads

"Welcome to Hotel Hudmmel please give your bags to our Devious Maid Santana Lopez."Kurt smiles Rachel laughs and Santana glares at Kurt.

"Rachel you will take the guest room upstair and Mr. and Mr. Berry this couch is a pull out chair we hardly ever watch Tv anyways so this space is all yours."Kurt says

"Thank you guys again for offering your home to us it mean a lot."Hiram says

"Well we haven't been able to be there for you guys in the past couple years its time we make up for that."Kurt nods.

"Come one Rachel lets bring your bag to your room."Santana says carrying her bag up the stairs Rachel follows and they go into the guest bedroom Rachel sits on the bed and looks across the hall at Finn's door.

"I would advise you to rethink your whole plan to get Finn to fall in love with you again."Santana whispers

"Enough I just want to get settled and relax okay. Please?"Rachel begs Santana frowns

"You are looking a little pale there you should get some rest."Santana says

"Hey Berry."Puck says Rachel turns around and sees Puckerman leaning against the door.

"What are you doing here?"Santana rolls her eyes

"Hudson and I are going out I'm setting him up with one of the waitress' from the club she's smokin hot Hudson's gonna love her."Puck smiles

"As in A D-date?"Rachel stands up

"Yup. Hudson hasn't gotten any in about a year so I figure he needs a way to relax. If ya know what I mean."Puck snickers

"You're a pig."Santana says as she helps Rachel unpack.

"You're going to a club tonight?"Rachel asked

"Yeah Im a Bartender at this hot new club Oceanic down town, it's the hottest place to be on a Friday night you should come Berry you need a night out to celebrate coming back home."Puck smiles

"Rachel needs to rest."Santana butts in.

"No! I'll come let me just get dressed."Rachel stands up

"Cool you guys meet us at Oceanics drinks on me. HUDSON YOUR PRETTY BOY ASS BETTER BE READY!"Puck yells

"Rachel..."Santana looks at her

"Just for an hour and we can come back and I'll rest. Plus I need some fun right?"Rachel smiles

"You just want to spy on Finn."Santana says

"True, but I also want a Bloody Mary and I know you want shots so lets go Plus Drinks are on Puck."Rachel says

"One hour and that's it."Santana says Rachel nods

"Yes Mom."Rachel laughs

Finn is following Puck into the club and they go by the bar where Puck is talking to one of his friends and getting a round of drinks started.

"How wasted do you plan on getting?"Finn asked

"Rachel and Santana are coming too."Puck yells out Finn raises his eyebrow

"They are..."Finn asked

"Yeah I told them drinks are on me they should be here in a few minutes. Oh By the way this is Nadia she's from Brazil!"Puck smiles Finn turns around and sees a tall gorgeous blonde woman in front of him Finn's eyes widen as she smile and walks towards them.

"I told you man."Puck nudges him Finn smiles at Nadia and shakes her hand.

"Hi I'm Finn."Finn says Nadia smiles

"Hello Finn I am Nadia, thank you for coming out tonight Puck talks a lot about you."Nadia says

"That's a little weird why does my best friend talk about me?"Finn smiles

"I've seen you around here and in your Fire mans uniform and I must say I have a crush on you."Nadia smiles Finn blushes.

"Come dance with me?"Nadia asked

'Oh I don't dance really I could hurt you."Finn jokes Nadia holds the shot up to him and smiles Finn toasts their glasses and they both down the alcohol.

"I'll just teach you then."Nadia pulls Finn out to the dance floor. Puck holds out his fist and Finn knuckle touches him as he follows Nadia.

Rachel and Santana walk into the club and Santana points at the bar where Puck and his Red Headed Bimbo for the night The two Ladies walk over to them and Puck smiles

"HEY You're here! Ladies drink up order whatever you want it's all on me! To being Bad asses woho!"Puck downs his shot Santana and Rachel both drink and laugh.

"Where is Finn?"Rachel asked as she sets her glass down.

"He's enjoying his time with Nadia...Seriously my bro is going to score tonight look."Puck laughs Rachel turns around and sees Finn and the slut bag dancing very closely together on the dance floor.

"You are a good dancer you know how to move your hips."Nadia smiles at him. Finn laughs and leans over and kisses her cheek Nadia smiles as they continue to dance.

"I need another drink. Make it a double."Rachel tells the bartender. Santana whistles and shakes her head.

"Still think you don't need to rework your plan?"Santana laughs Rachel watches Finn and Nadia dancing and laughing together.

As the night goes on Rachel is now 6 drinks in and drunk Santana is a little worried shes' not even sure if Cancer patients in remission should even be drinking. She looks over at Finn who is still talking to his date and Finn finally manages to look up and see Santana and Rachel by the bar.

"Im to use the ladies room I'll be back."Nadia says Finn takes this time to walk over to Santana and she glares at him.

"You girls seem to be having a great time.'Finn laughs

"She's really drunk Finn and I don't think she should be drinking she hasn't taken her medication all day."Santana panics Finn looks at Rachel and sees her looking a little pale he kneels down and looks at her.

"Hey Rachel you alright?"Finn asked

"Finny!"Rachel leans over and wraps her arms around his neck Finn catches her.

"Are you suppose to be drinking?"Finn asked

"Probably not but I didn't mix any medicine so it's all okay."Rachel stutters

"You didn't mix any because you didn't take any...Rachel come on lets have San take you back home so you can sleep off the alcohol."Finn helps her stand.

"Are you having fun with her. She seems to be making you smile."Rachel slurs

"We agreed to be friends remember."Finn asserts.

"You and I could never just be friends you're just on this date to try and forget me."Rachel implys

"You should go home."Finn says

"Not unless you go with me."Rachel adds Finn sighs and turns to Puck who is buzzed and making out with his date.

"Tell Nadia to call me I'm going to take Rachel and Santana home."Finn says

"What...Finn seriously that woman is about 5 minutes away from climbing you like a tree."Puck replys

"Just tell her to call me. Come on Rachel let's go San come on."Finn calls as he carries Rachel out of the club.

~During the car ride~ Santana is looking at Finn and he looks at her "What?"Finn asked

"You left a hot date...to take care of your ex."Santana smiles Finn stays quiet

"Just admit it you still love her. Even like this."Santana laughs as Rachel is past out in the back of Santana's car

"You told me Rachel didn't take her medicine and she's a recovering cancer patient who down 6 shots of Ciroc Im sure anyone would be worried."Finn says

"But you left your hot date."Santana laughs

"I'll see Nadia again Im sure"Finn says

"For the Record Rachel is going to try and win you back."Santana blurts out Finn pulls into the drive way and turns around facing her.

"She loves you she thinks you two should be together and truth be told she's not the only one who thinks that."Santana says

"You think I should just forgive her after everything that's happened?"Finn asked

"I know it's not an easy notion but..."Santana says

"No it's not easy at all...I can't allow myself to fall in love with the woman who broke my heart into a million pieces in the first place and whats worse is I can't even figure out why I care so damn much. You all think this is easy for me well its not. Some days I want to yell at myself for being so stupid for even letting Rachel back into my life but then finding out she had cancer and is still at risk makes me want to try and protect her from whatever I can. I'm emotionally torn and I don't know what to do. So all of you need to stop telling me that I love her because I don't know what love is anymore."Finn claims He closes his eyes they brings Rachel into his arm and carries her into the house.

Finn places Rachel down on the bed and pulls the covers over her body he looks at her and runs his hand through his hair.

"What is this power that you have over me that allows me to care about you so damn much?"Finn whispers Rachel pulls his arm and snuggles against he sighs and reaches for the stuffed bear thats in her suitcase he places it in her arms then goes back to his room and closes the door. As he gets ready for bed Finn goes online and does Ovarian Cancer research he prints out of the information and begins reading everything related to Rachel's case.

Rachel wakes up and has a huge headache she holds her head and remembers she got drunk last night stupid move on her part she should probably talk to her doctor about alcohol she begins to get out of bed and she walks down the stairs and into the kitchen looking for advil or something she turns around and sees Finn walking down the stairs and he's in his Lima FD shirt and he nods at her.

"Im just looking for the advil."Rachel says Finn opens up the drawer and takes out two pills then hands her a bottle of water. Rachel smiles in gratitude and takes it.

"You had fun last night."Finn says awkwardly

"I remember all of it, look Im sorry what I said to you was out of line we're trying to be friends and Im not making it easy on you...I want to be friends Finn it's just hard."Rachel looks down.

"It's all I can offer you Rachel."Finn says

"But you can offer more to Nadia..."Rachel says

"Well Nadia is fun and I had a great time with her and she didn't break my heart."Finn smugly says Rachel crosses her arms.

"Sorry cheap shot."Finn clears his throat.

"I don't know how many times I can apologize for that and it's not like I wanted to hurt you everything was just too much and I didn't know how to handle everything. What is it going to take for you to forgive me!"Rachel yells

"Rachel We're friends okay that's hard enough as it is..and to me offering that to you is a big step, You're forgiven there...I gotta go to work."Finn says as he grabs his keys and walks out the door Rachel sighs and clenches her stomach feeling small burst of pain she ignores it and just gets ready for the rest of the day.

Finn is at the Fire house watching as the training is being held then Puck walks in "Hudson!'Puck calls Finn turns around and high fives him.

"What's up man."Finn asked

"Totally had a wild night with Violeta, she is a fire cracker I'll tell you that."Puck smirks Finn laughs and then Puck looks at him.

"How'd your night go with Rachel?"Puck laughs

"She was drunk I just put her to bed that's all."Finn says as he turns around facing the window.

"And You still feel nothing for her?"Puck asked

"Nothing at all."Finn says

"Good then Nadia and Violeta want to see us for dinner at their place and you better now leave Nadia again she's willing to score that touchdown for you."Puck smiles Finn turns and faces him.

"Tell Nadia I'll be there and I'll bring the wine."Finn smiles

"Atta Boy!"Puck laughs

Rachel Santana and Kurt are at the mall and Rachel is clenching her stomach Santana looks at her concerned

"You okay Berry?"She asked

"I think the fruit I ate was bad or something my stomach is a little iffy."Rachel says

"Let's get something to drink you need to dehydrate since you drink so much."Santana says

"Alright."Rachel nods and follows them they sit down and order their drinks Rachel sits down on the chair and holds her stomach tightly.

"Rachel what is it."Kurt asked

"Kurt it hurts.."Rachel begins to sob Panic begins to set in and he pulls out his phone dialing Finn.

As Finn and Puck are getting ready for their lunch Date Finn answers his phone.

"Hey Kurt whats up."Finn says

"It's Rachel her stomach is hurting."Kurt says

"So give her an antacid Hummel we got dates to get to."Puck yells through the phone/

"Finn she's crying."Kurt says

"Where are you."Finn says

"Southridge Mall food court."Kurt panics Finn sprints down and slides down the fire fighter pole.

"Finn seriously you're ditching two hot chicks for Rachel again?"Puck yells Finn ignores him and gets into his car quickly speeding off to the mall.

"Whats happening?"Santana asked

"She just started sobbing I don't know what's wrong..Rachel what do you want us to do?"Kurt asked

"Make it stop."Rachel cries

"Finn's on the way."Kurt says as he rubs Rachel's back

"How the hell is he going to fix this?"Santana asked as she kneels down in no time Finn is running down the escalator and sees Kurt and Santana Finn runs over to them and kneels down in front of Rachel. Who is definitely in pain and crying.

"Come on. Follow us."Finn says lifting Rachel up and carrying her.

"I don't know what's happening...Finn it hurts."Rachel cries Finn quickly runs with Rachel back to his car he straps her in and he speeds off to the hospital.

"I need a doctor!"Finn yells

"Sir you need to calm, this is a hospital."the Nurse says

"Calm down? You don't see this woman in my arms she's in pain right now so get me a doctor!"Finn yells

"Sir whats going on."The Medical Doctor asked

"My Friend she's in a lot of pain right now."Finn panics

"Okay Get her on a gurney over here."The Doctor says Finn lays Rachel down and he looks at her

"Everything's going to be alright..Okay Rach?"Finn smiles at her Rachel nods and he kisses her forehead.

"When did the pains start to occur?"The Doctor asked

"I dont know this afternoon? She recently was put in remission she's had Ovarian Cancer."Finn tells the Doctor he nods

"We'll see what's going on but for the remainder of your stay here I need you to stay in the waiting room. And remain calm."the Doctor says Finn nods and walks over to the waiting room and begins to Pace.


	6. Chapter 6

****"Mainly for Cory Monteith and All the Finn Hudson fans! I write these stories because I miss him every day and it helps fill the void that was left in my heart. :) Hopefully these stories make you all smile as well!****

**Reviews mean a lot to writers so please take the time to comment let me know how you feel about the story that's all I ask in return.**

Finn is sitting down in the waiting room with his hands folded together and his head down.

"How is she?"Hiram asked

"The Doctors are running tests they haven't come out yet."Finn says

"Rachel was complaining about maybe the fruit she had eaten may have gone bad?..could that be it."Kurt asked

"We're going to find out soon."Santana sits down

"She's in the room right now we have a wait a couple hours to find out what the problem is the technicians are in the lab and we'll find out the results from there. You guys are welcome to see her she's in room 715."The Doctor says

"You guys go ahead we'll wait."Kurt tells her father Hiram and Leroy follow the Doctor and Kurt looks at Finn who is rocking back and forth in his seat.

"Finn..what's going on?"Kurt asked Finn shakes his head Santana raises her eyebrow at the way Finn is acting and she looks at Kurt.

~In the Hospital Room~ Rachel is laying down and her Fathers rush in Hiram holds her hand and Leroy sits beside her.

"Honey what happened?"Leroy asked

"Im not sure, all I remember is pain they gave me an IV for the pain so it's bearable now."Rachel says

"Finn brought you here as fast as he could you should thank him."Hiram says

"Can you send him in here please?"Rachel asked Hiram nods and kisses his daughter's forehead and walks out

"Finn?"Hiram says Finn looks up "She wants to see you come on in."Hiram says Finn stands up and walks inside of the room he turns inside and sees Rachel laying down on the bed.

"Hi."Rachel waves Finn looks down and shoves his hands in his pockets "We'll give you two a minute."Hiram says pulling Leroy out of the room.

"Thank you for rescuing me. You're Always saving me."Rachel smiles Finn stays silent and Rachel frowns.

"Finn what is it."Rachel asked

"You scared the crap out of me today. I've been in burning buildings but I've never been more scared than I was today..Are you okay?"Finn says

"I'm Fine."Rachel tries to assure him.

"Don't lie to me Rachel you were screaming in pain...Ive been kicked in the nuts and tackled to the floor by a 300 pound line backer and those don't seem like it could amount to the pain you were in."Finn worries.

"Why, Are you actually Worried about me?"Rachel teases

"This isn't a game Rachel."Finn glares

"I'm sorry if I'm a little confused by your sudden urge to take care of me considering you did say you don't want to be with me right."Rachel remarks.

"I'm worried about you because you are a friend. I'd feel the same exact way if it were Kurt or Puck hell Santana too."Finn shrugs.

"I'm curious how long you plan on keeping this act up."Rachel looks at him

"Act? What act.."Finn asked

"The act where you try to play off that you feel nothing for me but "Friendship" but deep down you know you still love me."Rachel says Finn avoids her gaze and nods and stands up.

"Obviously you're feeling better so I'm just going to go. I'll tell Kurt and San you want to see them."Finn says

"Just know Finn, as much as I love you. I won't wait forever...Life is too short."Rachel says Finn turns around on last time then walks out the door.

The Doctor walks into the room and holds Rachel's results in his hand Rachel looks at him.

"We were able to contact your Clinician that you are scheduled to see here in Lima, she is reviewing the tests results we should have an answer for a few days, I strongly suggest you stay in the hospital."The Doctor says

"You know the truth so just tell me."Rachel crosses her arm The Doctor turns around and closes the door as he faces Rachel.

Finn walks out of the room and Kurt stands up and follows. "Finn Whats going on?"Kurt asked

"She seems like she's fine you guys can go keep her company."Finn shrugs

"And where are you going?"Kurt questions

"I have a date."Finn walks past his brother Kurt grabs his arm

"Rachel could be sick and you're going to go on a date?"Kurt shakes his head.

"What do you expect me to do Kurt? It's not like I can help her."Finn remarks.

"Finn I know you're better than this, Yes You and Rachel have a difficult past but You should be able to put that aside She could be ill."Kurt says

"I gotta go."Finn takes out his keys and walks out the door. Kurt shakes his head then walks back into the waiting room.

Finn gets into his car and slams his door he hits the steering wheel and closes his eyes.

"Im sorry Rachel I just can't."Finn looks at the Hospital building then he starts the engine and drives off.

Santana walks inside of Rachel's room and sees Rachel silently looking outside the window.

"Knock Knock."Santana smiles holding in a Glad you didn't Croak balloon Set. Rachel scoffs "It's nice to know you meant well."Rachel smiles

"Figured you needed a good laugh so what did the Doctor say?"Santana asked as she sits down on Rachel's bed picking up the Remote.

"The Melon I ate was a little over due just caused a small stomach bug I'm good as new."Rachel smiles

"That's good you scared the crap out of all of us. Especially Finn even if he doesn't admit it or show it. He'll get over himself eventually."Santana shrugs.

Finn drives down to the Lake and sits in his car he looks at the water and sighs.

"Figured you'd be here you big Sap."Puck says walking towards him Finn looks at him and Puck hands him a beer Finn shakes his head.

"What's going on in that head of yours Finn? I know you ditch the hottest woman who's even come to Lima all for a chick you hate...and instead of meeting the hottie I'm trying to hook you up with you decide to go to a Lake and Sulk. WHY?"Puck asked

"I'm suppose to hate her. Every Fiber of my being was Set on Hating Rachel...and now she's back and I offer her friendship I thought that I could at least try and be friends with her but..."Finn stops

"But?"Puck says Finn looks down.

"I Still fucking Love her."Finn closes her eyes and paces he kicks the tree.

"Wow...Man That uhm sucks. Then just be with her."Puck says

"It's not that Simple and you know that. I don't trust her...I don't know if I ever can."Finn says

"Look I've never been in love before so I don't know what to tell you but look I think it's best that you just move on...I mean you've been trying to for so long I really think you should just move on. This will be the best for you."Puck places a hand on his shoulder. Finn looks at his best friend and then back at the lake.

Rachel closes her eyes as she turns her head Santana was suppose to be keeping her company but she's snoring on the seat next to her bed and Rachel can't help but laugh.

"Ms. Berry."The Doctor says Rachel holds a finger to her lips and points to Santana who is snoring away The Doctor nods and walks closer to Rachel.

"We got in touch with the Clinic in New York where you were doing your Chemo and it's in your best interest that you return there Immediately."The Doctor Rachel shakes her head The Doctor looks at her confused.

"You said if the cancer is spreading faster there's really no point right...so Why should I leave home when I just got here...I'll take my chances I'll follow the medication routine but I won't do the Chemotherapy, it nearly killed me last time and Cancer has already taken so much from me."Rachel says as she looks down at the Engagement ring she still had on.

"I'm staying in Lima...And All I ask is that YOU keep this between us..Don't even tell my fathers about my condition I'll follow your program but I won't go back to New York. I won't leave my Home."Rachel states.

"I hope you understand you are taking a big health risk by doing refusing to go back to Chemo."The Doctor says

"I'd rather be home."Rachel shrugs.

"I'll start a program for you then, get some Information from you New York Doctor see what we can come up with. I do hope you change your mind."The Doctor says then leaves.

A couple of days Later Rachel is out of the hospital and Kurt helps her into the house. While they walk inside they see Puck his new chick along with Nadia and Finn having lunch in the kitchen.

"What's going on in here?"Kurt asked Rachel looks over at Finn and sees Nadia holding his hand. She raises her eyebrows and waits for someone to say something.

"We're having a double date so you guys can just go on upstairs and stop bugging us."Puck uses his head to point to the stairs.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Please no hanky panky in this house remember the rules Finn!"Kurt jokes Finn looks over at Rachel who looks pissed off.

"That's okay we can go to my place. I have a hot tub."Nadia leans up and kisses Finn on the cheek, Finn smiles at her then looks back over at Rachel who is stomping up the stairs.

"Your Room mate is very Moody."Nadia smiles at Finn.

"She's just not feeling well."Finn lies knowing exactly why Rachel was upset

"We should go back to my place I'll make sure you don't get sick from your Room mate."Nadia kisses his cheek. Puck smirks at them and signals Finn to go for it.

"How about we just watch a Movie here?"Finn asked

"That works too."Nadia says Finn Nods Puck rolls his eyes shaking his head.

"You okay?"Kurt asked as he helps Rachel get into her bed.

"I don't need a nap Kurt."Rachel shakes her head.

"No but it's recommended that you take it easy Now I'm going to make some pop corn and we can watch FRIENDS on Netflix."Kurt smiles

"Do you think Finn really likes that Nadia Girl?"Rachel asked as she plays with her ring

"I think he's infatuated with her goodies if you know what I mean shes gorgeous. Plus you didn't see Finn a couple years ago he was a mess, and he's finally opening up to the possibility of Love...who knows he could be happy with her."Kurt shrugs.

"I guess I always thought it would be with me.."Rachel ponders Kurt holds her hand.

"Maybe being friends is what's best for now Rachel, you can't always have what you want right."Kurt asked

"Yeah...Life doesn't always turn out how you want it. I know that very well."Rachel looks down.

"I'm going to get Popcorn and you can sign into my netflix."Kurt hands her the remote as he leaves the room. Rachel sighs and gets up and opens her purse inside are the viles of medication the Doctor had given her to ease the pain of the Cancer that was now back in her body she takes the pills and sighs.

"Hey uhm..Just wanted to check on you."Finn knocks on the door. Rachel laughs "You're on a date with the most beautiful woman in the world and you're checking up on me Im honored."Rachel says.

"We are still friends."Finn mentions

"Frankly Finn I don't want to be your friend. Especially if I'm going to have to watch you make out with another woman...I thank you for allowing my fathers and I to stay here I do we'll even pay rent if we have to but Im just done."Rachel says Finn stops her from walking away.

"Done?"Finn asked

"Im tired of feeling pain Finn I just want it to stop...I think your date is waiting for you."Rachel says Finn walks out of her room and Rachel closes the door and leans her head against the door.

Finn walks down the stairs and sees Nadia holding a glass of wine for him. "Where is Puck and Violeta?"Finn asked

"They went home...Join me?"Nadia asked sipping her wine.

"Actually uhm I should check on my room mate she's not feeling well and you know I don't want you to get sick."Finn says

"How Sweet of you I'll see you soon then Handsome."Nadia kisses his nose then walks out the door Finn looks up the stairs and walks into the kitchen he begins making Rachel some soup.

A few minutes later "Hey Rachel and I are going to Have a FRIENDS a thon so if you need us we'll be in the guest room."Kurt says

"Here gives this to her...it's her favorite Sweet Pea Soup."Finn holds the bowl of the Kurt he nods and takes it up the stairs.

Rachel starts the show and Kurt smiles handing her the bowl of soup. "My Favorite Thanks Kurt."Rachel smiles

"Oh Finn made you the soup I'm just the delivery boy, Now let's get this party started!"Kurt sits on the bed Rachel picks up the soup and walks out of the room.

"Guess it's not her favorite anymore."Kurt laughs Rachel walks into Finn's room and sees him reading something on his bed.

"Stop it."Rachel says Finn looks at her confused

"Stop what.."Finn asked

"THIS..making me soup checking up on me, showing me you care! If you don't love me then please just stop this! Stop making me fall more in love with you!"Rachel slams her fists on the table.

"I Can't."Finn whispers

"YOU said you didn't want to be with me. YOU said you didn't think you could trust me again. YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE"Rachel yells

"I LIED!"Finn yells back he runs his hands through his hair.

"Finn what do you want?"Rachel sobs. Finn stands up and walks over to her he places his hands on her cheeks and kisses her foreheads.

"I want you."Finn whispers.


	7. Chapter 7

****"Mainly for Cory Monteith and All the Finn Hudson fans! I write these stories because I miss him every day and it helps fill the void that was left in my heart. :) Hopefully these stories make you all smile as well!****

**Reviews mean a lot to writers so please take the time to comment let me know how you feel about the story that's all I ask in return.**

Rachel looks at Finn confused "What?"Rachel asked. Finn sighs as her holds Rachel's face and rubs her cheeks with his thumb.

"Try as I may I can't seem to get you out of my head, Rachel what happened with us screwed me up and I'm scared as hell of letting my guard down especially with you but when after all these years and then seeing you again, I just...I can't seem to get myself to move on."Finn whispers.

"This will probably should incredibly selfish for me to say but I don't want you to move on...I want you to be in love with me, I want you to still want me."Rachel nervously laughs Finn stares at her and she gives him a smiles Rachel presses her forehead against his and she sighs.

"Do you think we can try this again?"Rachel asked Finn closes his eyes as Rachel wraps her arms around him never wanting to let him go.

"I know I hurt you the last time we were together but the circumstances were different...they will be different now too. I know what I want Finn, and I want you."Rachel tries to assure him. Finn looks at her and smiles.

"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow?"Finn asked Rachel smiles and nods "I'd love to."Rachel nuzzles his nose.

"Let's take things slow, see what happens from there..."Finn shrugs Rachel pulls Finn into a hug and Finn kisses the side of her head.

The Following day Rachel groans and clenches her stomach she rolled over to the side to pick up her medicine Rachel sits up and takes the pills she closes her eyes and waits for the pain to subside. She hears a knock on her door and it's her Father.

"Hi honey how are you feeling today?"Hiram asked

"Great I feel much better."Rachel lies

Hiram nods and holds her hand "Your father and I were going through our books and we have enough to finally buy a home here in Lima, since you're now in remission and we hope it stays that way we can finally call this Home again."Hiram smiles

"That's amazing Daddy I'm so glad."Rachel hugs him then suddenly feels guilty for lying about her condition but her fathers have sacrificed too much for her. They deserve to be happy Rachel wasn't going to ruin that for them. There was another knock on the door.

"Come in!"Rachel calls out Finn enters the room with a smile on his face Rachel sits up and smiles back.

"Hey."Finn greets

"Morning Finn."Hiram nods at him then looks over at his daughter who is clearing her throat and aiming at the door. Hiram laughs and kisses Rachel's head "I'll leave you two alone.."Hiram gets up and walks out the door Rachel blushes and Finn walks over to him.

"I made you some Chai Tea."Finn hands her the mug Rachel smiles and takes the mug from his hands and sips it.

"Hmm You added Peppermint you remembered."Rachel looks at him Finn chuckles

"I'm sure I memorized everything you like by now."Finn says Rachel bites her bottom lip and Finn's Phone rings he sighs then sees its the station.

"Everything okay?"Rachel asked

"Yeah there's a call about a Toaster fire at an apartment. I gotta go."Finn stands up Rachel follows him and as he walks to the door Finn faces her she places her hands over his chest.

"I can stop by the station if you want?"Rachel asked Finn smiles

"I think you should rest up you look a little tired plus I'll see you tonight ."Finn says Rachel nods Finn places his hand behind Rachel's head and kisses her forehead. Rachel closes the door and holds her stomach tightly she looks at herself in the mirror and does notice she looks very exhausted. She shook her head and climbed back into bed going back to sleep.

"Can you guys check up on Rachel in about an Hour I gotta head to work."Finn says as he grabs his keys.

"Why what's wrong?"Santana asked Kurt walks over to Finn and hands him a muffin Finn rolls his eyes and takes it from him.

"She looks really tired so just make sure she's okay."Finn nods at them they both nod and Santana smiles at him.

"You still love her huh."Santana nudges him Finn looks at her and smiles a little he shrugs then waves leaving the house.

"It's about time those two start getting it right."Kurt shakes his head.

"Let's go shopping today Rachel needs to look hot if she wants to impress Hudson and win him back."Santana laughs.

Finn and his team are at the apartment and Finn himself puts out the fire he shakes his head as he sees people walking back into the building.

"Seriously?"Finn asked Puck as he crosses his arms.

"Sorry I was making toast and Violeta got handsy...I got distracted twice.."Puck laughs Finn looks at him.

"You could have burned the whole apartment complex down, Seriously dude you realize you have to pay 200 every time the fire department comes."Finn shakes his head.

"Good thing my best friend is the Lieutenant."Puck smiles Finn glares at him "You're paying the bill."Finn points at him as he takes off his helmet.

"So did you and Nadia get busy. If I were you I would have tapped that all night."Puck smirks

"Im going to tell Nadia I wont be seeing her anymore."Finn says Puck stops then chases after his best friend.

"WHAT! Dude Nadia is a hottest Babe I've ever seen And she's freaking Brazilian! THEY WAX DOWN THERE DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!"Puck yells Finn shoves Puck off of him.

"Rachel and I are seeing where things go."Finn turns around and heads back to the Fire Truck.

"What..You're dumping Nadia for the Girl who left you are the altar?"Puck asked Finn looks at him and crosses his arms.

"Sorry, but seriously Bro Why would you get back with Rachel when all she did was tear your heart apart. You said You didn't want her."Puck asked

"I love her...simple as that I guess."Finn shrugs.

"You're a fool."Puck scoffs.

"Maybe so, but for the past 2 years I've been bitter and angry and just pissed off ...and the one person who caused me that pain is the same person who could take it away...So Yeah Im a fool but I need to know if this could still be something more."Finn says

"Damn Sap. Let me know when you get your balls back."Puck shakes his head Finn rolls his eyes and walks into the Fire truck.

Back at the Fire Station Finn is changing his clothes and his decides to call Rachel. After the 3rd ring it goes to Voice mail Finn frowns as he looks at his phone.

"Hey it's me, I just wanted to check in on you make sure you were feeling better...just call me back or I'll just see you later tonight. Bye."Finn hangs up.

"Someone Avoiding you huh?"Rachel calls out Finn turns around and chuckles. "You should be in bed resting...any of that ring a bell?.."Finn asked Rachel laughs and he walks over to her. He places a hand on her head and looks at her intently.

"You good better."Finn nods Rachel leans further into his hand and smiles "I feel better too..much better plus I wanted to be able to spend the rest of the day with you as well as have our Date tonight."Rachel says.

"Well I have some paper work to finish up then we can go anywhere you want."Finn asked Rachel nods

"You can show me around the Fire Station. I've always wanted a tour."Rachel says Finn picks up his helmet and places it on her head.

"Follow Me Ms. Berry."Finn smiles and holds out his hand Rachel takes it and laces their fingers together.

"This is the Communication Station this area basically shows us satellite to where our next call is...The people who work here stay here 24 hours a day it's crazy."Finn says as he leads Rachel around,

"And how long are your shifts usually?"Rachel asked Finn taps his chin "My long days are Thursday and Sunday so I'm here for about 17 hours."Finn says Rachel's mouth drops.

"WHY!"Rachel yells Finn chuckles

"Im a Lieutenant I need to make sure Im the first one in and the last man out. These guys are my team and I gotta make sure they're all okay."Finn smiles

"Who makes sure you're okay?"Rachel asked concerned Finn looks at her and shrugs.

"I guess That'll me by job then."Rachel firmly states Finn smiles at her and they begin walking again. They reach the courtyard and there's a Granite Marble Wall in the back with a long list of Names and years beside each name.

"What is this here?"Rachel asked Finn walks in front of the wall and kneels down lighting the candles.

"This is a tribute wall for all of the Fire fighters we lost over the years."Finn whispers

"That's so sad...Did you know anyone?"Rachel asked Finn points to a name Steve Denver. Rachel looks up and sees a sad expression grace Finn's handsome face.

"Steve and I were in the Fire Department Academy together we became best friends Don't tell Puck that but I would hang out with Steve whenever I had the time, We both got accepted to be fire fighters here at Lima and we both accepted, we had each other's back made sure everyone was out and we took care of one another..."Finn stops and tears swell in his eyes.

Rachel walks over to him and holds his hand tightly. "Finn."Rachel consoles him as she kisses him on the shoulder. Finn looks down at her and give her a small smile.

"There was big Department store fire It was rendered as an arson job, so about 15 of us were called on duty the place was falling apart the entire place was filled with smoke and flames it was horrible most of us thought that this would be how we would die in that fire...So Steve and I take the upper level make sure everyone is out and safe. I was helping The Manager of the store out of the building and Steve was right behind me...next thing I know the roof pieces are falling on the floor and I see Steve had tripped so I stop what Im doing and Im yelling at him to get up!...Steve looks at me and says Get the Guy out of here Im right behind you...I couldn't argue the Guy who I was saving had so much smoke in his lungs he was about to croak so I sprinted out of the building...I saved the Managers life but...I realized once I was out of the building that Steve never caught up to me, and before I knew it the building had just burst into flames and collapsed..Steve was pronounced Dead at the scene."Finn tears up.

"I'm so sorry...I would have helped you cope if I hadn't been away..."Rachel wipes his tears away.

"You were fighting for your life..I guess it's understandable."Finn whispers.

"I handled everything poorly a couple years ago...I won't do that again."Rachel says holding his face Finn places his hands on Rachel's hips and smiles at her.

"Come on let's take a walk."Finn says Rachel nods and they walk out of the Station hand in hand.

Santana walks into The guest room and goes through the drawers she stops when she finds a paper bag she pulls out the viles of medicine and writes all of the names down. She goes to her laptop and searches all of the medication that was prescribed to Rachel.

"Fucking Liar."Santana slams her hand on the table.

Finn and Rachel walk around the park and Finn looks over at his car making sure nothing bad happened to it.

"It's a beautiful car Finn."Rachel smiles at him

"Wanna drive it?"Finn asked

"What? No way I couldn't. It's your baby."Rachel laughs Finn laughs and holds her hand as he walks to the car he opens the car door and hands her the keys Finn goes around and hops into the passenger seat.

Rachel starts the car and looks at him confused. "It's a stick shift."Rachel pouts Finn laughs and places her hand on the shift stick Rachel smiles as his hand is on top of hers they move the stick together and Rachel focuses on the road.

"There you go you got it."Finn smiles Rachel laughs and stops the car looking at him.

"You have successfully driven a Jaguar Roadster you beat out Kurt!"Finn laughs Rachel looks at their hands and Finn kisses the back of her hand.

"Thank you for letting me in.."Rachel whispers Finn tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. "I may kiss you."Finn says Rachel smiles

"I may Enjoy it."Rachel jokes Finn laughs and moves in and instead of kissing Rachel on the lips like she had hoped Finn kisses both sides of her cheek, her forehead then her nose. Rachel opens her eyes and finds a wide Smile on Finn's face.

"You big Tease."Rachel points at him , Finn kisses her hand again and Rachel frowns.

"I don't kiss on the first date."Finn smirks Rachel laughs and nods "You better prepare for that second date then."Rachel smiles

"I can't wait."Finn smiles back at her and pokes her nose


	8. Chapter 8

****"Mainly for Cory Monteith and All the Finn Hudson fans! I write these stories because I miss him every day and it helps fill the void that was left in my heart. :) Hopefully these stories make you all smile as well!****

**Reviews mean a lot to writers so please take the time to comment let me know how you feel about the story that's all I ask in return.**

Rachel and Finn walk around the city and Rachel laughs Finn takes off his jacket and wraps it around her she smiles at him.

"I haven't laughed this much in so long I'm glad you asked me out tonight."Rachel smiles as they share a bag of kettle pop corn. Rachel tosses a piece into Finn's mouth and he catches it Rachel laughs and Finn licks his lips.

"Yeah tonight's been fun. I'm glad we did this."Finn nudges her as she squeezes his hand.

"How about I cook us dinner tomorrow?"Rachel leans up against him Finn thinks for a second then rubs his neck.

"Actually uhm they're playing a few of those old Musical movies you love down at the drive in I was going to see if you were interested in going."Finn smirks Rachel's mouth drops and she jumps up and down.

"That sounds wonderful! I hope they play sound of music!"Rachel squeals Finn laughs and Finn rolls his eyes Rachel laughs.

Santana is in her room trying to hold in her anger, Rachel knew she was sick again why isn't she doing everything she can to be healthy she was going to give her a piece of her mind that was for sure Once she hears the door open Santana walks straight to the hallway but stops when she sees Finn and Rachel stop at her door.

"Thank you again..For just everything."Rachel blushes Finn cups her cheek and kisses her cheek.

"I'll see you in the morning."Finn says Rachel nods and kisses him on his cheek as well Finn chuckles and squeezes her hand one last time before going into his bedroom. Rachel smiles widely then goes into her room.

Now it made sense...Rachel was keeping her condition a secret because she didn't want to hurt anyone...especially Finn. Well that was just stupid. Santana opened Rachel's door and she crosses her arms. Rachel looks at her friend confused.

"If this is about someone eating your last Pop tart Im sure it was Kurt."Rachel giggles

"No Im not...wait I'm out of Pop tarts? Damn it never mind that's not why Im here."Santana says

"Then whats up?"Rachel asked

"You know Exactly what's up! What the hell Rachel!"Santana nearly screams.

"Whatever pissed you off today don't take it out on me."Rachel crosses her arms.

"When you were in the hospital it wasn't because you ate bad fruit, it was because You were diagnosed with Cancer."Santana states. Rachel quickly looks up at her and closes her eyes.

"Tell me Im wrong."Santana says

"Santana please keep this to yourself."Rachel begs

"Keep it to myself? Rachel you should be on a plane back to New York doing Chemo! Why the hell are you still here why the hell did you lie to everyone!"Santana pushes.

"Because I don't want to do the chemo! You dont get how hard and painful and LONELY It was being in New York to do Chemo therapy..and everyone is finally in a good place in their lives my father's can finally buy a home here again, and Finn and I are...we're reconnecting."Rachel says

"Don't you think Finn would want to know whats happening to you! Rachel you're lying to him again about your health that's not going to help you both in the long run! You told him you wouldn't hurt him again but lying is going to hurt him. Be Smart Rachel think about this. And If you don't tell them. I sure as hell will."Santana remarks then leaves Rachel's room.

The next morning Finn is getting ready to go to the gym to see Will he hears a knock on his door.

"Hi."Rachel smiles Finn smiles and walks over to her and kisses her forehead.

"Where are you headed?"Rachel asked

"Will needs my opinion on some new weights he's going to order Im going to help him pick one out then get a workout in. Wanna come?"Finn asked

"You want me to go with you to a gym then watch you work out..."Rachel asked

"Actually I wanted us to work out together."Finn smiles.

"Give me a few minutes to change."Rachel nods

~At the gym Finn leads Rachel to Will's office and Will smiles~ "Rachel nice to see you again whats going on here?"Will smiles

"We're uhm...We're.."Rachel stutters trying to figure out what she and Finn were now.

"We're Dating again."Finn confidently says Rachel looks up at him and Finn winks at her.

"What are you two doing here?"Will asked smiling

"Finn's going to whip me into shape."Rachel smiles at Finn He wiggles his eyebrows and Will nods

"You two kids have fun."Will says Finn and Rachel both nod then walk down to the gym

"So what are we going to do today Mr. Trainer?"Rachel laughs as she holds Finn's hand He leads her to the small weights and hands her two 10 pound dumb bells

"Let's see you do some squats."Finn smirks Rachel nods and begins the work out completely unaware of the fact that Finn was totally checking out her behind. Rachel slowly comes back up then stops as she turns around Finn looks at her.

"Why'd you stop."Finn asked

"You're totally checking me out!"Rachel points at him not bothering to deny it Finn shrugs.

"I've always been a fan of your butt Rachel, you know that very well."Finn smirks seductively Rachel bites her bottom lip then smiles at him as she continues, during her last squat she feels the pain erupt in her stomach again she groan and Finn walks over to her noticing her change in demeanor.

"You alright?"Finn asked taking the weights from her/

"Yes I'm fine."Rachel lies "Could you get me some water?"Rachel asked Finn nods and kisses her forehead he walks to the back room.

Rachel walks over to her purse and opens up the vile of medicine taking 3 and placing them in her mouth. Will watches Rachel from the upstairs room and concern begins to take over him.

Finn walks back with a water bottle in hand he opens it up and hands it to Rachel she smiles and begins drinking the water.

"I guess Im not cut out to have you train me."Rachel jokes Finn chuckles and holds her hand "Come on we can do something I'm sure you'll enjoy."Finn smiles

Finn takes Rachel out back and there's a Jumper Rachel laughs and Finn smiles taking off his shoes and holding out his hand Rachel does the same and they climb inside.

"What is this doing back here?"Rachel laughs

"About a year ago Will asked me if I wanted to add anything extra to the outside I voted on a Jumper Castle."Finn smiles Rachel bounces up and down and jumps over to Finn and jumping on top of Him. Finn catches her and they fall to the ground.

"I love bouncy castles, remember how I told you I always wanted to live in one."Rachel giggles Finn runs his fingers through her hair.

"Yeah and we tried to have dinner in there it just caused a whole mess."Finn laughs Rachel nods and she looks at him.

"Finn I have to tell you something.."Rachel whispers.

"Can I tell you something first?"Finn asked Rachel nods "Of course."She says as she runs her fingers up and down his chest.

"I'm sorry.."Finn says Rachel raises her eyebrows and looks at him confused.

"What are you apologizing for?"Rachel asked Finn cups her face and smiles

"I've spent 2 years just being angry and upset at you for leaving me at the Altar and then when you told me why you did it I just couldn't see past the pain and hurt, but Now...being like this with you again..Im reminded of why I fell in love with you before...why I'm starting to fall in love with you again."Finn says

"Starting...to fall in love.."Rachel questions

"It's not like I can help it Rachel..It's always been you."Finn chuckles nervously. Rachel pulls Finn into a passionate Kiss, Finn kisses her back and they pull each other closer as close as they can possibly get.

Back at the house Rachel had left her cellphone on the kitchen table it rings and her Father Hiram picks up the call.

"Rachel's phone. This is her Father."Hiram says

"Hello This message is for Rachel this is Denise Wilder from NYU medical clinic I would like to know why your daughter has refused treatment I was faxed over Information regarding her condition from Lima Hospital in Ohio and it's very crucial that Rachel get back to treatment as soon as possible. I'm surprised to learn that she refused this and asked her Doctor there to start up a new Program for her."The Doctor says

"Im sorry...but Rachel was put on Remission just a few months ago."Hiram confusingly states

"Sir Ovarian Cancer is has the highest relapse rate especially in young women like Rachel, please tell her to give me a call as soon as possible."The Doctor says

Hiram covers his mouth and runs his fingers through his hair.

Finn lets Rachel drive around town and she parks the Car at the Lake she smiles as he holds her hand. Rachel kisses his palm and Finn looks at her.

"Finn being with you like this has made me feel more alive that I have ever felt in the past 2 years."Rachel sobs Finn nods.

"Same goes for me Babe.."Finn whispers Rachel smiles widely and Finn chuckles

"What?"Finn asked

"I missed hearing you call me Babe."Rachel giggles Finn leans over and kisses her lips she smiles as Finn pulls away Rachel pulls him back in for a longer Finn.

"Hmm Don't you think this is a bit fast?"Finn asked against her lips Rachel thinks for a second.

"I dont know about you but I think we're going the perfect pace."Rachel comments Finn nods

"Good to know."Finn pulls her into another long kiss.

Hiram is packing Rachel's bag and bringing everything to the living room.

"Whats going on here?"Kurt asked Rachel and Finn walk into the house and Rachel sees her suitcase in the living room.

"What is this?"Finn asked confused.

"Rachella we are going to New York now."Hiram Firmly states. Rachel looks at him confused

"Why would...Daddy No."Rachel says

"Yes. We. Are."Hiram says facing her.

"What is going on here? Mr. Berry Rachel doesn't want to leave."Finn says holding her hand.

"You put her up to this stay here? Staying here could kill her!"Hiram yells

"Put her up to what?"Finn asked

"Rachel just tell the truth!"Santana yells

"What truth?!"Kurt asked crossing his arms. Rachel looks at Finn and holds his hands...

"Finn I...I.."Rachel sways back and forth.

"Rachel?"Finn holds her still as he cups her cheek. Rachel faints into Finn's arms and Finn quickly lifts her up in his arms now very worried.

"What do we do.."Kurt panics

"We have to get her to the hospital now...Finn come on."Hiram orders Finn quickly brings Rachel into Santana's car and places her in the back seat.

"Sit with her."Finn says running to the Drivers seat and speeds off to the hospital.

Rachel opens her eyes and sees Finn sitting next to her she picks up his hand and kisses the back of it. Finn looks at her and leans down to kiss her lips.

"What happened?"Rachel asked

"You fainted..."Finn avoids her gaze

"Finn..I'm Fine."Rachel smiles at him. Before Finn can say anything The Doctor walks into the room and holds her a chart "May I have a word with Ms. Berry."Her Doctor asked

"Sure."Finn gets up Rachel shakes her head and holds Finn's hand "Stay."She whispers Finn nods and listens

"The cancer is spreading, there's a small tumor here below your intestine, Rachel you need to start the Chemo Therapy."She says Finn looks at the Doctor then back at Rachel.

"You're Cancer is back.."Finn whispers Rachel nods Finn closes his eyes and lets go of her hand. Rachel quickly grips his hand and begins to cry.

"I didn't want to ruin anything...with my Dads...especially with us.."Rachel sobs Finn sighs as he wipes her tears away.

"I want to talk to you about the Options we do have for you if you really decide not to go through with Chemo Therapy in New York."The Doctor says

"I'll give you two a minute."Finn stands up he kisses Rachel's head and walks outside. Finn leans against the door and hits the wall with his fist.

Hiram walks over to him and pats him on the back. "Rachel's best chance at recovery is in New York, Finn only you can change her mind...Rachel may die if she stays here..."Hiram says. Finn nods

"This isn't going to be cheap...ticket prices to New York have Sky rocketed, then we have the hotel, and Rachel's medical bills are just through the roof I don't know how we're going to do this..."Hiram says Finn turns around and looks out the window looking at his Jaguar Roadster, He gets an idea and Squeezes Hiram's shoulder.

"You're not going to do this alone..Trust me. Tell Rachel I'll be back tonight."Finn says as he walks away.


	9. Chapter 9

****"Mainly for Cory Monteith and All the Finn Hudson fans! I write these stories because I miss him every day and it helps fill the void that was left in my heart. :) Hopefully these stories make you all smile as well!****

**Reviews mean a lot to writers so please take the time to comment let me know how you feel about the story that's all I ask in return.**

Rachel is waiting for Someone to come into her room, the Doctor's were doing a diagnosis check up on her and her visitors were told to wait for about 40 minutes until they could come back inside. Santana and Kurt walk into the room and Rachel smiles at them.

"You are something else Berry."Santana shakes her head.

"How you feeling?"Kurt asked

"Tired and my stomach hurts..they gave me some pain killers so the pain should subside shortly.."Rachel shrugs.

"You sound so damn casual about this."Santana yells

"I'm tired of being in denial, it is what it is."Rachel says

"That's a stupid way to look at things."Santana scoffs as she crosses her arms.

"Where is Finn?"Rachel asked Kurt shrugs

"He told your Dad he would be back he had to head down to the station is my guess He'll be back."Kurt says as he sits down next to Rachel holding her hand. Rachel nodded and listened to Kurt talk about the latest scoop on People Magazine.

Finn drives his car to one of Burt's old friend's house Finn knocks on the door and waits the door Burt's old Friend Michael Howard walks to the door and smiles.

"Well if it Isn't Mr. Lt. Finn Hudson how can I help ya kid!"Michael smiles

"Remember when You said you wanted to buy my car off of me a couple years ago and you said you'd pay any price?"Finn asked Michael smiles

"The Offer still stands if you're interested."Michael nods

"And it was an amazing Price I was wondering if you were still interested in buying?"Finn asked Michael looks at him confused before when He offered to buy Finn's car he offered Finn Two Hundred Fifty thousand dollars for his classic car but Finn turned him down.

Michael was a retired millionaire he made his fortune through stocks and investments so when he found out Finn had a Jaguar Roadster he jumped at the chance to buy the car but Finn wasn't about selling his dream car, Finn had restored it, painted it, fixed up the engine it was a beauty and priceless to him.

"Son I'd buy your car in a heart beat but I'm confused...you said no to Two Hundred Fifty thousand why the sudden urge to sell your car now?"Michael asked

"My G-girlfriend is sick and she needs help...I'm going to help her...so if the offer still stands, I'd like to sell you my car. I just put in a full tank of gas."Finn holds up the keys. Michael smiles and opens his door wider for Finn to enter.

"Come Inside Kid, Let's write up that check."Michael smiles Finn nods and shakes his hand as they walk inside.

As Michael hands Finn the check Finn's eye's widen.

" this check is for Five Hundred fifty thousand dollars..."Finn says shocked Michael nods

"You would never sell me your car if this wasn't important and judging by this grand gesture. I figure this woman means a lot to you...so I hope she gets better."Michael smiles Finn nods in gratitude.

"Thank you so much."Finn smiles

"You don't think Finn is mad at me right? I mean I did lie to him..."Rachel says

"You didn't want to ruin a good thing. You and Finn are starting things up again so it's understandable that you wanted to keep things to yourself for a little bit..."Kurt smiles

"I'm afraid this will change everything..."Rachel looks down ashamed. Finn walks into the room and is holding a white Teddy bear and Pink Stargazer flowers.

"Finn."Rachel smiles Finn smiles at her "I thought these would cheer you up."Finn says handing the bear to Rachel and setting the flowers next to the table. Finn walks over and kisses her forehead Rachel closes her eyes and Kurt gets up giving his seat to Finn.

"I'll leave you two alone."Kurt waves and walks outside.

"Hi."Rachel weakly smiles Finn kisses her hands and smiles at her "How you feeling?"Finn asked

"Better I missed you though where have you been? You've been gone for like 3 hours.."Rachel pouts Finn licks his lips and tickles her chin Rachel giggles and kisses his lips.

"I uhm...had something to take care of."Finn says

"Sounds so serious."Rachel raises her eyebrow Finn laughs "Nah, It was a piece of cake really...Rachel we need to talk about...all of this."Finn whispers

"I know..I've been avoiding the on had topic can you tell?"Rachel asked Finn chuckles and kisses her knuckles.

"You have to go back to New York, they know how to make you better. Their treatment plans are much better than anything you'd get here in Lima..I mean it worked the last time it can work again. You have to go back to New York."Finn speaks.

"No...Chemo Therapy was the worst experience ever all the needles, all the blood draws all the pain..no I don't want to do that again...and more importantly I don't want to leave you again."Rachel replies nearly in tears.

"Rachel..I'm coming with you."Finn smiles softly Rachel looks at him surprised

"W-what?"She asked

"I'm going to be there with you every step of the way, you're not going to do this alone I'll be right there next to you in a chair holding your hand. You don't have to worry about leaving me because I'm going with you."Finn smiles

Rachel tears up but still shakes her head "No My fathers have spent so much on treatments already they'd end up bankrupt if I continued. New York has the best Cancer facility but it's also the most expensive."Rachel shakes her head.

"Don't worry about the costs okay...Just worry about getting better. Can you do that for me?"Finn asked

"Finn.."Rachel shakes her head

"I need you in my life Rachel, I need you forever and I can't have a forever with you if you're not here with me right?...So let's go to New York, and Kick this Cancer's ass you did it once You can do it again."Finn squeezes her hand.

"I'm scared..Im scared I won't be strong enough."Rachel sobs

"I'll be strong for you than, If you feel like you aren't strong enough lean on me..I'll be your strength through this."Finn leans his forehead against hers.

"Thank you.."Rachel closes her eyes Finn wipes her tears and kisses her passionately.

As Rachel falls asleep Finn walks outside and gets a cup of water he sees Kurt and he is crossing his arms.

"You sold the Jaguar?"Kurt nearly screams Finn rolls his eyes

"Shh Rachel is sleeping and Yes I did but how did you find out?"Finn asked

"Michael and Dad are best friends once Michael got your keys he sent Dad a photo while he was cruising Finn why would you sell him your car?"Kurt asked Finn shrugs.

"Oh my God you're doing this to help Rachel...You don't want her fathers to be in debt because of her hospital bills so you're going to pay for them once she gets to New York.."Kurt states Finn chuckles

"Wow you're like Sherlock Holmes nice job man."Finn laughs and pats him on the back.

"Finn that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard of in my life...I can't believe it."Kurt tears up Finn looks at Rachel through the window and sees her sleeping He smiles.

"She's not going to do this alone, she's not going to worry about anything I'm going to take care of her."Finn confidently says

"You're amazing Finn I'm proud to call you my brother."Kurt says Finn laughs and pulls Kurt into a hug. Finn chuckles and pats Kurt on the back.

Rachel wakes up from her nap and smiles as her Doctor walks back inside "I spoke to Megan your oncologist in New York she has a space open for you but we need to get you down to New York As Soon as possible we have a Hospital Plane lined up for you in a few hours."The Doctor says Rachel looks over at Finn and sees him nodding his head at her and gives her a warm smile.

"Okay I'll do it as long as my boyfriend is beside me."Rachel smiles Finn smiles at her.

"I better get my bags packed then."Finn winks at her.

Hiram is in the medical billing room and the woman is doing the paper work. "Sir the expenses here are all taking care off, The Plane that will take your daughter is apparently covered for as well Once you're in New York it'll be a different expense but everything here is paid off."The Woman smiles

"That's impossible how could that..."Hiram stops and thinks of Finn he nods

"Thank you for your time."Hiram gets up and makes his way to Rachel's room. Finn and Rachel are laughing she leans up to kiss him.

"You're going to New York for me"Rachel whispers Finn chuckles

"For You? Oh No Im going to New York because I love their pizzas."Finn jokes Rachel giggles "Thank you."Rachel smiles

"Don't Thank me for anything."Finn says

"Finn may I have a word."Hiram says Finn turns around and nods

"You sound in trouble, what'd you do?"Rachel questions.

"I"ll text Kurt to pack me some clothes and get your suitcases ready."Finn says Rachel as she leans into his palm. Finn walks out of the room and follows Hiram

"Finn you paid for her medical expenses here...I can't let you do that Son."Hiram says

"I already did it's on my card and the money is slowly being transacted away. Look Rachel wants you guys to buy a house here in Lima and I think you should do as she says because you know she's going to be pissed if you don't."Finn chuckles

"Finn..."Hiram sighs

"I want to do this not just for her but for you guys too, And I'll take care of everything in New York so you don't have to worry about anything but Rachel getting better."Finn states

"As amazing as that sounds, I can't let you go into debt Rachel is my daughter.."Hiram shakes his head

"And Shes the woman I love. I won't let anything happen to her. I'm going to take care of her. Nothing's going to stop me from doing just that and I won't go into debt."Finn says

"You're a Lima Ohio Fireman Son I doubt that you saved enough to pay all of this off in one clean sweep."Hiram says

"I sold my car to one of Burt's Ridiculously rich Stock Broker friends...and I used some of the money to pay for Rachel's stay here..and Once we get to New York I'll pay for that too."Finn nods

"You wouldn't be doing this if you didn't see yourself Marrying Rachel."Hiram smiles at him Finn stays silent

"I don't know about that but I know what my future looks like...and I cant let Rachel not be in my future."Finn says The paramedics wheel Rachel's bed out to the hall and Finn smiles as he walks over to her Rachel grabs his hand and smiles

"Ready for New York?"Rachel asked Finn kneels down and kisses her hand.

"Your Papa and I will bring your suitcases once we land in New York, I think we can get a flight tonight and meet you at the hospital."Hiram says Rachel nods Hiram walks over to his daughter and kisses her cheek.

"You watch over him okay."Hiram points at Finn Rachel laughs

"Like A Hawk...I'll see you in New York Daddy I love you."Rachel smiles

"I love you too little Star."Hiram smiles

As Rachel is being loaded in the plane Finn sits down and watches Rachel he's never seen her look for Fragile.

"What are you thinking about?"Rachel asked

"Im thinking about what kind of pizza I want to order from New York."Finn jokes Rachel laughs "I'm serious."Rachel nudges him.

"I want you to kick this Cancer's ass okay?"Finn whispers Rachel nods and pulls him down into a kiss.

"Once I kick this cancers ass...Will you do something for me?"Rachel asked Finn smiles

"Anything you want."Finn whispers.

"Will you take me out on a New York Date?"Rachel smiles Finn laughs and cups her cheek.

"Yeah I'd love to do that."Finn smiles


	10. Chapter 10

****"Mainly for Cory Monteith and All the Finn Hudson fans! I write these stories because I miss him every day and it helps fill the void that was left in my heart. :) Hopefully these stories make you all smile as well!****

**Reviews mean a lot to writers so please take the time to comment let me know how you feel about the story that's all I ask in return.**

Rachel is in the chemotherapy room Finn watches her through the window and he smiles at her Rachel waves and blows him a kiss. Finn winks at her and she lightly giggles.

"Rachel We had to up your dosage on the medication so it can slow the pace of the cancer you'll feel a lot more side effects with these drugs lots of dizziness and you may want to vomit but it should help with the pain as well."The Doctor says Rachel nods and the Doctor gently sticks the IV in Rachel's arm..on instant Rachel's eye begins to get heavy and she lays back in the seat. The Doctor leaves the room and signals Finn to come in

"The session will be for about a hour once done here we'll wheel her to her private room where she can rest and then we can run more diagnostics on her."She says Finn nods his head and walks into the room he pulls up a chair and holds Rachel's hand Rachel squeezes his hand.

"I'm going to be here for a while Babe, You should walk around and Explore New York."Rachel weakly smiles Finn shakes his head.

"Not unless you're with me. Your Dad's called me they're on the plane right now, Kurt and San send their best."Finn rubs her hand and kisses her knuckles.

"You look so worried. I'm fine."Rachel tries to assure him Finn raises his eyebrow at her and he rubs under her eyelid Rachel laughs.

"You look very sleepy right now it's okay take a nap I'll be right here."Finn smiles

"You'll be bored then."Rachel whispers

"I could watch you sleep for hours and hours, I love looking at your perfect face."Finn sweet talks Rachel blushes and she leans over to kiss his cheek.

"Only for a few minutes."Rachel lays her head on the head rest Finn smiles at her and kisses her forehead as he watches her dose off. As he watches her Finn says a silent prayer in his head for the woman in front of him.

Kurt is folding up the sheets in the living room and Santana plops down on the sofa. "I'm worried.."Santana looks at him.

"About what? Did you forget to Tape Devious Maids again?"Kurt fake gasps Santana glares at him and Kurt laughs.

"Did Finn seem too calm to you when he found out Rachel was diagnosed with Cancer..."Santana asked Kurt puts the blankets in the closet and he looks at her.

"He didn't give much of a reaction, all he said was he was going to be strong and supportive of her, help her through this."Kurt shrugs

"Yeah but who's going to help him...we both know Finn is probably in inner turmoil right now he just got Rachel back, he has to be freaking out."Santana wonders

"I think Finn is capable of handling this better than we think...I know my brother."Kurt nods

"Yeah but Kurt we have to think realistically here and prepare for the worst..we can't let Finn get to that dark place he was in 2 years ago when Rachel left...what if this cancer wins?..what If Rachel isn't as lucky this time?"Santana asked

"Enough!, Look I have Faith in Rachel I may not believe in God or That higher power but I have faith that Rachel will get through this. You should too."Kurt says and walks away.

Finn looks up and sees a Flower Cart he walks out of the room and waves over the Candy Stripper.

"Hey How much for 3 Red Roses?"Finn asked

"5 bucks Each."The Kid says Finn takes out his wallet and is handed the flowers.

"Thanks Sir."The Kid smiles Finn turns around and smiles as he sees Rachel waking up. She looks up at him and smiles.

"Hi Handsome."Rachel says as she stretches while doing that she tugs the IV and pouts as she rubs her arm. Finn kneels down beside her and holds up the Three Newly purchased Roses. Rachel gasps and blushes.

"Baby this is so sweet of you Thank you. You know what 3 Red Roses mean Right?"Rachel looks at him with questioning eyes Finn thinks for a second then shakes his head.

"Not Death Right...If it means death kick me in the nuts."Finn panics Rachel laughs and kisses his lips

"No Silly, 3 Red Roses Mean I Love You."Rachel explains Finn looks down at their hands and Rachel nudges him.

"I understand that you were just trying to be sweet though, Really there's no pressure okay. We're taking things slow and I'm glad."Rachel nods Finn runs his fingers through her hair and kisses her lips gently.

"I'm just not ready to say that yet..."Finn whispers

"I can't wait until you do, but just so you know I do Like you a lot."Rachel winks at him Finn laughs and nuzzles her nose with his.

"Yeah I like you a hell of a lot too..."Finn whispers. A few hours later Rachel is wheeled back to her Private Room She and Finn are watching are movie Rachel is on the bed and Finn is sitting on the chair holding her hand and massaging her arm.

"I dont understand this movie."Rachel looks at Finn He laughs They were watching The Hangover and Finn smiles at her.

"It's Four Friends going to Vegas getting plastered out of their minds and completely losing their Friend...that's the whole plot of this movie."Finn laughs.

"Sounds like something You Puck Mike and Artie would do."Rachel snickers Finn nods

"You're right about that we would totally lose Mike."Finn jokes Rachel laughs and she faces him.

"You should eat something you haven't eaten anything since we got here."Finn worries

"I'm not in the mood to eat, The Doctor said that would be a side effect from these Chemo Sessions."Rachel pouts Finn kisses her lip and looks at his watch.

"You know there's a Kale Smoothie place down the street want me to get you one?"Finn asked Rachel's face brighten ups and she nods. Finn leans over and kisses her forehead.

"We have arrived!"Leroy shouts Rachel looks up and Finn laughs

"Im going to get her a Kale smoothie anything for you two?"Finn asked

"Oh I'll have the Red Beets One, And Hiram will have the Carrot Juice."Leroy says Finn nods and Faces Rachel

"I'll be back soon."Finn winks at her Rachel blows him a kiss and watches him leave.

"How you doing Sweet Pea?"Hiram asked

"I feel terrible but Finn is making sure I'm comfortable and he's been by my side the entire time, he hasn't even left to use the restroom and we've been here for like 12 hours already."Rachel smiles

"That boy surely loves you Honey."Leroy says

"I don't think he's there yet..."Rachel looks down

"Sure he does he wouldn't have sold his fancy Jaguar if he didn't love you..."Hiram says Leroy nudges his husband and Hiram's eyes widen.

"Finn did what?"Rachel asked

"Nothing Sweet Pea."Hiram panics

"Papa. Tell. Me."Rachel sternly voices Hiram sighs "Finn didn't want you to know he sold his Jaguar, he was the one who paid off your medical bill in Lima, and he's paying off the bills for you to get treatment here."Hiram explains.

"OH my god.."Rachel exclaims.

"Honey Finn may not be ready to say he loves you yet...but he obviously loves you more than anything in the world."Hiram holds his daughter's hand.

Finn comes back with a Tray of drinks and The Berrys all look at him as he walks into the room.

"Here You guys go."Finn hands Mr. and Mr Berry their smoothies he picks up Rachel and walks over to her bed he leans down to kisses her lips and hands her the drink.

"One Kale Smoothie."Finn smiles

"We need to talk.."Rachel says Finn recognizes the tone and he looks at her and nods

"We'll just be out here..."Hiram gets up pulling Leroy out of the room.

Finn looks at Rachel and he smiles Rachel looks at him. "Finn Why are you doing this?"Rachel asked Finn rubs the back of his head.

"You Love Kale Smoothies."Finn says

"No...I mean..this...why did you convince me to come to New York and get treatment, why did you pay for the bill in Lima...why are you paying for the bills now?...Why did you sell your car in order to do all of this for me?"Rachel asked

"Rachel..."Finn shakes his head.

"I don't want you to Pity me Finn...I don't want that at all."Rachel yells

"You think I'm doing this out of Pity?"Finn asked

"Why else would you be doing all of this if you didn't pity me! The Minute you found out I was sick you invited me and my Dads to stay with you than you rushed over to take care of me...all of this is because you pity me Finn just admit it!"Rachel yells at him

"I'M DOING THIS BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"Finn yells back. Rachel stops and Finn turns around kicking the trash bin he places his hands on his hips and takes a deep breath and looks at her.

"All of this is because you love me.."Rachel says Finn laughs and rubs his face.

"You sure as hell don't make it easy."Finn says as he walks over to her.

"I never want you to think that I ever pity you Rachel, thats not what this is about at all. When you told me you left me at the Altar because you had Cancer I just couldn't understand why you didn't feel comfortable telling me...why you felt you had to do all of this by yourself...and now that you're here again fighting the same battle I want you to know that Im going to be here with you every step of the way."Finn says

"But you sold your car...Your dream car Finn you worked so hard for that."Rachel shakes her head.

"A cars a Car Rachel...If I really wanted to I could save up and buy another one...but You...No one else can ever replace you in my life...or in my heart which why Im doing everything in my power to make sure you get the best care there is.

"You love me again?"Rachel asked Finn nods

"Yeah I do...like I told you before You some kind of hold of my heart..I'm so in love with you Rachel.."Finn says Rachel reaches up and pulls Finn into a kiss Finn tumbles forward but he props himself on the bed holding his weight so He didn't crush Rachel. Finn kisses her back and Rachel pulls away and smiles.

"I love you too...I can't believe you're doing all of this for me..I dont deserve it."Rachel whispers

"I told you I'm going to take care of you. You're my future Rachel...no one can have that spot but you."Finn cups her cheek.

"Im scared what you're doing all of this and it end up being for nothing.."Rachel tears up

"You're worth all of this...Rachel I sold my Jaguar for you Im expecting you to kick this Cancer's ass so we can plan a future together."Finn smiles Rachel laughs and kisses his lips.

"I'll never give up. I won't go down without a fight."Rachel says Finn strokes her cheek and wipes her tears away.

"That's my girl."Finn says


	11. Chapter 11

****"Mainly for Cory Monteith and All the Finn Hudson fans! I write these stories because I miss him every day and it helps fill the void that was left in my heart. :) Hopefully these stories make you all smile as well!****

**Reviews mean a lot to writers so please take the time to comment let me know how you feel about the story that's all I ask in return.**

"Do you have any 7's?"Rachel asked

"Go Fish."Finn says Rachel rolls her eyes "This is a terrible Card Game."Rachel pouts Finn laughs.

"You're only saying that because you're losing."Finn smiles

"So I was wondering you know how almost every Cancer patient has a bucket list...Do you have one?"Finn asked Rachel smiles at him and nods

"What was on it?"Finn asked

"Well mostly stuff I wanted to do here in New York, See Funny Girl Live but thats never been revived. So I settled for Wicked instead and I was actually able to meet the whole cast. Then Climb the Empire State Building as Well as Statue of Liberty. Be able to sing in the middle of Manhattan which I did do and I got like $200 in change people thought I was a street performer...and there were a few things that are still pending."Rachel looks down.

"Like What?"Finn asked

"Well I can cross off Asking for your forgiveness and Getting back together with you..I want to be able to go to Italy, then...the number one thing on my list is I guess still pending."Rachel smiles Finn nudges her.

"Tell me what Number one is."Finn tickles her Rachel giggles and she runs her fingers through his hair.

"Marrying You is the number one thing I want to do in my life."Rachel sincerely says Finn looks at her surprised and then he just smiles. Before he can comment Rachel looks at the cards and places them down on the table as she smiles at him

"Okay Im over Go Fish, Teach me how to play poker."Rachel smiles as she sits up Finn nods as he collects all of the cards and shuffles them back together.

"It's called 5 card Stud."Finn deals the cards "Very Fitting since you're very Studly."Rachel flirts Finn looks at her and leans over to kiss her lips. Suddenly Finn's phone ring he looks down and its the Fire Station

"I'll be back its the Station."Finn kisses her again and walks out the door Hiram smiles at his daughter and laughs

"Should I call the Wedding Planner again?"Hiram asked

"Daddy..."Rachel glares at him "What you don't think you'll ever almost walk down the aisle with Finn again?"Hiram smiles.

"Of course I think about it. I've thought about it forever but things are different now, He's different now as am I plus...Im sick again."Rachel says

"You are also fighting like hell to beat this Cancer Rachella you promised Finn you would."Hiram says

"Daddy You and I both know that Cancer is life's biggest Gamble...You never know what will happen."Rachel says

"Which is why you make the most of this situation."Hiram smiles

"Rachel we must talk."The Doctor says Rachel looks up and nods

"It's okay if My Daddy listens is something wrong Doctor?"Rachel asked The Doctor frowns and shows Rachel an X Ray on the board.

"The Cancer has stopped its spreading but unfortunately your Ovaries were drastically affected, this means you are at risk for tumors near that area, our best option is to perform an Oophorectomy."The Doctor says

"What does that mean?"Rachel asked confused

"We must remove both of your ovaries Rachel so you aren't at risk of any tumors."The Doctor says

"But then that means..."Rachel pauses

"You won't be able to have Children Rachel, if you agree to this procedure you are agreeing to not have children...I'll give you a minute."The Doctor says Rachel closes her eyes and runs her fingers through her hair.

"Honey are you alright?"Hiram asked

"Finn and I used to talk about having kids..."Rachel whispers

"Once this happens I'll never be able to give Finn a child, he'll leave me."Rachel nearly sobs.

"Honey come here."Hiram tries to console her.

"Sir I understand that I do but...Im needed here in New York I won't leave here just yet..."Finn says through the phone.

"Finn you're one of the leaders of this department and we need you to be here."The Commissioner says

"Sir I know but you approved my request for a Leave I mean I hadn't taken one since I started my job there I think I've earned a Leave. Look please try and understand Sir, I need to be with my girlfriend."Finn begs

"Finn I'll let you go on leave for a Month One Month Hudson."The Commissioner says and hangs up Finn rolls his eyes and sighs he walks back into the room and sees Rachel in deep thought.

"Baby you okay?"Finn asked as he sits at the foot of the bed Rachel holds his hands.

"The Doctor told me they need to remove my ovaries the surgery will be in about 3 hours it's a 8 hour procedure...they need to ensure no Cancer touches areas are in my body."Rachel says Finn nods

"Okay..that's a good thing right?"Finn asked

"Finn once they do this...I won't be able to bare a child."Rachel sobs Finn looks at her he wipes her tears away, Rachel leans into the palm of his hand and looks down.

"I understand if you don't want to see me anymore."Rachel sobs Finn looks at her confused.

"Why would I not want to see you anymore?"Finn asked

"Because, When we were engaged we talked about having kids and how much you wanted us to have children together! If I can't get pregnant this should be a deal breaker for you!"Rachel says Finn nods

"You're right, normally it would be if the person I loved didn't want Kids that would be a big deal breaker."Finn agrees Rachel sobs but Finn holds her face in his hands.

"But you want kids."Finn smiles

"But I can't have kids after this."Rachel explains Finn kisses her lips to calm her down.

"Rachel, there are other ways we can become parents if the time ever comes...there's always adoption. Look I told you that you're it for me. And if you can't carry a child thats okay, because we can find another way to make it work."Finn shrugs. Rachel shakes her head and smiles at him.

"What did I ever do to deserve you...you're too good to me."Rachel says Finn kisses her lips.

Finn gets Kurt on the line and Rachel is listening to Kurt nag her about how she better feel 100% better after this surgery Finn laughs and Rachel looks at him and smiles. She mouths I LOVE YOU to him and he winks at her. Finn walks over to Hiram as he is looking out the window.

"You alright Mr. Berry?"Finn asked

"Once this procedure is done, Rachel should be healthy again."Hiram smiles Finn nods

"That's what we're all hoping for."Finn says

"Finn what are your intentions with my daughter?...I know it's still early to tell but I want to make sure Rachel doesn't get heart broken."Hiram explains.

"If you told me about a Month ago that Rachel and I would be back together I would have cursed you out or something...I'm scared as hell, your daughter ripped me apart 2 years ago and I didnt think I was going to get through that and its weird because she was able to put me back together again it scares me how easily Rachel can do that to me...I love your daughter Sir and If Im being completely honest I never stopped loving her..."Finn looks down.

"Just so you know. I'd give you my blessing if you ever needed to ask for it."Hiram nods at him Finn blushes.

"I'll keep that in mind Sir."Finn smiles

"You're a good man Finn, My Daughter could do no better than you, you're the best a class act."Hiram places his hand on Finn's shoulder. Finn nods in gratitude and looks over at Rachel who is laughing on the phone.

"We should get you into the Operating Room and Prep for the surgery."The Nurse says Rachel smiles and nods she holds Finn's hand and he kneels down and smiles at her.

"You nervous?"Finn asked

"Yeah but I know you'll be right here when I wake up."Rachel says

"Right here with a Dvd Player we can watch Funny girl...I got it on blue ray."Finn says Rachel leans up and kisses his lips.

"Don't worry too much about me okay I promise you Im not going anywhere."Rachel whispers in his ear.

"Im holding you to that."Finn rubs her cheek.

"See you Soon Sweet Pea."Leroy says Hiram winks at her "We'll be here waiting for you."Hiram says Rachel nods and as she is wheeled off Rachel slips her hand out of Finn's grasp he blows her a kiss and Rachel holds it to her heart.

A couple of hours into the Surgery Finn is twisting his hands Rachel had the best Doctors he shouldn't be so worried but he couldn't help it.

"Son you want some coffee?"Leroy asked Finn shakes his head

"Im already Anxious I dont need a Caffeine boost."Finn chuckles.

"You know when Rachel was first started dating you I instantly didn't like you."Leroy says Finn nods

"Yeah I figured."Finn blushes

"But do you want to know how I knew you were perfect for our baby girl?"Leroy asked Finn shrugs

"Rachel had the flu, and Hiram and I were out on a business trip. The only person Rachel could call was you and instead of staying for a few hours you stayed with her until she was better, she had told us you made her favorite soup, you helped wash her hair, you made sure she took her medicine, took her temperature every hour you never left her side until she recovered. It was then I knew that Rachel would always be in the best of care when you were around."Leroy smiles

"I know Rachel has been talking about how much she needs me...but the truth is I need her. I love your daughter very much Sir, and once this is all over I can't wait to plan the next step with her."Finn admits.

"Good to hear it Son."Leroy nudges him.

~In the operating room~ The Doctors are operating on Rachel the Surgeon takes a deep breath and focuses on the task at hand suddenly the Life line begins to waver.

"Come on Rachel stay with us,"The Doctor says

"Doctor Rachel's organs are beginning to fail on us the Anesthetic is too much on her Heart."The Nurse says

"Get the Defibrillator ready!...Rachel come on...Stay with us."The Doctor says Rachel's heart monitor begins to make a loud ringing sound.

"Damn it! Come on Rachel...okay get ready guys.."The Doctor yells as he takes the Machine in his hands.

"CLEAR!"The Doctor yells as he sends an electric shock through Rachel's body.

Finn takes a minute to walk around and he stops at the hallway once he is by himself he takes out a box from his pocket and opens it. Finn managed to swipe Rachel's old engagement ring while she was asleep he got it re polished and and even updated the diamond to make it bigger, he also got the diamond color to look teal since he requested it to the Jeweler, Since Teal was the color of an Ovarian Cancer Survivor. Finn smiled at the ring and put it away knowing exactly what he wanted once Rachel was discharged from this hospital.


	12. Chapter 12

****"Mainly for Cory Monteith and All the Finn Hudson fans! I write these stories because I miss him every day and it helps fill the void that was left in my heart. :) Hopefully these stories make you all smile as well!****

**Reviews mean a lot to writers so please take the time to comment let me know how you feel about the story that's all I ask in return.**

The Doctor walks out of the Room and The Berrys and Finn stand up. "There were a few complications, Rachel's Body went into a bit of a shock while she was under anesthetics so that caused her heart to slow down in pace...Rachel's heart stopped for about 3 minutes.."The Doctor says

"Oh My Baby."Leroy gasps.

"What?"Finn says alarmed The Doctor holds her hands up and tries to ease them.

"We were able to revive her, she's stable now which is good. I was successfully able to remove her Ovaries so she's out of harms way Cancer wise. If Rachel keeps taking her medication and going to her weekly check ups there's no reason why she can't be cancer free."The Doctor says

"So Is Rachel awake now can we see her? When can we get her out of here?"Finn asked anxiously The Doctor frowns a bit.

"She's going to be unconscious for a little while."The Doctor says

"What the hell why What did you do to her?!"Finn yells Hiram holds Finn back and the Doctor sighs,

"As I said earlier her heart did stop so that means the blood flow shortly stopped as well, we just have to wait and see."The Doctor says and walks away.

"Damn it."Finn closes his eyes and begins to pace.

"Finn calm down, look you go ahead first Leroy and I will call Kurt and Santana let them know what's going on."Hiram says

Finn nods and walks to Rachel's private room He opens the door and sees her on the bed if he didn't know any better he would just assume Rachel was taking a nap. Finn pulled the chair next to the bed and took hold of Rachel's hand holding it with both of his large hands.

"You sure know how to keep me on my toes.."Finn whispers as he kisses her hand he looks at her and sighs not able to look at her like this.

"Do You remember when we first met? You and Kurt had started this Broadway Club and you were the only two members and you would have your meetings down in our basement..which was my Room because Burt and Mom didnt want to hear your loud Musicals and the basement was sound proof, I came home from Football Practice one day and I saw you and Kurt watching a Rent together and I thought you two were dating which was weird because I knew Kurt was gay it wasn't until I noticed you trying to flirt with me that I realized you were interested in me. Do you remember when we first started talking just talking and getting to know each other you got super pissed at me when you thought Santana and I were friends with Benefits."Finn chuckles at the thought.

"Baby open your eyes please I have something I need to ask you...and depending on what your answer is I want to give you something too."Finn whispers as he runs his fingers through her hair. Finn waits and nothing happens he sighs and kisses her forehead.

"Im sure your Dads want to check up on you I'll here okay waiting for you..I love you Babe."Finn pecks her lips and walks out the door.

Finn's Phone rings and it was Kurt "Hey Brother."Finn answers

"How is she?"Kurt asked

'The Surgeon said she was able to remove the cancer affected areas so she should be in the clear from that for a while..but No change she's still unconscious...Kurt I don't know what I would do if I lost Rachel again..I cant"Finn nearly sobs

"I know Brother I know just have faith I know Rachel will come back to you. She always does. "Kurt assures him.

~In Rachel's Dream~ Rachel is walking around a Stage and she stops "Judy Garland..."Rachel gasps Judy smiles

"Hello Rachel! Thanks for seeing me on short notice."She smiles

"How are you here right now! This is amazing!"Rachel jumps

"Well Im your Guardian Angel Honey I was summoned here by the Broadway Gods."She nods

"Gods?...Wait does that mean that I'm d-dead..."Rachel panics

"Not Exactly you're in a state of Limbo actually."Judy says

"So Im not dead..that's good...but then Again I wouldn't mind it I mean this stage is amazing...You perform here now?"Rachel smiles

"I perform for no one but myself which is every Broadway Stars dream performing like no one is there."Judy laughs

"I'd love to stay here with you and Sing all the songs you've done"Rachel says

"You could do that but...I think you'd like to see something first."Judy Garland takes Rachel's hand and leads her to a tunnel.

"We're in Lima? Seriously?"Rachel frowns

"Just look Sweetie."Judy laughs

They were at a Ballroom Rachel recognizes the flowers, the plates, the chairs, the light colors she knew this area very well..

"This is the Wedding Reception area from when Finn and I were suppose to get married."Rachel realizes then she looks at Judy who is smiling and nods

"Why are we here?"Rachel asked Suddenly she sees Finn in his Tuxedo his tie was hanging off of his collar his black jacket was off and he was clenching a bottle of Whisky in his hand.

"Finn.."Rachel says and tries to touch him but she goes through him "You can't touch him Rachel you're just suppose to watch what happens."Judy says Rachel continues to watch.

Finn takes a long sip from the bottle and he walks up to the big portrait of them he throws the bottle at the portrait and snaps it over his leg and tosses it on the ground. Finn falls to his knees and begins crying uncontrollably

"This was the day I left him at the Altar.."Rachel whisper as she kneels down next to him.

"Baby I'm so sorry..Why are you showing me this I know I hurt him terribly...You dont need to show me."Rachel cries

"You need to know everything that happened with him while you were gone."Judy says pulling Rachel's hand Rachel turns around and her heart breaks as she watches Finn sobbing on the ground.

Rachel is now at the Lima Ohio Cemetery Rachel raises her eyebrows and looks at Judy Garland confused

"Explanation please?"Rachel asked Judy points and sees Finn places Flowers at the grave he sits down and runs his fingers through his hair.

"You promised you'd never leave me again Rachel."Finn cries

"I Died...No no no no no...I didnt Die Finn Im right here..."Rachel says repeatedly

"He can't hear you Rachel."Judy says

"I dont want to be here without you I can't do handle it it hurts too much I miss you too much everything hurts.."Finn cries as he takes out a pistol from his back pocket. Rachel become alarmed and she shakes her head.

"Finn NOO! Im alive Im here Baby put the gun down! Judy Do something!"Rachel pleas

Before Rachel knows it there's a loud bang. Rachel opens her eyes and sees they are now standing in nothing but a clouded area.

"FINN FINN! Judy what happened to Finn!"Rachel yells Judy smiles at her and holds her hand.

"You have a long life ahead of you Rachel and you're going to share that long life with that young man don't screw it up now."Judy smiles

~It's been nearly 12 hours now and Still Rachel has not woken up~ In the Hospital Hiram and Leroy are reading Rachel Broadway reviews and Hiram gets an idea"You know Music always helps Rachel what if we sing her song?"He asked

"I'll tell Finn..."Leroy walks outside and sees Finn sitting down looking at the ring Leroy smiles

"I knew you were going to propose."Leroy says Finn shows him the ring and Leroy whistles "This Ring is wonderful Finn Rachel will love it."Leroy says.

"No Change?"Finn asked Leroy shakes his head "We were thinking you should sing to her..it might allow her to wake up."Leroy says Finn raises his eyebrows then nods knowing exactly what he was going to sing to Rachel.

Finn cleared his throat and sat down holding Rachel's hand he kisses the back of her hand and takes a deep breath.

"You were always a fan of my singing so Im hoping it brings you back to me..."Finn says and begins to sing.

_Yes, I do, I believe_  
_That one day I will be where I was_  
_Right there, right next to you_  
_And it's hard, the days just seem so dark_  
_The moon, the stars are nothing without you_

_Your touch, your skin,_  
_Where do I begin?_  
_No words can explain the way I'm missing you_  
_Deny this emptiness, this hole that I'm inside_  
_These tears, they tell their own story_

_(_Leroy leans against Hiram and he begins to tear up)

_You told me not to cry when you were gone_  
_ But the feeling's overwhelming, they're much too strong_  
_ But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong_

_Can I lay by your side, next to you, you_  
_And make sure you're alright?_  
_I'll take care of you,_  
_And I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight_

_(_Finn rubs Rachel's arm as he sings and is near tears waiting for the love of his life to wake up)

_I'm reaching out to you_  
_Can you hear my call? (who's to say you won't hear me?)_  
_This hurt that I've been through_  
_I'm missing you, missing you like crazy_

_You told me not to cry when you were gone_  
_But the feeling's overwhelming, they're much too strong_  
_ But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong_

_(Rachel slightly moves her fingers but Finn didn't seem to notice as he was very much into the song)_

_Can I lay by your side, next to you, you_  
_And make sure you're alright?_  
_I'll take care of you_  
_And I don't wanna be here if I can't be with you tonight_

_Lay me down tonight, lay me by your side_  
_Lay me down tonight, lay me by your side_

_Can I lay by your side, next to you, you_  
_And make sure you're alright?_  
_I'll take care of you_  
_And I don't wanna be here if I can't be with you tonight_

Finn finishes the song and he lowers his head. "Guess it didn't work.."Finn says

"Finn look.."Hiram smiles Finn's head shoots up and he sees Rachel opening her eyes and smiling at him.

"Hello Handsome."Rachel rasps out Finn chuckles as Rachel cups his cheek and wipes his tears away from him face Finn gets up and wraps his arms around Rachel silently sobbing into her shoulder.

"I love you so much I'm sorry I scared you."Rachel wheezes out.

"Don't you ever scare me that way again."Finn kisses her cheek, neck then moves over to kiss her on the lips.

"I love you so much Baby."Finn cries.


	13. Chapter 13

****"Mainly for Cory Monteith and All the Finn Hudson fans! I write these stories because I miss him every day and it helps fill the void that was left in my heart. :) Hopefully these stories make you all smile as well!****

**Reviews mean a lot to writers so please take the time to comment let me know how you feel about the story that's all I ask in return.**

Finn kisses Rachel's forehead as he has her wrapped around his arm Rachel lays her head on his chest Rachel looks up at him and kisses his cheek.

"Finn I'm fine I promise."Rachel whispers Finn sighs and just pulls Rachel closer to his body he takes her hands and entwines their fingers together Rachel kisses where their hands meet and she leans over and kisses his lips.

"Hey Look at me."Rachel says Finn looks into her eyes and she smiles at him.

"I promise you Im not going anywhere okay not unless you're there with me so stop worrying. And Give me a kiss."Rachel smiles Finn chuckles and pulls her into a passionate kiss.

"I actually want to talk to you about something.."Rachel says Finn listens and nods

"When I was gone...when I left you to come here for treatment how were you?"Rachel asked thinking back to her dream, Finn looks at her confused.

"How was I?"Finn asked

"I know you were angry with me...but what else?"Rachel asked

'You really want to know?"Finn says Rachel nods and holds his hand tightly.

"I was a mess, think of the worst state you've ever seen me in and then multiply that by about Two Hundred...after you left me on our Wedding day All I did for about 3 weeks straight was Drink, Puck was a big factor in that of course..but I was a mess Rachel that was the worst pain I have ever felt in my entire life...A broken heart is a bitch to deal with."Finn says Rachel tears up and Finn looks at her worried.

"Hey what's with the tears?"Finn asked as he wipes them away

"I'm suppose to the one you trusted with your heart, and because I was scared coward I just left you and hurt you in the worst possible way. I Love you so much Finn I never wanted to ever make you doubt that...God Im so stupid."Rachel cries Finn props himself up on his elbows and shakes his head.

"You are not stupid Rachel, I didn't understand why then but I do now..You just found out you had cancer, you didn't know what to do and your life was at risk you're allowed one mistake and yeah it affected us then but look where we are now...Rachel we're together again, I love you Baby and Im not ever going to let you go."Finn whispers as he leans his forehead against hers.

"I never want to hurt you Finn, I swear to you that I'm here to stay forever if you'll have me."Rachel sobs. Finn kisses her lips and smiles.

"Forever sounds like a start."Finn says Rachel smiles back at him and she lays her head back down on his chest. Finn holds her tight and smiles, knowing exactly how he wanted to propose to Rachel.

The Doctor walks in and smiles as she sees Rachel enjoying her lunch her Fathers had brought for her "I see you have your appetite back."The Doctor nods in approval.

"She's nearly inhaled her salad."Finn jokes Rachel rolls her eyes and makes a face at him.

"So I think it's good if we Discharge you, we don't normally do that with patients but in the past 48 hours you've shown big improvement we think it's best you get out of this hospital and start to enjoy yourself, Since you just got out of surgery it's important you stay off your feet until you scar heals I trust you will take care of her Finn?"The Doctor faces him. Rachel blushes and Finn looks at Rachel with the sweetest look.

"I'm not letting her out of my sight."Finn says Rachel kisses his cheek.

"So I will begin your paper work and you should be able to leave in a few hours I will be checking in on you myself calling you and you must take your antibiotics okay."The Doctor says Rachel smiles and nods

'Thank you Doctor.'Rachel says

"Im Cancer Free."Rachel smiles at Finn He chuckles "Not to be a Downer but she didn't say that you still have to keep fighting."Finn runs his fingers through her hair.

"Well she said she's discharging me SO I want my New York Date."Rachel teases Finn laughs and nods

"New York Date it is."Finn says

"I love you...You've been so amazing through out this whole process so far and I just...Im sorry I ever doubted that you wouldn't be here for me back then."Rachel says

"I guess I know why you did, I just hope I proved that I'm not going anywhere."Finn nuzzles her nose.

"Im so lucky to have you. I love you with all of my being Finn Hudson."Rachel says

About an hour later Rachel is listening to her Doctor give her thorough instructions on the next step in her Treatment Hiram is beside her nodding along.

Rachel faces her Papa and asks him to exit the room since she had personal questions to ask her Doctor Hiram nods and walks of the door smiling at Finn and Leroy.

Leroy nudges Finn who is standing outside of the window and he smiles "She looks so happy."Leroy says

"Yeah she's beautiful."Finn admires the love of his life.

"So when are you going to Pop the Question?"Leroy asked

"I don't want to ask her just yet not after everything she's just gotten over, I want to give her time to relax and just think about herself for a bit."Finn says

"I know my Daughter very well Finn, and she's thought about nothing but you for about as long as you two have known each other...You're both 28 now and you met when you were 16?..so for about 12 years you've been her main focus."Leroy laughs Finn blushes.

"What you're doing for her Finn I dont know anyone who would ever do all of this for the person they love, You literally saved Rachel's life."Leroy smiles Finn takes a deep breath.

"Truth be Told Mr. Berry without Rachel I don't know if I would last a day without her...I went through that once, it was the worst experience ever...and I've been through burning buildings and traumatic situations..nothings worse than almost losing the love of your life. Rachel is mine...she's my person."Finn says

"You two are good for each other Finn..No You're perfect."Leroy pats him on the back.

The Berry's hail a Cab and Finn is carrying Rachel outside of the hospital She looks at him and laughs.

"Baby I CAN walk you know."Rachel smiles Finn nods "Well I know that but you heard the doctor you shouldn't be on your feet so I'll carry you. I mean you weigh nothing so it's no big deal."Finn kisses her cheek.

"Come on kids let's get to the hotel."Hiram says

"I don't want to nap though I've been sleeping for like 72 hours straight I want to do something Fun."Rachel puts Finn climbs into the cab with Rachel on his lap and he smiles

"We can walk around the hotel it'll be fun."Finn smiles Rachel nods and kisses his lips she lays her head on his shoulder and Finn looks at her and kisses her forehead.

As Rachel is walking to the lobby she sees a Baby wobbling over to her Mother she smiles at the sight and then frowns, she could carry a baby...she could never have a baby...she could never give Finn a child that was part of him and part of her. The thought nearly broke Rachel's heart Finn walks over to her and kisses the side of her neck.

'Your Dads are checking in, they got a room for the three of you and they got me a room."Finn says

"You're not staying in a room with us?"Rachel asked

"Your Dad's snore Rachel Im a light sleeper."Finn chuckles Rachel laughs and nods "You alright?"Finn asked

Rachel point to the Baby girl wobbling from her parents and chasing the Pigeon Finn nods and knows exactly what she's thinking.

"Whatever you're thinking stop."Finn whispers in her ear.

"But Finn.."Rachel tries to speak

"No, I told you whatever comes our way we will do it together. Marriage, Kids, I want all of that with YOU."Finn points at her.

"We talked about our kids having your tall genes, and my brown eyes, your nose...my hair and your lack of dance skills."Rachel says

"Baby if the Child we adopt is around me everyday Im sure that Baby will inherit my lack of dancing."Finn jokes. Rachel manages to laugh and she kisses his nose. Rachel looks at him and licks her lips.

"You know Finny It's been a while since we've been intimate.."Rachel says

"2 years and 16 days...Not being precise or anything."Finn looks down. Rachel smiles at him. "I think we've waiting long enough don't you?"Rachel whispers seductively. Finn stiffens and he turns red.

"Rachel.."Finn groans.

"Im just saying..And Just so you know since we've been apart I haven't...I mean I just wasn't able to give myself to any other guy that way..but if you did I want you to know that that's okay...I left you in a horrible way so I mean you' had no reason to not do what you wanted to do..."Rachel stammers. Finn gives her a smiles and he tugs her hair behind her ear.

Rachel smiles at him and wraps her arms around his waist.

"I slept with one person."Finn admits. Rachel frowns then nods "Will you tell me about her?"Rachel asked Finn nods not wanting their to be any secrets between them.

"It was about a Month after you left me and I was just angry at everyone and everything. So One Night Puck dragged me out of my house and to a Bar, He told me he was sick of me getting drunk off my ass at home it was time I get over you So he thought how do you get over someone? Get On top of someone else...and I did..I wasn't even trying to hit on anyone and I was just sitting at the bar downing a beer and then this Woman walks up to me tells me her name is Amelia starts hitting on me and it was like she knew I was depressed so she said she we should go back to her place and I went..."Finn says

Rachel nods then looks at her hands "Is that all.."Rachel asked

Finn licks his lips and shrugs "She wasn't memorable, she tried to get into contact with me but I avoided her, I didn't want to date anyone...I didn't even want to sleep with her. I just wanted to not think about you."Finn says

"I know I have no right to be jealous or upset but I can't help it..the thought of you with another woman who isn't me...Kills me inside a little bit."Rachel voices

"Im not saying what I did was the best solution but I was hurt Rachel, you know I almost committed Suicide."Finn says Rachel's eyes Widen and she looks at him shocked.

"W-What.."Rachel says recalling her dream. Finn nods not proud of his confession.

"I was Low and I couldn't find a way to get out of it...I was sick of crying thinking about you that I drove to Wickers Bridge, and slammed my car into the ramp, but the air bags in the car were too strong all it did was give me a cut on my head so I looked at the bridge thought...I have nothing to lose...So I stood on top of the bridge and decided I could end it all right now the pain the aches the wanting you.."Finn says Rachel grips his hand tightly.

"But Mr. Shue stopped me..he literally had to pull me off the ledge and back on the floor but he stopped me and he said I need to get my life together, keep busy not think of you that was when I applied for the Fire Department got the courses to do that got sworn in, then saved up and bought the Jaguar."Finn says

"I didn't know you were going through that Babe God I feel terrible for causing you that much Pain, Im so sorry Im so so sorry."Rachel sobs. Finn pulls her into a tight embrace and kisses her neck.

"You're here with me now Rachel that's all that matters to me...Being this way with you again, it's hard for me because Im scared of being heart broken..but Im willing to only take this risk with you. You're worth it."Finn states. Rachel kisses his lips and holds him tightly.

"I don't ever want to picture world with out you Finn..."Rachel says

"You'll never have to."Finn assures her


	14. Chapter 14

****"Mainly for Cory Monteith and All the Finn Hudson fans! I write these stories because I miss him every day and it helps fill the void that was left in my heart. :) Hopefully these stories make you all smile as well!****

**Reviews mean a lot to writers so please take the time to comment let me know how you feel about the story that's all I ask in return.**

Rachel wakes up in the Hotel Bed she looks over and sees Her Father's sleeping loudly Leroy was muttering in his sleep and Hiram was snoring Rachel laughed Finn was right her fathers did snore loudly it's a miracle she got any sleep at all last night she looked over at the clock on the table and it was 7AM she smiles and quietly kicks off the blanket and walks over to the bathroom. She makes herself look presentable brushes her teeth, fixes up her hair then changes her clothes. Rachel frowned at the fact that she couldn't shower her stitches still had to heal but she looked good enough to surprise her amazing boyfriend with Breakfast. Rachel walks over to the room phone and dials room service.

"Hi Room Service, could I please get the Breakfast special and send it to room 306. Please put it under The Berry room Thank You."Rachel hangs up then quietly walks across the hall. Rachel knocks on the door and a couple knocks later Finn opens the door shirtless and in his boxers and smiles Rachel looks up and her jaw drops, she hadn't seen Finn shirtless in 2 years and being a Firefighter certainly agreed with him.

"Hi Babe..it's really early."Finn moves aside and lets Rachel in.

"Morning."Rachel stammers He looks at her confused And smiles at her "What's wrong? Are you alright?"Finn asked

"I uhm...You just...Nothing never mind."Rachel walks past him and into the room Finn raises his eyebrow and nods

"So what does the most beautiful woman in New York want to do today?"Finn asked

"WHY ARE YOU ALREADY CHEATING ON ME?"Rachel yells Finn laughs and shakes his head holding her face and kissing her.

"I meant you You crazy girl."Finn shakes his head Rachel blushes and kisses him back.

"I thought we could first have breakfast in bed."Rachel smirks

"Okay I'll order Room Service."Finn smiles There's a Knock at the door and Finn looks at her confused.

"I MAY have ordered that already."Rachel giggles Finn laughs and looks at his boxers.

"Can you get that I'm in my red boxers"Finn laughs Rachel nods and kisses his lips then answers the door. Finn walks over to his suitcase to get some clothes.

"Don't you dare get dressed yet!"Rachel yells over her shoulder Finn sighs and drops his pants and shirt on the table. Rachel tips the Room Service Man and wheels the breakfast cart into the front of the room Finn smiles and Rachel hands him a glass of Orange Juice and then takes the lid off of the Food.

"Yum French Toast!"Finn smiles Widely.

"This is just a Small Thank You for everything you've done...not just for me but My Dads without you they would be completely bankrupt and not able to buy a a home in Lima...Just Thank you for being here for me...for Saving me."Rachel whispers. Finn cups her cheeks.

"I Think we both know you saved me first. I'm just returning the favor."Finn leans in and kisses her nose.

"Now Lets eat because this smells awesome."Finn picks up the fork and Feeds Rachel a piece of Strawberry Rachel nods and Finn laughs and eats the french toast.

~Back in Lima~ Carole and Burt are driving up to the house. They walk inside and Carole is looking for her 6 foot 3 son who is no where to be found.

"Carole Burt HI!"Kurt smiles and hugs them both.

"Hi Honey We wanted to stop by before we went on to Nebraska!"Carole smiles

"They have a car show I want to tell Finn about.."Burt nods

"Finn is actually in New York."Santana says

"Hi Santana Sweetie!"Carole hugs her as well. Burt looks at the two confused Kurt closes his eyes knowing No one told them Rachel was back...No One told Them Why Finn sold his Jaguar and No One told them that Finn and Rachel were back together.

"Why would Finny be in New York?"Carole asked Santana looks at Kurt and he gives her a sigh.

"He Went to New York with The Berrys."Kurt says

"Why would Finn go with Them To New York? He hates Rachel.."Carole says

"Uhm...not Anymore...You see Carole."Kurt stutters

"They're back together."Santana blurts out Carole's Eyes widen and Burt clears his throat.

"Is this why he sold his Car for that girl?"Carole asked

"Mrs. Hummel you need to understand the whole story.."Santana tries to explain

"NO I don't I need to make MY son think Clearly. She broke his spirit two years ago and can't expect us to just accept her back in his life. I will not allow my Baby boy to feel that type of pain again. Come On Burt!"Carole yells

"Where are we going Honey?"Burt asked confused

"We're going to New York. Now."Carole stomps out of the house.

"Oh Crap.."Santana's eyes widen

"You better warn your brother."Burt whispers to Kurt as he walk out the door to follow his wife.

Finn and Rachel walk outside of the hotel hand in hand. "What should we do today My Love?"Rachel asked Finn stops and hails a taxi Cab. He holds the door open for Rachel and smiles

"To the Empire state building?"Finn asked Rachel nods and gets into the cab. As they get there Finn and Rachel take to elevator to the top where the Restaurant is held and Rachel gasps.

"Babe this place is expensive."Rachel whispers

"Rachel I just sold my antique 1950 Jaguar, I'm pretty loaded with cash right now."Finn wiggles his eyebrows as he whispers in her ear. Rachel laughs and shakes her head. As they are being led to their table. It says Hudson for 2 on the table and Rachel looks at him suspiciously.

"You planned this?"Rachel laughs Finn chuckles.

"Before you started the treatments you told me you wanted me to take you out on a New York City Date and I may have Googled Romantic Places to go. This stuck out."Finn smiles

"You are just wonderful."Rachel sighs.

"I"m wonderful because of you. Rachel All of this doesn't matter all of this is worthless unless you're the person I share it with...I want more than just being your boyfriend, I want to build a future with you...to..Plan a wedding with Kurt who will be a nut job and Santana who will be a bitch of a brides man and...then file for adoption with you...Basically Rachel I want you...I want US. I want what we should have been given to us 2 years ago "Finn holds her hands.

"I plan on giving you everything we should have had 2 years ago. I know your heart is still healing from the pain I cause but I'm going to make sure that You and I are unbreakable this time around."Rachel confirms.

"You don't have to convince me Babe..I already know that."Finn kisses her hand.

"Im hoping I don't have to convince anyone."Rachel laughs

"How could he go back to that woman Burt! She left him at the Altar everyone saw how humiliated and heart broken he was! I will not allow that to happen to my son again I will not allow him to be heart broken by that woman!"Carole yells Burt shakes his head as he is driving and he hold his forehead.

"Honey Im sure Finn knows exactly what he is doing okay."Burt tries to calm down his wife.

"No Finn is too kind Hearted to see through that Woman! I dont understand why he always goes back to her! I will make sure Rachel is out of the picture!."Carole huffs out.

"Sweetie you have to trust Finn's judgement."Burt says

"NOT WHEN IT INVOLVES THE WOMAN WHO BROKE HIS HEART AND NEARLY CAUSED HIM TO TAKE HIS LIFE!"Carole screams.

"This is going to be a long flight.. Finn you are in big trouble."Burt grunts out as he focuses on the road as he drives to the airport.

Finn and Rachel are laughing during Dinner Rachel cuts him a piece of her chocolate cake and feeds it to him she misses his mouth and smudges his lips Rachel laughs and pulls him into a kiss kissing off the frosting. Suddenly the band begins playing Rachel's favorite new song and she smiles.

"Babe I love this song! Can we dance please."Rachel begs Finn stands up and holds out his hand Rachel smiles and wraps her arms around his neck and they sway to the music.

_You're the light, you're the night_

_You're the color of my blood_  
_You're the cure, you're the pain_  
_You're the only thing I wanna touch_  
_Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

"Have I said Thank you in the past 2 hours?"Rachel asked Finn laughs

"Yes you have Thanked me far more than necessary for one night..Rachel I told you stop Thanking me..I want to do this for you I Love You and making you happy is just a bonus for me."Finn smiles Rachel leans up and kisses him passionately.

_You're the fear, I don't care_  
_'Cause I've never been so high_  
_Follow me through the dark_  
_Let me take you past our satellites_  
_You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

_So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_  
_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_  
_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_  
_What are you waiting for?_

_Fading in, fading out_  
_On the edge of paradise_  
_Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find_  
_Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_  
_Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_  
_'Cause I'm not thinking straight_  
_My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more_  
_What are you waiting for?_

Finn looks down at her and kisses her forehead and Rachel closes her eyes and holds him tighter and leans closer into his embrace.

"Finn..You're my entire World..."Rachel whispers Finn smiles and nods

"Yeah You're my whole world too...That and The universe."Finn laughs Rachel giggles

"Im serious...I never want to be without you..I want to prove that to you."Rachel says Finn looks at her confused.

"I want you to make love to me tonight."Rachel says looking into his eyes.

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)_  
_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_  
_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_  
_What are you waiting for?_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)_  
_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)_  
_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_  
_What are you waiting for?_

_I'll let you set the pace_  
_'Cause I'm not thinking straight_  
_My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more_  
_What are you waiting for?_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)_  
_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)_  
_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_  
_What are you waiting for?_

Finn stops and looks into her eyes and clears his throat "Rachel you just got out of surgery are you uhm...sure?"Finn asked

"I love you and I want you...is there really anything else to be sure about?"Rachel says as she pulls him into a kiss.

"Lets get out of here then."Finn whispers Rachel nods and they get a Cab. Once in the hotel Rachel pulls Finn inside of the elevator to the top floor. Rachel pushes him inside and kisses his lips.

"Whoa whoa whoa Relax..we are in Public."Finn chuckles

"Want. You. Now."Rachel gets out Finn rubs her chin and once the elevator dings Rachel pulls him out of the elevator and towards his room Finn searches for the key card once he gets the room open they stumble inside and Rachel tears off Finn's jacket and tosses it to the floor Finn kisses her lips and unbuttons her dress he lifts it off of her and drops it to the floor Finn kisses her cheek neck then kisses down her body he stops near her navel and kisses over her stitches.

"Finn stop teasing."Rachel whines Finn chuckles and gently lifts Rachel to the bed. Rachel props herself up on her elbows and unbuttons his shirt then throws it on the floor. and starts to shuck off his pants. Finn kisses her lips and they smile at each other.

"I don't think we'll need protection...No Ovaries.."Rachel jokes Finn closes his eyes and kisses her forehead nose then lips.

"I love you so much."Rachel whispers Finn smiles at her and he cups her face.

"I love you too Rachel.."Finn kisses her neck then there is a loud pound at the door Finn turns his head and pulls away from Rachel.

"Who the hell is that.."Finn says

"Babe just ignore it please..it's probably my Dads.."Rachel begs. As the Knock gets louder

"I know for a fact that's not your dads..they're out at dinner remember."Finn says looking at the door.

"Ignore it then."Rachel kisses his lips "I'll be quick."Finn says getting up putting on his sweatpants and walks over to the door then opens it.

"What the Hell if your problem!"Finn stops and sees Burt and his Mom in front of him

"M-Mom Burt.."Finn stutters

"Son we need to discuss what you are doing with Rachel Berry!"Carole says sternly.

"Baby what's taking so lon- Mr and Mrs. Hummel."Rachel gasps.

"Oh Boy.."Burt covers his face Carole raises her eyebrow and looks at her Son and Rachel.

"I feel like I'm in High School again.."Finn says dropping his head.


	15. Chapter 15

****"Mainly for Cory Monteith and All the Finn Hudson fans! I write these stories because I miss him every day and it helps fill the void that was left in my heart. :) Hopefully these stories make you all smile as well!****

**Reviews mean a lot to writers so please take the time to comment let me know how you feel about the story that's all I ask in return.**

Finn hands Rachel the Bathrobe as Rachel hands him a white Beater shirt and while Burt and Carole enter the room. Carole Paces while Burt crosses his arms Finn looks over at Rachel and she looks at the floor.

"Why do I feel like Im 17 again I shouldn't feel like Im in trouble..Mom Dad What are you doing here?"Finn asked

"The Question is WHY are you here in New York with this woman?"Carole asked

"Mom we're back together okay you need to relax and calm down."Finn says

"NO I can't believe you are being so stupid Finn! This girl broke your heart and humiliated you! Does any of that ring a bell."Carole yells

"Mom I love her."Finn simply states.

"She's not right for you she broke your heart before what makes you think she won't be selfish again and leave you in the dust."Carole yells.

"Carole that's enough."Burt tries to soothe his Wife's temper.

"Mrs. Hummel you don't know the whole story."Rachel chimes in

"I don't want to hear a Pipe out of you. You ruined my son's life the fact that you would try to do it again. I cant believe you."Carole points her finger aggressively at Rachel.

"MOM! That's enough! Don't you dare yell at the Woman I love!"Finn stands in front of Rachel protecting her. Rachel holds Finn's arms and kisses his back to calm him down a little bit.

"You Don't know Rachel's Reason for leaving. She was sick."Finn calmly admits.

"Sick?..What do you mean sick?"Burt asked

"I was Diagnosed with Ovarian Cancer about a 2 weeks before the wedding...and instead of telling Finn about it I just ran..because I was scared and I didn't know how to handle it. So After I left Finn at the Altar I came here to New York to get treated...then I was Diagnosed again but they've been taking care of it."Rachel admits.

Finn looks at Burt and Carole watching their expressions and he notices his mother's change drastically. He couldn't pin point it but it was like she was the most affected by what Rachel had relieved. Burt holds Carole's hand and They both look at Finn.

"Rachel didn't leave because she didn't love me anymore Mom, She left because she was scared her life was changing and she just didn't know how to handle everything. I forgave Rachel Mom, I'm giving her a second chance because I know things are going to be different this time around. I know the truth now..and so do you."Finn says

Carole looks at her son and Rachel then sighs she walks over to Rachel and pulls her into a tight hug. Rachel is taken by surprise and Finn watches the two women he loves most in the world hug.

"I'm sorry Rachel..I didn't know."Carole sincerely says

"No one did really. It's my fault I didn't want anyone to worry about me but I didnt know it would change a lot of things. I know it will take time but I truly hope you can forgive me Mrs. Hummel."Rachel sobs.

"I think I know exactly what you mean. You call me Carole."Carole rubs her back as Rachel sobs Finn looks at his mother confused and Burt looks over at him and just nods his head.

"What were you two up to? Have you had dinner yet?"Carole asked as she pulls away from Rachel. Rachel walks over to Finn and Finn he wipes her tears Rachel smiles at him as she places her face in his chest.

"We were uhm...going to watch a movie."Finn lamely lies

"In your underwear?"Burt raises his eyebrow Finn blushes and shrugs at his Step Father.

"To be Fair I didn't expect anyone to be knocking on our door at 11:45 pm while we were in New York..and I didnt expect it to be you guys."Finn groans.

"You're lucky it wasn't Rachel's Father's Kid. Hiram would have you castrated."Burt jokes Finn feels Rachel laugh into his chest and Finn kisses the top of her head.

"Actually they may have a point...we should get you to bed."Finn rubs his hand to cup Rachel's cheek she frowns knowing now they couldn't possibly continue the activities they were previously engaged in. Finn kisses her frown away and Rachel giggles.

"You guys can crash here since there's another bed I'm going to walk Rachel across the hall."Finn says Carole and Burt nod as Finn opens the Door and he and Rachel walk out. Once the door closes Burt turns to face Rachel.

"I think it's about time you Tell Finn."Burt says to his Wife Carole looks at her husband and crosses her arms.

"I know Honey. I know."Carole runs her fingers through her hair. Burt walks over to her and pulls her into a hug.

Finn leans against the wall and Rachel tugs on Finn's shirt he rubs her shoulders with his hands and smiles at her.

"Well that was eventful."Finn jokes Rachel nods and steps closer to Finn.

"I still want this to happen.."Rachel whispers Finn closes his eyes and leans his forehead against hers.

"I do too Baby..."Finn softly says.

"Tomorrow Night No interruptions no parents, just you and Me."Rachel firmly states Finn opens his eyes and raises his eyebrow

"How are you going to manage that?"Finn asked

"I'll think of something YOU just make sure you look handsome which doesn't require much effort really."Rachel smiles Finn chuckles and kisses her lips.

"Did My Mom seem weird to you earlier?"Finn asked

"How do you mean?"Rachel asked

"When you told her about your Cancer, it was like it hit home with her you know...like it struck a different cord with her..."Finn explains

"I was wondering about that too..she said she knew exactly what I mean...but I wouldn't think too much about it. You're Mom is a Nurse she sees cases like Mine everyday."Rachel says Finn nods and shrugs.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I'll see you tomorrow morning okay I love you."Finn says Rachel nods "I love you More."Rachel counters

"Not Possible."Finn kisses her one last time Rachel waits for Finn to go across the hall she smiles and Finn winks at her and they close the door at the same time. Finn walks further into the room and sees Carole and Burt now asleep on the extra bed Finn shakes his head and smiles he walks over and kisses his Mom's cheek and shuts off the light.

"Finny.."Carole whispers Finn turns around "Yeah Ma?"Finn answers

"You're going to Marry Rachel this time aren't you?"Carole asked Finn chuckles and turns on the table light and opening the drawer he pulls out the small black box he opens it up and shows his mother.

"Finny Oh my goodness this is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen..."Carole gasps Finn rubs the back of his neck

"Yeah I managed to get the ring back when I took her to the hospital I got the Jeweler to Dye the Diamond Teal since that symbolizes an Ovarian Cancer Patients Survivor."Finn says

"Honey That's so thoughtful of you."Carole smiles in tears Finn chuckles and kisses his Mother's forehead.

"Get some sleep Ma, you had a long flight and you scolded Rachel and Me right when you got here You must be exhausted."Finn laughs Carole laughs too and Finn turns off the light he lays down and kisses the Engagement ring box and then placing it back in the drawer

The Next Day Rachel hands her fathers a packet and they both look at each other confused

"What is this Sweet Pea?"Hiram asked

"This is Your itinerary for the day. YOU will be doing everything on this list because A. You two spend way too much time worrying about me and B. You two need some time for yourselves. ALSO C. I would like alone time with the Love of my Life."Rachel states.

"And By Alone time you mean..."Leroy groans

"Meaning I am an adult and Finn and I need alone time that is all you need to know. This List guarantees you guys a fun filled day. ALL DAY meaning you should not be in the hotel room premises until 11pm MAYBE later."Rachel says

"Hiram this does seem like a lot of Fun..Look 9am we can go to the Spa for a Mud Bath."Leroy points out.

"Fine we will do as you ask."Hiram says

"Thank you."Rachel skips off across the hall and knocks on Finn's door. Carole opens the door and smiles

"Rachel Good Morning."Carole says

"HI uhm where's Finn?"Rachel asked Carole allows Rachel in the room and they walk over to the window Carole points outside and they see Finn jogging and Burt just walking behind him heavily panting. Rachel giggles and Carole shakes her head.

"Burt's blood pressure is through the roof again so Finn has made it his mission to get Burt into shape. More or less."Carole laughs

"That's good."Rachel smiles as she watches Finn. Finn looks up and smiles at Rachel she waves at him and Finn blows her a kiss.

"COME ON BURT!"Finn calls out

"You are so grounded once we're done here."Burt pants Finn laughs and helps Burt as they job side by side together.

"How did you manage to tell Finn about your cancer?"Carole asked

"When I came back to Lima the first thing I wanted to do was see him...I wanted to explain and let him know I didn't leave him because I didn't love him...I left him because I didnt want him to see me at my weakest point in life he deserved a happy life..when I told him he was surprised at first but then he made sure that He took care of me...even when he didn't really want to be around me as much he still took care of me."Rachel says

"I was Diagnosed 4 months ago."Carole reveals. Rachel quickly turns and faces her.

"What?"Rachel asked

"4 Months ago Burt and I were in Florida and they were doing free Mammograms at the Hospital so I went...and they discovered something..."Carole says

"Oh My Gosh Carole.."Rachel gasps.

"Early Stages which is good but..I don't know how to tell Finn especially now since...with you."Carole shakes her head.

"We'll figure this out together I promise...I survived Twice...You can do this too..I'll help you."Rachel says Carole smiles and hugs her.

Rachel closes her eyes she knew once Finn found out he would need her...this guy just couldn't catch a break.

Finn and Burt walked back inside the hotel Finn sees Rachel and he holds her hand.

"Hi Baby."Finn kisses her cheek.

"Carole's inside."Rachel says Burt nods and goes into the room.

"So I got my Dads to be busy all day today. Leaving you and I some time together."Rachel says

"Sounds perfect to me."Finn smiles

"Well thats fitting because You're perfect FOR me."Rachel says Finn laughs and kisses her lips.

"I'm going to shower then we can start out day."Finn says Rachel nods and squeezes his hand and Finn walks into the room.

Rachels goal was to make this day the best for Finn..before his Mom told him the what was happening.

**_Before I get in trouble for diagnosing Mama Hudson with Breast Cancer! I have a perfectly Valid reason for why I did that!...I just want us all to see how Rachel will be there for Finn :) Can't be mad at me for that right!? All the feed back and reviews are great! Thanks so Much and do not worry...This is a rated M story for a reason Next chapter will be the much awaited one you have all thought of 3 peace and love to you all!_**


	16. Chapter 16

_****"Mainly for Cory Monteith and All the Finn Hudson fans! I write these stories because I miss him every day and it helps fill the void that was left in my heart. :) Hopefully these stories make you all smile as well!****_

_**Reviews mean a lot to writers so please take the time to comment let me know how you feel about the story that's all I ask in return.**_

**Sorry for the delay I've had a terrible cold and couldn't find the strength to update I do apologize for making you all wait. ALSO. Rude Comments do not make a writer write faster. Just Saying. **

"You seem very chipper today."Rachel smiles as she and Finn are walking around Central Park Finn looks down at her and kisses her head.

"Because I am. I'm incredibly happy. You've fought through your Cancer Relapse, fought hard and survived now we can plan our future together."Finn wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead. Rachel closes her eyes and remembers what Carole had revealed to him.

"I know I can't believe it either."Rachel softly speaks Finn kisses her hands and sighs in content.

"I didn't think I could feel this way again Rachel, happy...content...like there's nothing that can ruin the way I feel at this very moment. You're my world Babe, and I know that's its not sensible for me to say but...Nothing felt right when you were gone...and It'll never be right without you in my life."Finn says

"Baby."Rachel cups his cheek Finn kisses the inside of her palm.

"The One regret I have in my life is for allowing you to think that I ever stopped loving you, because since the first day I laid eyes on you I assure you all I've loved you then and up until now...I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you needed me most but I do hope you allow me to continue to try and make up for lost time. I'll do anything and everything for you because I love you so much Finn, you're my soul mate you're my savior."Rachel tears up Finn wipes her face and kisses her lips.

"Come on I have a treat for you."Rachel says pulling Finn's hand through the Park.

In the Hotel Carole is sitting out on the Window Sill looking out at the City and Burt hands her a cup of water.

"What are you thinking about?"Burt asked

"I made a Will.."Carole whispers Burt raises his eyebrows in surprise and he nods and clears his throat.

"Okaay.."Burt says not sure what to say really.

"Standard things, the left over money in the bank would go to Finn, you'd take ownership of any estate we share together, and that's pretty much it.. I do ask that you Finn and Kurt visit the hospital once I am gone."Carole smiles

"Honey you're not dead yet. You're not even close to dying. Look Hasn't Rachel's story taught you anything?"Burt asked

"It's taught me to plan ahead."Carole says

"No it should teach you to fight like hell to survive. Carole I can't lose another Wife and Finn can not lose the only parent he has left. Don't do this to us. FIGHT. We're all here to help you. You just have to want to live."Burt smiles at her.

"Finny needs to know."Carole says

"I agree he does but he's going to be beside you the whole way. You raised a top notch Son"Burt smiles

"Where are you taking me?"Finn asked Rachel laughs as she drags Finn's through the big Park.

"Please just let me surprise you!"Rachel pouts Finn stops walking and Rachel is pulled by him into a kiss.

Rachel smiles into the kiss and pulls away "Just let me surprise you please. You've just been wonderful to me these past few weeks and I want to do something special for you."Rachel smiles Finn gives her a sweet look.

"Babe you beating this Cancer was special enough for me."Finn says

"Well think of this as an added bonus."Rachel finally reaches her destination and Finn's mouth drops In the middle of Central Park there was a big stage and banners all around reading JIMMY EAT WORLD. Finn's eyes widen and he looks at Rachel unsure. Rachel reaches into her purse and holds two printed out Tickets.

"Jimmy Eat World is having a One Day Only concert and they decided to hold it here at Central Park it's a Cancer Benefit Concert so I figured we should go, plus they are your FAVORITE band."Rachel smiles as she hands the Ticket Checker their tickets and they are allowed inside.

"How much did these tickets cost you it must have been a fortune."Finn says Rachel rolls her eyes

"It wasn't even that bad and YOU sold your Jaguar just to take of me...I think that hardly measures up to a few hundred dollars."Rachel argues.

"It was not JUST to take care of you. You're a big deal to me Rachel and Im just glad I was able to help...I didn't even really do anything You fought hard."Finn kisses her nose.

"I fought hard for us."Rachel says "Now will you just kiss me and say Thank you so we can enjoy this concert?"Rachel asked Finn leans down and pulls Rachel into a passionate kiss.

"Thank You. I love you."Finn says as he wraps his arm around Rachel and they watch the band begin to sing.

AS the Band is playing Rachel wraps her arms around Finn and he kisses the side of her neck. Rachel leans into him and wraps her arm around his neck.

"Im so in love with you."Finn whispers in her ear. Rachel smiles as they continue to listen to the band.

Hiram is walking with Leroy around Soho and he stops as he looks at a lovely wedding dress in the window.

"Honey I dont think you'd fit that dress."Leroy laughs Hiram rolls his eyes and nudges him.

"I think our Rachella would look just extravagant in this dress don't you think?"Hiram asked

"She looks extravagant in anything."Leroy smiles Hiram looks over at Leroy.

"Do you remember the conversation Finn had with us regarding our Bright Star?"Hiram asked Leroy smiles knowing exactly what he was talking about.

_While Rachel was speaking to her Doctor about the Treatment plans for her Finn faces her fathers_

_"I wanted to run something by you both.."Finn nervously says_

_"What's going on Son?"Leroy asked Hiram faces him as well. Finn takes out the Engagement ring box and as Leroy smiles Hiram's eyes widen._

_"Leroy already knows but uhm Hiram I wanted to fully get both of your approval..I want to ask Rachel to marry me...Again."Finn blushes_

_"Son You don't even need our approval. We know Rachel would be in amazing hands with you. The way you've taken care of everything and no one even asked you to...its remarkable how much you love her."Leroy says_

_"She's my whole world Sir... If witnessing Rachel battle cancer has taught me anything..it's taught me that life is too short to be mad at the people you love...Rachel and I have been apart for far too long and it's just time that we make up for the time that was lost."Finn says _

_"You're going to make an amazing Husband for her."Hiram says Finn smiles _

_"I would hope so...I'm going to take care of her, protect her and love her for the rest of my life Sirs. You have my word on that."Finn says"_

_"That's all we need from you Finn...The money we were going to use for the Old house in Lima we're going to use for your wedding."Leroy smiles_

_"Actually I had an idea for that as well..you said it's still on the market right?"Finn asked Leroy nods Hiram raises his eyebrow and looks at Finn confused._

_"Yes It is.."Hiram says _

_"Good to know."Finn smiles obviously planning something._

Rachel has her head on Finn's chest as he is singing along with the bands final song

Finn's voice: My just so, my last call,  
My life is yours in your gifted hands.  
Confetti rainfall in a quiet street.  
These things I've found are special now,  
The knot is in my reach,

Because tonight, the world turned in me.  
Because right now, I don't dare to breathe.  
Oh, babe, I know, it's alive and somewhere for us to find,  
Tonight, oh chase this light with me.

Rachel smiles up at him and Finn caresses her cheeks then leans down to kiss her lips. Rachel pulls away and once the song ends Finn looks at her with a look of love and adoration.

"Unless you have anything else planned for us tonight...I'd really like to take you back to the hotel."Finn whispers.

"Lead the way."Rachel smiles seductively Finn kisses her forehead and gently pulls her away from the crowd as he Hails a Taxi Cab. AS they slide into the cab Rachel pulls Finn into and kiss and Finn smiles against her lips.

"I want you so bad.."Rachel whispers in his ear as she nibbles under his earlobe Finn groans and looks over at the Cab Driver who is smirking Finn clears his throat and rolls his eyes.

"This isn't a public show keep your eyes on the road."Finn sternly voices. Rachel giggles and starts trailing kisses down the column of Finn's neck.

"Rachel relax."Finn whispers in her ears Rachel raises her eyebrow at him and he gives her a please stop before I burst look, Rachel laughs against his lips then grabs his hand sliding it up her skirt. Finn closes his eyes and Rachel pulls his earlobe with her teeth.

"Shit.."Finn lowly moans. Once the Cab Stops Finn nearly kicks the door open and he helps Rachel out of the cab Finn reaches into his pocket throwing down a $50 dollar bill yelling Keep the Change to the driver.

"Baby you just gave him a $35 dollar tip."Rachel laughs

"Don't care."Finn gently pulls Rachel into the hotel he aggressively presses the elevator button Rachel pulls him inside and wraps her arms around him once they walk into the elevator. Finn kisses her and leans her against the Elevator wall. Rachel moans into his mouth and he pulls away remembering something. Once on their floor Rachel searched into her purse for the key card. Finn kisses her neck distracting Rachel she turns and quickly kisses him.

"Babe Let me open the door."Rachel breathes out.

"Or we could just you know...right here."Finn wiggles his eyebrows Rachel gasps and shoves him Finn laughs and kisses her forehead. Rachel finally gets the door open and they walk inside. Finn places the do not disturb tag on the door and he turns around seeing Rachel had gone further into the room. Finn turns the corner and sees Rachel unzipping her skirt and kicks it over to him, Finn laughs as he catches the discarded piece of clothing.

"Get over here."Rachel smiles at him Finn walks over to her and cups her cheek.

"I love you."Finn whispers Rachel leans up and kisses him passionately Finn suddenly stops and she pouts.

"What is it?"She asked

"You just got out of surgery like..a week ago..Are you sure it's...safe for you? Because Baby I don't want to hurt you."Finn worries.

"You never could hurt me Finn..and Yes I did talk to my Doctor about being intimate with you and she said as long as we're gently everything should be fine."Rachel strokes his cheek. Finn kisses her lips and Rachel takes his hand and leads her to the bed.

Finn effortlessly picks Rachel up and lays her on the bed. Finn takes off his shirt and hovers over Rachel.

"If you want to stop just say the word..I won't be upset I promise."Finn smiles Rachel looks down at him and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his cheek then lips

"You better not stop. At. All."Rachel smirks at him Finn laughs and dives in for a kiss. Rachel leans down and begins to unbuckle his pants Finn unbutton's Rachel's blouse and they toss their clothes on the floor. Rachel looks at Finn in anticipation and Finn kisses her lips then leans down and kisses above her heart.

"I love you Finn."Rachel whispers Finn entwines their fingers together as he kisses her lips then slowly pushes himself inside of her.

"God.."Rachel shuts her eyes Finn kisses the side of her neck and Rachel pulls him closer to her body.

Finn begins to move and Rachel moan gasping for air the pleasure mixed with pain was something indescribable to her.

'Finn...Oh my Gosh."Rachel cries Finn looks at her and he's never seen Rachel look so beautiful he was making her feel like she was floating.

"I love you Babe."Finn kisses her shoulder.

"Love you so much."Rachel moans Rachel uses all of her force to push Finn on his back he smirks at her and Rachel climbs on top of him and straddles his lap as she begins to ride him.

"We are never waiting this long ever again to have sex do you understand me."Rachel cries out Finn kisses her lips as they reach their peaks of pleasure together.

Rachel lays down on top of Finn and he combs her hair with his fingers and kisses her forehead. Rachel sighs in contentment and they both are disrupted by the sound of Finn's cellphone he grunts and Rachel laughs she kisses his lips and begins to get off of him.

"I'll get it for you."Rachel smiles

"No...The world does not exist to me right now..No one is important outside of this room...get your pretty naked behind back on top of me."Finn points

"My Naked behind is going to answer your phone so we can get rid of the annoying caller and continue this lovely night together."Rachel laughs Finn lays his head back on the pillow and listens to Rachel searching through his pants pockets for his cellphone suddenly Finn realizes something...he left the engagement ring box in his pants pocket.

"Rachel.."Finn quickly sits up by the time he's in a sitting position Rachel is holding his cellphone as well as a black box. Rachel's eyes are watery and she looks at him.

"Finn?"Rachel asked


	17. Chapter 17

_****"Mainly for Cory Monteith and All the Finn Hudson fans! I write these stories because I miss him every day and it helps fill the void that was left in my heart. :) Hopefully these stories make you all smile as well!****_

_**Reviews mean a lot to writers so please take the time to comment let me know how you feel about the story that's all I ask in return.**_

Carole and Burt are at the Medical Center where Carole is awaiting a Doctor.

"Nervous?"Burt asked rubbing Carole's arms

"Very Much so, but it's a good feeling...I want to live Burt. I want to grow really old and wrinkly with you...and see Finn and Rachel's children I want to be here."Carole smiles

"And You will be here to witness everything."Burt smiles

"The only thing I ask in return is that Finn and Rachel finally settle down."Carole smiles Burt laughs

"I don't think that's too far off Honey."Burt says

"Do you know too?"Carole smiles Burt nods

"Who do you think told him where to get the custom colored diamond?"Burt smiles proudly.

"Im just so excited Finny and Rachel are finally going to be married."Carole claps

"Now Honey Rachel has to accept his proposal first."Burt says

"I have no doubt that she will say Yes in an Instant seems like Rachel loves Finn more than I do and you know how much I love my boy."Carole says Burt laughs and nods.

"Well Hopefully we'll be planning a Wedding very soon."Burt smiles

Finn looks up at the ceiling and rubs his face with his hand he reaches over to pick up his boxers and puts them on as he walks over to Rachel he picks up his shirt and hands it to her. Rachel puts it on and looks at him still confused.

"What is this?"Rachel asked Finn stands in front of Rachel and takes the box from her hands and opens it, Rachel gasps once she sees what is inside. Finn chuckles smiling at her reaction.

"I didn't want to do this while I was only wearing my Boxers."Finn laughs Rachel giggles and Finn licks his lips. Rachel smiles at him Finn cups her cheek and looks deeply into her eyes.

"I've loved you since I was 16 years old Rachel, and to say that we've have one hell of a roller coaster of a relationship is an understatement. And If I could..I wouldn't change anything that happened with us not even the bad stuff...because it brought here...it made me realize how much I really do need you in my life...how much that I don't just need you but I want you in everything that I have planned for in the future. There is no me without you."Finn sincerely says. Rachel tears up and Finn pulls her closer to him.

"Everything that has happened with us has led up to this moment...Rachel Barbara Berry, I stand before you wearing nothing but my boxers but Im hoping you can over look that detail."Finn chuckles Rachel laughs as she tightens her hand that is holding his. Finn kneels down to the floor not breaking eye contact and smiles at her as he holds up the box with the ring inside.

"Will you -"Finn is cut off by Rachel kissing him and muttering Yes against his lips Finn catches her as they fall to the floor. Finn chuckles as Rachel kisses his entire face as she continues to say Yes with each kiss. Finn Props himself on his elbows and looks at her with a wide grin.

"You didn't let me finish asking the Question."Finn laughs Rachel gives him a longer kiss and pulls away.

"You already Knew I was going to say yes."Rachel laughs Finn takes the ring out of the box and slides the ring on her left hand Ring finger he kisses the ring and Rachel marvels at the beautiful new accessory and symbol of love from the man in front of her the man she will now Spend the rest of her life with.

"Finn this is so beautiful.."Rachel smiles and kisses his lips again.

"I can't wait to tell My Mom she's going to give you the biggest bear hug once she finds out it's official."Finn says Rachel kisses him and pulls his arm towards the bed.

"Please come with me."Rachel says Finn gives her a look she smiles

"It's time we celebrate and I have you have a lot of energy."Rachel gives him a seductive look as Rachel pushes him on the bed.

Carole and Burt are in the Doctor's office and the Doctor smiles as she looks at the Mammograms.

"The Good news is nothing is at a serious stage yet, you're still in the early stages of Breast Cancer so it will be easy to remove the best choice is to perform a Mastectomy this way you have 100% chance of No Cancer ever coming back if I were you Mrs. Hummel I would highly consider undergoing the surgery."The Doctor says Carole looks at Burt and he holds her hand and nods at her.

"I'll do it.."Carole nods

"Good I'll put a team together and we can schedule a surgery for you...If You'd like we can schedule it in Lima if you're more comfortable, I have a colleague there and you'll be in the best of care."The Doctor says

"Lima would be good I'd love to be close to Home."Carole says

"Well let's start setting it up."The Doctor smiles

"Can you call Finny I'd like him to be here for this."Carole says Burt nods and takes out his cellphone.

Finn is groaning and running his fingers through Rachel's hair as she is underneath the blanket showing him how much she loves her engagement ring.

"Fuck Baby..."Finn groans louder Rachel hums around him and that nearly drives Finn off he edge suddenly his cellphone starts ringing he recognizes the ring tone.

"Rachel..Rachel..Rach stop."Finn gently pulls her up and off of him.

"What What's wrong?"Rachel smiles Finn kisses her cheek.

"Nothing at all But Burt's calling and it must be important Burt never uses his cellphone."Finn reaches over, Rachel nods and settles for kissing his neck.

"H-Hey Burt what's going on?"Finn closes his eyes

"Hey Kid are you busy?"Burt asked Rachel can't help but giggle

"Oh Yeah we are."Rachel mumbles against Finn's throat Finn chuckles

"A little bit Why?"Finn asked

"You need to get to Saint Mary's hospital."Burt says Finn raises his eyebrow

"Why are you alright?"Finn asked

"It's not me kid...but it's your Mom we'll explain when you get here. But Come now."Burt hangs up Finn puts the phone down and Rachel looks at him concerned.

"You okay?"Rachel asked Finn looks at her and looks down.

"We have to go to the Hospital I'm not sure why but My mom has something to tell me I guess.. Come on get dressed."Finn kisses her forehead and gets out of bed Rachel bites her bottom lip praying that Finn took the news well.

As they get to the Hospital Finn and Rachel walk hand in hand inside and Burt smiles waiting for them but before he can tell them what's going on he notices the Bright Teal Diamond engagement Ring on Rachel's finger

"Woah you could blind someone with this wow look at that."Burt whistles. Rachel leans into Finn as Blushes and he kisses the top of her head.

"We're engaged"Rachel smiles Burt looks at Finn "Good Choice Kid."Burt says Finn laughs

"It was the obvious one."Finn leans down to Kiss Rachel's lips

"Now what the hell are we doing here?"Finn asked confused

"Your Mother would like to speak to you."Burt points to the Room Finn looks at Rachel confused he kisses her lips and nods at him

"I'll be right out here."She says Finn walks into the room and sees his Mom and a doctor discussing something.

"Mom?"Finn smiles Carole stands up and walks over to him "Honey this is doctor Anne Randolph she is the number one surgeon in Mastectomy she's has a Practice here in New York as Well as Lima."Carole says Finn shakes the Surgeons hand and then looks back at his Mom.

"Mastectomy?"Finn asked

"I'll give you two a minute."

"Baby I need you to listen okay...I've been diagnosed with Breast Cancer."Carole says Finn listens and then begins squeezing his Mother's hand tight.

"But it's good they detected it now because we can stop it before anything happens."Carole says Finn looks at her and gives her a weak smile.

"You're going to be okay though right?"Finn asked very worried

"Honey Your Mama is going to be just Fine. I promise."Carole holds her son's face in hands. Finn nods and hugs her.

"I love You Mama."Finn whispers Carole smiles and hugs her son tightly

"I love you too my boy.."Carole squeezes him. Burt and Rachel are watching the two people they love most in this world in a tight embrace.

"Do you think Finn is handling this well?"Burt asked Rachel watches her fiancee and she nods

"He was there for me the entire way of my treatment...no reason he wouldn't do the same for Carole..but I do wonder if he's holding in his emotions Finn tends to do that."Rachel says

"If That's the case then its a good thing you're here then."Burt nods Rachel looks at him confused

"Why is that a good thing?"Rachel asked

"You're Finn's Rock, he's going to lean on your for strength Rachel if there was ever a time Finn needed you now is it."Burt says Rachel smiles and nods.

"Don't worry Mr. Hummel...I'm more than ready for that task. Finn's been there for me and my fathers since he found out about my Cancer, even when he didn't want to be around me he stood by me...I'm not going anywhere. Im going to be right here for him."Rachel says as she watches Finn through the glass window.

After Speaking with his Mother Carole thought it would be best for Finn and Rachel to take a walk so Carole could finish speaking with her Doctor.

"You alright Babe?"Rachel asked as she kisses his shoulder Finn looks at her.

"Honest Truth?"Finn says Rachel nods "Of Course."Rachel replies

"Did I piss someone off in another life or something?"Finn asked Rachel gives him a confused look.

"Because the people I love...seem to be the ones who always suffer..I mean is this karma because I'm a bad person or something.."Finn lets out.

"Stop it! Finn Hey you are not a bad person, don't even think that for a second."Rachel holds his face Finn shakes his head.

"First you...now My Mom...I just...Im not strong enough to lose either one of you..and I can't imagine ever thinking about it."Finn gets teary eyed.

"You're not going to lose anyone...You're Mother is a fighter she's strong willed and brave she's all of those things and more..and you know what your mother has that will help her through this?"Rachel asked Finn shrugs.

"She has you...she has a deep love for you...She has a son she knows still needs her in his life and that is why she will fight because of you."Rachel smiles as she rubs his cheeks. Tears flow down Finn's cheeks and she smiles as she kisses his lips.

"It's my turn to be your Rock Finn, Please let me do that for you."Rachel whispers as she leans her forehead against his. Finn looks at her and nods.

"I love you so much Rachel."Finn whispers in her ear. Rachel watches Finn close his eyes as he pulls her into a tight embrace.

"You're my soul mate Finn. Remember what you told me earlier back in Lima when I refused treatment?...Let me be your strength when you don't think you're strong enough...let me be strong for you when you feel like you'll give up...Im right here for you Babe. Im not leaving. Ever."Rachel says as she pulls Finn into a kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

****"Mainly****_**** for Cory Monteith and All the Finn Hudson fans! I write these stories because I miss him every day and it helps fill the void that was left in my heart. :) Hopefully these stories make you all smile as well!****_

_**Reviews mean a lot to writers so please take the time to comment let me know how you feel about the story that's all I ask in return!**_

A week later Everyone goes back to Lima where Carole is setting up her appointment with the Surgeons, Finn waits inside of the office with his Mom he looks down and sees her squeezing his hand.

"You Nervous Ma?"Finn asked smiling at her Carole giggles "A little bit Honey but with you next to me I have no worries...well maybe a little bit you know how I feel about people using knives for other purposes other than cooking."Carole says Finn laughs and nods.

"Yeah The first time I used a Saw you grounded me for about 2 weeks."Finn laughs Carole smiles and Finn looks at her. "Ma I want you to know how Proud I am of you..I know this is uhm scary for you and to be honest I'm terrified for you but seeing you go into this with so much strength and positivity it's amazing. You're an inspiration."Finn says

"Honey I want to live. I want to see you and Rachel get married, and have kids...Honey I want Grand children."Carole nudges him Finn chuckles and blushes while he rubs the back of his neck.

"I don't know about that I've mainly been looking into adoption."Finn says

"You don't think you'll have kids with Rachel?"Carole asked Finn shrugs "Her Ovaries got taken out Mom I mean..I don't think it's possible but Adoption is the next best thing right...as long as there is a child we'll love him or her."Finn smiles

"You are just Wonderful. How did you become so great?"Carole smiles proudly at her son. Finn kisses her hands "Because I was raised by a wonderfully great woman."Finn points at his Mother.

~With Rachel she is at a Medical Clinic~ "You wanted to speak to me?"Rachel asked her Fertility Doctor.

"I understand you went and got your Ovaries taken out in New York your surgeon called me about the procedure how do you feel?"She asked Rachel smiles

"I feel much better now I got engaged my Boyfriend proposed and we're so in love so I'm just getting ready to plan the wedding."Rachel smiles

"I wanted to discuss the procedure we had done about a year ago, since it's been a year we wanted to see if you were still interested in your Frozen Eggs..."The Doctor smiles Rachel looks at her and bites her bottom lip.

"What would the options be if I wanted to use My eggs?"Rachel asked The Doctor puts out Files and shows them to her.

"We could fertilize your eggs with your fiancee's sperm, and put them in a surrogate. Or we could try a new method. Since your doctors only removed your Ovaries and didn't remover your uterus, we can insert your eggs into your uterus and if you are lucky you may get pregnant."The Doctor says

"That's Possible?..but I was told I would never be able to have children.."Rachel says

"Yes but you froze your Eggs which was a wise decision on your part this could allow your chance for pregnancy to increase it just boils down to if you want to take this chance."The Doctor says Rachel thinks about this carefully...if she were to do this. She could possibly give Finn a child where was the risk factor right..but the only question was. Was she ready for this. Where they ready for this?

Finn drives Carole's car back to the house and he walks her into the house and helps her sit down in the living room.

"You want me to make you some tea or anything Ma?"Finn asked

"Tea sounds lovely Thank you Honey."Carole lays down on the Sofa Finn places a fleece blanket over her and kisses her forehead.

"So I was thinking, uhm of giving the house to Kurt."Finn says as he makes the tea Carole looks at him confused

"Do you plan of moving?"Carole asked Finn nods and takes out his cellphone showing his Mom the photo Carole smiles

"The Berry's old home?"Carole asked confused as she looks at the phone.

"It's been on the market and the price is fairly reasonable...I figured I would Buy it and Rachel and I could live there.. in her childhood home..she loves that house so much and I just want her to be happy. This is make her happy."Finn smiles

"Honey Rachel will love this idea.."Carole says

"I'm hoping I made an offer and they're going to get back to me."Finn crosses his fingers. Rachel opens the door and sees Carole relaxing.

"Hi Mrs. Hummel how are you feeling?"Rachel asked handing her a loaf of banana bread.

"Hi Sweetie I'm feeling very well Thank you Finn just went into the kitchen I'm going to take a Nap."Carole smiles and walks up the stairs. Rachel walks into the Kitchen and sees Finn making a pot of tea Finn looks up and a grin forms on his face.

"Baby."Finn Calls Rachel giggles and walks over to him and kisses his lips Finn lifts her up and gently places her on the counter.

"Where have you been all day your Dad's said you had a big errand to run."Finn questions

"I just needed to speak with one of the doctors I had seen before."Rachel smiles Finn gives her a concerned look

"Everything's okay right you're not feeling sick right..Should I take you to the Hospital?"Finn asked Rachel leans up and kisses his lips.

"Babe I'm okay I'm not woozy or anything I even took my medication and had lunch with Kurt."Rachel runs her fingers through his hair. Finn nods as Rachel's words assure him she's fine.

"So You're fine then?.."Finn asked Rachel smiles at him and pulls him closely to her body.

"I'm more than Fine if you want..we can do back to your room and I will prove how Fine I am."Rachel seductively whispers. Finn raises his eyebrow and kisses her lips slowly suddenly his phone rings Finn groans and Rachel quickly pecks his lips.

"Sorry It's the Station Captain Nice to hear from you."Finn answer as he looks at Rachel she smiles as she swings her legs and plays with his ear.

"What?...Okay okay I'll be right there."Finn hangs up Rachel looks at him concerned

"Everything Alright?"Rachel asked

"There's been an Emergency Call everyone has to go it's Code Red...The Local Elementary school is in flames and there's some kids and teachers still inside I Gotta go."Finn says grabbing his Fire fighter bag. Rachel grabs her keys.

"I'll drive you to the station."Rachel confirms Finn nods and they walk hand in hand to her car.

Rachel pulls up at the Station and Finn faces her Rachel gives him a worried look 4 fire trucks were getting ready to Exit the lot She looks at him scared As if he was reading her mind Finn leans over and kisses her lips. He rubs her cheeks and smiles.

"This is probably going to be a like 48 hours...I'll be home as soon as I can don't worry about me and just keep my Mom occupied she's not suppose to be stressed and well this is kind of stressful."Finn chuckles Rachel frowns and kisses his lips.

"I love you Finn, please just be safe and come back to me."Rachel says Finn kisses her ring finger.

"Of Course I will come back to you. We're going to get married...and I was thinking ...lets not have a long engagement okay?...let get married like Soon."Finn laughs Rachel nods and kisses his lips

"We can talk about this WHEN you come back."Rachel says Finn nods kisses her forehead as he gets out of the car.

Rachel watches him and sees him shaking hands with a few old men they point to a group and Finn nods at them. Rachel sighs and starts up the engine as she drives off.

Finn faces the group of Fire Fighters and he nods at them "Afternoon Men I'm Lieutenant Finn Hudson and I'll be helping direct you guys through this mission okay we have Team Beta already on the premises right now and there's a report that the flames are still dangerous and a few men are injured on the scene, look our goal is to safe them and get everyone out safely! I will lead you to and from the area and I promise I will be the last one in the building to make sure you are all out. Let's do this guys!"Finn says as he puts on his Helmet and climbs onto the truck.

Rachel drives back to the house and sits down on the Couch she sees Carole holding her hands tightly as she watches the Television.

"Finn said no to worry, everything will be fine."Rachel tries to assure her future Mother in law.

"I know Honey but I can't help it. I'm a Mother."Carole shrugs Rachel holds her hand and looks at her

"How did you know you were Ready I mean..did you plan it out?"Rachel asked

"At the Time Christopher and i didn't have a plan...as you can tell things sort of took on a life of its own...having Finn was unexpected but it was the greatest blessing in the world. Seeing my Son happy is really what I live for. One day if you and Finn ever decide to adopt...you'll feel that way too."Carole says Rachel looks at her and smiles thinking back to earlier this afternoon.

_"I want to do this..Inject the Eggs in me."Rachel says the Doctor nods "It'll take 45 minutes come follow me to the back and let's get started...the process will be effective after about 3 days, now this is just a possibility that you could have children I wouldn't give it 100% yet...only 70% of women who do this actually manage to have a child the risk of miscarriage is also greater than most."The doctor warns her._

_"Yes I get that but i'd regret not giving this at least a try."Rachel says_

_"Alright lets get started then."The Doctor nods_

Back at the school Finn climbs out off the fire truck and runs towards the paramedics the scene in front of him was heart breaking children were weeping as they were patiently waiting for their parents, some kids had cuts most teachers were wearing oxygen masks everyone was covered with smoke smudges. When finn sees a little boy crying on the side he makes his way towards him.

"Hi Buddy what's wrong?"Finn asked

"My best friend is still inside...her name is Mia her class is still inside."The boy cries Finn nods

"Okay okay look Im going to get your best friend out of there..okay whats your name?"finn asked

"Landon..'the boy cries

"Okay Landon Im going to make sure Mia is safe okay I'll be right back with her I promise."Finn says as he messes up the little boys hair Finn takes a deep breath and puts on the oxygen tank back pack.

"TEAM ALPHA LETS GO!"Finn calls out. As he leads his men into the firey building.

As Finn kicks open the door he notices the school is about to blow up he looks around at his surrounding and signals his men to get as many people as they can out of the building.

'Guys we only have about 15 minutes... I WANT EVERYONE OUT OF THIS BUILDING YOU GOT ME! MOVE MOVE MOVE!"Finn yells he quickly runs down the hall and kicks own as many doors as he can the good news was no one was inside...the bad news, is Finn knows there are still people in this building time was running out and he needed to get out as well but he made that little boy a promise to get his bestfriend out and he was going to do it.

Finn kicked down Another classroom and he heard crying he runs over to them "Kids Hi! My name is LT. Finn Hudson I need you all to follow me cover your mouths with your sleeve okay and run out the building follow me do not keep your eyes off of me okay! We're all gonna get to go home and have ice cream come on.'Finn smiles at the kids as he leads them out the classroom he spots a little brunette with the letters MIA on her blue sweater and he stops her.

"Mia right..Landon your best friend is looking for you come on Sweetie I promised him Id bring you to him."Finn carries her Mia holds on to Finn tightly and he looks up as sees the building starting to crumple.

"Good pace guys almost there go go go."Finn calls out. As everyone finally reaches the exit takes off his oxygen mask and carries Mia to her friend and kneels down to the little boy.

"MIA!"Landon cries and hugs her Mia hugs him and Finn smiles he takes a deep breath but suddenly he hears his Captain yelling at the other men "You kids wait for your parents here okay."Finn says Landon looks up and hugs Finn's leg

'Thank you for bringing me my best friend."He says Finn pats his head then walks over to the Firemen.

"Whats going on."Finn asked

"We have less than 5 minutes left before this place goes down and one of our men is left inside! Do the rules no one gets left behind mean nothing to you guys!"The Captain yells

"I'll get him."Finn says

"It's too dangerous son!"The captain yells

"Im the fastest one! I will get him and save both our asses...Come on Cap.."Finn says

"You sprint like hell do you hear me."Captain points at Finn he nods and quickly runs into the building.

~With Rachel and Carole they are watching the News, and the news report scares the both of them~

"We just got word that the school building will completely fall down in less than 3 minutes...hang on we just got word that A Fire fighter is still left in the building and Lt. Finn Hudson will now go back inside to try and rescue him...hopefully these two make out it on time."The Reporter says

"I'm going to go by the site."Rachel quickly grabs her purse and keys and runs out to the door Carole takes a deep breath and watches the Tv praying her son is alright.

Finn runs back inside and quickly sees his unconscious Fire Fighter team mate on the floor Finn quickly picks him up and carries him over his shoulder. As the flames get hotter the surface becomes harder to breath in. Finn shakes his head and he begins to stumble.

"Captain! The place will collapse in 2 minutes... "The Engineer says Captain nods but he turns around and sees something on the ground it was the Oxygen backpack and it was initialed F. Hudson

"DAMN IT HUDSON YOU BETTER HURRY UP!"Captain looks at the building.

Finn groans and he quickly tries to get out of the building the ceiling begins to fall and Finn begins to lose air..

"Shit..."Finn cries out as he struggles to get out with the other person on his shoulders. Finn looks out the door and quickly reaches deep and runs as fast as he can to that exit.

"3-2-1 everyone take cover!"The Engineer yells everyone ducks down and the Captain shakes his head...

"Call Hudson's fiancee..."Captain says

"CAP get over here!"Another Fire man yells Captain runs towards them and he shakes his head he sees Finn outside of the building on the floor about 3 feet away from the exit.

"Get them on the gurney come on...Good Job Finn...Good damn Job."Captain says as he helps Finn on the gurney.


	19. Chapter 19

****"Mainly****_**** for Cory Monteith and All the Finn Hudson fans! I write these stories because I miss him every day and it helps fill the void that was left in my heart. :) Hopefully these stories make you all smile as well!****_

_**Reviews mean a lot to writers so please take the time to comment let me know how you feel about the story that's all I ask in return!**_

Rachel gets to the Scene of the fire emergency and The Captain stops her "Ms. Rachel I'm Captain Reynolds..."He says

"Where is Finn..I saw on tv that the reporter said he ran back inside the school is he okay is he safe?"Rachel asked

"Your Fiancee is one tough son of a gun I'll tell you that, He managed to save the Fireman who was left behind in the school but Finn forgot to take his oxygen tank with him so he collapsed due to smoke inhalation."The Captain says

"Oh My Gosh..."Rachel gasps

"He's in the ambulance on the way to hospital He was unconscious when we saw him."He pats her shoulder Rachel shakes her head and quickly get into her car to Speed to the Hospital.

Rachel runs to the front desk and slams her hands on the counter "I'm Looking for Lieutenant Finn Hudson he was taken here from the School fire this afternoon."Rachel pants

"Oh Yes He's down the hall room A19."The Nurse Says Rachel walks over to the room and sees The Doctors placing Finn on the hospital bed tears fall down her face and she closes her eyes and reaches for her cellphone.

"Kurt it's me...Finn was taken to the hospital. Get here now."Rachel hangs up and continues to watch Finn through the window.

"He's in stable condition, The lack of oxygen in that building and the amount of smoke in his lungs was a big factor to him to get into an unconscious state. Once he wakes up we need to check his vital signs...with of all that you may go inside. Hopefully you can wake him up."The Doctor says Rachel nods and walks into the room and pulls up a chair next to his bed and holds his hand tightly she kisses the back of his hand where the IV is and she sighs.

"You were suppose to be careful remember I love you so much for going back into that building and saving that man's life but look where it got you...you have a cut on your head..."Rachel frowns as she strokes his hair

"Wake up now Baby..."Rachel waits but nothing happens she sighs and kisses his lips taking a minutes but still nothing.

"I talked to the doctor."Kurt walks inside

"Yeah he said it could be a few hours until Finn wakes up."Rachel squeezes his hand.

"Would singing make you feel better?"Kurt suggests Rachel looks at him and laughs

"Actually...You may be on to something.."Rachel stands up Kurt gives her a confused look. Rachel picks up her purse and looks through her cellphone picking a song.

Carole walks into the Kitchen and sees Burt pouring himself a drink "Finn not awake yet?"Burt asked

"Kurt and Rachel haven't reported any change...Burt I want to go there. He's my son I need to see him."Carole says

"Finn wouldn't want you to worry, You need to worry about your surgery. We both know Finn will be fine."Burt nods.

"I know I just wish he would be out of danger.."Carole frowns Burt walks over to her and hugs her tightly.

"Are you sure you want to sing here...now?"Kurt asked

"Finn sang to me when I was in the hospital...and I heard him..I heard him singing a Sam Smith song to me and I heard his voice his beautiful voice and the words he was pouring out to me..I just want him to hear me. So press Play when I give you the signal."Rachel says Kurt rolls his eyes and takes her cellphone from her hand. Rachel takes a deep breath and points at Kurt he presses play and Rachel holds Finn's hand tightly.

I can't buy your love, don't even wanna try.  
Sometimes the truth won't make you happy, still I'm not gonna lie.  
But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you.

Rachel squeezes his hand as she runs her fingers through his hair and she tries to will him to wake up.

I know I'm far from perfect, nothin' like your entourage  
I can't grant you any wishes, I won't promise you the stars.  
But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you.

Cause when you've given up.  
When no matter what you do it's never good enough.  
When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,  
That's when you feel my kind of love.

And when you're crying out.  
When you fall and then can't pick your happy off the ground  
When the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around.  
That's when you feel my kind of love.

You won't see me at the parties, I guess I'm just no fun.  
I won't be turning up the radio singing, "Baby You're The One."  
But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you.

I know sometimes I get angry, and I say what I don't mean.  
I know I keep my heart protected, far away from my sleeve.  
But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you.

Cause when you've given up.  
When no matter what you do it's never good enough.  
When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,  
That's when you feel my kind of love.

Rachel finishes her song and she frowns "I guess that wasn't the right song."Kurt tries to joke.

"Please come back to me Finny."Rachel leans over a kisses his lips suddenly Finn groans and Rachel stills herself as she looks down at him.

"Baby?"Rachel whispers Finn brings his hands up and wraps them around Rachel's waist as he pulls her body closer to him.

"Hi Beautiful."Finn kisses the side of her neck Rachel squeals as she wraps her arms around him and holds him tightly.

"Rachel! He's fragile!"Kurt panics Finn opens his right eye and smiles at his brother.

"I'm Fine Kurt really just a little dazed. That was a beautiful Song Thank you."Finn looks up at Rachel .

"Don't ever scare me like that again Finn Christopher Hudson!"Rachel weeps Finn runs his fingers through her hair and kisses her forehead.

"Brother, do you know that you're a hero? There's a ton of reporters who are just waiting to hear from the Hunk Fireman who saved not alone a classroom filled with children but also went back inside of the burning building to save his fellow Fire fighter!"Kurt smiles proudly Finn looks at Kurt confused. Kurt holds up the newspaper.

"Seriously it's on the front page of the Lima Ledger."Kurt shoves it in front of him. Rachel moves over to sit back down but Finn places her beside him Rachel kisses his cheek and lays her head on his chest.

Finn takes the newspaper from Kurt and rolls his eyes "This photo isn't even from the fire earlier..this was from like 1 year and a half ago."Finn tosses it back to him.

"Still you saved someone's life...actually...you saved...15 people's lives, The parent's of the classroom of kids you saved they all want to give you a fruit basket or something, one of the Mom's even wants to take you out as soon as you are discharged."Kurt informs Finn. Rachel raises her eyebrow at the last part then sits up.

"Finn is engaged. They should have wrote that in the article."Rachel gets a little jealous. Finn chuckles and kisses her forehead.

"The Doctor wants to check your Vital signs."Rachel looks at Finn he nods a few minutes later the Doctor walks in and begins examining Finn.

"So when can we plan the wedding?"Kurt asked Rachel rolls her eyes

"Your Brother My fiancee is in the hospital Kurt Planning a wedding right now is the last thing on my mind."Rachel scolds

"I think it's the perfect time...You guys have spent so much time apart because you found out you had Cancer, and Finn being completely and utterly pissed off at you...now you two are finally back together in love more now than I have ever seen you both, I just think life is too short to not fully be 100% happy. You and Finn deserve this."Kurt says

Rachel sighs as she looks through the window and sees Finn laughing with the Doctor as the Doctor points to the Stitches on the side of Finn's forehead.

"Son you have a mild concussion nothing too severe it's probably best to not take a shower, or go swimming for the next couple of days, and if you have to bathe, sponge bath."The Doctor says Finn chuckles as he looks up and sees Rachel waving at him.

A few minutes later Rachel walks into the room holding lunch for Finn he smiles at her as she walks over to him on the bed.

"I got you a healthy burrito."Rachel smiles proudly Finn slightly frowns when he hears the word Healthy.

"Babe it's good I promise there's Tofu instead of Pork, and extra vegetables."Rachel holds it out for him Finn takes a bite and forces a smile, pretty much all he tasted was eggplant and he didn't care for the taste of eggplant too much.

"Yum."Finn manages to get out with a mouth full of Food Rachel laughs as she kisses his cheek she examines his face she lightly touches the stitches on his head and Finn looks up at her.

"I'm Fine."Finn repeats.

"Yes You are very Fine but you also have stitches what did The Doctor say?"Rachel asked

"Im going to be taking a few weeks off work, and I can't shower by myself so you have to give me a sponge bath."Finn wiggles his eyebrows Rachel laughs and leans over to kiss him.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea..."Rachel says against his lips.

"And I didnt even have to beg seriously He wrote it on the prescription."Finn holds up the paper to her Rachel laughs as she reads it. Rachel begins to think of what Kurt was talking to her about earlier about the wedding and how they should get married now, Finn being off work for a few weeks could be the perfect time to finally get married.

"Babe I was thinking.."Rachel stammers Finn holds her hand tightly and licks his lips.

"Do you wanna Marry me this weekend?"Finn asked abruptly Rachel's eyes widen and Finn smiles at her

"W-What?"Rachel asked Finn holds both of Rachel's hands and looks deeply into her eyes.

"I think we've both had are fair share of near death experiences...Im done wasting time Rachel, I want to be your husband, I want us to have a mail box that says Mrs. Hudson...and I want you to be FINALLY my wife."Finn says

"I was just going to ask you, if you wanted to get married soon."Rachel laughs Finn nuzzles her nose with his and kisses her lips.

"Great Minds think alike..and I think about you all the time."Finn chuckles

"Oh My Gosh Finn theres so much to plan Then! It's Tuesday now! And if we want to be married by Saturday and honey moon on Sunday there's so much that needs to be done Im going to grab Kurt..I need a Dress and you need a Tux!"Rachel panics as she texts Kurt

Finn watches his fiancee have a near panic attack he leans up and pulls her face down into a kiss.

"Kurt is going to be thrilled he gets to plan another Wedding lets just make this small and intimate okay."Finn says Rachel nods

"I agree...the last one was..."Rachel starts saying but stops as she sees the expression in Finn's face change as he is reminded of their last ceremony.

"The last one was a long time ago..things are different now. We're different."Rachel holds his face. Finn kisses the palm of her hand.

"I just read your text message! Let's get to shopping!"Kurt bounces into the room.

"I need to find the perfect wedding dress."Rachel frowns knowing she will never love a dress more than the one she picked 2 years ago. It was like as Finn was reading her mind he cups Rachel's cheek.

"Have Kurt take you home...then go to my bedroom and go into the attic."Finn says Rachel looks at him confused.

"Trust me..."Finn says

"Mom will be here in about 10 minutes, while we're gone you rest you have to be in top Shape for your wedding brother."Kurt says as he pulls Rachel's arm She quickly kisses Finn on the lips as they head back to Finn's house.

Doing as she was told Rachel went up to Finn's room and opened up the door to the attic, she walks up the stairs and turns on the light she walks over to a big white box and opens it, she gasps once she takes off the lid.

"Rachel! Come on we need to go buy your dr-ess."Kurt stops Rachel lifts up the White laced armed Wedding dress and Kurt smiles

"I forgot how perfect this Dress is."Kurt smiles

"He kept it..How did...How did Finn.."Rachel asked

"I have no idea I honestly thought Finn burned this...but I guess he loves you so much he couldn't bring himself to do that."Kurt shrugs.

"That Man always amazes me.."Rachel smiles

"And You're going to be marrying him which we need to get ready for so haul ass!"Kurt laughs


	20. Chapter 20

****"Mainly****_**** for Cory Monteith and All the Finn Hudson fans! I write these stories because I miss him every day and it helps fill the void that was left in my heart. :) Hopefully these stories make you all smile as well!****_

_**Reviews mean a lot to writers so please take the time to comment let me know how you feel about the story that's all I ask in return!**_

_~2 years ago Finn was at beach burning nearly everything he and Rachel shared together, photos, clothes, anything that smelled like her...when he picked up the wedding dress that Rachel had left at the Church he just stared at it he walked over to the burning fire pit and before he could easily toss it in, He stopped. Finn closed his eyes and sits down holding the dress in his hands he takes the bottle of alcohol and takes a long sip from it as he watches the flames of the fire.~_

Finn waits for Rachel and Kurt to come back to the Hospital while he waits he is trying to slowly get out of the bed it had been 3 days now that he has been in this hospital bed and he was getting restless he needed to get out. Finn turns his body and closes his eyes as his sore muscles begin to make their appearance known he shakes his head as he places his feet on the floor.

"Okay Baby Steps."Finn says to himself as he gets on his feet. As he begins to make his way to the door he doesn't hear the door open but Rachel is watching him slowly get around the room.

Finn smiles to himself and Rachel gasps as she covers her mouth. "Baby."Rachel whispers. Finn turns around and smiles at her.

"I'm walking Babe."Finn looks at her proud of himself. Rachel squeals and wraps her arms around him.

"You're amazing do you realize that?"Rachel smiles proudly at him Finn leans down and kisses her forehead.

"Things feel way to perfect between us right now.."Rachel leans into his chest.

"You mean besides the fact That I got hurt while on duty?"Finn asked Rachel pouts and nods

"Im still sore as hell but I needed to get out of that bed."Finn says Rachel takes his hand and leads him back and helps him sit on the bed.

Finn pulls her up next to him

"Aside from that everything has been so amazing I hate to to think anything will go wrong."Rachel says Finn nods

"Whatever happens we'll face it together right?"Finn smiles at her Rachel looks at him and nods and she surprises him by quickly kissing him on the lips Finn moans and tries to pull away but Rachel wraps her fingers through his hair and rolls her tongue in his mouth.

"Whoa hey don't start something we can't finish."Finn pants out Rachel blushes as she bites onto her bottom lip Finn's eyes dart down to her action and he can't help but peck her lips.

"Now Why did you attack me?"Finn smiles Rachel smirks at him and raises her eyebrow giving him a cute look.

"You're complaining?"Rachel asked Finn chuckles and rubs her shoulder he leans over and tickles her nose with his Rachel giggles and kisses his cheek.

"I'll never complain at all but you took me by surprise so what's up?"Finn asked

"You kept my wedding dress."Rachel whispers Finn nods and she looks at him with confusion on her face.

"I love you for that I do but I guess I'm just confused."Rachel states

"About?"Finn replies

"About why you kept it. Before we got back together everyone including yourself had told me how much you hated me in the two years that we were apart..."Rachel says

"Mhmm."Finn nods in agreement

"I guess Im wondering why you bothered to keep My Wedding dress at all...Why didn't you burn it or throw it out?"Rachel asked Finn sighed and took her hands as he brought them to his lips Rachel cupped his chin and she gives him a reassuring smile.

"I wanted to burn that dress so badly Rachel, the day you left me at that altar I just wanted to forget about you completely. No One had hurt me the way you hurt me that day and I dont think anyone ever could hurt me in a worse way...So the night after the supposed Wedding Reception I got drunk off my ass and then gathered as much of our pictures and stuff as I could and started a bon fire...I even burned that song you had written in high school My Head Band and Only child...and then I burned our high school and college photos. After That I burned the Wedding wall Kurt and Santana had made for us and once that had burst into flames all that was left was your wedding dress I was about 3 seconds from throwing it into the fire when I got a whiff of your perfume that was on the dress...and it smelled exactly like you and I figured..this may be the last item I'll ever have of you...so I can either burn it now or I can save it..."Finn says

"What drove you to save it?"Rachel asked curiously

"I had this idea that if I kept your dress it was a way of keeping you close to me somehow...Yes Rachel I was hurt and devastated two years ago and I did think at one point I hated you but at the end of the day, I still loved you. I still wanted you to be with me forever...and I guess keeping the dress sort of gave me like a tiny ounce of hope that You may come back to me."Finn says Rachel gasps and holds his face as she kisses him passionately.

"I love you so much Finn, If I could change one thing it would be that I hurt you..I never want to see you hurt I never wanted to cause you pain I love you so much.."Rachel sobs Finn pulls her into a hug and tries to calm her down.

"Baby I know..I know that look everyone makes mistakes and yeah you and I have a crap load of them but look at where that brought us...it brought us back together..Somehow after all of the bullshit and heart ache and everything we've managed to find our way to where we are suppose to be. I am suppose to be with you for the rest of my life and I am suppose to make you happy forever..Rachel you and I were written in the stars. It was inevitable that we are suppose to end up together."Finn assures her.

"How do you know all the right things to say?"Rachel giggles

"My Good looks needed a back up plan so I've always been able to charm people with words."Finn jokes Rachel laughs and Finn strokes her cheek.

"You sure know how to use that very well."Rachel leans her forehead against his cheek Finn kisses her head and she looks up at him.

"Don't give me that look Rachel..seriously don't start something you know we can't finish."Finn closes his eyes

"Im hardly doing anything Im just looking at you!"Rachel laughs

"One look is all it takes Babe, You're sexy and in a sexy yellow dress and it's been about a week since we have been intimate."Finn whines

"Baby I know it's been a week Im frustrated as well but you're injured and we're in a hospital it would be weird to make love here."Rachel whispers

"BUT It would probably heal me faster than anything they're doing to me now I say we give it a go."Finn wiggles his eyebrows

"You Horn dog."Rachel nudges him Finn groans in pain and Rachel gasps

"I'm sorry I forgot my Baby is fragile."Rachel pouts Finn laughs in pain and he shakes his head

"I think you need to make it up to your baby then."Finn pouts Rachel laughs

"Babe I don't know.."Rachel gives him an unsure look. Finn licks his lips and leans over to kiss Rachel's neck.

"F-Finn."Rachel tries to get out

"Do you realize how much I miss you?"Finn whispers as he nibbles on her skin.

"I've been here with you Finn."Rachel says

"No no no..I miss you...your body..being close to you..inside of you."Finn whispers in her ear, he skillfully slide his hand under her dress and roams his casted hand.

"For someone who doesn't agree with my proposal you sure don't seem too unconvinced."Finn smirks

"You know exactly what you're doing to me and It's not my fault my body reacts this way."Rachel groans out Finn laughs and he smiles at her.

"Okay Nothing too drastic okay I am a lady."Rachel firmly states.

"Oh Yes You are a lady."Finn pulls her down with him on the bed Rachel laughs uncontrollably

"One of the reasons why I love you so much."Finn manages to hover over her he ignores all the soreness of his muscles and focuses solely on Rachel. Finn kisses Rachel and she runs her fingers through his hair as she slides her hand up his hospital gown.

"Whoever Invented these hospital gowns is a genius."Rachel says against his lips Finn chuckles and he kisses her nose as he slips his fingers inside the waistband of Rachel's underwear.

"Finn.."Rachel moans suddenly her moans fill Finn's private Hospital room she gasps and Finn tugs on her earlobe with his teeth trying to bring her to an amazing height of pleasure.

"D-don't stop."Rachel cries as she lifts her hips up helping Finn He smirks at her and kisses on top of her ear.

"Do you realize how sexy you look right now..Damn Rachel..Im the luckiest man in the world to be able to have the pleasure to things like this to you and I do mean Pleasure."Finn whispers Rachel closes her eyes as she lets out a soft cry.

"Finn..."Rachel cries

"I love you so much Baby Girl..You're my world."Finn kisses her neck. Before Rachel can reach her peak the door opens up.

"Whaddup Suckers!"Puck kicks the door open

"Oh My god."Rachel pushes Finn off of her.

"Shit."Finn sits up in pain and hides his groin he takes the pillow and covers his lap.

"What's goin on guys."Puck smiles Kurt and Santana walk inside holding a tray of Starbucks coffees and Take out from a Chinese restaurant.

"Nothing we were just talking."Rachel lies completely frustrated that their friends have the worst timing in the world. She looks over at Finn who is closing his eyes trying to cool himself down.

"You okay Bro you look like your in pain."Puck sits down and hands Finn a container of food.

"You have no idea how much pain I am in Puck."Finn grunts out Rachel looks at her and she leans over to kiss his cheek.

"I'm going to use the lady's room."Rachel gets up and walks out the door. Finn lays his head against the wall and silently curses his friends for ruining a very sexy moment with him and Rachel.

"What's wrong?"Santana asked nudging Finn

"You guys have crappy timing. I hope you got Honey walnut shrimp!"Finn snaps at them as he grabs the rest of the food from Puck's hands.

"Did I miss something here?"Puck asked

"Someone is just cranky he's cooped up in the hospital."Kurt points at Finn.

Carole enters the hospital and sits down with her Doctor

"Th Surgery will take place tomorrow afternoon are you ready?"She asked

"Yes and No...My son is a fireman and he just got injured Im not sure getting surgery is the best time right now."Carole says

"Mrs. Hummel the longer we wait the more drastic the cancer could be..Im sure your son would want you to do this surgery."The Doctor says

"I know Im just worried.."Carole holds her hands together tightly.

"I know what I am doing, there are some risks with surgery but this is the best choice for you."The Doctor says Rachel is walking around the hospital when she bumps into someone

"Oh my Gosh Im sor-ry..."Rachel looks up surprised

"Rachel. I've finally found you .How are you?"She smiles

"M-Mom...what the hell are you doing in Lima?"Rachel asked

"Is that any way to greet your Mother Rachel."Shelby says placing her hands on her hips Rachel gives her a confused look and shakes her head.


	21. Chapter 21

****"Mainly****_**** for Cory Monteith and All the Finn Hudson fans! I write these stories because I miss him every day and it helps fill the void that was left in my heart. :) Hopefully these stories make you all smile as well!****_

_**Reviews mean a lot to writers so please take the time to comment let me know how you feel about the story that's all I ask in return!**_

"What are you doing in Lima.."Rachel asked

"I heard what happened and I got here as soon as I could My Daughter needed me."Shelby says Rachel raises her eyebrow at her "Mother"

"I was in the Hospital at New York that's where the treatments and surgery's were taken and If I remember correctly you didn't even bother to see me WHILE I was there."Rachel yells

"Honey I was busy you can't simply expect me just to drop everything plus you're perfectly healthy now."Shelby points out.

"I needed you when I was sick Shelby! You know when I was fighting for my life!"Rachel sternly voices

"Rachel what do you want me to say I am here now isn't that all that matters?"Shelby asked

"No, it's not because I needed my Mother to be there for me and you couldn't give me the time of day!"Rachel said

"You're Fine now Rachel I think you're being a little over dramatic."Shelby tries to reason with her Daughter

"I HAD CANCER!"Rachel yells

"What was that?"Finn asked looking out the door

"I heard Rachel Yelling we should go check it out."Kurt says Finn tries to get up but Santana slams him back on the bed.

"Santana."Finn groans

"THEY will check it out YOU sit your ass down. You're still fragile Hummel, Puckerman go."Santana nods her head at the door The two boys get up and walk outside. They see Rachel and her Mother and the atmosphere is all tense.

"Whoa Rachel's Hot Mom is back."Puck smirks

"Cougar Lover."Kurt whispers

"I'd love her all night."Puck nods

"Puckerman I swear to God I will kick you in the groin."Rachel turns around Puck's mouth drops

"Damn it I forgot ears like a damn Bunny...she can hear everything."Puck shakes his head

"I want you to leave."Rachel crosses her arms.

"You're not serious Honey Im here to check on you."Shelby tries to rub her arm.

"Im not even the one hurt! Finn got injured while he was on Duty if anything you're here to get your photograph in the Lima Newspaper and then try and stir up some publicity for yourself Back at New York."Rachel says

"Rachel come on Finn is worrying about you."Kurt says

"I don't want to see you ever Shelby."Rachel ends the conversation then walks away.

"She'll come around...So How long are you staying?"Puck wiggles his eyebrows Shelby gives him a confused look but then gradually smiles at him.

Rachel and Kurt walk back inside Finn's private room and Finn looks up he sees Rachel is upset. Once Rachel walks into the room she walks straight into Finn's arms and buries her face in his chest Finn looks down at her and looks up at Kurt with a questioning look on his face.

"Shelby."Kurt Mouths Finn thinks for a second and looks down at his Fiancee

"Can you guys give us a few minutes?"Finn asked

"Oh Sure."Kurt says pulling Santana out of her seat. Once the door closes Finn pulls Rachel on his lap.

"What happened pretty girl?"Finn asked as he lifts her chin up so she looks at him.

"My Mother is back."Rachel whispers

"Yeah Kurt mouthed that."Finn nods

"When I first found out I was diagnosed with Ovarian Cancer I tried calling her, I knew she was in New York she was doing an off Broadway play. At first she said she was busy she had back to back to back performances and interviews and she was just too busy to visit me so while I was in Chemo she would just have her Assistant send me fruit baskets...but I just wanted my Mom with me you know I just needed her and she never came."Rachel says Finn strokes her cheek.

"How do I help you?"Finn asked wanting Rachel to feel better.

"Can I have your Mom instead? She's been here, she's been calling you almost every hour your Mom really cares about you My Mom doesn't."Rachel shakes her head.

"I can't give you my Mom Rachel if I did I wouldn't be able to Marry you."Finn jokes Rachel laughs and nudges him.

"Look I can't promise you that you'll ever have a solid relationship with your Mom but I can promise to try and make you smile when she makes you frown, And I'll sing to you when she blows you off for work...I just want you to be Happy Babe."Finn cups her cheek.

"I am very happy with you Thank you Finn."Rachel kisses his lips he smiles and places with her hands as they lay back and watch the TV show.

Rachel closes her eyes and Finn looks down as he watches her suddenly the door opens and Finn smiles as he sees it's his Mom.

"Mom."Finn says

"Hi Honey...I just saw Shelby pass by the food court she was walking hand in hand with Noah."Carole says Finn raises his eyebrow

"That's not weird at all...So what's up Mom?"Finn asked Carole sits down and tries her best to speak softly as she doesn't want to wake Rachel up.

"My Surgery is tomorrow."Carole says Finn's eyes widen as he nods "Are you ready for that?"Finn asked

"Not Really but I know everything will be just fine I spoke to your Doctors He said you'll be able check out of here in the Afternoon I'll be in surgery for a while. But That should not stop me from making you a big welcome home dinner once you're home."Carole says Finn holds her hand then brings it up to his mouth as he kisses it.

"You're my Hero Ma."Finn smiles Carole laughs and kisses her son's forehead. Rachel stirs in her sleep and Finn looks down.

"Hmm.."Rachel sighs as she snuggles further into Finn's embrace.

"She seems very comfortable in your arms Finny."Carole laughs Finn blushes "It's the perfect place for her to be..."Finn smiles as he watches Rachel snore He laughs and kisses her head.

"You really love her Don't you Sweetie?"Carole asked

"More than Life itself Mom do you remember when I was a kid and you would tell me one day you're going to find exactly where you belong and it's just going to make perfect sense to you."Finn remembers. Carole smiles at her son fondly.

"You remember me saying those words to you?"She giggles Finnchuckles and nods

"Believe it or not I remember everything you have ever told me, from the time I was potty training to when you taught me how to drive I remember it all."Finn smiles

"Yes I remember telling you those exact words."Carole nods.

"Being with Rachel is exactly where I am mean to be. Holding her like this, making her laugh wiping away her tears, telling her I love her so much that's exactly what I'm meant to do. She's everything to me Mom."Finn smiles

"Kurt says you want to get married over the weekend."Carole says Finn nods

"Which is exactly why You have to be a rock star during your surgery. I want and need you there on my Wedding Day Mom."Finn says Carole leans her forehead against her Son's and looks into his eyes.

"I promise I will be right there with you to see you get Married."Carole says

A Few hours later Finn and Rachel are having dinner with Burt and Carole in his room as they are talking about the Wedding that is happening in 5 more days.

"Your brother has been working like a mad man planning this wedding together You sure you wanna do this in 5 days Kids?"Burt asked Rachel smiles up at Finn and he winks at her.

"Marrying Finn has been a dream of mine since I was a sophomore in high school..I'd marry him right now if he weren't in this hospital bed."Rachel says

"You wanted to marry me when we were Sophomores?"Finn asked Rachel blushes and glares at him.

"You KNEW that!"Rachel points at him Finn shrugs.

"I just thought you were joking. Damn Berry you were really into me Huh."Finn wiggles his eyebrows Rachel laughs and rolls her eyes.

"To be fair I really AM into you. He's just to cute it's hard not to."Rachel says Finn rolls his eyes.

"I am not cute Im rugged. Straight up."Finn crosses his arms trying to be tough. Rachel leans up and kisses him on the cheek he tickles her sides and Carole smiles as he watches how happy her son is.

"Carole you okay Sweet heart?"Burt asked Finn and Rachel look up and Carole who is tearing up.

"Ma what's wrong?"Finn asked reaching over and grabbing her the tissue box.

"You two have been through so much together..it's just wonderful to see things finally happening how they should have happened before."Carole says Rachel smiles and holds Carole's hand. Burt shakes his head.

"This is her now imagine how she'll be at the Wedding."Burt jokes Finn laughs and Carole glares at her husband.

After Burt and Carole go back to the house Finn begins to get restless again and he slowly gets up.

"Babe"Rachel scolds him Finn gives her a charming innocent smile.

"What? I need to stretch my legs Rachel I'll be back in like 5 minutes.."Finn says

"Fine I'll be right here keeping the bed warm for you."Rachel winks Finn laughs

"Well tomorrow we go home finally and I can not wait to get you into my bed."Finn leans down to kiss her Rachel laughs as she watches him walk out the door.

Finn strolls around the hospital and he decides to walk outside he stops when he sees Puck dropping off Shelby he finally walks over to them and clears his throat.

"Finn! uhm Shelby and I we uhm just...we were..."Puck's eyes widen.

Finn has been best friends with Puck since they were in kindergarten so he's pretty much memorized Puck's body language...what his body was saying right now...he just had sex...and it was obvious it was with Shelby.

"Leave Now. I'll deal with you later."Finn sternly voices at Him. Puck slightly shrinks in his seat as Finn closes the door. He faces Shelby and she smiles.

"Reports were just false you look handsome as ever Finn. Why my daughter left you at the alter 2 years ago I'll never understand her...Rachel makes poor choices."Shelby says Finn looks at Shelby and shakes his head.

"You're not even proud of the fact that Rachel beat Cancer not once but twice...thats a big accomplishment for someone who's only 25."Finn says

"Being sick shouldn't have affected her goals. Rachel could be a Broadway Legend right now but she was too weak."Shelby crosses her arms

"Rachel was fighting for her life. Rachel's always going to be an incredible singer and an amazing performer but she knew what was important she put her life first."Finn says

"Now she's back on Track and at 25 No Broadway Director will want to showcase her."Shelby says

"You're incredible do you know that. Your daughter needed her when she was at her lowest point in her life and you couldn't even handle taking a phone call from her because you were on stage performing? Or You were too busy to even see her..Two years Shelby Rachel needed you and where the hell were you? You were nowhere to be found...And you wonder why Rachel hates you so much."Finn shakes his head

"My Daughter does not Hate me young man."Shelby scoffs.

"You're so disconnected to your daughter that you don't even know...here's something I do know and I'll be glad to share with you. Rachel and I WILL be getting married this Saturday, and you're not invited, I'm not going to allow you to cause her anymore pain than you already have and the funny thing is YOU DON'T even realize you're hurting her. Until you realize how wonderful you're daughter is and until you learn to respect and love her like she deserves to be I won't allow you to be anywhere near her."Finn says

"You can't keep me from seeing my own daughter Finn."Shelby challenges.

"With the way you treat her? You're not a Mother at all. I think you should think about your Life and Change Shelby."Finn says as he walks away.


	22. Chapter 22

****"Mainly****_**** for Cory Monteith and All the Finn Hudson fans! I write these stories because I miss him every day and it helps fill the void that was left in my heart. :) Hopefully these stories make you all smile as well!****_

**Hi Guys. I've been getting messages about what I thought about the Glee Series finale, and here is my statement. I havent watched since The Cory Tribute, And I do not plan on watching the the rest of season 5 or 6 I will only care for the bloopers which I hope contain some of Cory's scenes. Ive been done with this show for a while the writers stopped caring after season 3 and we all can tell. I will continue to write stories for Finn and for Finchel because CORY AND FINN DESERVED THE WORLD. The fact that RIB thought other wise is just terrible to me. I'll keep writing stories if you guys keep reviewing thats my promis_e._ AND UNLIKE RIB..I WILL LISTEN TO MY AUDIENCE.**

Finn is checking out of the hospital Rachel holds his hand as Finn signs the release forms he smiles at her and kisses her forehead.

"Burt says Mom is prepping for her surgery." Kurt looks at Finn as he tucks his cellphone in his back pocket.

"We should wait for her..."Finn begins to worry Rachel kisses him.

"Mom wants you home resting you can come by once you'd had a home cooked meal and slept in your comfy bed. Mom's exact words Finn."Kurt scolds Finn sighs.

"Your Mom is going to be in great hands Baby, She told you not to worry and you shouldn't plus you really need to rest and get out of this hospital."Rachel smiles at him Finn nods and Rachel kisses his lips.

"Fine but tomorrow I'm coming here whether you like it or not."Finn points at his brother Kurt sticks his tongue out at Finn then faces Rachel.

"Okay so once Finn gets back home Rachel you and I will pick out China for the plates."Kurt smiles

"China?..Kurt I want a simple wedding okay not like last time I just want the beach and sunset and my family and close friends. THATS ALL."Rachel bluntly says

"AHEM."Finn clears his throat Rachel laughs and kisses him. "And the Groom of course."Rachel smiles

"That's right."Finn nods and faces them. "Can we just address that I am making your dream wedding happen in less than a week."Kurt says

"Speaking of theres something we wanted to address."Finn says

"What?"Kurt asked

"Rachel wants you to be her...Best Friend of Honor, and I want you to be my Best man."Finn shrugs

"Basically the choice is yours of who you want to annoy the most."Rachel giggles.

"You guys seriously are both choosing me..Finn what about Puck?"Kurt asked Finn chuckles.

"Puck is not allowed to be my best man because Rachel doesn't want him getting me plastered before the wedding and then have us end up in Guam without a a Kidney."Finn jokes.

"It's Puck and it's 100 percent possible."Rachel pouts Finn looks at her and kisses her lips.

"I pick Finn."Kurt smiles Finn turns his head surprised he was sure Kurt would pick Rachel.

"What."Finn asked Kurt smiles widely and walks up to him.

"You've been my protector since we were in high school Finn, you taught it it's okay to be myself be who I really am and because of you I'm in a decent place in my life. So I'd love to be your best man."Kurt says Finn smiles and hugs Kurt

Rachel smiles at the wonderful brother moment.

As Rachel drives them back to Finn's house he holds her hand and kisses the back of it. "Where should we go for our honeymoon?"Rachel asked

"Where do you want to go?"Finn asked Rachel taps her chin and smiles

"FIJI."She nods her head. Finn raises his eyebrow at her not expecting that answer and she smiles enthusiastically.

"It's Romantic, there's tons of activities to do there."Rachel explains.

"I just want to do one activity on our honeymoon Babe."Finn smirks Rachel gives him a confused look Finn wiggles his eyebrows and Rachel laughs causing Finn to smile.

"Finn we can't be locked up in a room for 3 weeks on our honeymoon!"Rachel laughs harder.

"I wouldn't mind at all Im sure you wouldn't either."Finn leans forward and kisses Rachel's neck she moves away and glares at him.

"Finny don't distract me while I'm driving you just got out of the hospital we dont want to go right back."Rachel scolds Finn gives her a naughty smile.

"It would be worth it."Finn says Rachel catches his eyes and kisses his lips.

"NO."She says and pays attention to the road Finn laughs and then remembers the conversation he had with Shelby.

"I ran into Shelby yesterday."Finn says he feels her hand tighten and he kisses the back of it again, and strokes her thigh to calm her down.

"I told her she's not invited to the wedding."Finn says Rachel slows the car down then stops and looks at him.

"And I said, unless she realizes how amazing of a daughter she has, she shouldn't be in your life because you deserve nothing but the best."Finn says Rachel bites her bottom lip and Finn looks at her face to see if she's pissed...or something she looks like shes going to cry.

"Damn maybe I should have butted out minded my own business."Finn says in his head. Suddenly Rachel unbuckles her seat belt and wraps her arms around him holding him tightly she begins sobbing and Finn kisses her head.

"Shhh Baby it's okay...Hey Are you mad? I couldn't just let her treat you that way...especially after everything you've been through."Finn whispers in her ear.

"I love you so much...Thank you for sticking up for me...Finn I love you so so so much."Rachel cries squeezing him tight.

Finn groans then Rachel jumps. "I'm sorry Babe you're still fragile I forgot."Rachel says Finn wipes her tears.

"From now on, you'll only cry Happy tears I'll make sure of that."Finn sincerely says. Rachel kisses his lips and he smiles at her as she leans her forehead against his.

"I think we're going to make the perfect little family for ourselves."Rachel smiles. Finn nods as Rachel starts the car up again.

"You already thinking of adoption huh?"Finn smiles Rachel squeezes his hand and smiles at him.

"I'm thinking about a lot of things actually The possibilities are endless."Rachel says Finn gives her a confused look then he shrugs as he lays back in the passenger seat.

"4 more days until we are husband and wife."Finn smiles Rachel giggles as she focus' on the road.

During the Carole's surgery Burt is sitting quietly when he looks over at his Son who is manically typing away on his cellphone and talking into his headset.

"No it must be Vegan the Bride is a vegan!"Kurt nearly screams Burt stands up taking Kurt's cellphone from his hands and places it on his lap.

"What did you do that for? I was confirming the dishes for the reception Dad."Kurt frowns.

"Kurt Your Brother and soon to be sister in law asked for a simple wedding. Ceremony at the Beach and then they go off on their honeymoon."Burt states.

"I just think they would love a big reception."Kurt shrugs.

"They had one before remember it was flashy with a color lighted dance floor and loud music with a DJ."Burt recalls.

"See perfect Wedding reception! How could they not want that."Kurt says

"Because they just want to finally be married start their lives together, nothing wrong with that."Burt smiles

"Sounds so simple..."Kurt says

"Finn loves the simplicity of things and Rachel just wants to be Finn's wife...If you ask me and since you didn't I'll tell you anyway. I think you're just planning this wedding to compensate You and Blaine breaking of your engagement."Burt says Kurt looks at his father then looks down at his feet.

"I haven't thought about him in 6 months."Kurt mentions.

"You don't have to think about him to still be hurt by what happen. You never talk about it...maybe it's about time you do."Burt says

"I'm mad, I want to hate him...Blaine threw away everything we had for someone he met online because he was "lonely" I was lonely too Dad but the thought of cheating...I could never do that to someone I supposedly loved and cared about. We were planning our futures together!"Kurt stomps his foot.

"I was so certain that Love was just a false story to get people into believing happily ever afters DO exist. And for the longest time I convinced myself and Finn that Love just isn't real it doesnt last."Kurt shakes his head

"Then Rachel came back and watching Finn fall in love with her all over again gave me a glimmer of hope again...but then I realized with who...Im all alone in this town...I'll never have what Finn and Rachel have.."Kurt tears up. Burt nods

"You're right you'll never have what Finn and Rachel Have."Burt agrees Kurt looks at his father in shock.

"You're not suppose to agree with that Dad! So much for Supportive father of the Century."Kurt crosses his arms. Burt looks at his son and laughs.

"You're not going to have what They have because that's their love story. Kurt you're going to find someone who is crazy about you and you'll have your very own EPIC Love story. Will it be easy no of course not. Will you prevail yes. Because true love always prevails..you and Blaine didn't work out because it wasn't true love. Now you know, don't give up on love Son. Someone is waiting for you and when you meet them you'll wonder why you thought about giving up on love to begin with."Burt smiles Kurt gets up and hugs his father tightly.

"Thank you Dad."Kurt says Burt messes up his hair and pats him on the back.

Finn is taking a nap on his bed and Rachel in online looking for honeymoon destinations she looks over and watches Finn sleeping she smiles and looks down at her stomach should she even bother to tell him that she had her frozen ovaries places back into her uterus? Should she tell him that there could be a possibility that they could conceive a child..what if she did tell him and nothing happened she didn't want to give Finn any false hope...

The thoughts were running through Rachel's head she didn't notice Finn getting out of bed and walking behind her she snaps out of it and gasps when she feels Finn's lips on her neck. Rachel turns her neck and Finn kisses her shoulder.

"You're suppose to be resting."Rachel Finn nibbles on her neck and Rachel gasps as she closes her eyes.

"This is me resting."Finn mumbles against her neck Rachel giggles and looks at him

"No it's not.."Rachel scolds Finn gives her a charming smiles as he looks down at the laptop he sees FIJI on the website and he smiles.

"You really wanna go to Fiji Huh?"Finn asked Rachel nods

"How could anyone not want to go here look how amazing it is."Rachel smiles Finn kisses her lips Finn hands Rachel his credit card and she looks at him.

"I think there's some left over money from when I sold my Jag, I paid off my Mom's surgery and secured the room she's in so we can use what's left over on us."Finn smiles.

"Are you sure?"Rachel asked Finn nods "I want us to have and experience what we should have 2 years ago..no more waiting Rachel..this is our time now."Finn cups her cheek. Rachel leans into his hands and nods.

"Fiji it is."Rachel nods. Typing away on her lap top Finn kisses the top of her head and walks back to the bed to lay down. Rachel turns her head and bites her bottom lip.

"Finn.."Rachel calls out Finn turns his head and smiles "I love you so much."Rachel declares Finn chuckles and places his hand over his heart.

"I'll love you until the end of time."Finn winks at her and signals her to lay with him.

"Finn."Rachel groans Finn chuckles

"Just lay with me I wont try anything Promise."Finn says Rachel walks over to him and she lays down with him.

"4 more days."Rachel whispers as she watches Finn close his eyes.

Kurt drives back to the house and he passes by Finn's room he sees him and Rachel laying down. He leans against the door and laughs.

"Watching him sleep is creepy if Finn wasn't a heavy sleeper he'd be creeped out too."Kurt smiles Rachel looks at him

"Watching me watch Finn sleep is just as creepy."Rachel defends herself. "How's Carole?"Rachel asked

"The Surgery was a success we're just waiting for the anesthesia to wear off Finn can visit tomorrow, I've got the priest and Santana even is getting you a gazeebo to hold the ceremony under. Finn just needs a suit and that's all."Kurt smiles

"Sounds fantastic, Are you going to bring a date."Rachel asked.

"Who would I ask."Kurt scoffs. The doorbell rings and Kurt looks at Rachel who is about to get up. "Stay put I'll get it."Kurt says closing their door as he walks downstairs he opens the door and sees Puck on the other end of it holding a box.

"Hey Man I got Finn a box of goodies as a get well thing."Puck says walking inside setting down the box. Kurt begins to close the door Puck turns his head.

"Don't shut that yet I brought a friend of mine who wants to see Finn and he's also coming to the wedding."Puck says Kurt looks at him confused

"Who did you bring...all of Finn's friends are here in Lima.."Kurt asked confused Suddenly he the man walks through the door and Kurt is shocked.

"Hi Kurt how are you doing. It's been a while."Sebastian smiles Kurt smiles back at him, Sebastian was Finn and Puck's best friend they were like the 3 Musketeers in Highschool and Kurt had a secret fling with him but no one but them two and Rachel knew about it.

"It's great to see you again."Sebastian smiles

"Yeah it's been...6 years."Kurt says Sebastian nods and looks at his hands

"Last I heard you were engaged but I don't see a Ring."He says

"Yeah it didn't work out."Kurt says Sebastian smiles and nods "Good for me then." Kurt smiles at him then looks down blushing.

"Sebastian Hi.."Kurt smiles Sebastian smiles at him and Puck looks at them confused.

"You two stare at each other any longer I'd say you were into each other."Puck shakes his head and walks away into the kitchen.

_**we've got the Wedding Chapter Coming up :) Stay tuned! **_


	23. Chapter 23

****"Mainly****_**** for Cory Monteith and All the Finn Hudson fans! I write these stories because I miss him every day and it helps fill the void that was left in my heart. :) Hopefully these stories make you all smile as well!****_

Finn sneaks out of the house to visit his mother at the hospital he carries the bouquet of flowers and leans against the counter smiling at the nurses.

"Hi Handsome how can we help you?"The Nurse asked

"I'm looking for Carole Hummel, She just had surgery I was wondering if I could possibly visit her."Finn smiles

"Sure Sweetie She's in room A10."The Nurse points down the hall. Finn smiles in gratitude and walks towards the room he quietly opens the door and sees his Mother resting on her bed he chuckles when he sees Burt snoring in his seat Finn walks over to him and nudges him.

"THAT WAS IN!"Burt yells then wakes up Finn laughs and Burt looks at him confused.

"Uhm Son, how long have you...what is it?"Burt asked Finn shakes his head.

"Just wanted to see Ma, How's she doing?"Finn asked

"She's a strong one, she fought like a Warrior I'm going to get a burger you want one?"Burt asked

"Kurt will kill you once he finds out your scarfing down a Double cheese."Finn chuckles

"He's not here now is he."Burt smirks then walks out of the room. Finn face his Mother and he sits down in the vacant seat he leans over to kisses her forehead and Carole begins to stir in her sleep Finn smiles and Carole opens her eyes.

"Baby Boy.."Carole whispers Finn hands her the flowers and kisses her hand.

"You look Lovely Ma, Top Notch."Finn jokes Carole laughs and gives him a look.

"You should be home Resting, Rachel must be very upset with you."Carole says Finn chuckles

"I may have snuck out of the house without her knowing She was asleep when I left."Finn shrugs.

"How do you feel?"Carole asked

"How do I FEEL Ma you just got out of surgery."Finn laughs Carole holds her son's hand.

"Yes but I always worry about you."Carole nods Finn rolls his eyes.

"Im still a little sore but it's nothing I can't handle, plus Rachel is making sure I literally don't do anything except eat and use the bathroom."Finn groans.

"That woman loves you so much Honey..I'm glad she's the one you chose to Marry,"Carole says

"Yeah a few more days and She's going to be Mrs. Hudson."Finn smiles at the thought.

"I have a special Wedding present for you both but I want to be able to give it to you when Im not in this hospital bed."Carole says Finn laughs and holds his mother's hands.

"You don't have to give us anything."Finn says

"Too bad I'm going to."Carole sticks her tongue out at her son. Finn laughs and they begin talking about the dream Carole had while she was asleep.

Rachel wakes up and turns to wrap her arms around Finn she frowns when she feels the bed is empty.

"Finn...Finn Babe?"Rachel calls out she looks down and sees a note on the bed. She recognized the hand writing instantly and began to read

"Before you freak out and search around the house for me, I went to see my Mom I couldn't wait anymore I needed to know she was okay, You're probably mad at me for sneaking out but just remember I love you, I'll see you in an hour Love you Baby Girl~xoxo Your Future Husband.

Rachel rolls her eyes and takes out her cellphone. She hears the other line pick up.

"Hi Beautiful."Finn answers

"Doctor's Orders were for you to stay in bed until the soreness of your body went away, you have cracked ribs and your lungs are still weak remember does any of that ring a bell."Rachel scolds him she hears Finn chuckle at the other end of the line and she sighs trying to keep her temper at bay, she loved this man with all of her heart but boy did he know how to frustrate her.

"Babe Im at the hospital if anything did happen to me I'd be able to fall into the room with Doctor in it."Finn jokes

"Not Funny."Rachel stomps her foot as if Finn could see her.

"I'll be home in like 45 minutes My Love, just relax take a hot bath."Finn suggests.

"I turned on my stop watch right now. If you're not here in 45 minutes I swear Finn Christopher Hudson."Rachel says

"Yes Ma'am. I love you.."Finn laughs and hangs up. Rachel puts her cellphone down and begins to walk to the restroom she turns on the hot water and fills up the tub. A hot bubble bath is exactly what she needs. As she strips down she looks in the mirror and sees her Scar from her surgery and the thoughts of her possibly getting pregnant began to surface.

As she sits in the tub thinking of how the procedure went down she smiled to herself.

_"We're going to insert about 50 of the eggs you had frozen 2 years ago."The Doctor says_

_"50? Isn't that a lot?"Rachel asked_

_"Well the success rate of this is about 75-80 Percent and while that's a good percentage it's still very for Medical wise, this will just increase your chances of conceiving a child."The Doctor says _

_"So Once the eggs are in there...then what?"Rachel asked_

_"Well once their fertilized they'll go through the normal process and hopefully you'll be with child."The Doctor smiles Rachel smiles at the thought of a child with Finn's amber eyes, her dark brunette hair, Finn's dimples, Rachel's smile and Finn's nose it seemed so perfect...after a few seconds of deliberation Rachel looks at her doctor and nods._

_"Let's do it."Rachel confirms_

Finn takes a Taxi Home and he walks into the Room and sees candles everywhere he raises his eyebrow and sees Rachel sitting down on the sofa listening to music and singing along. Finn walks over to her and she opens her eyes and kisses his lips.

"Still upset?"Finn asked

"You're One minute late."Rachel pouts Finn laughs and pulls her on his lap. "What's going on here?"Finn asked

"Just relaxing, How's your Mom?"Rachel asked

"She looks great like nothing even happened, by the way she wants you to start calling her Mom."Finn smiles at her Rachel looks up at him and smiles as Finn kisses her forehead.

"Is that weird that I'm glad I can finally call someone Mom...I've never had that opportunity to call anyone Mom before..I would just call Shelby by her first name."Rachel nervously laughs. Finn runs his fingers through Rachel's hair and she closes her eyes.

"When we have children...Can you make sure I don't treat them the way Shelby treated me.."Rachel says Finn looks at her and wipes her tears,

"My Whole Life I've felt like I wasn't good enough for her everything I did...everything I dreamed of doing it just wasn't enough..nothing ever was...I dont want our children to feel that way..."Rachel sobs.

"They won't, the fact that you're worried about this...it says a lot Rachel, it shows how an amazing Mother You will be when the time comes."Finn smiles

"Baby I have 100 percent faith that when we get our Kid, he or she..will be so happy and loved by us..it'll be ridiculous how loved they are by us."Finn chuckles. Rachel smiles and kisses his lips.

"I love you so much."Rachel whispers.

"That's good to know."Finn smiles Rachel shoves him a little and Finn wraps his arms around her.

"I love you too."Finn asked. Rachel pulls Finn down for a Kiss and Finn surprises her by pulling her body up closer to his and laying her down on the couch. Rachel moans as Finn slides in between her legs and moves against her body.

"You're Hurt."Rachel mumbles against his lips.

"Not Hurt enough to do this.."Finn rolls his hips against hers Rachel moans

Sebastian Kurt and Puck all walk inside and Puck howls.

"Get it Hudson."Puck yells Finn pulls away and runs his hands through his hair and glares at his friends.

"What are you guys doing here?"Rachel asked fixing her shirt trying to calm herself down she smirks at Finn who has his eyes closed she smiles and kisses his cheek Finn glares at her and she laughs.

"SeBass wanted to re-explore Lima, he and I played some hoops and Kurt came for who knows what reason."Puck shrugs. Rachel looks over at Sebastian and Kurt who are in their own little world whispering to each other. She smiles and Finn turns his head watching his brother and friend interact he shrugs then gets up from his seat and hugs Sebastian.

"Its been a long time Brother how are you?"Finn smiles

"Good Puckerman said you're getting hitched to Berry here and I had to be present makes sure he doesn't lose you in Taiwan or something."Sebastian laughs

"Actually Kurt is my best man.."Finn rubs the back of his neck.

"WHAT!"Puck screams. Rachel laughs and Finn sighs.

"Kurt's my brother man and I want him to be my best man..You understand that right? I mean you'll still be at the altar with me...just now holding the rings.."Finn scratches his head.

"It's not like I would lose them! Come on Bro you can't pick Hummel! I was your Bro before he was!"Puck throws a tantrum.

"He's already my best man Puck."Finn chuckles

"Can I at least plan the Bachelor party, come on SeBass is here and I know you want to have one last night with the boys before you get tied down."Puck begs Finn looks over at Rachel who has her hands on her hips.

"Excuse You Noah, Finn is not being tied down he is marrying me because he loves me and NO STRIPPERS"Rachel points at Finn. Finn leans over and kisses the tip of her finger Rachel smiles and wraps her arms around him.

"She's right Dude no strippers let's just play poker, have some drinks and that's that."Finn shrugs.

"Guys night in Puck don't force Finn into something he doesn't want."Sebastian says as he winks over at Kurt who is blushing since Sebastian is holding his hand behind the table.

"Whatever kill joys Be ready by 7pm."Puck pouts and walks away Finn laughs and Rachel tugs his hand and they walk into his room.

"Once we're married I have a big surprise for you."Finn smiles

"I can't wait...seriously I can't what is it."Rachel laughs Finn kisses her lips.

"So you and The girls gonna hang out tonight?"Finn asked Rachel laughs and nods.

"Santana has called the Calvary Tina, Mercedes and Brittany will be here and we're going to a club."Rachel says

"You in a Hot Club dress..Can I skip the night in with the boys and go with you."Finn smiles

"Why so you can have me all to yourself?"Rachel kisses his lips Finn nods as he pulls rachel closer to him.

"You'll have me all to yourself for the rest of our lives Baby."Rachel says Finn smiles.

"Did you notice something odd with Sebastian and Kurt?"Finn asked Rachel smiles at him and shrugs.

"They looked...Sebastian was sort of looking at Kurt the way you look at me.."Finn explains Rachel laughs

"And how do I look at you?"Rachel asked Finn smiles

"Like I've hung the moon or something...you look at me like I've changed your life in the best way possible."Finn says Rachel smiles and nods

"Believe it or not..Sebastian and Kurt have a past."Rachel confirms

"Sebastian isn't Gay.."Finn says confused

"He's still in the closet Kurt helped him realize what he truly was when were we in our Junior Year of High school."Rachel explains.

"Wow..Sebastian and Kurt huh...but Kurt met Blaine Junior year..."Finn wonders

"It happened The summer you were at Football Camp and when we went Camping with my Dads, Kurt told me Sebastian and him had a short lived romance...after Sebastian transferred to another school is when Kurt Met Blaine."Rachel says Finn nods

"But you are right about something though...the Way Sebastian looks at Kurt is exactly the way I look at you wanna know why?"Rachel asked Finn smiles

"Why?"Finn asked

"You have...Finn you changed my entire world the second I saw you walk down that Hall way at McKinley...you and I have been through so much together and yes some of it was because of heart ache but I can't picture myself being anywhere else in my life than with you...You're my whole world."Rachel whispers Finn cups her cheek and kisses her lips.

Rachel deepens the kiss then a loud knock interrupts their sweet moment.

"I'm going to kill them."Rachel mumbles against his lips Finn sighs and nuzzles her nose.

"Have Fun tonight."Finn smiles

"HUDSON YOU CAN GET LAID LATER COME ON!"Puck yells

"Shut up Ass Whip!"Finn yells back Rachel laughs.

"Since you got me a present I now need to get you one as well."Rachel says and Finn turns around to change his clothes Finn laughs as he puts on a button shirt.

"You want to get me a present huh you could wear those knee high socks and short skirts again...no underwear."Finn wiggles his eyebrows

"FINN HUDSON!"Rachel throws a pillow at his head Finn laughs "Babe Still have a concussion"Finn pouts

"You deserved that you pig."Rachel laughs as she walks into his bathroom to get ready for her Girls night out.

"Im gonna marry that woman."Finn smiles to himself as he finishes getting ready.

~With the Boys~

Finn is passing around beers and Puck is shuffling the cards. "You know this would be a better Stag party if you just let me call in the strippers!"Puck yells

"I dont want to make Rachel feel uncomfortable okay so stop being a dick and forget about the strippers please, lets just have a fun poker night."Finn says

"You realize Santana probably took Rachel to a Strip Club."Sebastian says opening Kurt's drink for him.

"Probably?...No I can confirm that she did."Kurt says Finn places the bottle opener down.

"Rachel's at A strip club.."Finn repeats.

"Guys in Gold Thongs and everything hanging out."Puck smirks hoping Finn will change his mind about not going to a Strip club.

"You're not worrying about Rachel are you...I mean she would never cheat on you Finn she lives for you."Kurt tries to assure his brother.

"I actually had a better idea in mind."Finn smiles

"Oh No...I know that Look.."Sebastian covers his face. Finn smiles widely and Kurt laughs.

"IM going to need to be drunk for this I just know it."Puck shakes his head as he chugs his beer. As the guys walk outside of the house to Finn's car Finn pulls Sebastian to the side.

"Something you wanna tell me about you and My little brother?"Finn asked Sebastian smiles and turns around seeing Kurt lock up the door.

"Your brother was the first Guy I ever fell in love with and Im finally being honest with myself..I still care about him a lot..."Sebastian says Finn nods

"Look not to sound like a douche but...Kurt's had his heart broken before...He and Blaine were engaged and the bastard cheated on him. So I'm telling you now if you break my Brother's heart I have no problem breaking your face."Finn bluntly states.

"Noted...I care about Kurt Finn...I'd never hurt him."Sebastian smiles Finn pats him on the back

"As long as we're on the same page."Finn smiles

Rachel is sipping her drink when Santana places another Margarita in front of her. "Berry you better drink."Santana scolds her.

"I wanted to just stay home with My fiancee I don't understand why you all are being annoying."Rachel pouts.

"Rachel you're going to be able to spend every freaking seconds with Finn doesn't that freak you out a little bit?"Santana asked

"Santana did you forget that I was already planning to marry Finn 2 years ago?...But with the Cancer fight and everything that's happened with us, That didn't happen. I've wanted to be Finn's Wife since the day I met him...You don't understand because you've never really had to fight for the person you love...I nearly lost Finn because of the secret that I kept from him and I dont know what I would have done if we never got back together.."Rachel looks down.

"You would have moved on."Santana shrugs Rachel shakes her head.

"Finn is the only man I can sees a future with and actually be happy.. a love like ours doesn't come around all the time."Rachel smiles Mercedes holds up her drink.

"To Rachel And Finn, proving to all of us that TRUE LOVE does exist and does last. You just have to fight like hell for it."She smiles Everyone toasts their glasses together.

"Why are we even here Santana you don't like Men."Tina laughs

"You're right...but I like happy hour."She laughs

"Excuse me Ma'am can i buy you a drink."Someone in an English Accent says behind her

"Sorry I'm Engaged."Rachel holds up her hand.

"Yeah I know."Finn chuckles Rachel turns around and squeals jumping into his arms.

"What are you guys doing here? Don't tell me this is the club you brought them to Puckerman."Santana jokes.

"Finn wanted to see His Girl who am I to deny him the pleasure of celebrating his last night as a Single man."Puck slurs

"We had to get Puck drunk before we left the house."Finn explains Rachel laughs as they all take their seats.

"Guys you're going to be married I can't believe this day has finally come."Tina claps. Finn and Rachel smile at each other and Finn kisses Rachel's head.

"It's pretty amazing isn't it."Rachel smiles at Finn Suddenly Techno music starts playing and the MC takes the stage

"Welcome to Amateur night! This is the night where we will pick Guys who are brave enough to dance on this stage and strip for you lovely ladies!"The MC says

Santana smiles and gets an idea "OVER HERE!"She yells pointing at Finn getting Kurt and Mercedes to help her.

"What the hell.."Finn looks at her confused as the spotlight shines on him.

"Shake what your Mama Gave you Bachelor!"Santana yells Rachel laughs and Finn looks at her for help.

"It Is My Bachelorette Party."Rachel smiles Finn closes his eyes and he stands up. Following the MC to the stage

"What's your name Good Lookin Guy?"MC asked

"Finn Hudson."Finn shyly answers.

"Alright Hudson, you have 1 minute to make these women in those seats fall in love with ya READY SET GO"The MC turns on the music Finn does his tiny Dance and he sees his friends laughing.

"TAKE IT OFF!"A woman yells Finn laughs and PONY starts playing Finn gets into the song and starts rolling his hips making the crowd scream.

Rachel laughs as they throw dollars at Finn he walks in front of her and he rips his shirt off Rachel gasps and covers her face as all of the women scream for Finn.

Puck is covering his eyes not watching the stage, Kurt is recording the event and Sebastian is laughing almost out of his seat.

"Ladies give it up for Finn Hudson!"The MC Cheers the women hoot and holler at Finn he shyly bows down in gratitude and hurries back over to Rachel.'

"Smooth Dance moves Hudson."Rachel leans over to kiss him.

"Can you strip tease for me every night?"Rachel asked Finn chuckles and kisses her lips.

"Once we're married I'll do anything you want."Finn smiles Rachel closes her eyes and wraps her arms around him deepening the kiss completely excited about the Wedding and Finally Marrying the Love of her life.

**ALRIGHT WHO'S READY FOR A FINCHEL WEDDING NEXT CHAPTER. DRAMA. COMEDY AND SMUT ALL NEXT CHAPTER**


	24. Chapter 24

****"Mainly****_**** for Cory Monteith and All the Finn Hudson fans! I write these stories because I miss him every day and it helps fill the void that was left in my heart. :) Hopefully these stories make you all smile as well!****_

_****Sorry this chapter took so long It's the Wedding and I wanted to make it perfect for you guys So it ended up being a long chapter! I hope you enjoy Peace and love! ****_

Rachel opens her eyes and smiles She was going to marry Finn TODAY! She quickly got out of bed and saw Tina steaming her dress and Santana getting the Make Up ready.

"Where is Finn?"Rachel asked

"Puck and Sebastian took him down to get some breakfast they're going to meet us at the Beach."Santana says

'I'm marrying Finn."Rachel squeals as she hugs her friends Santana rolls her eyes and laughs.

With the Boys Finn is looking at his waffles then looks at Puck who is sipping his coffee

"Im so Hung over."Puck whines. Finn laughs and Kurt walks into the Waffle house smiling at his brother. Kurt smiles and Finn gives him a confused look He looks up and Carole and Burt are right behind him

"Mom"Finn stands up and hugs her then guides her to the seat. "What are you doing out of the hospital?"Finn worries

"Its your wedding day and I wanted to give you your present and here I am to deliver."Carole smiles Finn gives her a confused look and Carole faces him and places a black box in his hand Finn looks at it and is confused even more the box looked pretty old and dusty Finn opens it up and smiles.

"These are you wedding bands from Dad.."Finn whispers Carole nods

"I could have pawned them but I wanted you to have them."Carole says Finn holds the ring and smiles

"Mom..Are you sure.."Finn asked

"I wouldn't have given them to you if I didn't want you to have them."Carole holds her son's hands.

"You're going to be an amazing husband to Rachel Im so proud of the man you have become honey."Carole smiles Finn kisses her hands and smiles

"Thank You Mom I promise these rings are in good hands."Finn assures her.

"They Better be."Carole laughs.

Rachel is getting her hair done while she is sitting down sipping her coffee Ceremony on the beach and she's marrying the man of her dreams can life be any more perfect than this...but going back to Rachel's track record she and Finn always have a big problem whenever something wonderful is suppose to happen. She was praying that nothing bad would happen today.

Finn is sitting at the house looking at his tuxedo and Kurt walks over to him handing him a glass of water.

"What are you in deep thought about?"Kurt asked Finn looks at him.

"Everything I've ever wanted is about to come true today...Since I was 16 I dreamed of having Rachel for keeps...having her forever making her happy. Starting a family.."Finn smiles at the thought.

"So what are you worried about?"Kurt asked nudging him.

"What if I can't make due on my promises to her...what If I fail at being a husband...what if ...what if this was all just better as a dream?"Finn asked

"You love Rachel Right?"Kurt asked

"With all of my being."Finn nods

"Then there's no reason why this marriage shouldn't last 100 years..and more! You two are just so perfect together..yeah you have flaws her more than you, but thats why you two are together to complete what the other one is lacking."Kurt explains

"Thank you Kurt."Finn smiles

"That's why you chose me as your best man...now come on you big lug let's get your changed into something fancy."Kurt

"Yes Boss man."Finn chuckles as he walks over to his garment bag and sees a nice looking tuxedo.

"You out did yourself Brother."Finn shakes his head.

"I had stitched that Tux Finn so Rachel better not just rip it off of you!"Kurt scolds him.

"I wouldn't mind that at all."Finn chuckles as he walks into his bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror..

"I'm marrying Rachel."He smiles at himself suddenly his cellphone rings and he answers.

"Hello My Bride to be."Finn chuckles

"Finn."Rachel sighs Finn recognizes that tone...why was Rachel panicking was she having second thoughts...

"Babe What's wrong?"Finn asked

"I just needed to hear your voice.."Rachel says Finn laughs and leans against the sink.

"Don't tell me you miss me already. I dont know if I can handle and clingy wife."Finn jokes

"I miss you every minute you're not next to me."Rachel seriously says.

"I know Baby I feel the same way about you...You getting Ready?"Finn asked

"Yes My hair is curled and pinned up I just need to put on the dress."Rachel tells him.

"So that means...You're in your underwear right now...Babe send me a picture"Finn groans

"You Pig I'm still in my Pajamas from last night, but I did however go to the Lingerie store and bought you a present I'm sure you'll love."Rachel seductively adds Finn hums on the other line and shakes his head.

"Screw the Ceremony let's just skip right to the present."Finn laughs

"You told me you had a present for me so Its just something I want to do in return."Rachel says Finn nods as he walks to his room and fishes out a document in his drawer he opens it up and smiles

DEED TO HOUSE...1456 Montgomery Way, Lima Ohio. It was the Title to the house that used to be the Berry's home Finn had purchased it and it was now going to him his and Rachel's.

"I think you'll love the present I have for you."Finn says on the other line.

"I can't wait to see you Mr. Hudson."Rachel says

"I can't wait to see you either Soon to be Mrs. Hudson."Finn smiles

'FINN YOUR HAIR BETTER BE GELLED AND YOU BETTER BE IN THAT TUXEDO WE GOTTA GO IN 15 MINUTES."Kurt yells

"I gotta go before Kurt knocks me out with a Club see you soon Baby Girl I love you."Finn says

"I love you Finny."Rachel hangs up and sighs in content as she gets ready to put on her wedding dress.

~At the Beach~ Finn is looking around at the decorations he smiles "You and Santana should start a wedding planner business this is amazing."Finn looks around amazed at how simple yet extravagant this all was.

"I could never start a business with this woman she's a nut case."Kurt laughs Santana glares at him and Finn looks at her amazed at how lovely she is.

"You clean up nicely Lopez."Finn says

"As do you, It's a good thing I play for team lady kisses because I would totally snatch you from Berry today."Santana smirks at him.

"Even if you didn't Im a one woman guy."Finn smiles "So Where is Rachel?"Finn asked

"She will arrive on time promptly at 11am with her Father's walking her down the aisle, as you can see here we have 20 seats for your Family and close friends."Kurt points out the the seats Finn nods.

"And this is from me."Santana pulls the white sheet off of what it was covering. Finn's eyes widen and he whistles

"I bought you guys a gazebo you can put it in your back yard once you're done with it here."Santana smiles proudly Finn walks over and hugs her.

"It's Wonderful Thanks Lopez."Finn nudges her and he claps his hands.

"I want to get married now."Finn chuckles

Rachel walks out of the car and faces her fathers Hiram is in tears and she smiles at him "Papa why are you crying this is a happy day."Rachel laughs

"You're so grown up now Rachie, you've fought for everything you've ever wanted and now here we are...you're marrying the man who loves you."Hiram sobs Rachel kisses his cheek.

"I haven't told Finn yet...but I had a procedure done where I may actually be able to have a child.."Rachel smiles

"Are you serious?"Hiram says Rachel nods

"When I was first diagnosed with Ovarian Cancer It was recommended that I freeze my Eggs...so I did then just recently I was told about a procedure where since My eggs were frozen they can be placed inside of me and..if possible...Finn and I could have a child..."Rachel smiles

"Honey that's wonderful...I know you've dreamed of giving Finn a child of his own the fact that you may have this chance it's amazing."Leroy kisses his daughter's head.

Out on the Beach Finn is greeting everyone who was able to come on their special walks over to him and Finn shakes his hand.

"Thanks for being on of my Groomsmen."Finn chuckles

"I wouldn't miss this for the world I told you, You two would go the distance, and Ive got a song lined up for you both."Will smiles Finn laughs and nods

"Sounds Perfect Mr. Shue."Finn laughs he kisses Emma's Cheek and then kneels down saying hello to his Godson Daniel Finn.

"Hey Buddy."Finn nudges his hair and Daniel Finn giggles and jumps into his arms.

"FINN FINN TALL YAAAY!"Daniel laughs Finn chuckles and tickles the little boy.

"Do you and Rachel plan on having kids Finn?"Emma asked Finn smiles at her

"Of Our Own..I dont know...Rachel doesn't think she's able to have Kids...but looking into adoption sounds just as great.."Finn smiles at them,

"You'll make a wonderful Father."Will nods

"I don't know about that."Finn chuckles

"PLACES EVERYONE ITS TIME!"Kurt yells Finn hands the little boy to Emma and follows Kurt he takes his place and Finn kisses his Mom and shakes Burt's hand.

Finn plays with his hands as all of the Groomsmen and Brides maids walk down the aisle together He closes his eyes a little anxiety kicking in the last time he was in this situation..Rachel left him.

The Last couple was Kurt and Santana and Kurt patted him on the back as the Violinist began to play the Wedding March Finn closed his eyes preparing himself for the worst...he knew Rachel wouldn't run out on him again..but if life has taught him anything it was that you can never be too sure about anything.

"Finn.."Rachel whispers Finn opens his eyes and sees Rachel standing in front of him she was wearing the beautiful silk sleeved dress from 2 years ago and it looked even more radiant on her now.

"Wow.."Finn stutters out.

"That better be a good Wow."Rachel smiles Finn holds her hands and she smiles at him.

"We are gathered here today to join Finn and Rachel in Holy Matrimony, if there is anyone who sees that these two should not be joined together in the bonds of Marriage speak now or forever hold your peace."The Rabbi says

"No..No Vincent The Cake is to be delivered at the SHIPPING ADDRESS NOT THE BILLING!"Kurt yells into his head set Rachel glares at him and Finn tries to hold in a laugh.

"Sorry..Proceed Rabbi.."Kurt takes off his head set.

"Finn and Rachel have written their own vows...Rachel you may begin."He says Rachel smiles at Finn and clears her throat.

"My Whole Life..I've never been the chosen one...someone was always trying to one up me trying to steal my lime light I guess..and because of that I thought that I was on a much higher level than everyone else in this world because no one could measure up to all of my talents...I always had a critic...no one was really much of a friend..until I met you. I was a spoiled brat and obnoxious as hell, you turned my world around in more ways than one..I learned how it felt to be truly loved...and how love can bring out the best traits in a person...It's because of you that I want to be the best version of me..its because of you that I'm alive"Rachel tears up Finn smiles at her and his eyes get teary.

"Because of you Finn...I feel like anything and everything is possible..we didn't get our happy ending two years ago because it wasn't the right time for us...right now...is when we get our happy ending and I cant picture it with anyone else but you."Rachel smiles

"Finn Your turn."The Rabbi says Finn nods and kisses Rachel's hands.

"I've loved you for almost half of my adult life Rachel..I've felt every emotion when it comes to you..Happiness, Love, Angst, Humor, Embarrassment, Anger, Pain. Every emotion I have ever felt with you seems like it's magnified...I think that's because I love you so much...You consume most of my thoughts and are apart of all of my dreams. We work hard for our relationship and I can't picture anyone else on my journey but you. Everything I am and everything I hope to be is focused on us...on you...and on our future. I will Take care of you and love you like no one ever has before...Thank you for taking a chance on me."Finn smiles

"May we have the rings."the Rabbi says Kurt hands Finn both of the wedding rings and Rachel gasps.

"Finn..."Rachel says Finn smiles

"My Mom is passing them along to us, They were the wedding rings she and my Father used when they were married.."Finn says Rachel turns to face Carole.

"Thank you so Much Mrs. Hummel."Rachel smiles

"Call me Mom."Carole smiles back.

"Rachel repeat after me with Finn With this Ring I thee Wed."

Rachel smiles up at Finn and he winks at her "Finn with this ring i thee wed."Rachel slides the ring on his finger,

"Now Finn...repeat after me with this ring I thee wed." Finn slides the ring on her finger

"Rachel with this ring I thee wed.."Finn kisses her finger and Rachel blushes.

"Finn do you taken Rachel To be your wife?"

"I do."Finn looks at Rachel lovingly.

"Rachel do you take Finn to be your husband.."

"I DO!"Rachel screams Finn laughs and Rachel takes a step forward towards him.

"It is my pleasure to now pronounce you Husband and Wife...Finn you may kiss your bride."The Rabbi says Finn pulls Rachel towards him and Rachel wraps her arms around his neck and they share a passionate kiss.

"I love you so much."Rachel whispers against his lips

'I love you more than you'll ever know."Finn smiles The Rabbi hands Finn the glass cup in wrapped in a velvet bag Finn looks at him confused Rachel giggles

'You have to smash it with your foot."Rachel says Finn nods and places the glass on the ground and stomps on it.

"MAZAL TOV!"Everyone cheers for them Kurt and Santana are the first ones to hug the newlyweds.

"Thank you so much Kurt this is beautiful."Rachel hugs him Finn hugs Santana then walks over to his parents as they congratulate him.

"Marriage looks good on ya kid."Burt laughs Finn chuckles and then The Berry's walk over to him and pull Finn into a hug.

"Congratulations Son..you're part of the family."Leroy smiles

"You've always been part of the family."Hiram says patting him on the back. Carole walks over to Rachel and gives her a big hug.

"I finally have a daughter...welcome Sweetie."She smiles

"Thank you Mrs.- I mean..Thank You Mom..Wow That feels really good to finally call someone Mom."Rachel tears up

"Oh Sweetie."Carole hugs her tightly

"The Food is here!"Kurt smiles as he sees the caterers set up on the beach.

"Food!"Puck yells out in joy Finn laughs as he walks over to Sebastian who is now getting ready to DJ for the wedding.

"So You're off to Fiji tomorrow morning."Sebastian smiles Finn nods as he plays with his water bottle.

"Tropical Island I can't wait the only other place I've been to was New York, going out of the country is going to be a new experience for sure."Finn shrugs

"Just remember when you two are making babies, Name one of them after me."Sebastian smiles Finn laughs and shakes his head

"Hell no man...What are they gonna call my kid Basty?"Finn jokes Sebastian pushes Finn playfully and they both laugh.

"I'm happy for you man you and Rachel deserve the world."Sebastian high fives him. Finn looks over at Kurt who is not so subtly glancing at Sebastian.

"You know..you and Kurt could be next depending on if he catches that Bouquet."Finn smiles Sebastian look over at Kurt who is now talking to the Caterer.

"You know how my parents are man...they'd never understand why do you think I haven't come out yet...My Parents are just too judgmental about everything I can't come out at least not yet."Sebastian says

"I know my brother...he'll go for what he wants for sure but he wont wait forever just keep that in mind."Finn shrugs and pats his friend on the back.

"Ladies and Gents! The Groom has a special performance lined up for his new bride if you have some dollars out he may strip.'Santana jokes Finn snatches the microphone from her.

"No one is stripping!"Finn says Rachel takes a seat in front of everyone and Finn smiles

"It's been a while since I sang in general and I guess I wanted one of my gifts to be a song for you...I love you with all of my heart and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you..Sebastian hit it."Finn points to him Sebastian presses the button and Finn looks at his beautiful wife and begins to sing.

One look in your eyes and there I see

Just what you mean to me

Here in my heart I believe

Your love is all I'll ever need

Holdin' you close through the night

I need you, yeah

I look in your eyes and there I see

What happiness really means

The love that we share makes life so sweet

Together we'll always be

This pledge of love feels so right

(Finn takes her hand and Rachel cups his cheek as she watches him serenade her...As Finn is singing Kurt looks over at Sebastian who turns his head and nods his head at him. Before the Wedding Ceremony they had a moment and it sort of left Kurt Wondering what was to become of them.

"Are we going to talk about what happened last night, I mean it happened twice."Kurt nervously laughs. Sebastian looks at him

"I dont know what to tell you Kurt..Its just happened."Sebastian says

"I know but..are we official are we together now...can we just tell everyone about us."Kurt smiles

"Kurt we can't tell anyone about...whatever we are..Not many people know Im gay..okay only You and now Finn know.."Sebastian says

"And Rachel..."Kurt blurts out Sebastian sighs at him

"Shes my bestfriend and can keep a secret...why can't we just be open about us."Kurt asked confused

"Because my parents wouldn't understand okay...we just..we can't be public Kurt.."Sebastian says

"I can't believe you're ashamed of what you are...Sebastian this is 2015 people are open minded."Kurt argues

"Not my parents, you've met them Kurt they're stubborn and aren't open minded at all they have two levels right and wrong..and Being Gay would fall into their WRONG category Im sorry but I can't be exclusive with you."Sebastian says

"Im sorry I fell for you again."Kurt shakes his head and walks away.

"Kurt Wait"Sebastian calls out.

Kurt blinks getting out his his daydream then he grabs a glass of wine and chugs it down. Sebastian sighs knowing he hurt Kurt but he didn't know what other choice he had.

(Finn brings Rachel out of her seat and they begin slow dancing as he sings to her Rachel hides her face in his chest and he smiles at her)

And, ooh, I need you

Here and now

I promise to love faithfully (Faithfully)

You're all I need

Here and now

I vow to be one with thee (You and me), hey

Your love is all (I need) I need

Say, yeah, yeah...

When I look in your eyes, there I'll see

All that a love should really be

And I need you more and more each day

Nothin' can take your love away

More than I dare to dream

I need you

Here and now

I promise to love faithfully (Faithfully)

You're all I need

Here and now

I vow to be one with thee (You and me), yeah

Your love is all I need

(Starting here) Ooh, and I'm starting now

I believe (I believe in love), I believe

(Starting here) I'm starting right here

(Starting now) Right now because I believe in your love

So I'm glad to take the vow

As Finn finishes the song everyone claps and Finn kisses Rachel "Thank you Baby."Rachel whispers holding him tightly.

"Alright Alright enough sappy crap...time for the Toasts!"Puck calls out. Santana takes the microphone and smiles at everyone

"I know everyone is expecting me to Roast These Two but honestly what can you say about two people who have fought long and hard for their love...I remember when they first got together...everyone was judging Finn wondering why he would risk his popularity for the Glee Club Nerd. And then we started to witness what was happening...Finn for the first in his tall ass life was falling in love and it wasn't just puppy love it was the forever type of thing love...and we could all just tell he was going to fight for Rachel...Hell He did fight for Rachel if anyone ever slushied her or made fun of her Finn was there to defend his girl...As for Rachel she was one of the most stuck up people I have ever met, which was why we never got along until after High school...but Finn showed her how to be kind..and actually put others first which she's learned to do not only has she helped me but others as well...you two bring out the best in each other and because of that I've learned that is what love is."Santana smiles

Everyone claps for Santana and then Puck takes the Microphone and taps on it.

"For the Record I should have been the best man."Puck jokes

"LET IT GO!"Finn yells as he wraps his arm around Rachel.

"You all know that Finn is my boy...he's my best friend in the entire world...MY BEST FRIEND YOU HEAR THAT SEBASTIAN!"He yells everyone laughs and Sebastian flips Puck off.

"This toast is actually for Rachel. You know for the longest time it was always Me and Finn us against the world, Fuckers til the end...that's combined named by the way. (Puck winks)...Like I was saying. We've always had each others back through everything..and it wasn't until you entered his life that his priorities changed...he started thinking about his future...as opposed to living in the moment...you made Finn see the potential he had in this world and that's something we have all tried to show him for years you made him dream big and not only that you made him push himself to be the best version of himself. So This is for you...and if Finn gives you any crap you tell me."Puck hold up his glass and chugs it.

Rachel laughs and kisses Finn's lips Finn shakes his head and then Carole and Hiram take the Microphone.

"Where there is love...there is life."Carole Quotes as she smiles at the Newly Weds

"Two years ago Finn and Rachel both had their hearts broken due to life...Life has a way of turning things upside down for the greatest people in the world..everyone including myself believed that what happened 2 years ago that Finn and Rachel would never be together again...but they have proved how strong their love truly is and that is something to take pride in. Rachel you never gave up on how much you love Finn. And Finny you were always there for Rachel even when you knew how much it hurt you to be around her. That is love in its purest form, taking and giving...it's a combined effort that you two have perfected."Carole smiles

"Finn you will never know how grateful we are to you...When Rachel was diagnosed a second time...Leroy and I had no idea How we would make ends meet. And you unselfishly took care of everything from the flights to the hospital bills to the chemotherapy treatments, you truly put Rachel First before anything else and You saved her. You saved our daughter Finn. And Rachella, my star words can not express how Proud I am of you..Ive never seen you want to give up fighting after everything you've been through I just am in awe at your strength and your grace..You two are a beautiful couple and you have beautiful souls and I pray that you two have a life time of happiness...Ladies and Gentlemen To the HUDSONS!"Hiram cheers

"TO THE HUDSON'S!"Everyone cheers Finn looks over at Rachel and she smiles to kiss his lips.

"I love you."Rachel whispers Finn cups her cheeks and wipes her tears away.

"I love you too Baby Girl..so much."Finn hugs her

"Where are we having our Honeymoon? I think I want to skip the rest of this party and just spend some time with you."Rachel smiles Finn kisses her lips and nods.

"But first...we have to have our first dance."Finn smiles Rachel looks at him and laughs

"You hate dancing"Rachel giggles

"Yeah but this is our special day and we should dance so come on."Finn pulls her onto the dance floor Rachel wraps her arms around his neck and lays her head on his chest.

"Pinch me."Rachel mumbles Finn laughs and looks at her confused

"Why would I do that?"Finn asked

"This all seems way too good to be true...Im in an amazing wedding dress..you're dancing with me..We're Married...Finn we're finally Married."Rachel holds their hands together and holds them up as she looks at their rings.

"This is real."Finn whispers

"All of this is too good to be true, which means this is a dream."Rachel explains Finn shakes his head and kisses her lips Rachel kisses him back with the same urgency and passion that he conveyed.

"Like I said this is all real..."Finn leans his head against hers.

"Take me away...right now or I will rip your tux off on this beach."Rachel says as her eyes darken Finn laughs and kisses her hands. Finn walks over to tell Sebastian Burt and Carole that they are going to leave.

Rachel hands Kurt her Bouquet and she smiles "Hopefully you and Sebastian are next."Rachel teases

"I doubt that...but thanks have fun and seriously do not rip his tux."Kurt scolds. Rachel winks at Kurt as she walks over to Finn he smiles and then Puck walks over to them and takes out his 1945 Black Mustang.

"It'll have to do you better not get freaky in my car Hudson's!"Puck points at him Finn laughs and hugs him Rachel kisses his cheek.

"THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH WE LOVE YOU!"Rachel calls out Finn opens her door and Rachel climbs inside and he kisses her as he goes around inside the car.

"So where are we going?"Rachel smiles Finn was originally suppose to go to the Hotel Puck booked for them but he wanted to show Rachel her surprise. Finn smiles and kisses her hand.

"You'll see."Finn says as Finn is driving Rachel knows the street he turned on very well it was near her old house.

"Finn.."Rachel asked confused Finn parks the car in front of the house and Finn reaches into his pocket and hands her a folded piece of paper. Rachel reads it and gives him an even more confused look.

"Your house was still on the market, and when you told me how heart broken you were over your fathers losing the house to the bank because they had to focus on your medical bills and I still have a lot of money left over from the Jaguar so I bought it."Finn smiles Rachel's eyes widen

"You-you what?"Rachel asked

"I know how much you love this house and it was just taken from you...I spoke to your dads and they love the idea of your childhood home being given back to you."Finn smiles

"Finn..this is our home is...this is ours?"Rachel begins to cry Finn nods

"Yes Baby this house is yours again."Finn says wiping her

"Thank You so much..Finn You have no idea how wonderful this is..I love you so much you've given me everything..Everything.'Rachel cries

"I told you...YOU are my everything."Finn says and holds the key and hands it to her Rachel smiles and holds his hand as they make their way into THEIR new home. Finn smiles as he watches Rachel reminisce in her childhood home...now they were going to make new memories with their family.. Rachel smiled at the thought and shut the door.

Rachel pulls Finn by his tie and kisses him.

"Dont tell Kurt."Rachel whispers in his ear Finn gives her a confused look

"Don't tell Kurt what?"He smiles Rachel loosens his tie and tosses it on the floor and rips his buttoned shirt open

"Ohh Kurt will kill you."Finn laughs Rachel shrugs and pushes Finn against the wall. Finn kisses her back and lifts her up wrapping her legs around his waist.

Finn moves her lace panties to the side and thrusts his finger inside her, and Rachel cries as he does it again and again. He palms her clit and she cries out once more.

"Make love to me."Rachel pants out Finn kisses her shoulder as Rachel undoes his belt and smiles at him Finn cups her cheek.

"I'm going to make you Rachel...I promise."Finn whispers

"I have no doubt in my mind about that."Rachel kisses him. Finn gently pushes into her Rachel gasps and he carries Rachel with one hand and places his other hand on the wall Rachel moans as Finn's pace quickens.

Rachel grasps Finn's head between her hands and kisses him hard, her teeth pulling at his lower lip, She can feel herself tighten around him, as her orgasm builds up.

"Finn oh my god please.."Rachel against his lips Finn smirks

"Come for me, Rachel " Finn whispers breathlessly and Rachel unravels at his words

Soon Finn finds his release, he calls out Rachel's name, thrusting hard, then stilling as he empties himself into her .

"That was worth the wait. Wouldn't you agree?"Rachel asked Finn shifts as he is still inside of her Rachel gasps and he smiles.

"I love . Hudson."Finn says Rachel kisses his lips

"I'm all yours forevermore."Rachel giggles.


	25. Chapter 25

****"Mainly****_**** for Cory Monteith and All the Finn Hudson fans! I write these stories because I miss him every day and it helps fill the void that was left in my heart. :) Hopefully these stories make you all smile as well!****_

Rachel Wakes up on the floor with nothing but Finn's arms around her she turns her head and kisses Finn's chest she picks up his dress shirt and places the jacket from his tuxedo over his crotch to keep him warm. Finn looks around and hears the faucet from the bathroom running. Finn sits up and scratches his head. Rachel smiles at him and waves her fingers at him.

"We slept on the floor.."Finn chuckles

"Actually we made love on the floor..4 times."Rachel smirks as she straddles his lap and kisses his lips.

"Morning Mrs. Hudson."Finn whispers against her lips.

'I love the sound of that and I love that we are able to spend all night in each other's arms."Rachel smiles as they lay down on the floor again.

"Eventually we're going to need a bed."Finn chuckles Rachel laughs and nuzzles their noses together.

"I don't know I kind of liked you taking me on the wall.."Rachel wiggles her eyebrows Finn looks at her and laughs Rachel kisses his neck and Finn groans.

"Man what have I gotten myself into..."Finn jokes Rachel fake gasps and then climbs on top of him.

"You've signed a life long deal with me Buster! And I don't plan on ever letting you go again."Rachel laughs as she kisses his lips. Finn rubs her back as he smiles at her.

"God I love you."Finn whispers

Kurt is cleaning up some of the mess from the Wedding yesterday and Sebastian walks over to him. "I brought you a Double Latte..No Foam."He smiles Kurt hesitantly accepts it and then looks at Sebastian confused.

"Come on Kurt don't give me that look.."He says

"You said you didn't want us to be exclusive..."Kurt whispers

"No I said I can't be exclusive with you there is a difference."Sebastian defends himself.

"I dont see a difference at all I don't want to be kept a secret Sebastian."Kurt crosses his arms.

"Look...I admire that you are Out and Proud I do...I wish I could do that. But lets face it the reason you are out and proud is because you have an amazing support system behind you."Sebastian says

"What are you talking about?"Kurt asked

"Your Father Loves you...he'll do anything to protect you...Finn your step brother will kick ass to anyone who ever dares joke about you, You have people who will be there for you all the time...I dont have that luxury Kurt. My Family expects certain things from me okay...My Dad is a business man who expects his son to take over his business and marry a WOMAN and have kids and pass on the business..I can't disappoint my family Kurt. Especially my Dad he wouldn't understand."Sebastian says

"Why are you so worried about what Your Family thinks of you? They don't live your life..YOU DO."Kurt yells

"I know that but..."Sebastian says

"But Nothing You're being a coward Sebastian You should be able to be who you truly are with no shame...Frankly I dont think YOU'RE the type of guy I would want a future with if you're ashamed of who you really are."Kurt shakes his head and walks away from him.

"Kurt...Damn it."Sebastian sighs and runs his fingers through his hair.

Finn and Rachel are still in the house keeping occupied...Neither have made any effort to change more like put any clothes on but neither of them were complaining.

Rachel is on top of Finn's legs sucking him dry Finn is moaning and Rachel is humming around him and Finn is closing his eye tightly as he finally explodes.

"Shit.."Finn leans his head against the wall Rachel laughs and kisses up his chest and licks her lips. Finn Can't help himself he pulls Rachel into a kiss and she laughs.

"I swear you're going to end up killing me."Finn groans.

"What a way to go."Rachel laughs Finn's cellphone rings and they both laugh.

"I guess Being locked up for almost a whole day would catch up to us."Rachel laughs

"Sebastian what's up."Finn looks at Rachel who is laying down on his chest.

"And Please Make what you have to say quick!"Rachel yells out Finn laughs as he kisses her lips.

"I know you leave for Fiji later tonight..but I need your help."Sebastian says

"Sounds Serious who'd you piss off and how much is Bail?"Finn jokes

"Kurt is pissed at me and I need to show him how sorry I am...Help me out please man?"Sebastian says Finn looks down and Rachel and she smiles.

"How do you want me to help?"Finn asked

"I have a plan in the works..I screwed up big time and I want Kurt to know that I care deeply about him."Sebastian says

"You love him."Rachel buts in Finn laughs and covers her mouth with his hand Rachel giggles and kisses his palm.

"Let's meet up at Breadstix."Finn says as he plays with Rachel's hair

"Why there.."Sebastian asked confused

"You want my brother to know you love him...might as well tell the whole town right."Finn suggests

"Finn...I.."Sebastian hesitates.

"Look I remember what you told me and if you want a relationship with My Brother you gotta prove to him that you're worth the risk."Finn says

"Breadstix. 5pm."Finn states and he hangs up. Rachel looks at him and kisses his lips.

"What are you going to do at breadstix?"Rachel asked as she watches her husband search for something online.

"One Direction?"Rachel laughs

"If Seabass. Wants to win Kurt back he's going to have to sing Kurt's favorite song."Finn chuckles

"Aww Baby you're so sweet to help him out."Rachel wraps her arms around him and they fall back on the floor.

"I will tell Kurt to meet me at Breadstix while you and Sebastian get the surprise ready."Rachel nods Finn kisses her forehead and he watches as Rachel talks to Kurt on the phone.

A few hours later Sebastian is pacing as he watches the seats in the restaurant fill up.

"I dont know if I can do this.."Sebastian whispers Finn sets up the microphone and looks at him.

"Do you want to be with my brother or not?"Finn asked

"Yeah I do...but oh my god my parents are here...WHY."Sebastian asked

"You want Kurt to be your boyfriend and forgive you. You gotta come out. TO THEM."Finn points

Rachel and Kurt walk into the restaurant and takes a seat in front of the mini stage.

"What's going on why is Finn on stage with Sebastian.."Kurt asked Puck walks in and Finn coughs

"Well looks like today you'll come out to everyone."Finn says Sebastian who already looks pale as a ghost looks at Finn and sees him point at Puck who sits with Rachel and Kurt.

"Sometimes you gotta do stupid stuff for the people you love. Get to it."Finn shoves him on stage he presses the play button and the music begins playing.

_[Sebastian:]_  
I'm broken, do you hear me?  
I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I see,  
I'm dancin' alone, I'm praying,  
That your heart will just turn around,

(Kurt raises his eyebrow then looks at Rachel who smiles at him.

"He's singing to you."Rachel says

"Why the hell would Sebastian sing to Kurt.."Puck asked

"SHH."Rachel scolds him)

And as I walk up to your door,  
My head turns to face the floor,  
'Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say,

_[Finn:] (_He looks over at Rachel and winks at her Rachel blows him a kiss and smiles)  
When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,  
When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this,  
Can love you more than this

_[Sebastian:]_  
If I'm louder, would you see me?  
Would you lay down  
In my arms and rescue me?  
'Cause we are the same  
You save me,  
When you leave it's gone again,

And then I see you on the street,  
In his arms, I get weak,  
My body fails, I'm on my knees  
Prayin',

_[Both:]_  
When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,  
When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this,

_[Finn: _He nods and gets off of the stage signalling Sebastian to do the same as he walks over and holds Rachel's hand and helps her stands up Rachel wraps her arms around his waist and lays her head on his chest as Finn sings to her)  
Yeah, I've never had the words to say,  
But now I'm askin' you to stay  
For a little while inside my arms,  
And as you close your eyes tonight,  
I pray that you will see the light,  
That's shining from the stars above,

(And I say)

_[Sebastian: _take a deep breath and walks over to Kurt and kneels down to him.)  
When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this,

(Puck looks at Sebastian and Kurt confused then it finally hits him... Sebastian's Father walks over and is in shock his Mother is gasping trying to comprehend what is happening. Kurt is in tears as he looks at Sebastian who is holding his hand and singing directly to him.)

_[Finn]_  
'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah

_[Both)_  
When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,

When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah

When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside (oh, yeah),  
It just don't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this,  
Can love you more than this

"You're up buddy."Finn nods Rachel smiles at him and Sebastian take a deep breath.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...I uhm. my best friend Finn and I dedicate that song we just sang to the two loves of our life...Finn to his new wife Rachel...and Me...to my Love Kurt."Sebastian says

"What.."Sebastian's father walks over to them crossing his arms.

"I love Kurt Hummel...and I want everyone to know he is my Boyfriend."Sebastian smiles "if He'll have me of course."Sebastian says Kurt smiles and stands up to hug him tightly.

"Im sorry."Sebastian whispers.

"What is the meaning of this son! This better be a joke!"Sebastian's father yells.

"No Sir..Im in love."Sebastian tries to stand his ground.

"You disgrace! You have shamed your family how could you! You are not my son MY SON IS NOT A FA-"Sebastian's father yells

"I'd watch what you say Mr. Smythe. And I'd watch EXACTLY what you say."Finn sternly voices. Mr. Smythe glares at Finn knowing better than to argue with him.

"I want you out of my house do you understand me. Debra let's go!"He viciously says and walks out of the restaurant.

Sebastian's Mom walks over to them and Sebastian looks at her.

"Mom..."He says

"Im sorry Honey..Im sorry."She says and follows her husband.

"You're Gay.."Puck says shocked Sebastian turns his attention to Puck

"Yeah..I am.."Sebastian whispers

"You mean to tell me you're a.."Puck stops as Finn slaps the back of his head.

"I mean..Uhm Im happy for you guys..but you have to know now Sea-Bass...you're out of your Dad's Will."Puck says

"Puck shut up."Finn says shoving his friend.

"Look man you can stay at the house...I transferred it to Kurt's name plus Rachel and I will be moving out after the honey moon into our new house. You'll be fine."Finn pats him on the back.

"Thank you guys..."Sebastian says Kurt kisses his cheek and they hold hands as they walk out the door.

"We have to pack for Fiji."Rachel says to Finn he nods

"How is it possible that I'm the only one who isn't going home with someone tonight.."Puck wonders

"Because you're a jerk!"Rachel calls out Finn laughs and kisses her head.

"True.."Puck nods as he follows them.

As they get back to the Hudson Hummel house Finn is putting their items in a suitcase and he sees a pink stripped bag which usually meant Victoria Secret he smiles as Rachel walks into the room holding a case with their toiletry's.

"Why do you have that grin?"Rachel smiles

"What's in the pink Bag Babe?"Finn asked as he walks over to her placing his hands on her waist Rachel laughs.

"I told you It's a surprise gift for you."Rachel kisses his nose.

"How about you give it to me now.."Finn smiles

"That would ruin the Fiji Surprise now wouldn't it."Rachel giggles Finn pouts.

"Babe we had an amazing long night last night you can wait 6 hours on a plane for you to take advantage of me in my surprise for you."Rachel laughs

"Fiji Here we come."Finn laughs

"Finchel taking the world by storm."Rachel kisses his lips


	26. Chapter 26

****"Mainly****_**** for Cory Monteith and All the Finn Hudson fans! I write these stories because I miss him every day and it helps fill the void that was left in my heart. :) Hopefully these stories make you all smile as well!****_

While on the Air plane Finn is getting very restless he hated two things...Waiting for long periods of time and being in a confined space. He's trying to remember why he agreed for the honeymoon to be at a destination that was 15 hours away. Rachel looks over at her husband and sees his trying to stretch his legs with the limited leg room they were given she leans over and kisses his cheek. Finn relaxes and smiles at her.

"Getting restless?"She asked Finn pouts

"My Legs are feeling a little crammed in here."Finn sighs Rachel kisses his lips and runs her fingers through his hair.

"In about 14 hours we'll be in a hotel over looking the ocean and I'll be with you can you say perfect?"Rachel whispers against his lips.

"You're perfect.."Finn smiles Rachel pecks his lips one more time then lays her head on his chest.

"Explain to me again how Im suppose to do this?"Sebastian asked and Kurt was teaching him how to bake an apple pie

"Gently tap your fingers in the bowl of water and glaze the dough."Kurt laughs

"I think I drowned it.."Sebastian laughs Kurt walks over to him and looks at the crust and sees it's soggy Kurt laughs and nods "Yeah let's just go to the bakery."Kurt shakes his head Sebastian holds his hand and kisses the back of it.

"Thank you For just..being here for me."Sebastian says

"You'd do the same for me."Kurt smiles

"Tonight usually My Parents and I take the family boat out to the pier and we have dinner there...I bet my Dad is flipping out and my Mom is downing a Bottle of Bourbon."Sebastian says

"You don't regret the decision you made...do you?"Kurt asked Sebastian looks at him and shakes his head.

"Of Course not..Im finally being true to myself. Being with you Im free."Sebastian smiles Kurt leans and kisses his lips and smiles.

Finn and Rachel finally land in Fiji as they get out of the Taxi Rachel is snapping away taking pictures.

"Welcome To Mamanuca Islands Hotel here in Fiji Mr and Mrs. Hudson please follow me to your honeymoon suite."The Bell Hopper says

"Rachel this place is amazing are you sure we can afford to stay here?"Finn asked Rachel kisses his lips

"Daddy and Papa paid for this entire trip we have nothing to worry about."Rachel smiles Finn holds her hand and kisses her forehead.

"So We're here on our Honeymoon in Fiji..Alone.."Rachel smiles Finn laughs and they kiss Rachel looks around Finn's shoulder and sees the view of the ocean she smiles and gasps looking at the view Finn chuckles and wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her cheek placing his chin on her shoulder.

"What do you say we just stay here for a second and relax...Im a little Jet lagged."Finn smiles at her Rachel kicks off her sandals and pulls Finn towards the bed they lay down together Finn kisses her forehead as she faces him.

"We're going to have a wonderful life together right?"Rachel asked Finn tickles her chin

"Are you having doubts?"Finn asked Rachel shakes her head "Of course not, I guess Im just trying to get a glimpse of our life."Rachel smiles Finn kisses her lips

"Sleep now Baby."Finn whispers Rachel snuggles further into Finn's embrace he kisses her forehead. A few minutes after falling asleep Rachel opens her eyes and sees is Sleeping soundly she kisses his lips and slips out of his embrace getting ready to set up his surprise Rachel picks up the hotel room phone and calls in an order of a basket of rose peddles with candles and a bottle of wine she walks over and picks up her luggage and finds the pink bag she had and smiles she looks over at Finn who has not moved since she left his embrace she goes into the bathroom and changes.

Finn wakes up and looks around for Rachel but doesnt see her on the bed.

"Baby?"Finn calls

"I'm just in the bathroom baby I was thinking we could have dinner right outside and enjoy the view I ordered Room Service and it's almost here."Rachel calls out from the bathroom.

Theres a knock on the door and Finn gets off the bed and smiles accepting the food he tips the waiter and pushes the food cart into the room he hears the bathroom door open. Rachel walks behind him and smiles watching Finn uncork the wine and pouring her a glass of Wine. Rachel walks over to him and kisses his shoulder.

Finn turns around to hand Rachel her drink but he stops and his mouth drops Rachel licks her lips and instantly knows the look Finn has in his eyes.

"Woah.."Finn says as he looks at his wife up and down she is wearing a bright pink plunge halter Teddy.

"Damn."Finn says Rachel takes her wine glass and sips it Finn watches her lick her lips and he smiles at her.

"Surprise..."Rachel blushes Finn places his hands on her waist.

"I love it..."Finn smiles Rachel laughs "I know I keep saying this but...I made a lot of mistakes with us.."Rachel says Finn shakes his head

"Look...I don't want to hear about that anymore..we were hurt we were both confused and...now I just want to have my life with you...lets forget all of the hurt and pain and just focus on the happiness we have. Can we do that?"Finn asked Rachel pulls him into a kiss. Finns hand slides down to her Teddy and she gasps.

"Y-yes." Rachel voice quivers in her throat. She came out of the bathroom wet for him.

"You seem...very excited about what's about to Happen Mrs. Rachel Hudson..Let's see…" Finn challenges, wrapping his arms around her gently slipping his fingers inside her Rachel moans out And Finn smirks

"You don't have to wear underwear with this huh?" The surprise rings clear in Finn's question. Rachel senses the smirk on Finn's perfect lips. "Nope." Rachel replies, wondering if he'll be pleased.

A low chuckle resonates in the back of Finn's throat. His _is_ pleased. "How about we move over to the bed..." Finn instructs, releasing Rachel. She beam, knowing She had done well. And She will be rewarded. Finn licks his lips as Rachel walks over to the Bed and he Smiles at her.

"As Much as I love this outfit could you even wear it tomorrow morning for breakfast?"Finn laughs Rachel laughs and with one pull of the string Rachel's Teddy is dropped on the floor and she smirks at him.

Rachel was naked, except for her black knee socks. Finn on the other hand was fully clothed and sporting a raging hard-on.

She knows what happens now. Rachel lays on the bed and parts her legs for him happily, watching with delight as Finn first devours her with his beautiful eyes, then he licks his lips.

Rachel squirm, anticipating the sumptuous lick of his tongue. Finn walks over to the bed grasps her thighs and he sinks to his knees,

Finn runs his thick index finger between her damp lips, sending a shiver down Rachels exposed back.

"Do you understand how breath takingly beautiful you are" Finn teases, parting her fattened lips, leaning his face in and pressing his tongue flat against Rachels wet flesh.

A moan shakes free from Rachels lips. Finn flicks his tongue against her soaked pink folds, then pushes into her shiny slit, pleasuring her slowly.

Finn's eyes lock onto Rachel's and she whimper for more. His thumb presses firmly to Her clit, nudging it back and forth as his tongue wriggles between the hot walls.

Finn grunts against Rachel's wet core, making her whine, pushing his tongue in and out of her more rapidly.

Rachel can't help myself now, writhing against his face, She reached for him and grasps his Brunette hair.

Finn groans into her, licking and sucking her tender flesh, Rachel's sweet juices glossing his lips, tongue and chin.

Finn eases two fingers into her tight hole and She moan loudly, pulling his mouth flush to her aching clit.

"FUCK...Finn..please no more teasing."Rachel cries Finn winks at her and his rough tongue lashes up against her swollen bud and he commands her with a husky voice, "Come."

That's all it takes. Rachel whimpers and her head falls back. Rachel looks up at him and shoves him on the bed.

"The Point of tonight is so that BOTH of us get a treat."Rachel pants out Finn strips off his shirt and hovers over Rachel

"That was definitely a treat to me Babe."Finn chuckles Rachel laughs as Finn kisses her neck. Rachel sighs in contentment and Finn looks at her as he runs his fingers through her hair.

"Well that was fun."Rachel giggles Finn cups her cheek.

"Everyday could be like this."Rachel whispers as she taps Finn's nose He shakes his head.

"Every WILL be like this. Just Because we're married now doesn't mean the romance will stop it just means it'll be more spontaneous and inventive on MY part."Finn chuckles

"Do You understand HOW MUCH I love you.."Rachel whispers

"I think I know the feeling."Finn kisses her lips Rachel laughs as Finn covers them with the Heavy Blanket.

"OH I Have another gift for you!"Rachel smiles getting up from the bed kicking off the blanket Finn scratches his head.

"Babe I really want some tension relief if you catch my drift."Finn smiles Rachel digs into her purse and hands Finn a pamphlet. Finn opens it up and brings Rachel's Naked body over his lap and he kisses her neck as he reads the material.

"Scuba Diving tomorrow Babe this is awesome!"Finn smiles widely then he remembers he has a gift for her as well.

"I have something for you too."Finn smiles Rachel gives him a surprised look.

"You didn't have to get any any thing else Babe...The House was more than enough for a while."Rachel laughs Finn kisses her hands and pulls out something from his pocket and hands it to Rachel.

"What is this.."Rachel asked Finn smiles

"I think you know exactly what it is.."Finn chuckles

"These are Casting Call papers for A musical.."Rachel says Finn nods

"One of the Members at the Gym Ran into me last week told me he was Directing a New Musical at the Ohio Theater...it's suppose to be big in the state it's getting tons of Publicity around the Country, I told my My Girl is a star and she's just looking for a shot..HE says The Part is yours if you want it. All you gotta do is Sing for him."Finn explains.

"You want me to be A star in a musical.."Rachel asked

"You had everything taken away from you...I just want to give you back everything I can."Finn chuckles nervously

"You're amazing...Thank You Babe.."Rachel Smiles Finn cups her cheek.

"So you'll do it?"Finn asked

"Will you go with me? I haven't thought about being in a Musical in what seems like forever...I uhm..Need you with me."Rachel blushes

"I'll go anywhere with you."Finn kisses her lips.


	27. Chapter 27

****"Mainly****_**** for Cory Monteith and All the Finn Hudson fans! I write these stories because I miss him every day and it helps fill the void that was left in my heart. :) Hopefully these stories make you all smile as well!****_

Kurt is cooking a family dinner with Sebastian as the guest of honor when Burt and Carole walk into the kitchen smelling something delicious.

"Whatever your cooking I want a full plate portion."Burt seriously says Kurt laughs

"It's Meatloaf and Sure Dad.."Kurt smiles as he chops up some onions.

"Meat loaf huh you only cook thats when there's something special or you have something serious to tell us."Burt raises his eyebrow.

"Sebastian will be joining us..actually he will be staying with us until he finds his own place."Kurt clears his throat. Carole looks at her husband and Burt taps his finger on his chin.

"We'll discuss this at Dinner when everyone is present."Burt says as he walks out of the kitchen.

Kurt faces Carole nervously and she smiles "Honey just focus on the Meat loaf you know your father is a sucker for it."Carole kisses his cheek and walks away.

Rachel is asleep in bed but feels something tickling her nose she wiggles her nose but something is still tickling her. She finally opens her eyes and sees a beautiful flower in front of her she gasps and sits up Finn smiles and kisses her forehead.

"Morning sleepy head."Finn chuckles as her hands her the flowers "Where did you get this?"Rachel asked

"Well you were out like a light for the past 8 hours so I decided to run on the beach, sound a bush of these and decided to pick you one..the guy down at the hotel lobby said they're called Lantanas."Finn smiles

"It's beautiful Thank you Baby."Rachel kisses his lips

"How'd you sleep?"Finn asked as he sits down on the bed Rachel crawls over him and hums as she kisses his lips again.

"Amazingly well, Im sore though."Rachel pouts Finn thinks back to last night and blushes

"If I remember correctly you asked for that."Finn smirks Rachel laughs and tightens her hold on him

"Oh I definitely would ask for it again."She smiles at him recalling the events that occurred last night as well.

_After Successfully getting Rachel off Orally 3 times Rachel finally took advantage of Finn and flipped them over on the bed she made him cum with her mouth and then rode him but that didnt seem to be enough for Finn. As they were eating dinner on the balcony Finn watched Rachel lick her lips and that was all it took to drive him wild he got up from his chair and brought Rachel over to him they walked toward the railing as Rachel took in the amazing view of the Fiji Water that laid before them Finn kissed her cheek then her neck. Then Slid right behind her._

_"Shit.."Rachel moans out loud as she wraps her arm around his neck._

_"You need to curse more often."Finn chuckles_

_"No it's unlady like and sometimes it's just plain rude."Rachel states Finn kisses her neck again and then pumps into her a few times._

_"BabyBaby. God I love you so much."Finn whispers._

_"don't stop."Rachel cries Finn quickens his pace leaving Rachel in an inaudible frenzy she wants to moan as loud as possible but the feeling Finn is giving her is leaving her speechless._

_"Bend me over."Rachel kisses Finn's neck Finn's eyes widen and she smirks at him_

_"It's okay..We've never really been tough before..I want us to experience it."Rachel says _

_"I don't want to hurt you."Finn cups her cheek._

_"You never could..It's okay."Rachel kisses his lips Finn obliges to her request and it's easy to say that 4 rounds on that balcony made them never want to leave the hotel room._

Finn leans over and kisses her lips Rachel raises her eyebrow when she feels how tight Finn's shorts are.

"Ah ah ah."Rachel quickly jumps out of bed. Finn stops and gives her a confused look.

"What?"He asked

"We have to be down at the beach for scuba diving in 15 minutes."Rachel points out.

"15 is all I need...5 for you at most."Finn wiggles his eyebrows pulling Rachel towards him. Rachel giggles and shakes her head.

"No, Baby we have to do more than just stay in this hotel room come on...if you're good. I may let you shower with me."Rachel smiles Finn smirks and hops out of bed.

"Im a total good boy now come on."Finn lifts her up and carries her to the bathroom Rachel laughs whole heartedly.

Later on that day Finn and Rachel are in the water scuba diving Rachel is taking photos with her waterproof camera, Finn was enjoying the scenery around him he looks in front of him and sees Rachel watching a school of fish swim around she looks up at him and waves Finn's heart beats so fast he can't believe he's finally married to her.

As they get out of the water Finn they hand the under water equipment to the Dock boy Finn turns around and sees a small row boat he gets an idea and kiss Rachel on the cheek then walks to the other side of the beach.

"How much to rent the boat...also do you happen to have a guitar?"Finn smiles

"Yes Sir we do."The Dock boy says Finn smiles and looks over his shoulder watching Rachel snapping photos. He hand the boy a Hundred dollar bill and he hands Finn two Ores and a guitar Finn walks over to Rachel and she smiles at him confused.

"What is this?"Rachel giggles

"We're going to get on that boat. Come on Sea Buddy."Finn holds out his hand Rachel squeals in excitement and starts taking pictures of the Entire island of Fiji she shakes her head.

"Im so glad we picked Fiji it's beautiful here..Endless beauty."Rachel gazes at the island

"Just like you."Finn smiles as he rows them in the boat Rachel blushes.

"It's amazing how I can still make you blush after all these years."Finn chuckles

"Well the fact that Im hopelessly in love with you helps alot.."Rachel laughs she sees the guitar.

"Whats with the guitar? You won't whack me out here and throw me into the ocean will you?"Rachel gives him a concerned look Finn shakes his head.

"You watched God Father 2 again didn't you?"Finn asked Rachel laughs and nods

"I was going to sing you a song...But never mind now."Finn laughs

"NO Im sorry please sing..please please please I'll be good."Rachel pouts Finn laughs and kisses her pout away. Finn puts the ores down in the boat and picks up the guitar.

I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad  
Carry you around when your arthritis is bad  
All I wanna do is grow old with you

(Rachel laughs and take a picture of Finn singing to her with the lovely Fiji Island view behind him)

I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches  
Build you a fire if the furnace breaks  
Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you

I'll miss you  
Kiss you  
Give you my coat when you are cold

Need you  
Feed you  
Even let ya hold the remote control

(Rachel shakes her head "No you wouldn't not if the Redskins game is on."She laughs Finn makes a face at her and they both laugh together)

So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink  
Put you to bed if you've had too much to drink  
I could be the man who grows old with you  
I wanna grow old with you

Rachel claps at the end of the song and kisses his lips "I love you so much."Rachel says Finn cups her cheek kisses her forehead.

~At The Hudson Hummel house~ Kurt is setting the Table when Sebastian walks over to him.  
"Relax. You're making Me Nervous."He says

"My father knows how judgmental your family is..us being together in the same roof could cause some controversy I just want him to like you."Kurt worries

"He's known me as Finn's best friend for years...Im sure he'll like me."Sebastian says

"A friend of Finn who also used to get drunk with him and Puck."Kurt states.

"Okay yeah..this could be bad.."Sebastian says

"Alright Let's eat!"Burt claps pulling out the seat next to him for Carole Sebastian looks at Kurt and he holds his hand under the table.

Burt cuts up the food and Carole serves it to each of the boys. Burt clears his throat.

"Sebastian what is your line of work."Burt asked sipping his beer.

"I work at the Dental clinic Sir."Sebastian nervously answers.

"They make good money."Burt nods

"Yes but it mostly goes to my student loans."Sebastian says Burt looks at Kurt then nods.

"How do your parents feel about you coming out."He asked

"My father practically disowned me..."Sebastian says

"Sebastian can stay here for as long as he needs..Finn switched the house into my name..so I now own this house.."Kurt states.

"Im aware."Burt nods he stands up and walks over to Sebastian and he holds out his hand. Sebastian gives him a confused look but stands up as well and shakes his hand.

"You gave up a hell of a lot to be with my son. And I am proud that Kurt was able to find someone like you in his life. I trust that you WILL take care of him. Considering you are friends with Finn I know you would not screw this up."Burt says

"NO Sir. I would never screw this up. Kurt is it for me."Sebastian proudly confirms.

"Welcome to the family kid."Burt pat him on the back and goes back to his seat Kurt smiles at Sebastian and they sigh together in relief.

During their romantic dinner at the hotel restaurant Rachel and Finn are on the dance floor swaying to the slow jam and Rachel closes her eyes and Finn kisses her head.

"You know what I was thinking."Rachel says

"If Barbara Streisand has a private village here on the island."Finn comments Rachel laughs

"No."She says Finn looks at her giving her a knowing look She laughs again.

"Okay Yes but there was something else."She giggles

"What."Finn asked

"I want a Puppy."Rachel says Finn laughs

"Seriously I want a Puppy...and a Horse...and a Rabbit...no..a Bunny."Rachel nods her head

"You want all of those animals..in our house?"Finn asked Rachel nods and smiles Finn laughs.

"Why not it's all possible right."Rachel smiles

"Whatever you want Baby we'll make it happen."Finn kisses her cheek.

"I was also thinking...about wanting a Baby.."Rachel says Finn looks at and she know she has his full attention.

"You want to look into adoption now?"Finn asked

"Actually...There's something I never told you..about a month ago before we got engaged and married..I had a procedure done. You see when I found out I first had ovarian cancer..I got my eggs frozen in New York..and they had them for safe keeping..then my Doctor told me..yes I had my ovaries taken out..but I still have a uterus. She was able to place my eggs back inside of me while we wait for the possibility of them being..fertilized."Rachel explains.

"You're saying...that you and I can try to have a baby?"Finn asked

"It's a possibility, the doctor said we shouldn't rule out trying."Rachel smiles Finn kisses her lips

"SO do you want to start trying?"Rachel asked Finn traces her lips with his finger.

"Not yet."Finn says Rachel looks at him surprised not expecting that answer.

"I want you to be on that Musical first, it's time you do something for yourself Baby. You had to put this on hold for a while and now you don't have to...having a Baby can wait. I want to wait..I want you to make your dream come true first."Finn explains.

"I'm the luckiest woman in the world.."Rachel shakes her head while pulling Finn into a passionate kiss.


	28. Chapter 28

****"Mainly****_**** for Cory Monteith and All the Finn Hudson fans! I write these stories because I miss him every day and it helps fill the void that was left in my heart. :) Hopefully these stories make you all smile as well!****_

"I have no idea how this works!"A Frustrated Rachel yells Finn turns around and sees her fishing pole tied in knots he chuckles and walks over to her kisses the top of her head.

"I don't even know you why you signed us up for Fishing. You're a Vegan."Finn laughs

"Because you love fishing and we're in a Tropical resort how could I not allow you to fish."Rachel says Finn smiles at her. He walks behind her and wraps his arms over her shoulders and holds the fishing pole so she can see it.

"It's all tangled up you have to make sure the hook and the bait are on one hook."Finn explains.

"I dont want to hurt the Fishie."Rachel pouts Finn shakes his head and kisses Rachel's lips.

"Come on let's do something You want to do."Finn says

"Oh I know exactly what I want to do."Rachel smirks.

~In the Ocean~ Rachel is speeding away on the jet ski and Finn is behind her holding her waist for dear life as he hides his face in her shoulder.

"THIS IS SO FUN!Babe why are you hiding."She laughs as she looks over at her husband who looks so adorable when he is afraid.

"You're going too fast!"Finn mummers from her shoulder she laughs.

"Im sorry Baby this is so fun!"Rachel smiles Finn laughs and kisses her cheek.

"Go a little slower please."Finn pouts Rachel laughs and turns around to face him "Aww."She wraps her arms around him and Finn laughs hugging her tightly.

The Young Newly weds go back to the shore and Rachel spots a small bar "Baby let's go in there."She smiles Finn nods Rachel extends her hand out and Finn takes it Kissing her head they walk into the bar and it had a very relaxed vibe they sat at a table and watched as the live band played smooth Reggae music.

"Can I take your order?"The Waiter smirks at Rachel giving her a wink she raises her eyebrow and rolls her eyes.

"She'll have a Peach Margarita and I'll take a Bud Light."Finn answers as he holds Rachel's hand

"Never seen you around the island before."The Waiter says still not noticing Finn, Finn looks at the Waiter and shakes his head. Finn being 6 foot 3 knew he could easily flick this guy off with one punch, the waiter was probably 5'6.

"Im on my Honeymoon."Rachel answers as she kisses Finn on the lips Finn smiles and cups her cheek.

"Well if you ever want a real Man Let me know. Baby"The Waiter presses on Finn turns his head and glares at the small waiter as he walks away putting in the order for their drinks.

"Don't let him get to you, did you see how short he was? Im pretty sure he's short downstairs too."Rachel says Finn laughs and coughs.

"Did you really just say that?"Finn chuckles

"Yeah No man is ever going to compare to you."Rachel smiles up at him and kisses his lips.

"One Sex on the beach, and a Bud light for ya. By the way Im Greg I'll be serving you..all..night long."The Waiter says to Rachel who now feels uncomfortable.

"She wanted a Peach Margarita."Finn sternly says

"Sex on the beach Courtesy of me."The Waiter winks. Rachel looks over at Finn and sees him getting annoyed.

"Just get her what she wanted. and I'd take it easy on those flirty comments they're making my wife uncomfortable."Finn says

"Hey man..I mean no harm...just trying to show her a good time."The Waiter smirks Finn stands up and looks the waiter in the eye.

"Look Punk."Finn says The Waiter's smirk quickly fades when he sees how tall Finn is.

"Finn calm down.."Rachel holds his arm.

"She's married, she told you she's married and actually married to me actually so step off before I make you."Finn nearly yells.

"Finn."Rachel calls out.

"Sorry Man I was just having some fun..didn't mean no harm."The waiter says

"You pissing me off and hitting on my wife, will do you a lot of harm."Finn says

"Finn enough come on."Rachel pulls Finn by the arm and drags him outside.

"Shit did you see how tall that guy was Hey Greg you almost got your ass kicked!"The Bartender says Greg gulps and goes back to waiting on tables.

Rachel pulls Finn outside and she places her hands on her hips.

"I get that you're a heavy on the testosterone but seriously picking a bar fight while I'm there is really dumb."Rachel yells at him.

"I wasn't the one picking the one picking the fight that douche bag wouldn't leave you alone you think I'm going to stand by and watch some idiot hit on you and make you feel uncomfortable?"Finn answers back.

"YES! Because I would rather have that guy feel more like an idiot when I ignore than have YOU end up in a hospital! Finn people are crazy and we're at a bar!"Rachel screams at him.

"You're over reacting I just yelled at the guy and I walked away."Finn says

"No I pulled you away! When are you going to realize that not everything can be solved with a punch!"Rachel says the walks away to the hotel.

"Rachel..Rach!"Finn calls then he sighs running his hand through his hair he kicks a rock and then sits down on the beach giving Rachel some space.

Rachel slams the door of the hotel room and plops on the bed she closes her eyes knowing she shouldnt have yelled at Finn for trying to protect her but if anything had happened to him at that bar the mere thought of Finn being in danger again scared her she sighed and pulled the pillow to her chest sobbing into it.

Finn takes out his cellphone and calls up Puck.

"What Up Man finally got tired of all the sex?"Puck jokes

"I need your advice and I need you not to be a dick about it."Finn says

"If it's about how to put it down on your girl I gotta tell you I never understood how a tall ass guy like you could fit into her I mean, Rachel's tiny as hell she must be sore from all the se-"Puck starts But Finn cuts him off.

"What did I just say Don't be a dick."Finn cuts him off.

"Sorry My bad Bro what's up."Puck asked

"First Married argument..."Finn says

"During the Honeymoon? Damn what happened?"Puck asked

"We were at this bar and This prick of a Waiter kept hitting on Rachel and she didn't like it and I sort of stepped up and told him to fuck off."Finn explains

"And Rachel got scared that it could have escalated into something worse...so she pulled you out of the bar and yelled at you and then she stormed off."Puck says. Finn raises his eyebrow looking at his phone.

"How the hell did you...Yes That's exactly what happened. How did you know."Finn asked Puck laughs

"Rachel always storms off that's her trademark, like you kicking chairs over. Anyways...Rachel's just afraid of losing you."Puck explains

"She would never lose me.."Finn says

"Yeah but when you got injured a few weeks ago during that Fire she completely flipped out...The thing is Finn, Rachel has been prepared for the worse to happen to her ever since she found out she had cancer, she always prepared herself mentally if anything were to happen to her...But she'd never fully prepare herself for if anything happened to you. You're her whole reason for fighting to stay alive. Without you there's no her."Puck explains.

Finn lets Puck's words sink in and he understands now. "I gotta go."Finn says

"What that's it?..Do you know how much this long distance call is going to cost me Hudson damn it. Just remember I want to be named after your first kid."Puck says

"Yeah No. But you'll be God Father for sure. See you in a couple days man."Finn hangs up

Rachel is in the room sitting in the bathtub as she listens to Sad Music during her Bubble bath. Finn walks into the hotel Suite and hears Radio head's Creep blaring throughout the room he walks forward and hears the music coming from the Bathroom he turns the corner and sees his Wife surrounded by Bubbles, as she is wearing a shower cap singing along to Creep.

Finn can't help but let out a smile as he walks over to Rachel hiding a Pink Unicorn behind him.

"What are you doing.."Finn asked

"Sulking..we had a fight."Rachel says over the Music Finn walks over to the Ipod Dock and turns the music off He walks over and kneels down in front of her.

"I get it now, I get why you were upset with me and I'm sorry. I never want you to feel unsafe or anything..I never want you to think I would be unsafe."Finn says. Rachel faces him and shakes her head.

"I shouldn't have over reacted you're the love of my life of course you're first instinct would always be to protect me. I love you for that...but Finn I'm not a damsel in distress I don't need to be saved..."Rachel tries to get that across Finn kisses her forehead.

"I know..I get that I do I just can't help it sometimes...I'm never going to be the guy who will just watch someone make you feel uncomfortable that's never going to be me..but I'll try and keep a better temper about it. And I'll definitely make sure I don't throw the first punch."Finn says Rachel leans over to place her forehead against his.

"IF Someone punches you though you can hit back."Rachel nods Finn laughs.

"I'll be sure to do that."Finn chuckles Rachel pouts at him as Finn strokes her cheek.

"I hate when we argue. I'm sorry I yelled at you...Forgive me?"Rachel asked Finn kisses her lips and smiles

"Always I actually got you something close your eyes."Finn says Rachel does so and he holds up the Unicorn.

"Open."Finn says Rachel opens her eyes and smiles widely.

"A Pink Unicorn Baby It's adorable."Rachel says Finn smiles and Rachel looks at him placing the Unicorn on the top counter above the tub.

"You know..we just had our first Fight as a married couple."Rachel says Finn nods

"Yeah..we did didn't we...should we celebrate that?"Finn asked Rachel licks her lips

"Well I am Naked.."Rachel suggests Finn kicks off his shoes and Rachel just pulls him into the tub. Finn laughs and hovers over her kissing her lips.

"You know You hurt my feelings when you yelled at me."Finn says against her lips Rachel kisses him and strokes his face.

"Im sorry Baby...I'll do whatever you want to make it up to you."Rachel says

"Sing to me."Finn says Rachel laughs

"Thats what you want me to do.."Rachel asked Finn nods

"Well..Sing and Dance.."Finn smirks Rachel laughs and grabs his hand Rachel reaches for her robe and Finn shakes his head as he snatches it.

"No no no no..."Finn says as he walks over to the bed and sits down.

"You want me to sing and dance naked."Rachel says Finn nods and holds his hands over his heart.

"You really hurt my feelings when you yelled at me."Finn fakes a pout Rachel laughs and shakes her head. She walks over to the Ipod Dock and scrolls through the songs she and Finn shared on the ipod. She smirks as she pressed play and faces Finn who is playing the with Stuffed Unicorn She laughs and leans over to kiss his lips.

"Love you."She whispers Finn kisses her back as he appreciates his Naked Wife who is about to put on a performance for him.

"Lose the Shirt Honey."Rachel smiles at him Finn takes off his White V Neck shirt and he's just left in his blue jeans. Rachel sways as she sings and Finn's eyes are about the size of two big coffee cup mugs they're almost popping out of his head.

Lay where you're laying  
Don't make a sound  
I know they're watching  
They're watching

All the commotion  
the kiddie like play  
Has people talking  
Talking

You  
Your sex is on fire

(Rachel winks at him as she straddles his waist and runs her hands up and down his bare chest. Finn bites his bottom lip and smiles at his wife who leans over and nuzzles their noses together)

The dark of the alley  
The break of the day  
Head while I'm driving  
I'm driving

Soft lips are open  
Them knuckles are pale  
Feels like you're dying  
You're dying

You  
Your sex is on fire  
Consumed  
With what's just transpired

Hot as a fever  
Rattling bones  
I could just taste it  
Taste it

(Rachel begins to take off Finn's belt and with the flick of her wrist she unbuttons his jeans and begins to tug them runs his fingers through Rachel's long hair and he smiles at her.)

But it's not forever  
But it's just tonight  
Oh we're still the greatest  
The greatest  
The greatest

You  
your sex is on fire

You  
Your sex is on fire

Consumed  
With what's just transpired

And You  
Your sex is on fire

Consumed  
With what's just transpired

"How was that am I forgiven?"Rachel smiles as she grinds into Finn's lap harder Finn's eyes close and he can barely form words right now..His adam's apple bobs and Rachel kisses his neck.

"Babe..."Rachel nibbles on his skin Finn growls and lifts Rachel up as he slightly lowers his boxer and slides into Rachel with ease.

"Shit.."Rachel closes her eyes and gasps. Finn watches Rachel as she rides him and he kisses her neck and Rachel pulls his head back to look at him and pulls him into a fiery kiss.

"Im so in love with you..."Rachel cries into his mouth Finn smiles at her and he wipes her tears. Rachel begins to move faster and Finn groans at the sensation she is giving him.

"Go Faster Babe.."Finn groans Rachel smiles as she kisses him and rides him as fast as possible. Finn clenches Rachel's body to his and they reach their peak together.

"Fuck."Finn cries our Rachel cries and they lays down on his chest. Finn falls backwards taking Rachel with him as he kisses her forehead.

"I forgot how hot make up sex was."Rachel giggles Finn laughs and she looks at him kissing his lips softly.

"So when we go home..I'm going to audition for your friends musical. Think I'll get it?"Rachel asked Finn nods without a glimpse of hesitation.

"I've shown his videos of you singing from high school, he says you're perfect for the role."Finn says

"What if..Im not as good as I used to be."Rachel doubts herself.

"What if you're better than you used to be."Finn smiles Rachel looks at him and he smiles kissing her nose.

"You're a class act Rachel, and everything that has happened to you in the past couple of years has led you to finally give you what you deserve. The Spotlight, the chance of a lifetime...everything you've ever wanted."Finn tries to calm her down.

"What about us...a new Musical with a rehearsal schedule can be demanding..long rehearsals...time apart.. I mean you go back to work at the fire station too."Rachel worries.

"I'm the Lieutenant I can skip out during the shift and see you...Babe nothing will happen with us we're solid. Put Yourself first...I want you to."Finn says Rachel kisses his lips and holds him tight.

"You're the most perfect man in the world."She whispers. Finn chuckles

"It's only because Im completely in love with you."Finn says


	29. Chapter 29

****"Mainly****_**** for Cory Monteith and All the Finn Hudson fans! I write these stories because I miss him every day and it helps fill the void that was left in my heart. :) Hopefully these stories make you all smile as well!****_

**Sorry for the late update guys, my laptop is currently out of order so I'm updating while Im at work Shh..It's our secret Please enjoy! It's a little short but I'll make up for it next chapter!**

Finn is packing up his suitcase and he looks over at Rachel who is pouting as she looks outside the window.

"Baby come on we have to be on time at the airport."Finn says

"I don't want to, lets just stay here...live in paradise."Rachel smiles as she faces her husband Finn nods and thinks about it.

"I would, but...This hotel is a little pricey $300 a night isn't exactly within the budget babe plus...I have to go back to work you know putting out fires and all."Finn gives her a charming look. Rachel wraps her arms around his neck and sighs.

"I just know that once we leave here things will probably become harder for us."Rachel pouts Finn nods

"You're probably right about that..in fact knowing us you ARE in fact that about that. Things have never been easy for us."Finn says

"Which is why I want to stay in paradise."Rachel slightly pushes Finn out of the way and sits on the bed Finn laughs and kneels down in front of her.

"My Paradise is wherever you are Babe. Look Marriage is hard we both knew this but we signed up for it...whatever is in store for us I'm ready."Finn smiles Rachel sighs and laughs.

'You are so sexy when you talk like this."Rachel says Finn kisses her lips and winks at her.

"Get your butt that I love so much up so we can go to the airport! I have no problem carrying you there Rachel You weigh practically nothing."Finn says Rachel pecks his lips and exaggerates a sigh as she walks into the bathroom.

Finn laughs and shakes his head. "That's My Wife."Finn smiles as he turns back to his suitcase.

~Back in Lima~ Kurt is walking around the town with Sebastian and they are holding hands. Kurt faces Sebastian as he looks a little uncomfortable, he felt like everyone was staring at them.

"Relax this is suppose to be our romantic time together. How can this be romantic if you're so tense."Kurt nudges him.

"Everyone's staring at us."Sebastian says

"No one is staring Sebastian, You're just paranoid."Kurt whispers.

"No I'm on guard there's a difference. You don't know what my father is capable of Kurt if he doesn't like something he'll take care of it. He has the money to do that. Remember sophomore year of College when Finn and I lost that Two on Two basketball game at Lima U, he was so pissed he paid the ref to claim the other players were on steroids."Sebastian says

"No one is out to get you Sebastian."Kurt shakes his head.

"It's not me Im worried about."Sebastian says

"Well nothing bad is going to happen in general so don't jinx us"Kurt says then sees a lights show

"Ohh let's go there."Kurt drags Sebastian with him.

~While in the airport waiting for their flight to Board Finn is reading about the Fire Department reports he received from his Captain, Rachel is trying to look for a song to audition with for Finn's Friend's musical~

"I have no idea what to sing."Rachel pouts Finn chuckles and gives her a surprised look

"You're like a walking Mp3 player on shuffle mode, you can sing anything. Just pick a song."Finn smiles

"It can't just be a song I sing in the shower.."Rachel shakes her head. Finn leans forward and whispers in her ear.

"I liked the song you sang in the shower today...I wanna sex you up."Finn sings in her ear Rachel gasps then covers his mouth with her hand.

"Finn not in public my god!"Rachel gives him a horrified look. Finn chuckles and kisses her palm.

"Which is why I whispered in your ear...how about a ballad?"Finn asked

"I don't want to be too predictable..Im sure everyone will be singing a ballad.."Rachel pouts

"How about Classic Rock then?...Julian is a sucker for 80's Rock music."Finn suggests

"That somehow does not surprise me especially since he's a good friend of yours."Rachel laughs Finn tickles her sides.

"A classic Rock song would help show case my versatility, I'll do it. Thank you Babe."Rachel kisses his lips Finn kisses her forehead then goes back to reading his report. Rachel watches him then lowers his hand that is holding the Ipad. Finn looks at her confused.

"Im a little worried about you going back to work.."Rachel admits Finn bites his bottom lip and holds her hand kissing the back of it.

"I've done this for about 3 years now."Finn smiles

"Yes but you got hurt pretty bad recently."Rachel reminds him

"Yeah my first injury in 3 years which is a pretty clean record Babe, look I love my job this is what I was meant to do you don't have to be worried."Finn tries to relax her..

"I'm always going to worry about you...you can't pick another job?"Rachel asked Finn laughs

"The last job I had was fixing cars at the garage and you freaked out whenever you saw I had a band aid on my fingers."Finn shakes his head.

"You were dealing with Old Metal parts you could have gotten an infection!"Rachel claims. Finn laughs and kisses Rachel to calm her down.

"Like I said I love my job plus it gives us a lot of benefits health insurance wise."Finn says

"Fine I'll deal with it But I swear Finn if you end up in a body cast."Rachel points at him Finn rolls his eyes.

"I'll be your personal lacky for the rest of my life."Finn jokes Rachel laughs

"I'd make it worth your while."Rachel wiggles her eyebrows as she pulls Finn into another passionate kiss.

"Hmm.."Finn sighs in contentment.

As Sebastian and Kurt are watching the light show Sebastian sees two men laughing and pointing he gets fed up and walks over to them.

"You two got a problem?"Sebastian yells

"Hey hey Calm down dude we weren't laughing at you at all.."The man says holding up his hands

"You gotta problem with me and my Date so we're two guys so what!"He yells

"Sebastian stop it."Kurt tries to pull him away

"They weren't even laughing at us they're laughing at the street performer will you calm down!"Kurt snaps at him. Sebastian clenches his fist and looks down.

"Obviously this thing with your father is getting to you..maybe you should talk to him."Kurt tries to reason.

"I don't need to reason with my father I know what he's going to say... Im sorry Kurt I've been so used to being in the closet for so long, I was never fully prepared to be you know..out of it. I'm just trying to adjust."Sebastian says

"Wow..."Kurt says looking at him.

"Wow? Wow what?"Sebastian asked

"You really, weren't ready to come out..I'm sorry that I pushed you out of your comfort zone."Kurt ends up feeling guilty. Sebastian sighs and holds Kurt's hand tightly.

"You're right I wasn't fully ready to come out yet..but it was something that I needed to let out eventually. And I'm just trying to adjust to everything. I made the decision to come out Me...I'm proud to be your boyfriend Kurt I dont want you to think other wise."Sebastian says

"I think we should talk to your parents, I mean it'll do you some good give you peace."Kurt smiles

"It's worth a shot."Sebastian says.

~The Next Day Finn and Rachel are finally back in Lima and Finn kisses Rachel's head as she opens her eyes since they just returned to their new Home they hadn't had any time to Furnish the house so they slept in a sleeping back neither one of them were complaining Finn smiles at her and Rachel gets up and begins making Finn coffee before he goes to work.~

"You ready for work?"Rachel asked Finn kisses her neck and Rachel hum as Finn slides his hand into Rachel's boy shorts.

"You mean am I excited to read reports about fires that took place while I was gone?..OH yeah and Im jet lagged so double yes."Finn jokes Rachel laughs and kisses his lips Finn takes out his wallet and hands Rachel his credit card.

"So I talked to Burt he said he's going to bring a Uhaul truck here with My Bed from the house he and Puck will move that in here and I figured you could pick out some furniture for us..pick whatever you want just nothing Pink..I know you Babe. If I see a pink couch I'm going to paint it."Finn states Rachel lets out an adorable laugh and kisses his lips.

"I will do my best to make this place a lovely home for both of us...I was thinking for our bedroom Sky Blue for the paint?"Rachel smiles

"I love and I love you."Finn kisses her cheek then begins to make his coffee Rachel watches as Finn pours in nearly a full cup of sugar and creamer.

"Baby that is too much."Rachel cringes

"I hate Coffee..but I need it to stay away."Finn laughs

"Kurt will help me pick out the paint and furniture."Rachel smiles

"How are he and SeBass doing?"Finn asked

"I don't know exactly but I'll be sure to ask."Rachel nods Finn kisses her lips and looks at his watch

"Okay I can't be late love you see you for dinner."Finn smiles

"By the time you get home you will fall madly in love with this home."Rachel smiles

"I have no doubt since Im madly in love with you."Finn winks at her then leaves.

Kurt and Rachel reach IKEA and they are looking for nice couches Rachel smiles at the beige colored one and Kurt shakes his head pointing to the black Circular sofa

"Ohhh...I love it. SO how are things with team Kurtasian."Rachel smiles writing down the number.

"Kurtasian?"Kurt asked

"Kurt+Sebastian."Rachel smirks Kurt rolls his eyes and she laughs.

"He's not really adjusting well to being fully out of the closet"Kurt says

"How come?"Rachel asked

"He's been hiding who he really is for so long that he's not sure how to be himself if that makes sense, I'm trying to be supportive but I can't help but think that I pushed him to come out."Kurt says

"You kind of did."Rachel says

"H-How?"Kurt asked surprised by his best friends statement.

"Well...you told Sebastian that you didn't like being kept a secret and that you didn't want to be with someone who can't fully accept who they really are...so Sebastian did what he thought you wanted..he came out in public through a One Direction Song."Rachel explains.

"Yeah but I didn't know he would end up being so...unstable about his decision you should have seen him last night he felt like everyone was judging us when no one really paid any attention to us."Kurt shakes his head.

"Maybe you should talk to his Family? Thats probably why he's so edgy I mean Sebastian has always tried to make his father happy..now that he's kicked out maybe he's not sure what to do."Rachel suggests

"You have a point...oh my goodness look a statue of the Eiffel Tower made of Metal you need this...write it down!"Kurt says Rachel laughs and nods.

"Now let's look for Paint..I saw a bright Pink that would look amazing in your bathroom."Kurt says

"Finn says No Pink...but he never said anything about Lavender."Rachel smirks

~At the Fire department~ Finn is buried at his desk with reports and he shakes his head.

"I was injured when most of these happened and the others I was out on my honey moon..."Finn says taking the files and placing them on another desk he looks up and sees Sebastian walking inside with his sunglasses on.

"Hey Sebass what's up?"Finn smiles shaking his hand.

"Welcome back Finn.."He says solemnly Finn raises his eyebrow and looks at his good friend.

"Whats with the Shades? It's snowing outside."Finn says

"I went to my Dad's house last night...tried to talk to him...he uhm got pissed at me and said I was no longer his son that I brought shame to his family...and that he now disowned me."Sebastian says Finn shakes his head then realizes something.

"Sebastian..take off your sunglasses."Finn says Sebastian does so and he reveals his eye black and bruised and closed shut. Finn stands up and looks at his friend.

"My father had his men beat me up right after I left his home...Finn I think he's got something planned for Kurt. He told me he would harm Kurt as well."Sebastian says


	30. Chapter 30

****"Mainly****_**** for Cory Monteith and All the Finn Hudson fans! I write these stories because I miss him every day and it helps fill the void that was left in my heart. :) Hopefully these stories make you all smile as well!****_

"What do you mean Sebastian."Finn asked as he ushers Sebastian into the private office.

"My Dad knows I'm with Kurt and he thinks since we've shamed the entire family. Finn he had his men beat me up and Im his son...Imagine what he'll do to Kurt."Sebastian worries. Finn runs his hands through his hair and shakes his head he takes out his cellphone and dials Rachel.

Rachel and Kurt are still at IKEA finishing up their shopping then Rachel's phone rings.

"Babe don't tell me you miss me already."Rachel giggles.

"Kurt's with you right.."Finn asked

"Yeah he's right next to be picking out the paint for our living room."Rachel says

"Make sure he stays with you okay.."Finn says Rachel notices the difference in tone in his voice. She steps away from Kurt and pulls the phone closer to her.

"Finn what's wrong?"She asked

"Sebastian's Father had his body guards or whatever beat Sebastian, he has a black eye right now...and he thinks that.."Finn stops

"Kurt will be his father's next target...Kurt will be with me at all times today. Should I tell your parents?"Rachel asked

"I don't know just make sure Kurt knows what's going on I'm going to try and get out of here Pay the Smythe family a visit."Finn says

"Babe don't get involved it's not your place."Rachel worries

"If this jackass is threatening my brother it will be. I love you Babe"Finn hangs up Rachel looks at Kurt and smiles sadly.

"What's wrong?"Kurt asked

"Sebastian was beaten.."Rachel says

"What"Kurt panics

"By his Father...last night he told Finn he visited his parents and his father had his men punch the lights out of him. Finn says he has a black eye."Rachel says

"This is all because of me. This is my fault."Kurt shakes his head.

"Kurt...Sebastian said his father may target you next...and it could be worse than what was done to him."Rachel says Kurt looks at her with fear in his eyes Rachel holds his hand.

"Nothing will happen to you. Finn and i won't let anyone hurt you."Rachel assures him.

"Let's just get this stuff back to your new home okay."Kurt says Rachel nods.

Finn sighs and looks over at Sebastian who is seeing the Fire Department Nurse.

"It's a little swollen but nothing too bad, it'll heal in a week or two."The Nurse says Finn nods in gratitude and faces Sebastian who is livid.

"I can't believe I let things get this bad, If anything happens to Kurt."Sebastian says

"Nothing will happen to him he'll be fine...Your father knows if he messes with Kurt he'll mess with me. And NO one wants to mess with me trust me."Finn crosses his arms.

"I never should have come out..."Sebastian mumbles.

"Dude are you happy?"Finn asked

Sebastian looks at him then shrugs "Yeah when Im with Kurt Im happy...but just knowing that I ruined my family..you should have seen the way my Mother looked at me Finn, her eyes were filled with just angst and disappointment and my dad. I've never seen him look at me with such hatred."Sebastian says

"If you're Family can't accept the truth and that you're happy. Well screw them. You deserve your happiness. And being with Kurt does make you happy."Finn shrugs. Sebastian shakes his head then smiles at his friend.

"How was the Honeymoon."He asked

"Way to Change the topic Bro."Finn laughs

"Just tell me."Sebastian says

"It was perfect, Rachel and I never left the room when we first got there."Finn chuckles

"Atta Boy!"Sebastian high fives him Finn laughs and shakes his head

"Don't tell Rachel I told you that she'll totally cut me off."Finn laughs

"I can't believe you're married Finn Hudson is a married man."Sebastian says Finn nods as he looks at his wedding band.

"I know it's surreal but I'm happy if you told me last year that Rachel and I would be back together and married...and more in love than I can ever remember..I would have been the one to give you that black eye."Finn jokes Sebastian laughs.

"You're happy?"Sebastian asked

"Happiest I've ever been."Finn smiles

"Good for deserve this..everything."Sebastian smiles

"Thank my brother, you and Kurt deserve happiness to."Finn pats him on the back.

Back at the house Rachel and Kurt in the master bed room painting the walls sky blue. To their Surprise they hear foot steps and it's Finn carrying a bag of take out.

"Finn!"Rachel smiles as she jumps into his arms. Finn laughs and kisses her lips he looks around and sees plastic on the floor and one half of the wall painted sky blue.

"Wow looks great so fall I love this color..especially on you. Literally."Finn laughs as he touches Rachel's shoulder she smiles.

"This room is so much bigger than I thought, It's going to take at least 2 weeks to finish this room."Rachel pouts

"We've got time No Rush I brought Mediterranean food for you guys."Finn says holding the bag up. Kurt squeals and grabs the bag running downstairs. Finn laughs and Rachel wraps her arms around him.

"You're early."She says

"I missed my wife."Finn nuzzles her nose.

"You look hot as a painter."Finn smirks Rachel laughs and kisses his lips. Finn kisses her and brings her over to the wall that hasn't been painted on.

"Your brother is downstairs."Rachel gasps as Finn nips her neck. He looks at her and she smiles.

"That's never stopped us before..plus we have to Christen this wall."Finn smiles

"It's a little weird..this used to be my Father's room."Rachel points out Finn nods

"Is it too weird to do stuff in it with me?"Finn asked Rachel licks her lips.

"Actually..it sort of turns me on a little more."Rachel whispers.

"Awesome."Finn smirks and kisses her Rachel lifts her arms up and Finn chuckles lifting her shirt up and dropping it to the floor to his surprise Rachel wasn't wearing a bra.

"You know if My Brother wasn't gay you not wearing a bra would worry me."Finn whispers against her lips.

"Well it's a good thing your brother doesn't like women."Rachel pulls Finn into another deep kiss. Rachel claws Finn's shirt and he peels off his shirt and Rachel smiles at him.

"Slacks too."Rachel says Finn shakes his head unbuckling his slacks and kicking them to the side.

"For someone who's worried about my Brother hearing us...you sure are very kinky."Finn whispers.

"My Husband is a Sexy Fire Fighter..Im living every woman's fantasy."Rachel states Finn laughs and She wraps her arms around him. Rachel slips her hand into his boxers and Finn groans as Rachel strokes him

"Shit..Rachel..So good."Finn groans into her neck.

"You're always putting me first Finn..I think it's about time I put you first."Rachel smirks at him she licks her lips just before she kisses him. Finn's eyes close and Rachel kisses his neck...then his chest..she smiles at him her eyes never leaving his, as she licks his abdominal region.

"Rachel..Maybe we should wait until Kurt lea-"Finn stops mid sentence when Rachel brings Finn into her mouth. Finn gasps and he places his hands against the wall trying to hold onto something.

"Fuck Rachel."Finn groans Rachel pushes herself away from the wall and turns Finn over so he's against it.

"Like I said YOU FIRST."She smirks as she brings Finn down to her level to kiss him. Finn moans against her lips and Rachel turns around quickly she grabs Finn and brings him to her entrance. Rachel cries out loud and Finn moan loudly into her shoulder Rachel brings her arm around his neck as Finn kisses the column of her neck.

"Go as fast as you can."Rachel whines against him Finn looks at her surprised.

"Are you sure?"Finn asked

"I'm not made of glass..."Rachel smirks at him. That was All Finn needed he kisses her lips and Rachel moans loudly as Finn pushes his hips against her.

Downstairs Kurt is eating the Food Finn had brought over and he is on the phone with Sebastian.

"You should have told me what happened...I can't believe I had to find out from Rachel."Kurt says

"I'm sorry I just...needed to tell Finn before I told you...he calmed me down. I will see you tonight and Just make sure you have people around you okay."Sebastian worries

"Im not worried Finn is in total body guard mode...In fact..."Kurt stop when he hears a banging noise he looks up and raises his eyebrow

"You guys alright up there?"Kurt asked

"_Oh my God Finn..Yes yes..baby oh my gosh."Rachel Cries_

_"You like that Baby..oh God you feel amazing shit."Finn grunts_

"Oh you two are disgusting you have a house guest! Sebastian they're totally doing it right now! THE ROOM ISN'T EVEN FULLY PAINTED! IN FACT IT HASN'T DRIED YET!Ugh Im in hell."Kurt shakes his head. Sebastian is on the other line laughing.

"This isn't funny they're like dogs in heat or something."Kurt screams.

"They're in love relax. You and I would be the same way if were just got married."Sebastian blurts out.

"Marriage with you Huh. Im old fashion so you'd have to as my Dad."Kurt giggles

"I can make that happen."Sebastian says.

~Back upstairs Finn and Rachel are sitting down on the floor naked~ Rachel giggles as Finn is leaving kisses up and down her body.

"Oh my God Kurt is going to kill us."Rachel covers her face Finn laughs and shrugs.

"Thats what happens when you come over to our house...you and I may be having sex in the middle of sex or just about to get the sex on."Finn says Rachel playfully nudges him and Finn kisses her nose.

"Come on let's get yelled at by my brother."Finn stands up Rachel watches her husband stand up in his naked glory and he smiles

"You are so sexy...just don't wear any clothes while we're here."Rachel smiles Finn blushes and shakes his head.

"Kurt would gauge his eyes out then kill be with his walking stick so come on get your clothes on."Finn laughs tossing his Fire Department shirt at her. Rachel laughs and puts it on. Finn puts on his undershirt and his slacks. Rachel kisses his lips then they walk downstairs once they are decent.

"Hey Bro you save us some food?"Finn asked Kurt glares at him and shakes his head.

"I spent 35 minutes with my ears covered in my hands."Kurt yells Finn looks at his watch.

"35 minutes...Good Job Babe thats a new Quickie Record."Finn smiles at Rachel she blushes and kisses his lips then walks over to Kurt and snatches the container of food.

"How long is a regular session for you two anyways?"Kurt asked

"Kurt...Don't ask that question!"Rachel looks at him at the same time Finn says "2 to 3 hours."Finn nonchalantly Rachel glares at him and Finn looks at her confused.

"What he asked a question."Finn says Rachel pulls Finn close to her and she sits on his lap she holds food up to his mouth and Finn bites into it nodding in approval. Rachel smiles and eats some as well.

"You talked to Sebastian?"Rachel asked Kurt nods

"He's at work right now everything thinks he has pink eye which is why he wont remove his sunglasses."Kurt says playing with the food in front of him.

"You okay man?"Finn asked

"His family is torn apart because of me. I did that to his family."Kurt says

"Sebastian's Dad has always been an ass thats not your fault he's too stuck in the old days. He wanted Sebastian to be a business man and take over his company. Sebastian wanted to be a Painter not a Corporate CEO douche."Finn says

"Now he's been kicked out of his home and his family hates him because of me."Kurt points out. Finn looks at Rachel and she sighs.

"Kurt Sebastian chose you because you made him feel comfortable in his own skin...he wants to be with you so just make him happy. Even if his life is falling apart show you that You're his safe haven, that's what I try to be for Finn...and He's that for me."Rachel smiles Finn wraps her arms around her and kisses her shoulder.

"You and Sebastian will find a way to get through this, true love conquers all."Finn assures his little brother.

"I hope you're right."Kurt sighs.

"I'm going to go home now."Kurt gets up Finn stands up and follows him.

"Maybe I should drive you home.."Finn worries

"Im 27 years old Finn I am a grown up and I am not worried about someone harming me. I know they'll be stupid to mess with me knowing you're my brother. Plus I need to think."Kurt says

"Call us when you're home safely. I should hire Puck as your body guard."Finn says

"Not a chance You Big Lug we'll finish painting tomorrow Rachel have a good night guys."Kurt walks out the door Rachel walks over to Finn and rubs his forehead Finn closes his eyes and she smiles.

"You're worried."Rachel comments Finn nods

"I know Sebastian's Dad, I know what he's capable of...Kurt may not be worried but I sure as hell am. I need to talk to Burt because I know Kurt won't."Finn reveals. Rachel's hands moves from his forehead to his shoulders trying to release his tension.

"Come on..follow me."Rachel tugs his hand towards the stairs Finn smirks as Rachel drags his body up the stairs to the Master Bathroom.

Kurt drives home and walks into the house he closes the door and makes his way into the living room sitting on the couch and placing his hands on his face.

"Kid you will never believe what I found at this garage sale, the authentic Sound of Music Poster I figured you would want to hang it up on your wall, Look it even has Julie Andrew's signature can you believe the guy let me have this for only $12 bucks idiot."Burt scoffs shaking his head. He turns his head when he hears Kurt Sobbing Burt placing the poster down and walks to his son.

"Hey Kid, What's going on why are you crying?"Burt asked Kurt looks at his father and sighs then wraps his arms around him and sobs into his chest. Burt pats his son on the back trying to calm him down.

"It's okay..whatever it is you can tell me."Burt says Kurt wipes his tears and looks at his father.

"Sebastian's father hit him last night because of me..because he chose to come out and be with me. I shouldn't have forced him into this I should have known how his family was now I've made a mess of everything."Kurt sobs. Burt sighs and shakes his heads.

"Randy Was always a hot head when it came to differences in the newer generation, reasons why I stopped being friends with the guy. He's never been open to change. Kurt Sebastian fought for you he did right by you he wanted everyone to know how he felt. Yeah it costed him a lot but he knows that. None of this is your fault...Smythe isn't threatening you now is he?"Burt asked Kurt looks at his father in the eyes and ponders on weather or not to tell him the truth.

"Nope. He was just really upset with Sebastian. The worst may be over."Kurt lies.

"You let me or Finn Know okay. No one messes with my boy."Burt firmly states.

Back at Finn and Rachel's place they are sitting in the bath tub together soaking in and enjoying the hot bubble bath Rachel drew for them both. Finn kisses her shoulders and Rachel lays her head against his chest.

"This feels Nice."Rachel smiles

"It does...Why are these bubbles tickling me?"Finn asked Rachel laughs and turns to kiss him.

"They're suppose to relax your muscles they give a sensation."Rachel smiles Finn nods and leans down trailing kisses down her down.

"You give me a sensation."Finn mumbles Rachel closes her eyes and Finn smiles at her.

"What color should we paint this bathroom."Rachel asked looking around Finn chuckles

"I'm trying to feel you hope here and you're worried about what color we should paint this bathroom?"Finn asked Rachel nods.

"Yes I want this place to represent us! Our colors, our furniture how we see the world. Don't you?"Rachel pouts Finn kisses her lips and smiles

"I want everything you want...Just no bright Pink...how about Yellow? That's a bright neutral color."Finn suggests

"I'll look into paint stores..."Rachel smiles

"Your audition is tomorrow you Ready?"Finn asked

"I haven't thought about music in so long. Im scared what if...I fail? What if Im not good enough."Rachel says Finn shakes his head.

"Babe you were meant to shine on every stage possible, I think the reason you're scared is because you think you're being selfish."Finn nudges her.

"I am...Finn we're married now..I can't think about being a star when I have obligations to you."Rachel worries Finn holds her head and gives her his famous smirk.

"Babe You being a star won't change anything. I'm still going to love you no matter what...You need this chance to show the world how amazing you are...I'll be with you every step of the way. Im telling you now. Let yourself be selfish with this Rachel."Finn encourages her.

"You're wonderful did you know that?"Rachel smiles Finn cups her cheek.

"I'd do anything for you Rachel..and I know this is something you have put on hold for so long...You don't need to do that anymore."Finn whispers.

"Rachel Barbara Berry Hudson will take the stages by storm."Rachel confirms Finn laughs as Rachel jumps on top of him splashing all of the water in the tub.


	31. Chapter 31

****"Mainly****_**** for Cory Monteith and All the Finn Hudson fans! I write these stories because I miss him every day and it helps fill the void that was left in my heart. :) Hopefully these stories make you all smile as well!****_

"Little more to the left..Left..LEFT.. PUCKERMAN LEFT!"Rachel yells

"Damn it Berry Hudson I am going to the left"Puck yells back at her

"No you're going to the right. Take a step to your other side!"Rachel yells Puck rolls his eyes and pushes the Queen Sized Bed to the middle of the room.

"I can't for the life of me figure out why the hell Finn is so damn head over heels in love with you."Puck shakes his head.

"And you wonder why you're still single. Huh."Rachel sticks her tongue out at him. Puck glares at him.

"It's because no one can handle me Im a shark. Can't tame the beast."Puck shrugs.

"More like can't keep the beast to be quiet."Rachel laughs and walks away and takes her sheet music with her.

"Hey Berry Hudson..kill it at your audition."Puck nods

"Thank you."Rachel smiles and walks out of the house.

Finn is at the station working during his On Call shift and he looks at his cellphone he sees a text from Rachel and he smiles. "Going to audition now I love you Baby."X0XO Rachel

"Knock their socks off Babe I know you'll do great."~Finn

Finn walks around the station and sees Will waiting for him smiling "Hey Will what's going on?"Finn smiles as her shakes his hand.

"Hi Kid, Welcome back how was your honey moon?"Will asked

"As expected Fiji was incredible I had the best time."Finn smiles

"And how is your better half?"Will asked as he and Finn walk around the station

"She's great busy decorating the house, she's painting every room a different color and she's actually auditioning for my friend Julian's musical today."Finn says

"Wow...things have surely changed.."Will chuckles Finn rubs the back of his neck.

"You were so angry and cold last year...this version of you is hardly recognizable."Will pats him on the back. Finn looks at him and looks down at his hands.

"Can I be honest?"Finn asked Will nods "Of Course."He says

"I'm mentally preparing for something bad to happen.."Finn says

"What do you mean?"Will asked Finn shrugs.

"Things are perfect with Rachel, and I'm the happiest that I have ever been...but I know that things won't be this way forever..I mean...2 years ago we were happy...everything was fine and then...it wasnt. I guess I'm just trying to prepare myself for something bad is that stupid?"Finn asked

"Not at all, Rachel really hurt you two years ago and those wounds may have healed but the memory of the pain will stay with you forever...preparing yourself for pain is never a bad thing Finn. As long as it doesn't interfere with your happiness."Will reminds him.

"I know..I just don't want to go back to that dark place."Finn exclaims.

"Knowing Rachel...She would be crazy to ever let you go a second time around."Will says

~With Rachel she is in the audition room and she sighs trying to shake her nerves~

"Rachel Berry.."The Man announces

"It's actually Rachel Hudson."Rachel corrects him

"Rachel Hudson come follow me and through those doors are the Musical Director and Producer good luck."The Man smiles as he opens the door.

Rachel walks through and takes a deep breath she looks up and sees a blonde man holding her head shot picture and a red headed man who sits up in his seat smiling at her instantly.

"Rachel Hi I'm Julian and this is my Director Craig Finn has told me so much about you, and frankly Im ready for you to sing."The Blonde man smiles

"Rachel Berry."Craig smiles as he looks Rachel up and down Rachel gives him a polite smile.

"It's Hudson I just got married."Rachel states.

"She's married to my good friend Finn Hudson. Whenever you're ready to sing."Julian nods Rachel nods back and hands her sheet music to the piano player.

_I looked out this morning and the sun was gone_  
_Turned on some music to start my day_  
_I lost myself in a familiar song_  
_I closed my eyes and I slipped away_

(Julian bobs his head as Rachel sings and Craig watches Rachel intently with a growing smile on his face)

_It's more than a feeling, when I hear that old song they used to play (more than a feeling)_  
_I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)_  
_'Till I see Marianne walk away_  
I see my Marianne walkin' away

Craig holds up his hand and the pianist stops playing Rachel stops singing and gives them a confused look.

"What the hell are you doing..She wasn't finished."Julian says confused No one had ever stopped Rachel during a performance before.

"I've heard enough...I want her."Craig nods Rachel's eyes widen.

"The Part is yours Rachel. Frankly I don't see anyone else being Mary Beth in this musical Julian wrote but you..."Craig smiles Rachel smiles

"Oh my Gosh this is...incredible thank you so much."Rachel smiles widely Julian stands up and shakes her hand.

"Congratulations Rachel you are Our Mary Beth...we'll give you a call with the rehearsal schedule."Julian smiles Craig walks over to her and places a hand on her shoulder.

"You and I will be spending a lot of time together Miss Rachel."He smiles

"MRS."Rachel corrects him. Craig shrugs Julian walks Rachel out the door and faces his producer.

"Whatever you're planning stop."Julian crosses his arms

"Im just doing my job she's the perfect match for the role."Craig defends himself.

"I know why you picked her...and yeah she's perfect for the role but I know you...you want to get her into bed..She's married to my friend Craig. He'll kick your ass if he ever finds out you have bad intentions for his wife."Julian says

"I accept the challenge."Craig smiles smugly and pats him on the back.

"Crap."Julian shakes his head.

Finn arrives home as he opens the door he sees Burt finishing up the living room the walls were a light lavender he smiled and handed Burt a diet cola.

"Nice Job Dad."Finn smiles

"Your Wife sure knows how to pick a color this living room looks great and with that black couch it'll be even better."He says

"You sound like Kurt."Finn jokes Burt gently pushes Finn and he laughs.

"I'll have Puck help me move the couch inside...it's in the garage but Wow this looks great."Finn nods

"I wanted to talk to you about The Smythe family...You talk to Sebastian's Dad yet?"Burt asked

"Haven't had time yet they have me on call at the station but it's on my to do list for sure."Finn says

"Do you think He'd hurt your brother?"Burt asked

"Kurt didn't tell you."Finn says

"Tell me what."Burt asked

"Dad Sebastian is worried that his father is going to target Kurt next..that's why I have Puck watching Kurt, if he's left alone Sebastian's Dad could hurt Kurt worse than Sebastian got hurt."Finn explains

"Your brother told me he had nothing to worry about..why would he lie to me."Burt shakes his head.

"He didn't want you to worry...look Im going to keep an eye on Kurt no one's going to hurt him."Finn swears. Burt nods

"Take care of it okay."Burt says Finn nods and smiles at him.

"Come on I brought you some greasy food just don't tell Kurt."Finn chuckles Burt laughs and follows him into the kitchen.

"FINN FINN FINN FINN!"Rachel calls out running through the front door Finn raises his eyebrow and walks out with Burt. Rachel smiles and runs towards him jumping into his arms kissing him.

"AHEM. Excuse me Daughter in law but I am here too."Burt jokes Rachel blushes and Finn laughs.

"I got the part! On the spot!"Rachel giddily exclaims.

"That's awesome Babe. I knew you would."Finn hugs her tightly twirling her around. Rachel kisses him.

"They're going to call me with the schedule but Baby I can't believe it I got the part. I'm back in the Broadway game!"Rachel cheers.

"Congrats Girlie I say we celebrate with a round of beers."Burt smiles

"You can't drink alcohol old man.. "Finn scolds his Step Father

"I do want to celebrate though Babe I was thinking a night out on the town.."Rachel smiles

"Whatever you Want Baby."Finn kisses her head

"Things are just perfect."Rachel smiles and wraps her arms around his neck and hugging Finn tightly he chuckles and lifts her off the ground.

A few hours later at Kurt's house.

"What do you think of Anna Kendricks"Kurt asked Finn as Finn is checking the Pipes under the sink while Rachel and Carole are in the living room having tea and bonding.

"Which one is She again?"Finn asked as Kurt passes him the wrench.

"She was in 50/50...Into the Woods...Pitch Perfect!"Kurt smiles Finn pauses and smiles

"Oh Yeah she's pretty...I like her."Finn nods

"So meaning you'd watch pitch perfect 2 with me when it comes out?"Kurt sounds hopeful Finn chuckles

"I don't know about that..I mean she's super hot but I dont want to be caught watching a Chick Flick."Finn shrugs.

"Please please please."Kurt begs Finn rolls his eyes

"Only because I think she's hot."Finn comments

"Yes!"Kurt claps.

"Yes what?"Rachel smiles

"Finn is going to watch Pitch Perfect 2 with me this week! Because he thinks Anna Kendricks in hot."Kurt smiles Finn glares at him and Rachel places her hands on her hips.

"You think she's Hot Huh."Rachel looks at Finn. Finn stands up holding up his hands in innocence.

"Uhm...Yeah she's pretty..I said pretty before I said. Hot..I love you."Finn says holding her face and kissing her lips.

"Yeah You love me or you love Anna Kendrick. Come on Kurt let's paint my nails."Rachel says walking away from Finn, Finn walks over and hits Kurt in the back of the head.

"What?"Kurt rubs his head

"You got me in trouble."Finn shoves him.

Finn walks into the living room and sits down next to his Mom he wraps her arm around her shoulder and kisses her cheek.

"Honey you look tired."Carole frowns

"A little bit I had a long shift at the fire station last night no calls but I had to read the paper work and it was boring."Finn smiles

"So I want to speak to you about something important."Carole smiles

"What's up Mama?"Finn asked

"I want grand children."Carole bluntly says Finn laughs then Carole gives him a confused look.

'Honey Im serious I want to be able to play with my grandchildren and Im not getting any younger."Carole says

"You don't look a day over 25 Mom."Finn charms her Carole nudges him.

"You're silly...Finn I want grandchildren."She says Finn chuckles and kisses the back of his Mom's hand.

"And You will get them One Day Mom..Look I want Rachel to be able to make her dreams come true as well she's put it on hold for so long it's her time to shine now."Finn explains.

"Okay..but I want 2 grand kids a girl and a boy."Carole points at him Finn nods

"Yes Mom I will tell Rachel."Finn nods Carole smiles and kisses her son's head.

Sebastian is watching Kurt paint Rachel's nails and he smiles at him.

"I'm going to see if Finn is ready to go."Sebastian leaves

"How are you two doing?"Rachel asked

"He's been more affectionate lately must be because he thinks I'll be attacked anytime I go out but Im not worried. Finn would never let anything happen to me."Kurt says

"Damn Straight."Rachel nods

"I am a little nervous though...I dont want Finn to be a target."Kurt says

"He won't be. No one in this town is dumb enough to get on Finn's bad side."Rachel pats him on the knee.

At the bar Puck is passing out Shots to everyone and they all look into their shot glasses confused.

"Why is it purple.."Santana asked

"Puck's the bar tender who knows what he mixed."Sebastian laughs

"HERES TO ALL OF US LIFE LONG FRIENDS AND BEING BAD FREAKING ASSES."Puck chugs his shot Finn rolls his eyes.

"We're here for Rachel for getting the lead on broadway and being spectacular."Finn holding up his shot everyone toasts and takes it.

"Ugh That was terrible...I want to dance now Come on Hubby."Rachel pulls Finn by the hand and they walk to the dance floor.

"I want to dance too mind if I steal your boy?"Santana asked Sebastian

"By all means."he chuckles Santana grabs Kurt's hand and they are out of sight.

"You and Hummel...Wow."Puck shakes his head as he hands Sebastian a beer.

"Whatever you gotta say make sure it's the right thing."Sebastian points at him. Puck scoffs and pushes the pointed finger away.

"Im just surprised you and me have been boys a long time now and I didnt know you like the hot dogs more..Not saying its bad. You just surprised me."Puck shrugs.

"You ever talk to your Dad about that shiner he gave you?"Puck asked

"No I just can't stand the thought of him being near me...or Kurt..I hate him."Sebastian shakes his head.

"Drink up my Man."Puck downs his shot Sebastian takes a big sip of his beer and they both laugh.

Santana and Kurt are dancing and someone shoves Kurt away from Santana

"What the hell.."Santana says confused.

"Kurt Hummel...My name is Davis and I got a message to give to you From Mister Smythe."He says in a serious tone.

"Kurt come on we should go.."Santana calls out to him. Kurt looks back at the man who is cracking his knuckles his hair is all gelled back and he looks like the Incredible Hulk he scoffs and shakes his head.

"What kind of name is Davis..."Kurt insults him

"The kind of name..that does this to Gay Guy."Davis replies then punches Kurt in the gut. Kurt falls to the ground and groans in pain.

"KURT!"Santana yells

Finn and Rachel are dancing closely together Rachel laughs as Finn whispers something in her ear and she wraps her arms tighter around him singing along with the song. Finn sees a small circle forming in the middle of the dance floor Rachel turns around raises her eyebrow.

"What is going on.."Rachel says

"Get off of him you Puta!"They hear Santana yell. Finn and Rachel run towards the noise and they push their way to the front. They see Santana kicking a bulky man in the groin and see Kurt being punched Finn runs over to man on top of Kurt and pulls him off and knocks him out with a right hand. Another man comes behind Finn and holds his arms back while the man punches Finn.

"FINN!"Rachel cries Puck and Sebastian run over and Puck kicks the guys off of Finn and calls the bouncers

"What the hell is going on here! Bouncer get these dicks out of here!"Puck yells. He turns around and sees Sebastian picking up Kurt and bringing him to the bar.

"What happened here?"Puck asked Finn shrugs and hold his jaw moving it was a little hard Finn pats Puck on the back and walks over to Rachel she gives him a worried look and holds his face with her hands she sees a cut on his bottom lip she closes her eyes and lays her head on his chest.

"That man was working for your Father."Kurt mumbles out.

"Are you alright?"Finn asked

"Damn it."Sebastian kicks the stool and walks out " I got him."Puck follows Sebastian. Finn watches them leave and faces his brother.

"Can we just go home now..Im sorry I ruined your celebration Rachel."Kurt whispers

"You didn't ruin anything it's those guy's fault they shouldn't have attacked you. How did they even manage to find you."Rachel questions.

"Yeah...we're in a crowd of people how could they have spotted Kurt?"Santana wonders as well. Rachel looks up at Finn and his attention is else where he is looking around the bar area for something.

"Babe..what is it."Rachel asked Finn looks at her and kisses her head

"You guys take Kurt back home, I'm going to check on Sebastian."Finn says Rachel nods

"Be careful."She says Finn smiles

Finn walks outside and sees Sebastian kicking the wall. "Shit that hurt."Sebastian shakes his foot Finn looks over at Puck who shrugs at him and Finn walks towards them.

"See this is why I kick things that are easy to knock over...like chair, or a music stand... avoid Concrete."Finn suggests.

"My Dad is an ass. I'm so sorry Finn I told you I would protect your brother and look what happened."Sebastian says

"I say we just pay your Dad a visit..Get Rowdy with him."Puck cracks his knuckles.

"Not a bad idea."Finn smiles Puck looks at him surprised not expecting that to happen.

"Alright let me get my steal bat!"Puck says Finn stops Puck and shakes his head.

The 3 Men drive to Sebastian's Family Mansion and Finn whistles

"Damn I haven't been here in forever."Finn says.

"Same big house..as well as the same big asshole."Sebastian gets out of the car and bangs on the front door.

"DAD OPEN THE DOOR!"Sebastian yells The Door opens and Mr. Smythe looks at his son.

"What are you drunk it's late in the night."He says

"You had someone attack Kurt tonight, Damn it Dad this needs to stop!"Sebastian yells

"You ruined our family's reputation and all you care about is your gay boyfriend. You both got what's coming to you."Mr. Smythe says Finn takes a step forward and Mr. Smythe stops and looks at him.

"Mr. Smythe I would be very careful with who I make angry in this town...you don't want to do that..especially with me."Finn sternly voices.

"Mr. Hudson You are only the Lt. Of the FIRE department Im not afraid of you."He shrugs Finn nods and peaks into the mansion and gets an idea when he sees the smoke detector.

"Yeah You shouldn't be...but you know property this big should be inspected every few months just to make sure everything is safe...Since I Am the LT. Of the fire department I'd be happy to come by with a team and check out the entire place just for you Mr. Smythe."Finn smiles

"You don't need to do that,"He says

"Oh..but I insist on it..So I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Smythe."Finn waves at him and walks back to Pucks car.

"How is inspecting that Douche bag's property going to help teach him a lesson?"Puck asked Finn smiles at his best friends.

"Gentlemen have you ever seen Fire Fighters do a thorough inspection on property?"Finn smiles

"Not...really."Sebastian asked Finn nods

"Don't worry you will."Finn chuckles

Rachel is at Kurt's house waiting for Finn when he walks inside Rachel gets up and hugs him tightly.

"Whoa whoa everything is okay."Finn whispers

"I hate it when you scare me...as much as a turn on it is to see you fight ..seeing you get hurt.."Rachel whimpers. Finn kisses her lips.

"Everything is going to be taken care of. Don't even worry about this you're going to be a Star in a musical we still have to celebrate that."Finn smiles

"I don't feel like it now..I just want to go home and go to bed."Rachel pouts Finn nods

"That's exactly what we're going to do..go to bed just not sleep."Finn smiles as he takes Rachel's hand.


	32. Chapter 32

****"Mainly****_**** for Cory Monteith and All the Finn Hudson fans! I write these stories because I miss him every day and it helps fill the void that was left in my heart. :) Hopefully these stories make you all smile as well!****_

_****Happy Birthday to Our 6'3 Angel ...I still miss him very much as all of you do I hope everyone is celebrating Cory today he surely deserves our love! Happy Birthday Big Guy! ****_

Rachel wakes up to the loud ringing beside the table she sits up and smiles as she looks at her husband who is asleep like a log.

"Rachel Hudson here."Rachel answers

"Rachel it's Craig Lawson, so we have the schedules out for the rehearsal and I want to go over the songs with you as well as the choreography so what do you say we meet up tomorrow around 6pm."Craig says Rachel looks at the clock and it's 1am.

"Should be no problem. You couldn't wait to tell me this when it was after 7am?"Rachel jokes

"Nope needed to hear your voice. Sweet Dreams Doll."He hangs up Rachel shrugs and places her phone on the table and cuddles closer to Finn. He groans and kisses her shoulder.

"Everything alright?"Finn as he opens one eye to look at his wife.

"Just fine."Rachel smiles Finn nods and squeezes her body tightly against his Rachel giggles and closes her eyes as they doze off.

The next day Finn gathers a few of his friends from the station and they drive the Fire Truck to The Smythe Mansion. Finn knocks on the door and sees Mr. Smythe opening the door.

"Morning Sir, Like I promised Im here to do an inspection of your home...Guys get to work."Finn turns to his men and then walks into the house.

"You can't do this! It has to be illegal or something I have rights!"Mr. Smythe says Finn nods and shows him a legal document.

"Yeah you do have rights but so does the Lima Ohio Fire Department we just want to make sure you're home is a safe place for you and the community can't be mad about that."Finn smiles charmingly

"Lieutenant we got something!"Someone yells Finn's ears perk up as he walks outside

"The wiring here is all off...none of them are connected to the base alarm...meaning this wiring job is all out of service."He says

"REALLY Oh no Mr. Smythe I'm afraid we've got to tear this all down and find out the root of your service problem no biggie I've got axes on the fire truck...Tear it down boys Safety first!"Finn yells as his fellow firemen are messing up the house breaking plates, making small holes in the walls " as they are checking the fire alarm system"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! No Don't do that this is my own! My 2 million dollar home!"He yells Finn turns around and faces him.

"I suggest you leave my brother and Your Son alone then Mr. Smythe seeing as your home is technically not up to fire code...I could have it demolished in 5 seconds. Are we clear."Finn sternly voices.

"What I do with my son is none of your business Lt. Hudson."Mr. Smythe says

"You're right what you do with your Son none of my business..but you made this about My Brother...and that's when it became MY business. So this is your final warning. Leave them alone. Come on boys we're done here."Finn calls out

Rachel and Kurt and finishing up painting the living room and she looks at her brother in law.

"You okay?"Rachel asked as she puts the paintbrush down.

"I think I should break up with Sebastian."Kurt says Rachel gives him a surprised look.

'You love him..why would you end it?"Rachel asked

"Because this is just too hard...he's fighting with his family, his father is threatening everyone...Finn is worried about me..My dad is worried about me..I just don't think people need the hassle so it's just better to...end it."Kurt looks down.

"Kurt you'd be doing yourself a disservice if you did that...you know in your heart you should be with him..why sell yourself short just because the relationship is hard...Look I can't tell you how many times I wanted to give up on trying to win Finn back..it was hard trying to get him to realize that we were meant for each other...and there was a time where I wanted to just say forget it...He's never going to love me again so I should just stop "Rachel says

"So why didn't you?"Kurt asked

"Because even though it was hard...even though I felt like I was fighting for something alone...I knew I would never be content not having the one thing that made me happier in this world. That was Finn. So I kept fighting for us and look what happened. We're married and more in love than we ever have been."Rachel nudges him.

"KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL!"Burt yells as he storms into the house.

"Uh Oh..Middle name."Rachel's eyes widen.

"Yes Dad?"Kurt asked

"What happened last night."Burt asked

"Im going to go upstairs."Rachel excuses herself Kurt looks at his dad and sighs.

"Finn told you.."He says

"You lied to my face son. You told me Smythe wasn't going to be after you...Then I find out from my other son that you got beat up in a club!"Burt yells

"I didn't get beat up Dad the man just punched me"Kurt tries to defend himself.

"Dad I'm Fine.."Kurt whispers

"You're lucky your brother was there to stop him what if he did worse to you than that!"Burt says

"Im not going to tell you to break up with him..I know you care about that Kid a hell of a lot. But Know this Kurt...I have a shot gun, if Smythe's flying monkeys ever touch you again.."Burt says

"Dad there'll be no need for that I promise."Kurt says

"Better not be."Burt crosses his arms.

Finn is at the station talking to his Captain when he sees Julian walking inside.

"Hudson!"He yells Finn turns around and smiles "Hey Man what are you doing here?"Finn asked shaking his hand

"I need to talk to you about something."Julian says Finn gives him a curious look.

"Rachel isn't here man.."Finn chuckles

"Yeh I know it's just uhm...the producer of the musical I wrote Craig he can be a bit of a tool."Julian admits Finn shrugs

"Im not worried..Rachel knows how to deal with difficult people."Finn claims

"Julian is a tool in the sense that...he will try to sleep with the Cast..."Julian nervously says

"I think that's why he hired Rachel he wants to get into her pants...He stopped her like 15 seconds into her song..."Julian says Finn nods

"Look I appreciate the warning but Im not worried Rachel would never cheat on me.."Finn says

"Dude you told me she cheated on you in high school."Julian says Finn looks at him and rolls his eyes

"We were in high school..and I was a dick to her at first...plus she just kissed someone."Finn says

"Yet you broke up with her...why because she cheated."Julian says

"What are you driving at here.."Finn asked frustrated

"Finn once a cheater always a cheater...look Rachel seems like a great gal, but show business is a tricky place to be in...and if she wants to strive..and be on top...she may give into temptation."Julian explains.

"I know my Wife...she'd never hurt me and I trust her."Finn says

"You're naive, but Im warning you...Producers get the most tail."Julian says

"Your Tool bag producer won't get my wife. Come on I'll make you some coffee."Finn pats him on the back.

Rachel is walking around the town getting ready to have lunch with Finn when she bumps into someone

"Oh my Gosh im Sorry!"Rachel gasps she looks up and sees Craig.

"Ms. Rachel Berry."Craig smiles

"Hudson...and it's Mrs."Rachel corrects him

"So you what is my star doing today I think you should have a beer with me."Craig smiles Rachel gives him an odd look.

"It's 12pm...you drink in the middle of the way?"Rachel questions

"What better way to coast through the rest of it right."He smiles

"No Thanks Im meeting my husband for lunch."Rachel says

"Your Husband can wait, Come on Career first."Craig smiles Rachel thinks about what he says then shrugs not seeing anything wrong with just grabbing a drink.

"Fine Lead the way."Rachel says Craig smiles and wraps his arm around her as they walk to a local bar.

Finn looks at his watch and taps his pen on his desk he and Rachel were suppose to have a Lunch date he made a surprise for her setting up a picnic in the back patio of the station.

"Wow Hudson You shouldn't have."Puck teases Finn sticks up his middle finger at his best friend and Puck laughs.

"What's the occasion."Puck asked snatching a pickle.

"Rachel and I are suppose to have a date, but she's not here yet."Finn shrugs.

"Maybe she's out banging another due."Puck jokes Finn glares at him.

"Kidding Come on..She only loves your magic stick."Puck nudges him.

"Should I be worried..."Finn asked

"About What?"Puck asked

"Rachel being in showbiz..I mean I know I wanted this for her she deserves it all...but..Im scared she may stray off you know..fall in love with a guy who waxes his chest."Finn says

"Not possible, Finn you are a good looking guy, you're kind, funny, and you're a damn firefighter."Puck says "Rachel would be an idiot to let you go again."He states.

"Yeah but Im just me...Im nothing special."Finn says

"Everything about you dude is special start realizing that."Puck pats him on the back.

~At the bar~ Rachel is sipping her martini

"Tell me about your life I wanna know everything about you."Craig drinks his beer.

"Shouldn't Julian be here for that as well?"Rachel asked

"Yeah but..I asked you out so I want to know more about you on a personal level."Craig wiggles his eyebrows Rachel looks at him and crosses her arms.

"Yeah uhm...Im 28, Born and Raised in Lima. I recently survived a 2 year battle with Ovarian Cancer and I'm so glad that part of my life is behind me...I also just married the love of my life Finn Hudson."Rachel smiles

"So Why Theater?..Why pick show business."Craig asked

"I love performing..I know it is what I am meant to do. Im meant to shine and be one of the greats."Rachel confidently voices

"Broadway is a cut throat business Pretty Lady, you gotta go that extra mile if you want to be on top.."Craig says

"I'm willing to do that."Rachel nods

"I can help you Rachel I've got tons of connections in every entertainment circuit...Broadway, Music Labels, Tv, Movies..I've got the hook up."Craig reaches for her hand Rachel looks at him confused then looks at their hands.

"It's not how far are you willing to go..it's how far will you push your limits to get to where you want to be."Craig says in a mere whisper Rachel can practically feel his breath on her face she looks at him as he sits back into his chair.

"To new beginnings."Craig drinks his beer, Rachel turns her head and sips her martini feeling 100% uncomfortable...Craig just made a pass at her.

Back at the fire station Finn is putting on his Fireman's jacket since they got a call about an automobile fire on the freeway.

"Finn."Rachel calls out as she enters the building Finn turns around and sees her panting.

"Im sorry Im so late.."Rachel frowns

"Yeah about 2 hours Late..."Finn says nodding towards the picnic basket and flowers Rachel gasps and looks back at him.

"This is so sweet of you...Im sorry I was with Santana..she needed my help picking out a dress .and we just lost track of time."Rachel lies

"Its whatever I gotta go we got a call."Finn says grabbing his Fireman's helmet Rachel holds his arm and he faces her.

"Please don't be angry with me.."Rachel says Finn looks at her and holds her face while kisses her lips. He taste alcohol on her lips and the shrugs.

"Never could be mad at you even if I wanted to..I gotta go."Finn says as he walks away. Puck walks to her and shakes his head.

"So where the hell were you Berry-Hudson...you never miss a date with Finn, and you never lie to him so where were you?"Puck asked

"I wasn't lying.."Rachel looks at Puck

"Santana is with Brittany right now..How do I know because she just sent me a picture of both of them in Brittany's bath tub covered in Bubbles with the Caption "Sucks to be you. Feels great to be me"..."Puck chuckles as he shakes his head.

"I had drinks with Craig the Producer of the musical."Rachel confirms.

"So why Lie to Finn?"Puck asked

"I guess I didn't want him to feel mad that I blew him off just to have drinks with my producer..."Rachel looks down

"Don't lie to Finn okay..He already feels a little insecure about the thought of you with really shiny guys, so lying to him about this stuff won't make him feel any better. Be Honest with him."Puck nudges her.

"I've got this girl in the bag."Craig laughs as he walks into the production room.

"What did I tell you..don't mess with Rachel."Julian says

"It's all just Fun man...well Fun for me and her. It's a public service."Craig says

"No it's not the girl is married and she's in love with someone who I call a friend Seriously Craig Stop."Julian says

"She wants to be famous, this is how people get famous, it's not a crime to help someone out with their dreams."Craig smirks.

'You're a prick man, leave the girl alone she's the star of our production and she's going to bring this musical to new heights so don't you dare screw this up for us Craig. Back off."Julian says

"I'll back off when she tells me to. Until then..I'm seeing her tomorrow for the dance rehearsals."Craig says

"Those dont' start for another week."Julian smiles

"Who says she can't get ahead..Enough chatting Come on Boy let's get to work."Craig tosses a cigar into Julian's lap and he sighs.


	33. Chapter 33

****"Mainly****_**** for Cory Monteith and All the Finn Hudson fans! I write these stories because I miss him every day and it helps fill the void that was left in my heart. :) Hopefully these stories make you all smile as well!****_

**To those who greeted me happy birthday Thanks! :) You guys are sweet!**

Finn gets home from the station and he plops down on the sofa kicking off his shoes. He runs his fingers though his hair and squints in pain he looks down at the cut on the palm of his hand and he rolls his eyes. As he was putting out the fire a piece of metal from the car cut his hand open he needed stitches but it wasn't too bad.

Rachel walks down the stairs and sees her husband covered in smoke smudges and is tired from his long shift at the station. She walks over to him and wraps her arms around him from behind the sofa. Finn closes his eyes and relaxes as Rachel kisses his neck. She looks at his hand and holds up his palm to her face.

"Shit Rachel ow.."Finn grunts in pain.

"You got hurt again."She pouts.

"Wasn't too bad just needed 3 stitches just don't pull my hand."Finn lifts her up and brings her on his lap.

"Are you still mad about earlier.."Rachel asked not really wanting to argue with him since she knew how tired Finn must be.

"I'm not Mad.."Finn tries to reason with her.

"Yes you are I can see in in your eyes..Babe let me explain okay.."Rachel says

"You don't have to, Rachel Im not mad you missed a lunch date that's okay it's not a crime."Finn smiles he cups her cheek then cringes as his hand still hurts.

"I know but I've never in the entire time we have been together missed out on a date."Rachel pouts Finn can't help but laugh.

"Technically...you missed our first wedding day."Finn jokes Rachel glares at him and shoves him Finn laughs and pulls her onto his lap as he kisses her lips.

"Im not even Mad Babe let it go..okay? We're good I swear."Finn tickles her Rachel giggles and kisses his nose as she wipes the smoke marks off of his forehead.

"Im going to go shower and go to bed. See you in a few minutes okay?"Finn nods Rachel kisses his lips and bites her bottom lip watching as Finn walks away.

"One little lie won't hurt us...Let's just forget about it."Rachel says to herself.

The next day Rachel is getting ready for her rehearsal with Craig and Finn is sitting at the coffee table arranging the plate for them for breakfast.

"Hey Baby."Finn smiles charmingly Rachel walks over to kiss him and looks at the food.

"Wow you did all of this?"Rachel questions. Finn shrugs

"I knew you would be hungry so eat."Finn pulls out her seat and hands her the tofu and vegetable plate he made just for her.

"You're getting better and better at this whole cooking thing."Rachel compliments him Finn chuckles

"Only for you, so I have the entire day off thanks to that rusty car piece, SO what should we do today? Go down to the pier? Have lunch on a boat."Finn smiles Rachel frowns

"I can't I have to learn the dance steps with Craig today at the dance studio."Rachel says

"Oh...Maybe I'll come Visit then Julian can show me around."Finn says

"That sounds lovely, come on let's finish this up its delicious."Rachel feeds him a piece of Cucumber. Finn nods

"I am an excellent cook."Finn says pecking Rachel on the lips.

Finn and Rachel go down to the Dance Studio Craig stands up as he sees the young couple walking inside hand in hand.

"I'll see you later?"Finn says Rachel nods and kisses his lips

"Love you."Rachel whispers..

"HUDSON!"Julian calls out Finn turns around and smiles shaking his friend's hand.

"Come on I'll see you the set it's freaking huge in here man."Julian says Finn turns back to Rachel and winks at her Rachel blows him a kiss and walks towards Craig who is setting up the music.

"You ready for this?"Craig asked Rachel nods nervously Craig ques up the music and walks behind Rachel.

"The plot of the musical is the woman is new to the beautiful country of Italy, when you think Italy you think...Romance Sensuality..Sex."Craig whispers Rachel thinks about what he's saying and she nods.

"You have to become who Aria represents, she doesn't represent innocence she represents a being of confidence, toughness, one who is willing to do whatever it takes to succeed in a Country she's not familiar with...Now lets move to that beat...follow my lead."Craig says as he places his hands on Rachel's hips.

Julian and Finn are looking around the stage and Finn nods in approval "Dude this set is amazing...Almost life like."Finn touches the backdrop that pictured Italy.

"We have a kick ass designer crew Ill tell you that."Julian says "So did you ask Rachel about Craig.."He asked

"Not this again...I trust her."Finn shrugs.

"You shouldn't trust him Im telling you man he's a brilliant Producer but he's an ass."Julian says

"I know my wife if I tell her that Craig is trying to hit on her she'll get made and think Im just jealous which Im trying not to be, Rachel's lied to me before but she'd never do that again...she promised me..it's in our wedding vows."Finn declares as he walks to the next Prop on the stage.

Kurt is sitting on the Patio and Sebastian walks to him "Hi Hun."Sebastian sits down and kisses his cheek.

"We need to talk..about alot.."Kurt says Sebastian nods

"I Can't be the reason why you and your family have a fall out...I feel too guilty."Kurt says

"My father made this decision to disown me Kurt...we shouldn't suffer because of his ignorance."Sebastian says

"But we are suffering especially you! He Kicked you out of your home, your Job is in jeopardy no client wants to work with you because your father is bad mouthing you...This has to stop."Kurt cries

"No...No Kurt"Sebastian stutters.

"I love you I do...I want there to be an US for the rest of our lives but this is hurting too many people..the bad is out weighing the good...I can't see you suffer this is what is going to happen. It has to."Kurt holds his hands.

"Kurt please..think about this."Sebastian sobs.

"I have thought about it. This is what's best for us."Kurt says getting up and walking into the house. Sebastian closes his eyes and reaches into his pocket he hears footsteps and sees Puck looking at him confused.

"Looks like I've just been dumped."Sebastian says Puck shakes his head.

"It's gonna be okay man..Come on let's get you a drink."Puck helps his friend up Sebastian sighs and opens up the box.

"So what am I suppose to do with this?"Sebastian asked Puck looks down seeing it a solid gold ring. He looks at Sebastian with wide eyes.

"You were going to propose to Kurt?"He asked

"Y-Yeah I was..but he ended things..what do I do now?"Sebastian asked

"Let's get you out of here Man."Puck pats him on the back and leads him to his car.

"What happened to your hand?"Julian asked as he and Finn are playing catch with a small ball.

"I was helping put out a car last night a piece literally tore into my hand."Finn throws the ball..

"You dont ever get scared of fighting fires and stuff.."Julian asked

"All the time, but I know this is something Im good at and something Im meant to be doing, plus the benefits and pay are pretty good..especially is someone pisses me off I have legal rights to mess with their house."Finn chuckles

Rachel and Craig are going over the dance number and Rachel feels Craig too close to her.

"Can we take a break."Rachel says reaching for her water bottle. Craig turns off the music.

"Too hot?"He smirks

"More like My legs are tired..this routine is hard but I can't wait to see the other dancers shouldn't they be here too I mean this is a group number."Rachel questions

"Guess I just wanted to see how you move."Craig walks to her Rachel finally has had and looks at him.

"Look Craig, I don't know what you think is going to happen with us but let me reiterate something. I am married."Rachel states.

"Most girls who want to be famous have a significant other and guess what...their relationships never last why. Because People who want to be Big Time Stars are willing to do WHATEVER it takes to make it big and guess what sometimes that means indulging in adultery."Craig whispers

"Im not that desperate. I love Finn and you need to respect that."Rachel points at him

"Tell me something Rachel, Does Finn know you were with me yesterday?"Craig asked Rachel glares at him.

"You knew I was coming on to you and you let me...why because you liked it."Craig says

"No I didn't, I was being polite but I do have a rule about personal space. Seriously Craig back off Or I will tell Finn."Rachel says Craig laughs and then scoffs.

"You think your husband is going to like the fact that you lied to him. I talked to Julian he's filled me in on your guy's history and you have a tendency to be Pinocchio."Craig smiles and leans down to kiss her cheek.

"Rehearsal is done for the day. See you tomorrow Sugar."He says grabbing his bag and walking out the door.

"Crap.."Rachel closes her eyes knowing she's in trouble.

Finn walks back into the dance studio holding a Gatorade Bottle for Rachel He smiles at her and picks up her towel wiping her forehead.

"You look tired. Good Rehearsal?"Finn asked Rachel nods staying silent Finn just figured she was tired

"Come on let's get home I'll run you a bath."Finn wiggles his eyebrows as he gets her dance bag Rachel grips his arm and Finn looks at her confused.

"I need to tell you something.."Rachel whispers. Finn listen and smiles.

"I lied to you last night.."Rachel says Finn gives her a confused look.

"The reason I missed our lunch date wasn't b-because I was with Santana it was because I drinks with Craig. I ran into him and he wanted to go to a bar and we did..but that was it it was just drinks because he wanted to get to know me and tell me more about the show...but then I realized he was coming on to me..and I wasn't sure but after today..I realized now that he may have a thing for me and isn't shy about it."Rachel explains

"What do you mean after today.."Finn asked

"He came onto to me again...I told him Im married and that nothing will ever happen so he needs to back off but he thinks I like the idea of him flirting with me and touching me..I'm sorry I lied to you Finn.."Rachel looks down. Finn clenches his jaw then balls up his fists.

"I love you Finn..please don't be upset with me..I know I told you I'd never lie again I just didn't want to ruin our happiness..and this would ruin that."Rachel tears up as she grips Finn's shirt. Finn can't help but wipe her tears away he looks up and sees Craig walking in the hall way. Finn drops his hands and walks out to follow him.

"CRAIG!"Finn calls out Rachel quickly follows him and Julian walk into the hallway watching his two friends.

"Mr. FireMan. You're really popular around Lima."Craig crosses his arms.

"Leave my Wife alone."Finn sternly says

"I can't do that she's my star, she and I will be together for a while until this show starts."Craig explains.

"That's fine just stop hitting on her."Finn says Craig rolls his eyes as he looks at Julian knowing he must of ratted him out.

"Im not doing anything, plus if I were doing something..It would be Mutual."Craig says

"That's a lie."Rachel shouts. Finn begins to feel his blood boil as he looks at the smug man in front of him.

"Your job is to make Rachel a star with this musical..not take advantage of her kindness..this is your first and final warning...Just do your job."Finn begins to lose his patience Craig step closer to Finn.

"Don't worry Finn..I'll get very close to doing my job."Craig says with a different intention this doesn't go unnoticed by Finn and he quickly charges at Craig.

"FINN NO!"Rachel stand in front of him holding him back

"Craig get your ass out of here now!"Julian yells Craig laughs and shakes his head. Finn punches the wall and looks at Rachel

"Dude Im sorry..He's just an ass but he's the best in the Business here in Ohio he'll be able to get this show running and make it big..."Julian says

"I Quit."Rachel blurts out Finn and Julian look at her surprised

"Nothing is more important to me than my marriage..So I quit. Find yourself a new star Julian Im sorry. Babe Come on."Rachel says pulling Finn's hand he looks down at his wife and then looks at Julian who is now gripping his hair getting ready to pull it out.


	34. Chapter 34

****"Mainly****_**** for Cory Monteith and All the Finn Hudson fans! I write these stories because I miss him every day and it helps fill the void that was left in my heart. :) Hopefully these stories make you all smile as well!****_

_****I wanted to share two reviews that caught my eye. ****_

From: Guest :yet another s*** chapter by an author i once thought was amazing

From: jessabelle (Guest) : jessabelle:can u like end this already? this is boring s***_** (Heres the thing about me, I don't like bullies. I don't see the point in wasting time being mean to someone who has done nothing wrong. So if you do not like this story don't read it. Don't make me feel bad for trying to make other people happy I know where I am taking this story, if you don't like where it's going then Bye Bye. To those giving positive feed back I love you guys. Spread Peace and Love.)**_

*Continuing to the story*

During the car ride Home back to the house Finn is silent once they get inside the house Finn goes straight to the master bedroom setting up Rachel's hot bubble bath. Rachel leans against the bathroom door and watches her husband's movements he hadn't said anything in 45 minutes.

"Will you say something..the fact that you're extremely quiet is freaking me out. Radioactive was on the radio and you didn't even sing it that's you car jam."Rachel explodes.

"You shouldn't have quit the show."Finn bluntly says.

"Excuse me.."Rachel asked

"You shouldn't have quit..you quitting just allowed Craig to win. You shouldn't have done that."Finn turns to her.

"And what would you have prefer I did Finn? Worked with someone who constantly hit on me?..."Rachel yells placing her hands on her hips.

"You ignore him and do the job you have dreamed of having since you a baby."Finn yells back at her.

"And you would have been okay with him and I working closely together? Yeah right Finn I know you, you would have punched him, HELL YOU ALMOST DID BACK THERE"Rachel says

"I wasn't going to punch him, yes I wanted to but that was only because of that smart ass remark he made about trying to sleep with you. But that doesn't mean you had to quit Rachel!"Finn yells

"It's my decision Finn, there will be other musicals other opportunities to be a star! Why are you so upset about this?"Rachel asked

"Because you quit this show because of me! And I don't want you to hate me later on in life because this show could have been your ticket to a Tony Award."Finn slams his hand on the side of the tub.

"I need to take a walk, the bath is ready for you."Finn begins to stand up.

"Finn don't walk out you do it every time we have a fight please just stay."Rachel tries to calm him down.

'I need to walk away so I dont say something stupid and make this worse okay...Just take your bath I'll be back."Finn walks past her Rachel sighs and sits on the edge of the tub.

Finn walks to the Local Bar and sees Puck and Sebastian drinking their troubles away with a Bottle of Bourbon.

"It's 3:30 in the afternoon a little early to be drinking don't you guys think."Finn says

"Kurt dumped your brother."Puck blurts out. Finn's eyes widen.

"What...why what happened."Finn asked taking the stool beside Sebastian.

"He said things were too hard he didn't want me to end up hating him because I chose him over my family so he broke it off."Sebastian slurs

"Im sorry man.."Finn shakes his head

"Sea Bass was going to propose."Puck adds Sebastian places the box in front of Finn and Finn whistles

"Man...I can't believe it."Finn looks at his friend with sad eyes.

"What do I do.."Sebastian asked

"I know my brother. If he's the one that ended things then he's going to be the one to step back and avoid you. Remember when Blaine cheated on him? He was so heart broken he went and moved to India for a year to do volunteer work."Finn says

"So what I just let him disappear from my life?"Sebastian asked

"You fix whatever Kurt is telling you to fix starting with your family relationship."Finn adds.

"I hate my father why would I want to fix things with him."Sebastian shakes his head.

"Because he's your father."Finn pats him on the back

"Wait why are you here Hudson...you look Pissed what's wrong."Puck asked Finn looks up at the ceiling and signals the bartender to get him a light beer.

"Rachel and I had a fight."Finn states

"About Craig.."Puck asked Finn raises his eyebrow and leans forward.

"You Knew?"Finn asked

"Only a little bit of it...look before you tear my head off listen. Rachel's only been in love with one guy in her life.. YOU so when another guy hits on her and flirts with her it throws her off she's not used to that from other guys because she only pays attention to you."Puck explains. Finn thinks about it and shrugs.

"She quit the show."Finn says

"And you feel guilty about her quitting..you think she did it because of you."Sebastian asked Finn nods

"I know she did it because of me but her quitting kind of made it seem that maybe she does have a thing for Craig..instead of just trying to ignore the tool..she just bailed..on this project that could be a huge deal for her."Finn says

"Finn, Rachel loves you. She's always going to put you first before her dreams."Sebastian says. Finn sips his beer and nods.

Rachel is sitting in her bathtub. She is going over the Musical script and she sighs it has so much potential to be an amazing show but...she didn't want Finn to be upset about anything and she didnt like the way Craig was treating her this was for the best. Very Rarely would a musical be held in Ohio, that was the problem maybe Rachel needed a new dream. She thought to herself.

Finn walks into the Dance Studio and sees Craig behind a Petite Blonde as he "helps' her with choreography Craig looks up and sees Finn he looks at his dancer.

"Take 10 Babe...what your Wife Quit the show what else could you possibly want from me."He says

"You're going to do this job...and you're going to be 100 percent professional about it...and Im serious I have no problem beating you to a pulp I used to do that to people I didn't like..Daily."Finn scolds.

"If you're so worried about your wife joining Showbiz maybe you should divorce her..give her to a real man. She looks like she would be wild in the sack."Craig jokes Finn has had enough he grabs Craig by the neck and slams him against the dance studio mirror.

"Listen up Punk I've had it up to here with your smart ass comments, I should kick your ass for hitting on my wife but I can't afford to get into a law suit battle with you so here's whats going to happen..Your going to actually Be a Good guy and Focus on this play My Wife is here for this part because she deserves to have her dreams come true and I won't let a jackass like you ruin this for her! Got it!"Finn yells Craig coughs and Finn lets him go.

"Everything alright in here?"Julian asked Finn turns to face his friend.

"Rachel's going to do the play..let me talk to her and convince her...This Ass Wipe here knows his boundaries just let me know if he crosses them. Rachel's a star and this Musical is going to make her one."Finn says Julian smiles

"You're girl is going to change our lives...Thank you Finn..and don't worry..if Craig messes with Rachel..I'll kick his ass with you."Julian says Craig gives them both a scared look and he gets up to run out of the room.

Finn has Julian drive him back home he walks up to the Master bedroom and he hears Rachel singing.

Lovin' you is really wild  
Oh it´s just a love rollercoaster  
Step right up and get your tickets

Your love is like a rollercoaster baby,baby  
I want to ride yeah (awawaw)  
Your love is like a rollercoaster baby,baby  
I want to ride yeah (awawaw)

"Hi."Finn leans against the door Rachel is in the middle of the bed singing as she is holding a carton of Vegan Ice Cream.

"Hi."Rachel whispers Finn walks down and snatches the carton from her and places it on the side table.

"You shouldn't feel guilty about me quitting..this is my choice."Rachel defense her decision. Finn nods

"No offense Babe but it's a stupid choice."Finn says

"What..How!"Rachel pushes Him Finn barely moves because of how big he is he fights a smile knowing it'll just make Rachel more upset.

"It's a stupid choice because I told you to do this for yourself and quitting for me isn't something I want you to do..."Finn holds her hands.

"Craig is a prick so lets just eliminate him from our lives so we dont have to deal with him. I'll never have to see him."Rachel says

"You're going to be a star Rachel..I know this musical has so much potential and you know it too...Don't let that jackass ruin this for you..I won't let him...and don't let the way I feel be a factor either..I married you because Im insanely in love with you. We're going to make compromises so here's mine...I'll put my pride aside and be okay with you working with that tool, if it means you'll have your dreams come true."Finn gives her a half smile. Rachel shakes her head.

"You are so amazing...but I told Julian I quit."Rachel worries

"He's my friend and I told him you'd do the part if Tool bag knew his boundaries...it's time you do something for yourself Babe. Make your dream come true."Finn holds her face.

"You know I really..really hate fighting with you."Rachel whispers against his lips Finn kisses her and smiles

"I kind of enjoy fighting with you.."Finn chuckles Rachel lays down on the bed as Finn strips his shirt off and hovers over her.

"Why would you enjoy fighting with me?"Rachel giggles Finn licks his lips.

"Because...we get to make up and I love when we make up Mmm "Finn smirks tracing small kisses along Herneck. "Now it's time for me to make it up to you."Finn adds before pressing his lips against hers.

Rachel sits up and discards her shirt showing her complete nake body Finn watches as Rachel tugs on his pants and throws them across the bed and it land out into the hallway. Finn chuckles and Rachel pulls him into a kiss.

"Stay very still, Mrs. Hudson." Finn murmurs as he lays her back down on Queen sized bed. Rachel smiles and runs her fingers through his hair.

Finn leans down and kisses the inside of her thigh, trailing kisses up, over her Finn laughs as he feels Rachel constantly moving.

"Babe...You okay?"Finn laughs Rachel groans

"Oh…I can't keep still. How can I not move?" Rachel wiggles beneath him.

"We're going to have to work on keeping you still, baby." Finn trails kisses. A thought enters Rachel's mind and she smiles.

"Finn..Talk dirty to me."Rachel requests Finn looks at her with surprised eyes.

"We've never done that before and I want us to try something new so what do you say?"Rachel smiles hopefully.

Finn leans down towards her ear and kisses the top of it as he whispers"I'm going to fuck you now, my dirty slut" Finn growls Rachel smiles and she wraps her arms around him getting more turned on by him she closes her eyes as she feels Finn position the head of his hard cock at her now dripping eager entrance.

"Hard" Finn whispers, and he slams into Rachel. Rachel cries out and kisses Finn's neck as her moves inside of her

"I'm all yours please..take me..yes yes..Finn oh god."Rachel cries suddenly she feels her stomach churning Finn kisses her lips and Rachel quickly sits up causing Finn to stop he looks at her confused as he slowly sits at the foot of the bed.

"Hey you okay?"Finn asked before Rachel can nod she feels the churning in her stomach again she quickly runs to the bathroom still naked and right to the toilet she lifts up the lid and throws up. Finn hears her he picks up his boxers and walks into the bathroom he kneels down holding back her hair as Rachel gets sick again.

"Maybe That tofu was bad from this morning.."Finn says Rachel looks at Finn and she pouts Finn wipes her tears again and kisses the top of her head.

"Who throws up during sex. Im so sorry."Rachel covers her face in embarrassment. "Lets just keep that between us..not good for the ego."Finn jokes Rachel giggles and turns back to the toilet to throw up. Finn rubs her back to comfort her, he gets up and grabs her robe.

"I'm going to get you some ginger ale,"Finn says putting the robe on Rachel as he carries her to the bed.

"Im sorry..again..I'll make it up to you I promise."Rachel says Finn kisses her nose.

"I count on that."Finn chuckles as he makes his way downstairs to the kitchen.

Rachel taps her chin and looks at her datebook...her period should have started...a month ago. Now that she thinks of if...she was never on birth control because of the side effects if gave Ovarian cancer patients who were doing Chemo, and since she got her ovaries removed she didn't think to get back on it..The last time She and Finn used a condom was when they were in New York 5 months ago, when she got the eggs placed back inside of her she and Finn didn't have sex until their Wedding Night when Finn didn't use a condom...which was 5 weeks ago. Could she possibly be pregnant..She needed to see her Doctor to find out.


	35. Chapter 35

****"Mainly****_**** for Cory Monteith and All the Finn Hudson fans! I write these stories because I miss him every day and it helps fill the void that was left in my heart. :) Hopefully these stories make you all smile as well!****_

_****Thank you guys for bearing with me, it's been hard not writing these past 2 weeks but no worries Ive gotten the new inspiration to keep me going.****_

_****Special Thank you ****_**_ khazrn43,cab4five, FinchelFan728 _** **_lefthandedrn and Sabrina34268541 for your support and kind words encouraging me to continue! This chapter is for you guys! _**

**_Don't Piss off a stressed out college student studying Pre Law . I'M BACK AND NOT GOING ANYWHERE. _**

Finn walks back up the stairs and hands Rachel a glass of Ginger Ale. He sits down and kisses the top of her head.

"So I spoke to my doctor I'll see her tomorrow afternoon."Rachel shares with him. Finn nods "Should I come with you? What if this is cancer related...I dont want you to go alone."Finn worries.

"No I'll be fine plus you have that Site Visit tomorrow."Rachel remembers Finn rolls his eyes "That's right apparently she's the toughest National fire department supervisor but Im not worried my crew is top notch."Finn nods proudly.

"That's true and you're super sexy and charming just don't wear a shirt and only wear suspenders and you're fireman's hat, (Rachel feels her stomach begin to clench again) Take this.."Rachel says handing him the soda and making her way back to the bathroom Finn hears her throw up again and he shakes his head.

Finn cringes and walks to the bathroom.

"I can call in Babe, seems like you need me to take care of you."Finn calls out from the bedroom.

"I'll be Fine Finn, It's probably just a bug it'll pass Im sure...can we just cuddle Im sorry our intimate time together got cut short."Rachel frowns Finn lifts her up and leads her back to the bed.

"Any time with you is perfect time to me."Finn throws the comforter over their bodies and pulls Rachel into his arms.

"You have to say that I just threw up."Rachel pouts Finn laughs

"No I'm saying it because I love you. Come on go to sleep."Finn kisses her forehead.

Kurt is sitting in his kitchen the next morning, looking at his cellphone holding it up away from his face Burt walks into the kitchen and laughs at his son. "Kurt you look like that Baboon holding up Simba from Lion King what the hell are you doing."Burt asked

"Why didn't he call.."Kurt questions.

"Who?"Burt asked

"Sebastian...I broke things up but he hasn't tried calling..or texting or something!"Kurt whines.

"Son you broke up with him...why would He call you?"Burt asked

"Because he loves me and wants to fight for me I dont know...Im just confused Dad, I love him I do but...Sebastian would hate me late on in life because he chose me and not his family."Kurt looks down.

"Son, you're young...you're ONLY 26 and you have so much time! If Sebastian is the one for you..then he will be the one for you. No doubt about it. You did the right thing by giving him the chance to fix his relationship with his father. I have no doubt you and Sebastian will get your happy ending one day. It takes time."Burt pats his son on the back.

"You're Right Thank You Dad...You know what Im going to check on him...Make sure he's okay at Puckerman's place."Kurt grabs his coat and walks out the door.

"Young Love."Burt says

Sebastian opens his eyes and finds the loud alarm to stop it from blaring off he hits the snooze button and sits up holding his head he looks around and sees he's in a messy room with clothes on the floor with Cleveland Indians poster, women in leather jackets sitting on Motorcycles, a Live Hard Party Harder poster he looks around and shakes his head.

"Damn it I drank way too much last night."Sebastian rubs his eyes , he looks down and sees he's wearing no clothes..

"What the hell.."Sebastian says he turns his head and sees Puck laying beside him.

"Holy..."Sebastian yells and quickly jumps out of bed trying to find his clothes. He's trying to piece together everything that happened last night, bar...alcohol...A LOT of alcohol actuall but he has no idea how he even ended up with Puck.

"What the hell is up with all the noise!..Shit my head hurts,"Puck begins to wake up he sits up in his bed and sees Sebastian putting on his boxers he gives him a confused look.

"What the hell you doing in my Room Sea Bass?"Puck asked

"I woke up here...Na-Naked!"Sebastian yells Puck raises his eyebrow "Why the hell would you sleep in my room naked.."Puck asked Sebastian holds his head.

"Please tell me you have clothes on right now."Sebastian says Puck looks under the covers and all of the blood drains from his face.

'OH MY GOD!"Puck screams Sebastian shakes his head and begins putting on his clothes. Puck grabs his boxers and puts them on chasing Sebastian "YOU ASSWIPE WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"Puck screams holding his fist out to Sebastian who is covering his face.

"I-I-I Dont know! All I remember is we were at the bar drinking a lot of beer and taking shots...after that it's kind of a blur..IF ANYTHING THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOU TOOK ME OUT DRINKING PLUS THIS IS YOUR APARTMENT!"Sebastian yells as he puts his pants on.

"NO ONE EVER FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS YOU GOT IT SMYTHE NO-"Puck stops when they enter the living room to find Kurt standing there in shock. Neither of them heard the door open.

"How long have you been standing there.."Sebastian asked

"Long enough to hear that you and Puck slept together."Kurt says Puck covers his face "No What no no no Shit Kurt we don't even know what happened...I mean we can't remember so who's to say we did anything. I'M STRAIGHT OKAY STRAIGHT I WOULD NEVER SLEEP WITH A GUY!"Puck Yells

"Is that a condom wrapper on the floor."Kurt says Sebastian closes his eyes and Puck shakes his head Sebastian kneels down and looks over at Puck it's his favorite condom brand and it's been used.

"Oh Sweet Moses..NO no no no no no no..."Puck runs into the bathroom and Kurt and Sebastian hear the shower running.

"We broke up less than 24 hours ago.."Kurt says Sebastian looks at him.

"I dont know what happened okay...I know this looks bad but..."Sebastian begins to beg

"No I just wanted to see if you were okay but I guess you are, You're really not who I thought you were Sebastian."Kurt says and walks out the door.

"KURT What the hell just happened here.!" Sebastian sighs and puts on all of his clothes before Puck gets out of the shower and kills him.

Kurt walks out of the apartment and wipes his tears as he takes out his cellphone and dials Rachel's phone number.

"Kurt Good Morning how can I help you."Rachel

"I need my Best Friend now..I just witnessed something terrible."Kurt sobs

"Kurt calm down tell me what's going on I'm headed to the Doctor's office so I won't be able to see you until after what is it?"Rachel worries

"I went to see Sebastian to see how he was but I found him right after he had had sex with another guy."Kurt sobs

"What!? You guys just broke up last night..I can't believe him."Rachel gets upset

"That's not the worse part."Kurt buts in.

"What could possibly be the worse part? Did he sleep with someone you know?"Rachel asked Kurt cries

"Sebastian slept with Puck last night."Kurt reveals.

"WHAT!?"Rachel yells nearly dropping her cellphone.

"I can't believe this either...I thought breaking up with him would allow him to fix his relationship with his father and then we could move on with our lives together..But no I was wrong."Kurt sobs.

Finn is at the Fire Station looking into the Fire Truck Engine. "Hand Me the Crescent Wrench this bolt needs to be tightened up or else this leak will just keep going"Finn calls out His crew man hands him the wrench.

"Hey Lieutenant The Supervisor is here!"An old man calls out Finn rolls out from under the truck and hands his friend the wrench

"Tighten that bolt Cruz then everything will be smooth."Finn says he washes his hands and looks up.

"Lt. Hudson..I'm Amelia Rodriguez from the National Fire Department Association I'm here to...Finn.."She says Finn's Eyes widen.

"Amelia..."Finn whispers She smiles "You look amazing, it's been a long time."She holds his hand Finn clears his throat

"Uhm..Y-y-yeah it has."Finn stutters out Amelia walks towards him "Well where's my hug stranger?"She smiles Finn shakes his head and looks down walking to her and gives her an awkward side hug.

"You're the Supervisor..."Finn asked Amelia nods and giggles

"I guess we never did learn anything about each other that night we met, then again talking wasn't really something we were interested in doing at the time."Amelia roams her eyes up and down Finn's body. Finn rubs the back of his neck and smiles politely at her.

"You never called me after that night we spent together...I waited for you to call."Amelia says Finn clears his throat and licks his lips.

"Look I don't usually do one night stands okay what happened last year I was just in a dark place...and I had a lot of beer and I was an emotional mess..I guess I just needed a physical outlet..I'm sorry if I ever gave you false hope."Finn says

"I'm a firm believer that some things happen for a reason, like we were meant to spend that night together, and we're meant to see each other now."Amelia grabs his hand Finn quickly pulls away from her.

"Actually you're here to evaluate the Fire station I work in so with that being said, Follow me Mrs. Rodriguez."Finn leads the way to show her around the station.

"Actually it's MS. Im still single."Amelia smiles watching as Finn walks in front of her enjoying the view of his backside.

Finn on the other hand has no idea what the hell to do...he didn't think he would run into someone he had a one night stand with from a year ago, and by the way shes looking at him it seems like shes still very much interested in him.

~At the Doctor's Office Rachel is getting her blood drawn she sighs and looks at her doctor worried while her Doctor looks over her chart.~

"It's not Cancer related right?"Rachel fears Her Doctor shakes her head and she holds Rachel's hand.

"Sweetie it's not cancer related at all, Rachel this is actually one of the miraculous things I have and witnessed in my years as an Ovarian Cancer Doctor."She says

"What?"Rachel asked

"Rachel you're pregnant...shows here you're a little over 2 months pregnant actually."She smiles Rachel's eyes widen.

"I- are you- Are you sure?"Rachel asked The Doctor shows Rachel's the chart Rachel looks over it and she read the words over 4 times...PREGNANT

"I can't believe it...You said it would be nearly impossible for me to get pregnant after the Surgery...you said there was only an 80% chance of me getting pregnant and having a baby.."Rachel tries to understand.

"Seems like you and your Husband can over come the impossible. Congratulations Rachel you're going to be a Mother."She smiles

Puck drives to the Fire Station and sees Finn sitting at his desk while his Captain talks with a very light brown haired woman.

"Hudson Hey man wanna...go to Shuester's gym now please I need to beat the crap out of a punching bag.."Puck says wanting to forget about everything that happened this morning.

"Yeah in a few minutes though Gotta make sure the Station has a good evaluation."Finn says

"Why does that Chick look familiar?"Puck asked nodding at the Woman sitting across the Fire Captain she turns around and smiles up at Finn.

"That's Amelia...Remember last year when all we did was go to the bar? she was the one I slept with and apparently she hasn't forgotten about me..she's been flirting with me ever since she got here man."Finn says

"Rachel will Kill you once she finds out."Puck laughs crossing his arms. Finn rolls his eyes.

"I already told her that I slept with One Person when she and I weren't together."Finn explains

"So what's the problem? You're married now so she can't mess with you."Puck says Finn shrugs

"I've got that weird feeling that something could possibly go wrong. I guess Im over thinking this Huh..."Finn asked

"Yeah stop thinking everyone just needs to stop thinking Thinking just leads to trouble okay and no one in this world needs trouble.."Puck says with anger. Finn raises his eyebrow and looks at his best friend confused.

"You okay man?"Finn holds his shoulder Puck jumps and slaps his hand away Finn gives her a weird look and Puck clears his throat.

"I'm totally good Im strong Im tough..Im...IM THEE PUCKERMAN, I'll wait for you outside."Puck fixes his jacket and walks outside

"What the hell was that."Finn chuckles Amelia and Captain walk over to him and Finn looks at them.

"We passed with Flying Colors LT. Hudson."Captain smiles proudly holding up their 100% evaluation.

"I read that you were involved with nearly 90% of the On Call cases that's mighty Bold of You Lt. Hudson."Amelia smiles

"Well I won't let my Men go out there alone, they need a leader and thats what being a Lieutenant is all about being able to lead the team into danger and getting everyone out."Finn says

"Finn Is the youngest Lieutenant on any Fire department force and one of the Finest Fire Fighter we have here in Lima Top Notch."Captain smiles

"He is Fine indeed."Amelia smiles at him Finn clears his throat and looks at her.

"Thank you for the passing evaluation Ms. Rodriguez we'll see you in another 5 years for the next one."Finn squeaks out.

"Sooner than that I hope."Amelia walks out and puts an extra sway in her hips Finn notices this and looks down. Captain walks her out then faces Finn.

'You okay Kid? You've got that panicky look on your face."Captain says Finn exhales and smiles.

"I'm just glad I never have to see her again (He mumbles) I'm alright now Thank you Cap."Finn sighs

"She seemed smitten by you Kid, maybe you're the reason why we passed this evaluation. I think we should make a pin up calendar make you the star?"Captain jokes Finn gives his Captain a pleading look.

"Not Funny Cap, I'm done for the day I'll see you in 48 hours."Finn says as he walks out to look for Puck.

Rachel is walking to the Rehearsal studio to meet Julian she was so caught up in her thought she was pregnant, and about to star in a Musical, she knew how much pressure and stress this show would be on her long rehearsal hours, demanding choreography did she really want to risk this..as Rachel was walking she stopped once someone called her name.

"RACHEY BABS!"Someone calls out Rachel stops the only person who ever called her that was her favorite cousin...Amelia she turns around and sees her Rachel smiles widely.

"OH MY GOSH AMELIA!"She Squeals Amelia runs over to her and hugs her tightly.

"What are you doing back in Lima? I thought you moved to New York?"Amelia asked

"I moved back here..I never thought I would see you again Im so happy."Rachel smiles nearly in tears

"Your Dad called my Dad he told us about everything that happened I can't believe you kept your cancer a secret from us!"Amelia frowns.

"I didn't want anyone to know to be honest but Im healthy and Happy."Rachel says

"We have so much to catch up on last time I saw you you were still a sophomore in high school."Amelia says

"Let's have Coffee then we can go back to my house you can meet my husband."Rachel smiles

"You're married?! WHAT!"Amelia gasps looking at the diamond ring and wedding band on her cousin's finger.

"You are a lucky girl look how beautiful this ring is Teal Diamond with a Princess cut and White Gold Band Wow. This guy has must love you a lot."Amelia laughs

"I love him a whole lot but we'll need a whole life time for me to discuss how amazing my husband is let's catch up Come on Ams lets get that coffee."Rachel links their arms as they walk to the nearest coffee shop.

At the Gym Finn is looking over the orders Will has sent in and he nods "This looks great Mr. Shue"Finn says

"You seem tense everything okay?"Will asked

"I just ran into a One night stand I had last year and it was super awkward. Im just glad it's over."Finn chuckles

"HAYA!" They Both hear Finn turns his head and sees Puck beating the punching bag as if it were a person.

"What's eating Puckerman?"Will asked

"I have no idea he's been super on edge since he came by the station."Finn says then walks over to Puck

"PUCK!"Finn calls out Puck stops hitting the bag and Finn looks at him holding his arm out.

"What the hell is wrong man?"Finn asked

"Nothing is wrong Im good. I'm Straight..STRAIGHT YOU GOT THAT."Puck points at him Suddenly Sebastian walks into the Gym then Puck shoves the bag out of his way and stomps towards him.

"What the hell are you doing here."He yells

"You dont Own the Gym okay Finn and Shuester do and I need to talk to Finn."Sebastian says

"You got a lot of nerve showing your face to me I should kick your ass Smythe!"Puck yells

"Its just as much your fault as it is mine I don't know what happened either!"Sebastian yells back

"Hey You two are causing a scene get your asses over here."Finn pulls his friends into his office he sits them both down on the couch.

"What the hell is going on?"Finn asked

"Nothing."Puck blurts out not looking at his best friend. Finn looks at Sebastian

"Okay You tell me then Sebastian What's going on?"Finn asked Sebastian takes a deep breath.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY A WORD SMYTHE I'LL KICK YOUR ASS"Puck yells.

"No you won't I'll kick your ass before you kick his and you know I can beat you. Sebastian talk."Finn commands

"Last night as you know Puck and I were at the bar drinking because Kurt broke up with me."Sebastian explains Finn nods

"Yeah I stopped by I assumed you guys just headed home or something once you were done."Finn shrugs.

"I guess we doubled our alcohol intake after you left because we uhm..we uhm...woke up together."Sebastian mumbles Finn gives him a confused look.

"What?"Finn asked

"This bastard Raped me!"Puck gets up from his seat.

"I did not Rape you, we both don't know what happened okay You could have raped me!"Sebastian yells at Puck.

"Wait a second...are you telling me..that.."Finn stops "You and Puck were in the same bed together Naked..and its possible you slept together."Finn asked

"There was a used Condom wrapper that we found."Sebastian mumbles

"Why would you tell him that!"Puck cries covering his face. Finn can't help but laughs Puck gets up and shoves Finn, he falls off the chair and starts bursting out in laughter.

"This isn't funny..Kurt came by this morning and found out about what happened...he hates me now."Sebastian says

"Just tell him it was a drunken mistake...I mean you slept with Puck.."Finn laughs as he wipes his tears away.

"Damn it Hudson! I'm not gay!"Puck pushes him again.

"No one is saying you are Bro, people experiment..."Finn tries to help

"Did you?"Puck asked Finn clears his throat "Nope I never did that but that's because I've only been in love with Rachel and only slept with Women."Finn explains

"I told you Im straight!"Puck says

"Im kidding look you were drunk, no one will talk about this it won't leave this room I won't tell.."Finn holds his hand up

"Not even Rachel."Puck points Finn nods "Not even Rachel."Finn promises

"But you realize Kurt tells Rachel Everything...EVERYTHING."Finn says

"Oh my god."Puck screams into his hands . Finn looks over at Sebastian and he pats his friend "You okay over there?"Finn asked

"Any chance of Kurt and I getting back together may be ruined..this is crap."Sebastian leans back in his chair.

"I'll try and talk to him."Finn says

"There would be nothing to say he broke up with me last night and that same night I went off got drunk and supposedly slept with one of my best friends. There's no way to fix that."Sebastian says

"IS THAT NEVER SPEAKING OF IT! damn it Im gonna need therapy."Puck holds his head as he rocks back and forth in his seat.

"Yeah Kind of a dick move..if Kurt were a girl she'd slash your tires and you wouldn't be able to get a date for like 2 years."Finn says

"Helpful Finn very Helpful."Sebastian shakes his head and slams his head against the table.

Rachel and Amelia are having their coffee date when Rachel texts Finn her location he wanted to know how her appointment went.

"So you're a supervisor?"Rachel asked Amelia nods

"The job is sort of boring but hey I get great benefits and I drive a Mercedes Benz, I basically evaluate business to make sure they've been doing what they're suppose to do. How about you what do you do now?"Amelia asked

"I just got a role to play in a Musical, my husband's friend wrote it and it's suppose to make it to the Big Broadway stage around the state."Rachel smiles

"Look at you light up when you say husband."Amelia teases Rachel blushes

"You'll meet my husband very soon."Rachel smiles

"I can't believe it Rachey Babs you're married so tell me Cousin who is the lucky guy!?"Amelia smiles

"I've been in love with him since I was 15 years old Ams, we've literally been through hell and back but we're finally happy..Ive never been happier."Rachel sincerely says

"Who is he?!"Amelia tries to pry it out of her.

"Finn Hudson."Rachel smiles and points to the door, Finn walks inside and smiles at his wife.

Rachel gets up and walks over to kiss Finn he places his hands on her cheeks and kisses her nose then lips.

"How was your appointment are you alright?"Finn asked

"I'm fine, we'll discuss that later though. There's someone I want you to meet My cousin!"Rachel smiles brightly Finn raises his eyebrow

"In all the years we've been together I never knew you had extended family."Finn says

"Just on My Papa's side they're sort distant since they don't approve of my Dad's marriage but my cousin and I are very close."Rachel says

"Weird that you never mentioned that but okay I love you so I'm sure I'll love any family member you have."Finn runs his fingers through her hair.

"You are just FINNtastic come on love."Rachel pulls Finn to the table and Finn looks down at the woman and he nearly stops breathing.

"Finn This is my cousin Amelia Rodriguez, Ams this is the love of my life Finn Hudson."Rachel says

"Amelia..."Finn says shocked

"Finn...You're married to Rachel? You're her husband."Amelia asked Rachel looks at them both surprised.

"You two know each other?"Rachel asked Finn looks at Rachel and holds her hand tightly.

"Yeah We know each other very well."Amelia says surprised as she stands up holding out her hand for Finn to shake, Finn just looks at her and sighs.

"I didn't know you knew my cousin.."Rachel looks at Finn confused.

"To be fair I didn't know you had a cousin."Finn says

"How do you two know each other exactly?"Rachel asked Finn sighs and faces Rachel.

"This is a conversation we should have...in private."Finn says

"Finn Tell Me."Rachel pushes. Finn rubs the back of his neck and closes his eyes.

"Do you remember when you asked me if I had slept with anyone during the time we were apart?"Finn asked

"Yes I do. You said you had One fling that didn't mean anything to you, you didn't even bother to get her last name."Rachel says

"Really? You said that."Amelia crosses her arms Finn looks at Amelia then back at Rachel.

"What does that have to do with anything?"Rachel asked

"Do you remember the name I told you."Finn says

"Of course I do she's on my hit list actually you said her name was...A-Amelia."Rachel stops she faces her cousin and then looks at Finn. Then Rachel Slaps Finn on the arm with her purse.

"YOU SLEPT WITH MY COUSIN!"Rachel yells Finn looks around the coffee shop and it gets quiet everyone has turned their attention to them Finn stands up and he rolls his eyes.

"We're uhm Just Practicing for a play nothing to see here...Drink your Coffees Mind your business."Finn holds Rachel's face and tries to calm her down.

"First of all you can't get pissed at me we weren't together anymore you left me at the Altar remember, and I didn't know she was your cousin"Finn explains.

"So Now we really did share everything huh Rachey Babs."Amelia says

"I can't believe this."Rachel says

"Rachel wait look I was drunk and pissed off at you, you cant be mad at me for something I did in the past.."Finn comments

"Im not I just...I need a walk..."Rachel shakes her head and leaves the coffee shop. Finn sighs down in the chair and runs his hands through his hair.

"You're married to my cousin Huh, does that make what we did incestuous?"Amelia asked

"No it doesnt because I wasn't married to her then, and what happened before will never happen again I love Rachel with my whole being. You know Im married now you can leave me alone."Finn says and walks out the door.

"Oh That's what you think Lt. Finn Hudson."Amelia smirks as she sips her coffee.

Finn drives back to the house and hears Rachel blasting the Les Mis sound track she only does that when she's super upset. Finn gets an idea he walks out to the Den to plug in the iphone to the Ipod Dock.

Kurt is walking to his car after his class when he sees Sebastian leaning against his car with his hands in his pocket.

"Hi.."Sebastian whispers Kurt just looks at him.

"Kurt let me explain."He says

"No."Kurt says

"No?...Kurt why not you owe me that much you broke up with me remember."Sebastian says

"I broke up with you so you could fix your relationship with your family! Not ruined the chance of us ever getting back together. Sebastian you knew Blaine cheated on me when we and I were together. I never thought you would hurt me this way."Kurt snaps at him

"You broke up with me...You ended it I didn't cheat. And what happened was a mistake."Sebastian defends himself.

"No but you knew how much I loved you...I let you go to fix things with your family because I knew once that was fixed we would finally be happy..but you ruined that for us."Kurt glares at him.

"Loved?...Kurt please Listen I got drunk and I dont even know what happened..."Sebastian begs him.

"It doesn't matter you're a completely different person to me now.."Kurt gets into his car and drives off.

Rachel is laying down in bed with her hands on her stomach she hears music outside of the room she opens it and sees Finn in the living room smiling up at her as the music plays. Rachel sighs she can't help but smile as Finn is holding roses and holding it up for her.

My friends wonder why  
I call you all of the time  
What can I say  
I don't feel the need  
To give such secrets away  
You think maybe I need help  
No, I know that I'm right  
I'm just better off  
Not listening to friends' advice  
When they insist on knowing my bliss  
I tell them this  
When they want to know  
What the reason is  
I only smile when I lie  
Then I tell them why

(Because your kiss) your kiss  
Is on my list  
(Because your kiss) your kiss  
Is on my list  
Because your kiss is on my list  
Of the best things in life  
(Because your kiss) your kiss  
Is on my list  
Because your kiss) your kiss  
I can't resist  
Because your kiss is on my list  
When I turn out the light

I go crazy wondering  
What there is to really see  
Did the night just take up your time  
'Cos it means more to me  
Sometimes I forget what I'm doing  
I don't forget what I want  
Regret what I've done  
Regret you  
I couldn't go on  
And if you insist  
On knowing my bliss  
I'll tell you this  
If you want to know  
What the reason is  
I'll only smile when I lie  
Then I'll tell you why

(Finn runs up the stairs and wraps his arms around Rachel's waist she tries to hide her face in his chest but Finn holds her cheek and smiles as he continues the song)

(Because your kiss) your kiss  
Is on my list  
Because your kiss) your kiss  
I can't resist  
Because your kiss is what I miss  
When I turn out the light

"You're one charming Fellow Finn Hudson"Rachel whispers Finn chuckles

"Let's make up now please, I hate when you're upset with me. Rachel we agreed we'd talk everything through."Finn gives her a sad smile.

"Yeah I know...Come sit."Rachel pulls Finn into the bedroom and they turn on the fire place and sit down on the Love Seat together.

"I shouldn't be mad you're right you slept with her when we weren't together..its just I didn't think I'd share you with my cousin."Rachel says

"Like I said I didn't know you had a cousin now that I do Im sorry."Finn rubs her shoulders.

"There's no more sexual partners you forgot to tell me about right?"Rachel asked Finn kisses her forehead.

"Nope that's all."Finn whispers in her ear.

"I have something I want to tell you...actually it's pretty shocking news."Rachel smiles up at him.

"If it's about Puck and Sebastian they told me what happened I've never seen Puck so pissed off."Finn says Rachel's eyes widen.

"I completely forgot about that..Did they really have sex?"Rachel asked turning in Finn's lap Finn shrugs.

"Do the math Babe they woke up in Puck's bed stripped butt naked, and Sebastian said he found a used condom from that night this morning so My guess is Yeah."Finn says

"Poor Kurt he was so devastated."Rachel pouts

"He broke up with Sebastian though.."Finn remarks

"Yes but Kurt wanted Sebastian to fix his relationship with his father! Not sleep around the minute they broke up. He's so heart broken."She frowns

"They'll figure out and find their way back to each other. I mean we did."Finn kisses her neck

"Yeah you better not let me go again."Rachel jokes Finn holds her tightly. "Wouldn't dream of it so what did the Doctor say?"Finn asked

"She said...That uhm..I'm Fine all healthy just bad Tofu."Rachel lies Finn nods "So does that mean you feel better?..because you know.."Finn whispers as he nibbles on her collar bone.

"I really do think we should engage in make up sex."Finn says Rachel smirks and pushes Finn on the bed she crawls over him and kisses his face. Finn lifts up Rachel's shirt and she smiles at him as he removes it. Rachel closes her eyes as Finn kisses her body she stops and suddenly sees an image of Finn and Amelia together in her head she tries to push it away.

"God I need you."Finn kisses her inner thigh gently sucking on the center of what her lacey underwear cover, Rachel gasps wonders if he's said he needed Amelia too.

"Finn wait Wait.."Rachel stops him before he can lower down her underwear. Finn looks at her and giver her a concerned look"You okay do you need to throw up again?"Finn asked Rachel sits up shaking her head and exhales.

"It's just knowing that you slept with my cousin..It bothers me okay I know I said I was over it but..."Rachel looks down.

Finn cups her cheek. "Rachel.."Finn whispers

"You slept with her Finn, it may have been only a meaningless one night stand but, you kissed her the way you kiss me, you were intimate the way you are intimate with me...now all I can think about is if you said you needed her like you need me."Rachel tears up.

"Rachel...we talked about this."Finn shakes his head

"I know it's just a lot to take it..I need time please?"Rachel says

Finn smiles "I love you Rachel, I have never said that to Amelia, she was just a warm body for one night and I was hammered I don't even remember if I was good."He says calming his wife down.

Rachel leans her forehead against his.

"You didn't feel anything when you saw her?"Rachel asked

"Nothing at all, there was nothing to feel. You've always had my heart. Plus Im sure Amelia is over everything it's been a whole year. I love you Babe, you're my life I'd never dream of hurting you..If you need time then you'll get it."Finn whispers as he nuzzles their noses together.

"I love you but You don't know Amelia like I do..."Rachel says Finn nudges her to further explain Rachel smiles and kisses his cheek.

"She's an amazing person and I love her I mean I have to she's my cousin but she was also my best friend before I ever really had any friends. The problem is whenever I had something she wanted she would just take it without asking..."Rachel explains.

Finn cant help but laugh at his pouting Wife she was too adorable for words sometimes it just made him love her even more.

"Rachel, Amelia isn't going to take me from you...Im YOUR husband we're married, til death do us part...and even in the zombie after life I'm all yours."Finn smiles at her. Rachel laughs and holds his face as she kisses his lips.

"I just don't want anyone or anything to mess with what we have."Rachel expresses

"No one will, I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me."Finn strokes her hair she nods and lays down on his chest.

"Finn, just an out of the blue question what if you and I had a baby?"Rachel asked Finn smiles and chuckles

"I'd Probably love you even more than I do now, and the baby too...but I know it's not the right time for us. You have your show coming up and I know you want to be a big star and have your spotlight and I want that for you. One day after you're a star and all of your dreams have come true we can talk about Babies."Finn kisses her neck. Rachel holds onto him tightly and wonders if she should tell him that she is in fact expecting.

"Finn.."Rachel says

"Yes Baby?"Finn asked looking down at her.

"I love you."Rachel says Finn nods and closes his eyes sighing in contentment. "I love you too so much."Finn whispers as he begins to fall asleep Rachel watches him and kisses over his heart.

~At the Lima Hotel~ Amelia is sitting on her laptop looking a photo of Finn online from the Fire Departments website she touches the screen then touches her lips and smirks.

"Sorry Cousin I know he's the love of your life but Finn and I are meant to be together. And you know...I always get what I want."Amelia smiles as she photo shops a picture of her and Finn together and prints it out.


	36. Chapter 36

****"Mainly****_**** for Cory Monteith and All the Finn Hudson fans! I write these stories because I miss him every day and it helps fill the void that was left in my heart. :) Hopefully these stories make you all smile as well!****_

** Sorry for the wait guys Life has been just such a whirlwind! And another Fandom caught my attention so I've been like obsessing over Pitch perfect Beca and Chloe anyways!... Please Enjoy this next chapter its short and Im sorry but next chapter will be longer.! **

Finn is in the backyard putting up a Hammock for Rachel when Puck walks into the yard.

"Hey man What are you doing?"Puck asked

"Rachel's been so stressed out with rehearsals for the show these past few weeks I thought a Hammock would chill her out. Give me that Hammer will ya."Finn points Puck picks up the tool and hands it to it. Finn notices Puck's weird demeanor and just stays quiet Puck looks at his bestfriend and holds up his hand.

"You're not gonna ask me if I'm okay?"Puck asked Finn looks at him and scratches his chin.

"Are you Okay?"Finn asked

"I don't wanna talk about it."Puck shrugs Finn scoffs and shakes his head and concentrates on the job in front of him

"FINN COME ON!"Puck whines

"What's bugging you my best friend?"Finn asked putting the hammer down. Puck looks at him "You gotta promise not to joke around okay this is serious."Puck says

"Puck you're the douche bag in this friendship not me."Finn reminds him.

"Fair enough...Look it's been like 3 weeks since the incident with Sebastian."Puck says

"You mean since you two had drunken sex that neither of you can remember."Finn clarifies. Puck glares at him. Finn holds up his hands in innocence.

"Im just making sure we're on the same page."Finn smiles

"Anyways, Ive been on like 5 dates with the finest women I have ever seen in my life at the club and I uhm...I haven't been able to you know..I mean I really wanted to but I couldnt.."Puck stops. Finn gives Puck a confused look.

"Not sure what you're talking about here Bud."Finn says

"I can't get the flag up the pole."Puck says. Finn's eyes widen.

"What!?"Finn asked

"I CAN'T GET A HARD ON WHEN IM WITH CHICKS ANYMORE MAN!"Puck cries. Finn doesn't know what to say he knows he's going to get hit if he laughs but the expression on Puck's face was just too funny so he looks at his best friend.

"Puck I don't know what to tell you man..Ive never had that issue...then again Im married to the sexiest woman in the world..."Finn shrugs

"Help me."Puck whines.

"Maybe...after what happened with Sebastian...you can't see yourself going back to women."Finn suggests

"Watch your words there Hudson."Puck warns Finn holds his hands up and gives his best friend a supportive smile.

"Puck..what do you remember from that night with Sea-Bass?"Finn asked Puck holds his head and closes his eyes.

"After the bar I told him you can stay with me until he figured out what the hell he would do next.."Puck says Finn nods along with him.

"What the hell do I do!"Puck panics. Finn shrugs "See a Doctor?...Therapist?..Your Rabbi."Finn asked

"Rabbi Wolowitz doesn't know I'm sleeping around."Puck glares at him. Finn can't help but laugh.

"But you're Lima's biggest Man Whore.."Finn says confused

"FINN!"Puck shoves him

"Dude stop thinking about this. Come on help me with the hammock."Finn tosses Puck the piece of the net and they begin to assemble.

Rachel is singing her song while Julian stops her "Hang on...Rachel what's going you're so tense,...The Character Aria is fun loving and joyous you look like you're going to Keel over whats going on."Julian says

"Nothing it's just been a stressful few weeks."Rachel answers

"We need you on top of your game Berry-Hudson you're gonna become a star and make all of our dreams come true."Julian smiles

"Way to pack on the pressure Julian."Rachel mutters

"Im just saying you're pretty much our only hope to make this a hit...it's a lot of pressure but You wanted this life right?...It comes with the stress that you have to be willing to handle."Julian smiles

"Stress isn't a good thing Julian.."Rachel says placing her hands on her stomach.

"You and Finn just need some relaxing time.."Julian says

"I can't relax when Im stressed out...I just...Can you keep a secret?"Rachel asked Julian shrugs "Sure."He says

"I'm pregnant..Im about a Month along."Rachel confesses Julian's eyes widen

"You told Finn right..please tell me you told Finn."Julian says

"He doesn't know yet..he's so focused on the fire station and he really wants me to do this show...and I really want to be in this show and make my dreams come true as well it's just...having a baby right now is giving me mixed emotions."Rachel says

"Rachel you have to tell Finn..look he's one of my best friends and honestly I wouldn't want you to stress over a high demanding show like this WHILE your pregnant..You're a star and you deserve this shot but a baby should outweigh everything else right?"Julian asked

"I don't know if I want this Baby Julian like I said..Im having mixed emotions, please let me figure this out."Rachel pleads.

"That's being a little selfish Rachel..you need to tell him."Julian shrugs.

Finn is in the house waiting for Rachel to come home she smiles and sees him holding two glasses of wine she smiles and walks towards him.

"What is all this did you do something wrong?"Rachel asked Finn laughs "Julian called me told me you've been having a rough time at rehearsals so I thought I would help you relax oh and follow me."Finn takes her hand and leads her to the backyard. Rachel gasps as she sees the twinkling lights and the hammock set up in the backyard.

"Tada."Finn smiles. "Baby this is wonderful."Rachel reaches over to kiss his lips Rachel smiles at him and Finn clinks their glasses together and sips the wine. Rachel looks at the glass and sets it down.

"Im uh..a little bloated for wine..maybe later."Rachel smiles pulling Finn to the hammock. Finn lays down and Rachel lays on top of him.

"Finn.."Rachel says as she looks watches Finn close his eyes.

"I have to tell you something.."Rachel whispers

"IF It's I love you I've heard it like a million times."Finn jokes

"Well I do love you but that's not it."Rachel giggles as she traces Finn's freckles.

"Im all ears."Finn says

"Finn...Im pregnant."Rachel says as she watches Finn digest the information Finn stops the hammock from swinging, and he looks down at his wife who is giving him a hopeful look.

"P-pregnant."Finn asked Rachel nods and shuffles through her purse showing him the test results from the Doctor. Finn reads it and then looks at Rachel with wide eyes.

"I know we were being careful and safe but there was one time during the honeymoon we didn't use protection and well..."Rachel shrugs.

"I just...Uhm..Wow You're..You're pregnant."Finn smiles widely Rachel gives him a confused look.

'You're happy?"Rachel asked Finn gives her a kiss on the lips.

"Of course Im happy Rachel we're going to be parents...yeah this is unexpected but this is amazing news! Im so happy aren't you?"Finn asked

"I don't know...I guess this is just so surreal to me...I was told I couldn't have children Finn..I thought this would be something I could never give you..."Rachel says Finn sits up and kneels down in front of Rachel he kisses her hands and then places his hands on her stomach.

"Rachel I told you I'd love you No matter what...this baby is another blessing in our lives and it's going to be one hell of a journey."Finn smiles

"What about the Musical...Finn I don't think I want to quit..Im on the cusp of stardom..I know that's selfish but.."Rachel looks down.

"I would never ask you to quit your dream for our family...You want your dream to come true so do I..we'll talk with Julian see if we can lighten the rehearsal load...Baby I told you we're going to have it all..our dreams will come true and we're going to be a happy family..it's not impossible."Finn smiles Rachel holds Finn's face in her hands and kisses him.

"We're going to be parents."Rachel smiles Finn chuckles and pulls her into his lap and he kisses her stomach.

Puck walks into the bar and sees Sebastian throwing darts at the dart board.

"We need to talk."Puck says behind him.

"Look...Im not in the mood...Kurt won't even breathe the same air as me and I know you're pissed at me about what happened just let's forget about it now okay."Sebastian says Puck rolls his eyes and pulls Sebastian by the arm dragging the drunk man outside.

"Puck what the hell."Sebastian yells

'SHUT THE HELL UP FOR A SECOND! I need to do something."Puck yells Sebastian quiets down and Puck sighs pulling Sebastian into a kiss. Sebastian tries to push him off but Puck being stronger than him keeps the kiss going Sebastian knees Puck in the groin and Puck drops to the floor groaning.

"What the fuck!"Sebastian asked

" Fuck!..Sebastian..."Puck runs his hand down his face.

"What?"Sebastian asked Puck looks at him and shakes his head "I fucking have feelings for you!"Puck reveals. Sebastian's eyes widen and Puck shakes his head leaving Sebastian in the alley.


End file.
